Twilight Baby Daddies
by anniearmitage
Summary: Twilight Baby Daddies, made these a long long time ago
1. Edward Cullen

How It Happened:  
U were sitting in the Cullens living room watching everyone playing 7 minutes in heaven. U rolled ur eyes and started to play the pianio. Edward came over and sat next to u. "U play lovely." U nodded and thought, " _Thank You._ " Edward smiled and said, "I've never heard u talk before. Why?" U shrugged and replied, " _I dont like to talk._ " "Sure." Was the only thing he said. " _I only want my true love to hear my voice."_ "Am I ur love?" U looked over at him but saw that u were in his room. Edward was behind u and whispered in ur ear, "So am i?" U shrivered and thought, " _U wont win like that Edward."_ "We'll see." That's when u noticed his cold hands slid under ur shirt. U gasped, spun around, and kissed him. Edward smirked and pushed passed ur lips and let his tongue into ur mouth. U moaned and said, "E-Edward..." He smirked and said, "So I am." He pulled away and u groaned. "Edward." u said and walked towards him. U saw that his eyes were black and u said, "Edward, I trust u." Edward backed up and u went forward. This continued until Edward was laying on the couch and u were sitting on him. "Edward...I love you." He looked u in the eyes and pulled you down 4 a kiss. U kissed ack and ur hands roamed up his shirt and felt his toned body. He moaned into ur mouth and u smirked. He flipped u over -so he's on top- and pulled off ur shirt. U smiled and tugged at his. "U'll get cold." U shook ur head and replied, "No. Ur love will keep me warm." Edward nodded and kissed u passionately. Ur hands slowly went down to his pants and he pulled away and looked at u. U smiled and said, "Plz, Eddy?" "No. I can hurt u." U got up and sat in his lap. "The only way u can hurt me is if u leave me." Edward growled and smashed his lips against urs. U both groaned and u went 4 the buttin on his pants. U waited untill he showed approvement and he did by ripping ur skirt and thong off. U gasped and he unbuttined his pants and pulled down his boxers. U blushed and he kissed ur cheeks. U went to lay down but Edward put u down on his lap and his 'friend' went in u. U gasped, and grabbed his shoulder and buried ur head into his neck. " _Go easy._ " Edward smiled and grabbed ur hips saying, "I will." Thank he slowly started to thruest into a fun filled night.  
Finding Out:  
U were leaning over the toliet for the 2 week in a row. U knew wht was wrong. " _How do I tell him?_ " "Tell who wht?" " _Nothing, Edward."_ "Don't lie." A hand grabbed ur hair and pulled it back while another one rubbed ur back. " _Did Carlisle tell you?"_ "Tell me wht?" " _Don't play games"_ "I'm not playing, u r." U lifted ur head and turned to face him. U said/thought, "I'm pregnant." Edward's eyes went wide and he said, "We need to get it out of u." U shook ur haed and said, "Edward, this child or children is a symbol of our love. I dont want to kill it." "But it may kill u." U sighed and looked him in the eyes. "Then so be it." u said that with such love for this child, that it shock Edward and he asked, "Just let us take u to my house. That way Carlisle will be able to keep care of u." U nodded.  
Edward picked u up and took u back to his house.

The Short Days of Being Pregnant:  
Ur bones ached and break. Ur skinned, paled and when u drank blood, ur skin was fine. Edward couldnt do anything, just take ur mood swings, and be there. Other than that, he could just watch u die slowly.

Birth/ After Birth:  
U were sitting on the couch. Edward was rubbing ur stomach, and u smiled and leaned into him. Carlisle was taking blood test and Rosline was massaging ur feet. A ripping sound sounded through the air an du sat up. Ur eyes widen and u saw everyone's darken. "Crud." u whispered.  
"Get her to the room." order Carlisle. Edward picked u up and took u to the room, where ur heart gave one last thumb.

Waking up a Vampire:  
Ur heart gave a final thumb and ur chest rose one last time. U opened ur eyes slowly to come face to face with Edward. U gasped and asked, "E-Edward?" U gasped again at the sound of ur voice. It was soft and it chimed. U smiled slightly and asked,"I'm a...vampire?" Edward nodded and said, "Yes. And our son is fine. Looks just like his mother." U smiled and jumped up and ran down stairs. Looks like ur faster than anyone. U heard a heart beat and when u got into the living room, ur son was playing with Emmett.  
Emmett's finger would have been blue but it wasn't. U smiled and ur son looked at u. An arm wrapped around u and u turned around to see Edward. "U lied. He looks more like u." Edward smiled and kissed u. U kissed back and asked, "May I hold him?" Edward looked at u long enough and walked u over to ur son. Ur son smiled and lifted up his arms to have u pick him up. U did that but Edward's grip tighten. U wiggled ur hips a little and ur son smiled and laughed. U laughed too and kissed ur son's forehead. Edward kissed u and then ur son. He laughed and hugged u both. U smiled and leaned into Edward's chest and said, "I love u both." Edward smiled and so did u son. "I love u too." replied Edward. "Me 2." U looked at ur son, who just smiled and giggled. U smiled and u three grew up to be a happy family.


	2. Jasper Hale

How It Happen:  
U were certainly sitting on the edge of ur bed. Ur father was pounding on the door wanting uto lethim in. See ur father like to drink...A LOT! He would beat u untill he felt that u had enough. U had bruises all over ur body and u manage to cover them up with clothes and makeup. No one knew about this. Finally the door gave and ur father came in and started to yell at u. U sat there taking it all. Finally u closed ur eyes as ur father started to beat u. After about 30 minutes of it, he left u. U stood up, and walked into the bathroom. U sighed and started to cover up the wounds. After u walked into u room and u went to sleep. Next Morning U woke up to silence. U father was in his room, sleeping cuz he is too drunk. U got dress, covering up the bruises. U got into u car and drove to school. Ur bf was waiting for u at his car, which u parked next to. U smiled and he smiled back. He opened ur door and u smiled. U thought, "Just get through the day and get home and deal with dad. And dont upset Matt or more hurting tonight." U felt a pair of eyes on ur back and u turned to see Edward Cullen looking at u. Ur bf growled and thought, "Back off!" Edward glared and turned to talk to Jasper. He looked at u two and u looked down and walked to ur classes. U bf stop u and asked, "R u cheating on me?" U shook ur head, "No. I would never, Matt. U know that." "MATTHEW!" U looked down the hall and saw Jamie, (aka school's b!tch #2). She was walking towards u and slapped u across the face. U glared and slapped her. "What the heck!" yelled Jamie. "U did it first." u snapped back. Jamie looked at Matt and said, "Matthew, u said u would break up with _, after our wonderful Friday night." U looked at Matt and he looked at u and said, "Babe, it was a one time deal. I was drunk. I'm sorry. It will never happen again." U chuckled and said, "U r right. It wont happen again. We r through." U wlaked away with Matt looking at u in shock and Jamie with a happy grin plastered on her face. U sighed and walked around the corner and into a body. U looked up to see Jasper. "Srry." u mumbled. He nodded and asked, "How r u feeling?" U smiled and whispered, "U should know. U can read feelings, just like ur brother Edward can read minds." Jasper stepped back in shock and everyone was looking at u. U sighed and said loudly, "Thank u, Jasper. Ididn't knowif we had a English paper due and we dont. Thank u again." Jasper caught on and said, "Ur welcome." U smiled at him and walked away. Matt saw this and was fumming. End of School Day U were walking to ur car. Everyone left cuz u had to ask a teacher for help. Matt was leaning against ur car and u stop. U glared and asked, "Wht?" Matt caught up and said, "Get in." U shook ur head and said, "No. I'll get in when I want." Matt grabbed ur arm and threw u up against the hood. He pinned u there and whispred, "If u EVER date Jasper Cullen, or any of them for that fact, there will be h3ll to pay." U scoffed and said, "U cant tell me wht to do. We r over." Matt punched ur face and a hand grabbed Matt's as he was about to hit u again. U looked up to see who had done that and it was Jasper. Matt growled and so did Jasper. Jamie came up and yelled, "Come on Matt!" Matt sighed and walked over to Jamie. Jasper looked at u and asked, "U ok?" U rolled ur eyes and said, "Yes. Thank u. I take it, u want to talk?" Jasper nodded and u got into the drivers seat and said, "Lead the way to ur house. I think ur whole family should know." Jasper got into his car and u followed him back to the Cullens. U got in their house and saw that everyone was sitting in the living room. Esme gasped at ur new brusise and looked at Jasper. U shook ur head and said, "Jasper, didn't do this Mrs. Cullen. My ex did." She sighed a little and Carlisle asked, "Y?" "he said that if i ever dated Edward, Emmett, or Jasper, there will be heck to pay." Edward sighed and asked, "Wht did u mean by wht u said earlier?" Ur eyes went wide and u said, "Forgot that u heard. Oh and btw, I know about ur secret and I wont tell." Carlisle nodded and said, "plz dont." U smiled and answered, "Edward, I come from a very drunk family." Carlisle asked, "Does one of ur parents hit u?" U looked away and a tear rolled down ur cheek. Jasper hugged u gentle and u whispred, "My father does. But dont take him away from me. I'm all hie has left and he's all i have left." "Wht do u mean?" asked Esme. "My mother left when I was only 5." Esme gasped and went over and pulled u out of Jasper's hug and into one of her own. U sighed and hugged her back. Carlisle got up and asked, "Does anyone know about this?" U shook ur head and said, "U r the first ones i've told. So I havent had a doctor check up in a while." Carlisle shook his head and said, "Mind if I give u a quick check up? Just to make sure no bones r broken." U nodded and went with Carlisle and he check to make sure. No broken bones but bones that r bruised. U walked back with Carlisle and u saw Matt standing by the door. U raised an eyebrow and he saw u and said, "i thought I told u, _! Do not date ANY of THEM!" U sighed and said, "U cant do a damn thing about it, if i do. I'm pretty sure everyone would love the news i give on wht u did too me." Matt stepped back and said, "I-i dont know wht ur talking about." "Yes u do. Beating me when u got angry with me. And u have someone who else knows about it." Matt looked at the Cullens and left. jasper walked over to u and whispered in u ear, "_, I've always like u more than a friend. I wont hurt u. I promise." U hugged Jasper and said, "I know Jazzy. I trust u." Esme came over to u with some clothes and said, "Here u go. U can stay here tonight." U nodded and then thought, "Father." Edward sighed and said, "_, he wont hurt u any more." U nodded and walked into the bathroom and changed. u walked out and Jasper told u, that u would be staying in his room. U nodded and he showed where it was. The bed was a king and was nice with a light blue comforter. U crawled into the bed and Jasper crawled in next to u. U snuggled up against him and said, "I love u." Jasper looked at u and smiled. U saw his fangs and he replied, "I love u too." U leaned up to kiss him and he kissed back. He tugged at ur shirt and u slowly pulled it off. jasper paused to look at the wounds. Sadness consumed his eyes and u kissed him. He slowly put his hand down ur pants and started to finger u. u whimper slightly since u were still a virgin. Jasper slowed down and soon u grabbed his pants wanting more. Jasper looked at u and felt the pleasure he gave u and the rare desire and lust u had. He took off his pants and urs too and soon u were engulfed in a world of pain and pleasure and passion.

Telling him/Him finding out:  
U looked at Carlisle like he was crazy. He just told u the news that u were pregnant. U gasped for air and Jasper came in with a frighten look. "Is it true?" Jasper asked. Carlisle nodded and said, "I say about 5 days along. And its growing." U were wrapped in ur own little world. U closed ur eyes and said, "I'm keeping it." Jasper looked at u and asked,"r u sure?" U nodded and Jasper came over and said, "Then i'll be right here. No matter wht." U smiled and hugged him.

Few Days of Pregnance:  
U were HUGE! Bones broke and u became thristy for blood. Jasper stayed with u and Matt was angry that u were pregnant with Jasper's kid. Well, Jamie was pregnant with his and well...he couldnt give a crap. (Horrible father!) U smiled and thanked the heavens everyday that Jasper and the rest of the Cullens were there besides u.

Waking up as a vmapire/ giving birth:  
Jasper was sitting with u, rubbing ur belly and feeling the baby kick. U smiled through the pain and but screamed when ur water broke. Carlisle rushed in and said, "Jasper, get her upstairs. the rest of u, go hunt." Everyone did wht they were told. U blacked out only to hear Jasper's soothing voice saying, "Everythings ok."

U heart gave a finaly beat and u woke up to see Jasper staring at u. U slowly got up and asked, "I'm...a vampire?" u looked at Jasper, who was smiling. U smiled too and pulled him to kiss him. He gladly returned it and u whispred, "I love u and our baby." Jasper hugged u tighter and said, "Want to go meet ur baby girl?" U nodded and walked with Jasper into the family room. There Esme was playing with ur baby girl. She had ur (color of hair) and Jasper's eyes. U smiled and asked, "Whts her name?" "_ _ Hale." U daughter looked up at the sound of her name and u smiled and Jasper said, "Meet ur mother." Ur daughter crawled over to u and u picked her up. Suddenly u felt thristy but pushed the thought of biting ur daughter aside, which put Edward and Jasper at ease. Ur daugther hugged u. U smiled and said, "I love u." U turned to Jasper and said, "Love u too." Jasper kissed u and hugged ur waist tighter.

Future:  
U and Jasper were in the living room playing with u daughter who was techinally 4 mnths old. The door bell rang and u got up and went to the door. U opened to find a women in her mid 30's looking at u. U asked, "Can I help u?" She nodded and said, "I'm Ellen Grace Smith. I've been told by some of the towns people that _ Smith lives here." U raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm _ Smith. R u related to me, or something?" Ellen nodded and by then Jasper came up behind u and Ellem gasped. Ellen looked at u then ur daughter and said, "_...I'm ur mother. I am so sorry I left. I didnt know wht came over me. Please forgive me." U sighed and said, "I've forgiven u a long time ago, Mom." Ellen smiled and u stepped aside and let her in. Esme came out of the kitchen, soon ur mother and u were reuinted and meeting ur husband's family. Plus finding out that ur father is serving life in jail.


	3. Emmett Cullen

How It Happpend:  
U were sitting on the wall by ur school. U didnt go to Forks High. U went to a nice bordering school. Well, 'nice' wasnt the word. It was where all the snobs went to. It was a Saturday morning and u were suppost to be meeting some friends here. A few guys walked by and said, "Hey there cutie. Wanna come with us?" U would always smirk and say, "Srry. I'm not like the sluts that go here." The guys would frown and walk away. But when one guy with big muscles and nice hair and amber eyes walked by u, u thought, "Wow. he didnt even comment." Then the guy turned around and said, "U know its not every good to wear those kind of undies with ur shirt. U blushed and said, "So. What if I want to be diff? Names, _. Urs?" "Emmett Cullen. U go here?" U nodded and he laughed. U raised an eyebrow and he asnwered, "My ex goes here." "Who?" "Her name was Tesa Smith." U laughed and jumped off the wall. "Funny. I know her. I hate her though." "Yeah, she can be a big b!tch." U nodded and ur cell rang. U answered it and it was ur friends saying that they could come. U sighed and asked Emmett, "U dont have any plans today. Do u?" Emmett smiled and said, "No." U smiled. "Good. Then u wouldn't mind it, if u came with me to the waterpark." Emmett smirked and said, "Anything to see u in a biniki." U smiled and said, "Good. Let's go." To the waterpark U were having fun. Emmett and u were playing basketball in the pool, and going down the waterslides and everything. Soon it came time when they had to close but luckly u were able to stay the night there. U and Emmett walked into the room and saw only one bed. U looked at him and he looked at u. "I'll take the floor." he said and walked into the bathroom to change. U nodded and changed from ur biniki into silk short-shorts and a tank top. Emmett came out when u were putting on the shorts and u turned around and saw him starring. Only it scared u, causing u to fall over. Emmett laughed and walked to u. He held out a hand and u took it getting up. U saw a bit of lust in his eyes. U smiled and said, "Thanks." Emmett nodded and said, "U know, I like u better like that." U blushed and whispered, "Y?" "U look better like that." U blushed and Emmett kissed ur lips softly. U were surprised by the kiss and soon found urself kissing back. Emmett lifted u up and layed u on the bed. U broke for air and took off ur tank top. Emmett's hands soon found ur breast and started to massage them. U moaned lightly and Emmett kissed and sucked at ur neck. Ur hands found them moving downwards and soon his boxers were off and soon were ur undies. Emmett soon stopped and said, "I'll take the floor. Srry." U groaned and pulled him back. "Listen, I hate ur ex. I really do. And I would do ANYTHING to get her back. She went out with my ex when we were going out. I know u think that I may only want this to get back at her but I think the real reason is that...I'm starting to fall in love with u." Emmett smiled and said, "Good. I'm starting to love u too. And I want to get back at her too. When she was helping ur ex cheat on u, she was cheating with me." U smiled and kissed him. He kissed back and soon he thrusted in ur. He was big, hard and well lets just say u both had a wonderful night.

FInding Out:  
U were sitting in Math class next to Tesa when u felt sick. U groaned lightly and Tesa looked at u and said, "Dont be a baby. Everyone hates Math." U put ur head down but soon shot straight up and ran to the trash and threw up. Tesa screamed bloody murder about how it could have been her clothes. "TESA! STOP COMPLAININ! JUST CUZ UR CLOTHES ALMOST GOT THROWN UP ON, IT WOULD HAVE MADE AN IMPROVEMENT!" U threw up again and fainted. U woke up later to see Emmett right above u and other ppl around u. U blinked and asked Emmett, "Where am I?" Emmett smiled and said, "Ur in the hospital. U fainted in ur Math class and the nurse came and called the hospital." U looked around at everyone and asked, "Who r they?" "They're my family. That's Esme, Edward, his girlfriend _, Alice, and Jasper. Carlisle is coming back with the results on why u fainted." U sighed and said, "I think I'm pregnant." Emmett froze up and whispered, "If u r, I'll be right by u. No matter wht." He crawled into the bed next to u and u asked, "Emmett...r u and ur family, vampires?" Emmett raised an eyebrow and u stated, "Ur tempeture is lower than normal. So I figure that u and ur family may be...vampires." Emmett nodded and said, "Yes we r. I'm srry I didnt tell u." "No its ok. We only met and u didnt trust me enough so..." Emmett shook his head and said, "We've know each other. Remeber at the waterpark a few yrs back. I was the life guard." U closed ur eyes and remembered that day. U smirked and said, "That was the dady Tesa almost drowned." Emmett nodded and u said, "I wish I would have thrown up on her clothes." Emmett laughed and hugged u. Carlisle came in and said, "Ms. _, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I have some information that may be shocking. Ur pregnant and the father is-" "The man laying next to me." Carlisle nodded and said, "Yes. My son Emmett. If u don't mind I would like it if u came back to our house so we can do test." U nodded and said, "I take it, half-half is very rare, and dangerous." Emmett nodded and said, "Yes. We nevre had this happened. Oh and Carlisle, she knows." Carlisle nodded and soon u were out of the hospital and into the Cullens house.

The Short Days of Being Pregnant:  
Bones broke, skinned paled, drinking blood was not normal and painful for the most part. Emmett stayed true to his word and was always there. U sighed and kept thinking, "Stupid hormones. Making me fall in love with a future body builder and have sex with him anf being pregnant but...all those things r wonderful." Edward laughed and said, "_, u have very interesting thoughts." Emmett looked at u and than him and asked, "What?" U smiled and said, "Just that my stupid hormones made me fall in love with u and make me made love to u and u getting me pregnant but all of those things are wonderful cuz i love u and u love me." Emmett smiled and hugged u gentley. "U got that right."

Going into Birth:  
U were watching Emmett and Edward wrestle and u cheered them on until u became quiet and Edward looked at u. "Emmett. Its time." Emmett looked at u and said, "Go get Carlisle." U screamed and threw up blood and passed out with ur heart giving one last thud and the firery pain going through ur body.

Waking up:  
U woke up, seeing Emmett in a chair and Carlisle by the door. U looked at Emmett and said, "Morning." Emmett looked at u and sighed. U raised an eyebrow and he came over and kissed u. U feel backwards, pulling him too. U pulled away for unneeded air and asked, "Wht about our baby?" Emmett looked u in the eyes and sighed looking at Carlisle. U looked at him too and pushed Emmett off and looked at Carlisle. "What happened?" Carlisle said, "Ur child didnt make it. I didnt get to u in time and ur baby died. I'm sorry." U sanked to the floor and gritted ur newly sharp teeth. U sighed and asked Emmett, "Can we adopt?" Emmett came over to u and said, "Y adopt when we have one of our own?" U looked at him and then hit him and glared at Carlisle. They chuckled and Emmett pulled u into the baby room and ur triples were sleeping in their cribs. U smiled and said, "Did u name them?" Emmett shook his head and said, "Nope. I was waiting for u." U smiled and said, "I want this one to be named Aurora Crystal Cullen. (This daughter has ur hair and eyes.) Then I want our son to be named christpher Michel Cullen (he looks like Emmett). And I want out second son to be named, _ _ Cullen." Emmett smiled and kissed u. U kissed back and suddenly felt the need to have him then and there. Jasper groaned and Edward laughed. Carlisle shook his head and Emmett dragged u into his room and Edward shouted, "Thoughts to urself, Emmett! And try not to destory the room!" U giggled and the closed into another lustful night.


	4. Carlise Cullen

How U Met:  
"Alice calm down." U were trying to calm ur friend Alice Cullen down. Her mother Esme just got killed by a another vampire and everyone was upset. U knew about the secret and didnt judge. ALice hugged u and u hugged back. U were in the back of ur store. Alice was sitting on the ground crying and u were by her side. She looked at u and said, "Wht am I going to do?! I saw this coming but I did nothing!" U hugged her and cooed to her. There was a call in the front and the rest of the Cullens came in. U helped Alice off the ground and handed her to Jasper. "She's really taking this hard. How is ur father holding up?" Edward looked at u and u sighed and hugged him. He hugged back and said, "We better be getting home. Uh?" U nodded and walked them out to the front. U never met their father but u heard stories. They got into the car and u started to lock up. Once that was done, u went out to ur car and drove home. Only problem was ur car ran out of fuel and u saw a light in the woods and I followed it. U walked up the drive and saw a big white house. U went up the door and reached out a hand to knock when the door was sung opened by Alice. She saw u and crumpled to the floor. U hated seeing her like that and picked her up and walked her inside and Jasper hurride to her side. Emmett came into the room and saw u and asked, "Whts up, _?" U sighed and said, "My car ran out of gas at the end of u drive." Emmett started to laugh and told u he would give u a ride home. Alice jumped at u and cried 4 u to not go. U sighed and Emmett said, "U can stay here." U nodded and helped Alice back to the couch. Edward, and Rose walked in and Emmett explained everything wht happen 5 minutes ago. Then a man with blonde hair, and topaz eyes walked into the room and asked, "Whts going on?" Everyone looked at him and Jasper said, "Carlisle, Alice is taking this hard and _'s car ran out of gas at the end of the drive. Emmett offered to take her home but Alice told her she wanted _ here." Alice nodded and looked at Carlisle and said, "She reminds me of Esme." U froze. Ur heart skipped a beat and ur eyes widen. Alice looked at u and then at Carlisle as though something happened. A small smiled went across her lips and she looked at u and said, "Yes. U do...I wonder..." U shook ur head and got up saying, "No way Alice. Whatever ur planning has to stop. Emmett I think I'll take that ride please." Emmett started to laugh and Alice pulled u back down and nuzzled into ur shoulder. U froze again and tried very hard to be still. Alice shook her head and u hugged her. U sighed and rested ur head on hers. Alice smiled against ur skin and u whispred, "Ur going to be the death of me, Alice." She looked up at u and whispred, "No u wont. Not for Carlisle's sake." It clicked in ur head wht she was doing along with Carlisle figuring out. U got up and said, "Alice. NO. I will not do that." Alice looked at u and then at Carlisle. "Who votes that Carlisle should take _ out on a date?" Ur mouth dropped u hissed, "Alice! Ur father's wife just died! They've been married for wht? Hundred of years? The answer to that is no." "At least not yet." U looked at Carlisle and he looked at u. U nodded and Alice smiled and hugged u. U sighed and hugged back.  
How It Happened:  
U and Carlisle had been dating for about 3 yrs after that night and u love it. Carlisle's mood changed quickly and now u were heading to his office in his house. U knocked and u heard Carlisle say, "Come in." U opened the door and closed it and asked, "R u busy?" Carlisle looked at u and smiled. U smiled back and he shook his head saying, "Nope. Just doing some reading." U nodded and walked over to him and wrapped ur arms around his neck and sat in his lap. He looked at u and asked, "How r u?" U smiled and kissed his neck and answered, "Fine. A littleannoyed but fine." Carlisle picked u up and cleared off his desk and sat u ontop. He started to kiss u neck and u moaned lightly. "Y r u annoyed?" U breathed in heavily as he continued down ur neck. U grabbed his hair and replied, "Can I stay the night?" He smirked and asked, "Whats wrong?" U sighed and said, "The guy that moved in next door to me." Carlisle stopped and looked at u with concern and anger. "Wht happened?" U kissed him and said, "He keeps knocking on the door and says he loves me and I should break up with u to go out with him." Carlisle growled low in his chest and u kissed him and whisprered, "There is no way I am leaving u for some guy who wants a one night." Carlisle kissed u back and his hands went up ur shirt. U sighed and tugged at his. He pulled both of ur shirts and ur bra off. U blushed and tried to cover up but Carlisle grabbed ur hands and said, "U r beautiful. Y hide it?" He started to massage ur chest and u moaned and said, "Its only for u to see." Carlisle then started to kissed down ur body to ur pants. Within seconds they were gone and so was his. U looked him in the eyes and said, "I lvoe Carlisle." He kissed u and whisprered, "I love u too, _." U smiled and asked, "So whats the problem Doctor?" Carlisle smirked and said, "I have to run one more test to finally know Ms. _." U smirked and then the younger Cullens (Edward, Emmett, jasper, Alice ect.) had to leave cuz u two wouldnt stop playing doctor. (Quizzy: *face palms* Wow...that was stupid of me.)  
Him Finding Out:  
U had been throwing up alot so Carlisle wanted to see wht was wrong. He took many test and finally the pregnance test. His eyes widen as the results came back and u asked, "We keeping it?"  
Short Pregnance:  
Bones broke, skined paled, blood thirsty every now and then. Carlisle was supportive of keeping the child but was worried sick when ur bones broke. U were sitting in urs and Carlisle's room when u felt warm liquid run down ur leg followed by a loud ripping sound and the sheets turning red. U scream and Carlisle came in with Edward behind him and he said, "Its time."  
Waking Up A New Life:  
Ur heart gave a final thud and then u heard two heart beats. U opened ur eyes to see Carlisle smiling at u and Jasper by the door. U smiled back and asked, "Is it a boy or a girl?" Ur eyes widen a little from hearing ur new voice and Carlisle laughed a little. "A boy." U smiled and got up but Carlisle said, "We have to hunt first." Then the burning sensation made itself noticible and u nodded and went to hunt.  
Seeing ur Child:  
U and Carlisle walked into the living room and saw ur baby boy on Rose's lap and Edward infront of Bella. U smiled a little and ur boy looked at u and held out his arms. U picked him up carefully and he smiled and nuzzled his head into ur neck. U smiled and said, "I love u." Carlisle came up behind u and said, "I love u both." 


	5. Edward Cullen 2

How You Met:

I have lived on the La Push rev for most of my life. I knew of the Quilete legends and that Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Seth and Leah were all werewolves and that they hated the Cullens in Forks that were vampires. I didn't have a problem with them and that really ticked of the Quilete pack. I were walking threw the woods in ur backyard and saw a big rusted brown colored wolf. I sighed and said, "Can I help u Jake?" The wolf just walked up to me and just sat there. I sat on a nearby rock and Jake changed back into human form. He sat on the ground by my feet and asked, "Why don't u hate the Cullens? They're blood-sucking leechs." I sighed and replied, "U don't hate Bella Swan who is dating one and yet ur angry with me?" Jacob growled and I stood up. I started to walk off and he said, "Ur walking onto the Cullens' land." I turned around and smiled. Jacob growled and I continued walking. I walked for about another 5 minutes untill I came to a big house with big windows. I raised an eyebrow and saw a women in the window. I smiled and soon a man came up behind her and then another. I still smiled and then they came out. The man in front had blonde hair geled back and I guessed that was Carlisle. I smiled and said, "Hello." Carlisle nodded and said, "Hello. May I ask why u here?" "Better yet, did the dogs send u?" I looked behind Carlisle and saw that the comment came from a big muscled boy and I figured that was Emmett. "Emmett shush." Esme. I sighed and said, "I just came out on a walk and I crossed over the line. Sorry. I'll turn around and go home." "No. I'm sorry about Emmett. He gets like that around people from La Push." said a boy that looked about my age and well looked like a man model. I looked at him and said, "Does he know that not all people who know that what u and ur family r not hate u?" The boy raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who all knows?" I shrugged and said, "Me, the Quilete pack, the counsel, the guys girlfriend if the have one." The boy nodded and Carlisle said, "So u know our names?" I nodded and said, "Yep. Ur Edward, the one who spoke first was Carlisle and then Emmett made the comment about if the dogs sent me, Esme shushed him. The blonde girl standing next to him is Rosalie and then the other blonde is Jasper and the girl next to him is Alice. Then u have a girlfriend named Isabella Swan but she goes by Bella." Edward nodded and said, "How did u know that?" I sighed and said, "Ur forgetting about the mutt who like her." Edward nodded and Emmett asked, "So what did u mena by not everyone who knows about us hates us?" I smiled and replied, "Well for starters I don't hate u. That fact just gets the guys upset most of the time and I'm pretty sure Jacob told Sam adn the counsel so now I'm going to get in trouble." Emmett nodded and Esme asked, "Would u like to come inside for a little bit?" I shook my head and my natural green hair losened a bit from its pony tail. "I better get going or u guys may have trouble with the pack." I turned and walked away but I felt a pair of eyes that would not turn away.

3 Months Later:

It has been 3 months since then and so far the counsel won't let me out of their sight. I'm getting annoyed with it and so far Jaco, Embry and Quil are loving it. Right now I'm siting on the beach, watching the sunset and so far I know that the trio are in the woods watching me. I leaned back and sighed. This is seriously getting out of control. In school I can understand, and out of it yes but for 3 months straight! I got up and started to walk into the woods. The other three started to walk behind me until I was at the line of the two lands and then Jacob and Quil got in front of me. I smiled and Jacob said, "Srry Lia. No can do." I sighed and said, "Yes can do." Quil shook his head and said, "U know what the counsel said." I groaned and snapped, "Counsel this! COunsel that! I think they had u guys watch me long enough!" Embry sighed and said, "Lia, this wouldnt have happened if u would have stayed off the Cullens' land." I turned to look at him and said, "So what? Just because the counsel and ur guys pack doesnt like them, everyone as to hate them?!" "Lia u know thats not true." replied Quil. I turned to look at him and said, "Well it sure looks that way!" I walked away and Jacob came up in front of me and asked, "Where r u going?" I looked at him with teared up eyes. "Where? I don't know. Maybe the only place to get away from u three." I walked around him and towards my house. I got and walked in and slamed the front door. My mom came out of the kitchen and asked, "Whats wrong?" I shook my head and walked up to my room. I slammed the door and then slid down it. There was a knock at the window and I looked up to see Edward climbing in. I gasped and got up and asked, "What are u doing here? Ur going to get both of us in trouble." He shook his head and said, "No I won't. I spoke with the counsel. They said as long as I don't hurt u then they're fine with it." I nodded and got up and hugged him. He hugged back and when I pulled away I looked up at him. He smiled and asked, "Whats wrong?" I shook my head and looked away. My hair covered my eyes so he couldn't see the tears forming. But he saw them anyway and then turned my head and wiped my tears away. I looked at him and said, "I think I'm going insane here." Edward sighed and hugged me again. I returned the hug. "I've missed u. What happened to Bella?" Edward sighed and said, "She chosed dogboy over me." I laughed a little and said, "I don't know why she would. Ur everything that someone could have." Edward laughed this time and said, "Please. I'm a monster." I shook my head and replied, "I've leaved with dogs my whole life. I think I need a new experance." Edward smirked and slowly leaned in. I leaned into him and our lips met. It was pure bliss. Soon the kiss got heated and next thing we knew Edward was asking me if I was ready. I nodded and kissed him and told him I wanted my first time to be with him. He nodded and we were both consumed in a cloud of bliss.

Telling Him:

This is not good. Its only been a few days since me and Edward had the magical night. When the guys found out hehehe...not a pretty sight. But lately I've been getting sick and I knew what the problem was. Not just I was getting sick but because well, Paul senced(sp?) it and threw a complete and total hiss fit. I just stood there trying to figure out what next when I went over to the phone and called Edward. U could hear the response he gave cuz I had to hold it away from my ear. In 3 minutes Edward was standing in front of me and was saying, "We have to get rid of it. It could kill u." I just shook my head and said, "No. This 'it' as u so kindly put it is a symbol of ur love. I'm not getting rid of our child." Soon the guys and Edward were telling me to get rid of it, again. I just refused to and Edward made me move into his house so Carlisle can look after me.

Few Days of Being Pregnant:

A few of my bones broke and my skin barely paled. I smiled as I rubbed my swollen stomach. I looked at Edward and said, "Looks like a few wolf genatics are with the baby. Then my water broke. I swallow and Sam and Edward got me up to the nursery and then I was ready to give birth to the baby but sad thing is, is that i only saw her for a few seconds before I was consumed with darkness.

Waking Up:

I woke up in Edward's arms and I love it. I looked around and asked, "Can I see my daugther?" Edward looked at u and asked, "R u thristy?" I shook my head and asked, "Can I see my daugther?" Edward got up and pulled me up. We walked downstairs and I saw Jacob holding a small girl who look like me but had Edward's hair. I walked over to them and picked up my daugther. "What's her name?" Jacob looked at us and said, "Well until u woke up it was sweetie and cutie. Now u get to name her." I nodded and said, "Aurora Crystal Cullen." "Beautiful." Edward said as he came up behind me and hugged me. I smiled and I knew that me and Edward and our little girl Aurora were going to live happly ever after.


	6. Embry Call

How you met:

You were sitting in health class, listening to the teacher. Or tring to. Three guys behind u were talking up a storm and the teacher did absolutely nothing about it. U sighed and wished that the day was over. Ur teacher turned around and asked, "_, tell me, is something the matter?" U shook ur head and said, "No sir." The teacher nodded and said, "Ok then. Would u mind stepping out of the classroom then. We're about to go onto parent and child relationships." U nodded and gathered ur things while one of the guys behind u asked, "Why does she get to go outside for this topic?" Ur teacher shook his head and said, "Cuz, Jacob, its a tuchy subject that if, _, wants u to know, she'll tell you." U nodded adn smiled at the teacher while u walked out of the classroom. All to soon, school ended and u hopped on the bus to go home. When the bus started to take off u saw the three boys behind u in health, run into the woods turning into a wolf. U blinked and thought, _"I'm going insane."_

To the pack

Jake, Quil, and Embry ran threw the woods till the reached the spot and there was the rest of the pack. The trio slowed down and Sam thought, " _How was school?"_ Quil replied, " _Ok. Health was interesting." "How so?"_ thought Paul. (I'm having it colorized so Sam is red, Jake is bold black, Embry is Blue, Paul is green, and Jared, is brown. Quil is orange) " _Jake got in trouble with the teacher." "Why?" "_ _ **Because this one girl named, _ _, got to leave the classroom when we talked about parent-child relationships.**_ _" "She has a good reason." "What do you mean, Jarred?" "*sigh* Her parents arent good. By that I mean _, is abused when she goes home." "And they arent even her real parents." "I know, Sam. I know." "So why are you so attached to her, Jarred?" "Cuz. She's like my little sister. When I was a senior, and she was just in middle school, at night she would run over to my house or to the beach and just cry." "_ _ **Wow...so teach was right about it being personal**_ _." "Yep. SO go easy on her, if u ever have a confrontion." "Will_ _ **do**_ _, Jarred." "Thanks."_

Back to u

U sat on ur bed and cried. Ur 'father' just got down beating u. Calming down a little, u got ur bag and threw clothes in it along with a water bottle and put it on ur bag. U opened ur window and jumped out and started to run into the forest. U ran for a good 15 minutes when ur legs gave way. U fell to the ground and got up and just leaned against a tree and cried. U stayed like that for another 45 minutes when u heard _**crack**_! U looked up and saw a wolf. A big, gray colored wolf with dark eyes. U stared into them and smiled. U got up (more like crawled) over to the wolf and hugged it. The wolf stiffen and u whispered, "Jarred..." U heard more russling and out came five more wolves. A black wolf, rusty brown color, gray with dark spots on its back, a another gray wolf and a chococlate brown one. U smiled and whispered, "Ur secrets safe with me"

Pack

" _What do we do?" "She knows it Paul." "Cuz you told her!" "No I didn't!" "The's enough!" "Sam's right guys. We dont want a fight with her in reached." "Uh...guys..." "Not now Embry!" "_ _ **Jared! Something is wrong with her!**_ _" "What?!"_

Back to you

U started to cough violently and started to shake. the wolves looked at u and the one u hugged was worried. U got up with the help from a nearby tree. U looked around and started to hear thoughts. " _What's wrong with her?!" "I don't know, Jarred." "We have to get her back to town and to the hospital!" "And tell them what?" "I dont know! We'd figure something on the way!"_ U shook ur head and thought, _"THAT'S ENOUGH! U GUYS ARE COMPLETE AND TOTAL IDIOTS!" "_ _ **U heard all that?**_ _"_ A deep growl escaped ur throat and u thoughts, _"YES! I'm becoming a wolf like u guys. If you haven't figured that out already." "_ _ **Wow. Someone is cranky**_ _." "SHUT IT JACOB BLACK!" "_ _ **How did u know it was me**_ _?" "CUz I remembered ur voice from Health class! U and Quil and Embry talk non-stop!" "_ _ **Hey _! U want a peice of me?!**_ _" "Jacob! Calm down!" "_ _ **She started it**_ _!"_ Ur body started to shake just as violently as did ur coughing. Jarred changed back into human form and hugged u. "Calm down, _." U barred ur teeth and then felt Jarred losen his grip. U turned ur head and found him in his wolf state. U looked around and suddenly everything looked different. U shook ur head and heard ur adpotive parents yell, "_! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" _"Great. This is going to be hard." "We'll help you through it." "Thanks Jarred." "Um, _. How did you transform? I mean was someone in ur family a Quileute member?"_

"Yeah. My great-grandmother was. My great-grandpa says that I look like her and my mom every time I go to vist him." "Ok. Well, I'll talk to the counsil. How do u think u can handle ur parents?" "Ha. They're not parents. They're not even human. I'll survive." "Ok." So from there on, u were part or the Quileute pack. U got to know everyone. And ur adpotive parents turned out to be vampires. How the pack missed them? Idk. But u know live with Sam and Emily, so Sam can help with teh change. U also started to fall in love with a certain member. Aka, Embry Call.

How It happened:

"_. Wake up." u groaned when Emily shook u awake. It was Saturday and Sam wanted to do a check on the land. It's been 4 months since ur transformation and so far, u surpise the pack everyday. Today wouldn't be different. U strechted and got out of bed. U didn't even bother changing out of ur silk pj bottums, and tank top. U just walked right down stairs. U opened the fridge and pulled out the OJ and a grabbed a glass and stood at the sink. Emily was sitting at the table with Sam when the rest of the pack walked in. When Embry walked in though, the surprise took place. Embry stopped and stared at u and u stared back. Ur breathing got heavy and so did Embry's. To each other, the other smelled intoxicating. Ur gripped on the glass tighten and the glass shattered. Embry held his breath and everyone looked at u both. The phone rang and u grabbed it and said, "Hello?" "Yes, is _, there? Its Melanie." "Oh. hey there Mel. What's up?" "I was thinking that maybe later we could go to the beach and go to the shops." U nodded ur head and said, "I'll check with Sam and Em and get back to u." "Ok. Is there something wrong?" "No. I'll call ya later." Ok. Later." U hanged up the phone and said, "That was Mel. She wants to go to the beack today later on." Sam nodded and said, "U can go. After the check up." u nodded and looked at Sam. Then Jake, Quil, Paul. Finally u looked at Jarred and smiled. He smiled back and there was a growl coming from one jealous puppy in the room. Everyone turned to Embry and Sam asked, "Embry? What's wrong?" He looked eyes with u and held ur breath. U gasped and asked, "Sam, since I'm a girl wolf can...I still...go into what most girl dogs do?" Sam raised an eyebrow and looked from u and Embry. It clicked in Jarred and Jake's head faster. "YOU MEAN HEAT?!" That's when Embry lunged at u and kissed u deeply. U responded back by kissing just as deeply but soon pulled away and said, "Embry...this is wrong. We're both not thinking clearly." Embry nodded and nuzzled his head into ur neck. His grip on u tightening slightly. U hugged back and asked, "So can I Sam? Cuz if I can, then we may have a problem." Sam nodded and stood up. "Ur right. This would be a problem." U sighed and the smell of Embry filled ur senses. Embry's grip tighten more and he said, "How are we going to work it? Since this is the first time its happened and right now its extremly hard, not to drag _ up to her room, lock the door and completely jump her." U laughed and said, "I know what u mean." Sam sighed and said, "We really can't do anything about it. Embry, u stay here and try to get comfortable around _'s scent. Emily if anything crazy goes on, let them be. It may help them." Emily nodded and everyone else left. Emily turned to u and Embry. Whose current position was, Embry nuzzling ur neck, arms wrapped around ur waist, ur arms around his neck and ur back to the wall. Emily smiled adn said, "Oh go on. Get it over with and try not to break anything." That was all it took. Embry dragging u up to ur room and the door slamming shut and a fun filled afternoon before the beach.

Finding Out:

It's been about 2 months since then and everything was great. Sorry. I lied. Let's try to word...goad. (mix between good and bad) U were standing at the sink and drinking some milk. Emily was sitting with Sam at the table and it was like the past to months were replaying. It was a Saturday too, so the pack would be over. And speak of the devils. They walked in and Embry walked to u and gave u a hug and kiss. U kissed back and returned to drinking ur milk. Everyone noticed ur mood and Embry asked, "U ok there, _?" U nodded and Emily said, "She's just tired. she didn't get any sleep last night. She up, getting sick. So becareful. She may have a bug." Sam looked up and asked, "Where was I?" Emily smiled and replied, "Snoring up a storm in our bedroom." Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Ok. _, Stay here. Embry u still have to come." Embry groaned and u looked at Emily. She nodded and u gave a weak smile. U hugged him and said, "Relax Embry. U should be happy, that ur not cooped up in the house all day." Embry kissed ur neck and said, "I'd rather be with u." "But u get to know that ur protecting ur girlfriend and imprint whose 2 months along." Embry turned u around and asked, "ur pregnant? Really? No joke?" U shook ur head and Embry smiled hugging u and whispering, "I'm helping u with the child. Forever. Nothing can stop me." U giggle and said, "Excepted for a very angry Jarred and a pived Sam." Embry pulled away and looked at their faces. "That's true." U laughed and kissed him. "I love you." Embry smiled and kissed u back and caressed ur stomach. "I love you both."

7 months later:

U were...let's say...BIG! Sam pulled u off of doing the run throughs. Jarred...let's just say that if u weren't pregnant, Embry would be no more. (He wasnt a happy camper) Everyone else though was happy for u. Embry stayed true to his word. Jarred made sure of that. So u were sitting at the table with Emily. The guys were out running around when ur water broke. ur eyes widen and u said, "Emily...its time." Emily got to ur side and helped u into ur room/nursey. U got to the bed and u heard the door open downstairs and someone yell, "_! Emily! Where are you?" It was Embry. U screamed, "EMBRY CALL! GET YOU A$$ UP HERE RIGHT NOW AND HELP ME WITH YOU CHILD!" In a flash, Embry, Sam, and the rest of the pack was in the room. Embry by ur side and Emily telling everyone what she needed. U gritted ur teeth and said, "Either Sam or jarred get to my other side and hold my other hand before I kill someone." Jarred was right by u in a flash. U smiled and soon begain the 15 hours of...Hell.

10 hours Later:

U smiled at ur new born girl in ur arms. Embry was wiping ur forehead and Jarred was cooing at his neice. "What do you want to name her, Embry?" Embry looked at u and said, "Whatever you want." U smiled and said, "Emma Lily Call." Embry smiled and Jarred asked, "Why that name?" Embry glared at him and u replied, "Emma from Emily, Lily from my birth mom and Call from Embry." Embry kissed ur head and said, "Perfect."

Future:

U returned to doing the check up on the area when Emma was 7 months old. Emily grew extremly attached to her and so did Jarred. Embry thought that jarred would imprint on her but he didn't. When Emma was 2, u were pregnant again and this time u had a son named Embry Quil Call Jr. U and Embry lived happily together with ur children till the day u died.


	7. Jacob Black

How We Met:

I was sitting at the table trying to do my homework. Problem was, Sam's pack was over and I couldn't think. I'm related to Sam Uley. The alpha of the Quileute wolf pack. Sam is my cousin. Our moms were sisters. My mom died in a shooting at her work a year ago. My dad got really upset and commited suicide. So I was sent here to the rev. of Forks, Washington till I gradutate High School. So that is how I ended up here. Sitting at the table in the kitchen. With hungry guys around. And me not getting my homework done. I looked up and watched Sam, Jarred, Paul and Embry eat up the eggs that Emily made. I sighed and gathered up my books. Sam looked at me and asked, "You done with your homework, Tiff?" I shook my head and said, "Can't think. Not with you pigs eatting like that." Jarred laughed and so did Paul. "Sorry, Tiff." said Embry. I nodded and sat back down. "S'okay." Everything continuded on as if nothing happened. The phone rang and I got up and answered it. "Hello? Uley residents." "Hey there Tiffany. Is Embry there?" "Yes. May I asked whose calling?" "Its me. Jacob Black." My mouth did an 'o' and I replied, "Um, hey hold on." I put the phone against my shoulder and turned to the guys. "Embry. Phone. Its Jacob." Embry sighed and got up and answered the phone. I handed him the phone and sat back down. All we could hear was Embry's side of the conversation. "Hey Jake."..."Sorry but I-"..."Listen Jake! I have a good re-"..."Bye." Embry slammed the phone down on the receiver and turned to us. Everyone was starring at him but me. I knew that everyone knew what it was about. About how Embry wasn't hanging out with Jake and Quil that much. Out of everyone here, I was the only one who knew what Jake and Quil where going through. Cuz I went through it. I got up and regathered my books and looked at Embry. I smiled and said, "They'll come around. Soon." Embry smiled back and I walked to my room. I set my books down on my desk and sat on my bed. I looked out the window and remembered the first day I met Jake.

~~~past~~~

 _I had just moved here. I got off the plane and saw my cousin Sam and his girlfriend Emily standing there. I smiled and walk over to them. I hugged them and we went to the car and drove back here. "How was the flight?" asked Sam. I shrugged and said, "It was ok." Emily nodded and I asked, "So any new Quileute legands to tell me Sam?" Sam laughed and said, "Nope." I sighed and whispered, "Liar". Soon we were back at the rev and I was underloading my bags from the truck when a truck came by and stop in front of the drive. Sam nodded and two men about Sam's age hopped out of the truck and a guy my age came out of the front. "What's up, Sam? Whose this?" asked a big strong built man. I smiled and Sam said, "That's my cousin Tiffany, Jarred. She's going to be living here with me and Emily until she gradutates." The one named Jarred smiled and looked at me and said, "Hey." I smiled back and said, "Hey." Emily came around the car and said, "I'm going to go make snacks." Sam nodded and kissed her cheek. I rolled my eyes and when Emily was gone, I said, "Ok, Sam. What's the secret?" Sam looked at me and asked, "What?" I sighed and returned to getting my bags. When I turned again, I saw everyone starring at me. I smiled and said, "I guess this is the famous Quiluete pack. Uh?" Sam raised his eyebrow at me and asked, "How did you know about that?" I groaned and walked up to him and gave him a V8. "We're cousins idiot! I know the legends too! You just tell them better than others." Someone chuckled and I looked at him. "So are we going to do introductions or not?" sam sighed and said, "Ok. The only from earlier is Jarred. The one standing next to him is Paul. The one your age is Embry." I smiled and said, "Good. Now that we all know each other, we can go inside and you guys can grouge on the snacks Emily made." We walked back into the house and i walked to my room and started to get things up. After about 5 minutes I walked downstairs and saw Emily in the kitchen alone. "I take it that they went off." I said. Emily looked up and said, "Yep." I nodded and asked, "Can I go and see the town?" Emily laughed a little and said, "Yea. Its not much but you can go. I'm sure you'll find everything rather easy." I nodded and headed out. I walked a little and came to a beach. I smiled and walked to the waters edge and smiled. This is one place I will have to come to more often. I looked around and saw some shops up on the boardwalk. Also two guys coming up to me and asked, "You new here?" I turned to them and replied, "What's it to you?" They laughed and started to circle around me. I stood my ground and one of them stood in front of me where our chest were almost touching. "Listen hear, girly. You do what we say and you will leave in one piece." "If we haven't done too much damange." said the other guy behind me. I started to laugh and the guy infront of me tried to punch me. I ducked and kicked him in the stomach and spun around and pulled one of his legs out from under him. He fell and I looked up to see another guy run towards me. I groaned and looked at him. He looked my age and when we got to me, he grabbed my arm and pulled me away when one of the guys on the ground tried to grab my leg. I looked at the new dude and asked, "Who are you?" He looked at me and smiled. "Jacob Black. I saw what they were doing and your a pretty good fighter. For a girl. I thought I would help. Come on, let's get out of here." I nodded and we ran up to the boardwalk and started to walk and talk. "So your new here. Where do you live?" "I live with my cousin and his girlfriend." "What's your cousin's name?" "Sam Uley." Jake looked at me. I saw anger in his eyes and I asked, "What did Sam do to upset you?" Jake shook his head and said, "Nothing. It's nothing." "Don't seem like nothing." "It's just that...he took one of my best friends way." I nodded and said, "Embry." Jake looked at me and asked, "How did you know?" I smiled and said, "I saw him today. When we got back from the airport." Jake nodded and said, "O. Want to go get ice cream with me?" I looked at him and smiled. Then I heard my name being called. I looked over and saw Sam, waving over at me. I waved back and looked at Jake. "Um, I have to go. Maybe I can take u up on the offer another time. Say...tomorrow at noonish?" Jake smiled and said, "Yeah. Met me here?" I nodded and said, "Cool. Later." "Later." I stopped and turned around and said, "By the way. My name is Tiffany!" Jake smiled and waved. I waved back and walked over to Sam. He smiled and asked, "What was that about?" I shrugged and said, "Nothing besides a ice cream date." Sam sighed and said, "ur only here for a few hours and u already have guys after u." I laughed and that is how I met Jacob Black_

How It Happened:

I was sitting in History waiting for the class to be over. I looked over to where Jake was sitting and I saw that he wasn't paying attention either. I looked to see where Embry was suppose to be. He wasn't here. I knew where he was. Sam had pulled him out of school of some important things. The bell rang and I gathered up my books and walked over to Jake. I smiled at him and asked, "Hey there Jake. You want to get some ice cream with me after school?" Jake looked at me. He had to look down cuz he grew. A lot. Not just height. In muscles too. He semi-glared at me and said, "I need to help my dad out with something. Then we're heading over to the Swans." I nodded and said, "Ok. Maybe some other time?" Jake nodded and said, "I'll call when I get a time." I smiled and he walked away. I wonder what was going on. Thursday is always our ice cream day. Quil came up next me and said, "Jake's kinda upset." I looked at him and nodded. "I know. Due to Embry." Quil nodded and I asked, "So do u want to go get ice cream with me?" Quil laughed and replied, "Can't. Babysitting Claire." I nodded and shrugged. We walked out of the classroom and headed to our lockers. I put my books away and said goodbye to Quil and headed to the boardwalk. I stopped in my tacks when I saw Jake there with Bella Swan. I bit my lip and decided that home was a better place. I got home and dropped my books on the counter. I opened the fridge and pulled out a water. Emily came in and saw me. "What are you doing here? I thought today was yours and Jake's ice cream day." I replied, "Yeah. That was until he told me he had to go help his dad and head over to the Swans. I saw him at our ice cream place with Bella." Emily noted the bitterness in my tone and left it as that. I sat at the table and tried to do the homework. The guys came in and looked at me. Paul asked, "What's your problem?" I glarred at him and snapped, "What's yours?" "You. Thats what!" I stood up and my chair knocked over. Paul stood up too. Embry went over to my side and put a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Tiff." I scoffed and said, "I'm not the one who needs calming down. It's him!" Paul growled and stood up also. Jarred and Sam grabbed Paul and I snapped, "Not you Paul! Someone else!" With that I ran to my room and slammed the door. Emily sighed and Sam asked, "What just happened?" Emily said, "Do you know what today is?" Sam shook his head and said, "Nope." "Its her and Jacob's ice cream day. She caught him there with Bella." I heard Sam sigh and a knock at my door. "Tiff, open up." "No." I said. "Tiff, you got to realize that Jake can't always hang out with you." I opened my door and glarred at him. "You dont think I know that! You dont think that I know he is completely in love with Bella! I know that Sam! I also know that Bella is completely in love with a vampire named Edward Cullen!" Sam stared at me in shock. It was either that I knew about the vampires or the fact that I was yelling at him. Sam sighed and pulled me into a hug. I struggled at first but then cried into his chest. I knew that at the end of the hall, everyone else was watching. My knees started to go weak and I collapsed to the floor. Sam knelt down by me and hugged me again. I pulled away from him and said, "Sorry." Sam shook his head and pulled me into his lap. I started to shake and Sam rocked me back and forth. The phone rang and Emily went to get it. Emily came back and said, "It's for you Tiff." I sighed and got up. Sam followed and I went to answer the phone. I picked it up and said, "Hello?" "Hey there, Tiff. It's me, Jake." I sighed and tried to keep my voice even. "What's up?" "Just wanted to see if your still up for some ice cream." I wanted to throw up. "Um...I'm not sure. Is Bella going to be there?" "Wait? What?" "I saw you at the ice cream stand Jake. With Bella." There was a pause. "Tiffany, I..." "If you didn't want to go with me, you could have told me the truth." I could see Sam bit his lip. "Tiffany...I don't know what to say." "Well I do. Goodbye Jacob." I hanged up the phone. I leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. I looked at everyone and said, "It's ok." There was a knock at the back door. Emily got it and in walked Jake. Sam glared at him and so did everyone else. But me. I looked at him and he looked at me. He saw the pain and hurt in my eyes and he started to feel the pain. He walked over to me and said, "I need to talk to, Tiff. Please." Sam looked from me to him and then growled. I looked at Sam and saw what was wrong. Jake was a werewolf, no one told me and that he had imprinted on me. I turned to Jake and said, "Sure. Boardwalk?" Jake nodded and we walked out and headed to the boardwalk. Jake stopped by our ice cream stand and turned to me. I nodded and he got us ice cream. I took mine and said, "Thanks." Jake nodded and said, "The reason I've been advoiding you was because I turned into a werewolf and I started to feel funny around u. I brought Bella here to make our dads' happy." I nodded and licked my ice cream. "So why didn't Sam tell me that you were a werewolf?" Jake replied, "Because. I told him on how I felt about you and he wanted me to stay away. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you." I nodded and by then we had walked to our spot of the beach, and we finished our ice cream. I turned and looked at him. He looked at me and I leaned up and kissed him. Jake kissed back and laid me on the ground. He licked my mouth and I moaned and opened up for him. From there, we had a lovely time on the beach that night. And I had to explain to Sam what had happened.

Finding Out/Telling Him:

I starred at Dr. Cullen. Sam told me never to go over to Forks Hospital. Never. Ever. But this time. It was important. Dr. Cullen had just told me, I was pregnant. I sighed and put my face in my hands. I got up and thanked him. I drove back home and when I walked in everyone was there. They looked at me and Sam asked, "Tiffany. Why do you smell like a leech?" I gasped and said, "Um...I need to talk to Jake." "No. First tell me why you smell like you were hanging around a vampire?" "Really. I need to talk to Jake, Sam." "Answer me first, Tiffany!" "Fine! I was hanging around a vampire!" Sam sighed and Jake walked over to me and asked, "Why?" "Maybe they changed her and she is one." Jake turned to Paul and said, "Thats not funny, Paul!" Paul just shrugged and Jake turned back to me. I saw saddness in his eyes along with anger and jealousy. "Why? Why were you hanging around one?" he asked threw gritted teeth. "Ok to be prefectly clear it was Carlisle." Jake shook his head and grabbed my shoulders. "Why?" he asked again and tighten his gripped. I whimpered a little and his grip losen. I looked in his eyes and saw that they soften a bit. He started to caress my cheek and hugged me. My eyes started to tear up a little. "I was with Carlisle at the Forks Hospital. I needed a check up." Jake pulled away and asked, "On what?" I bit my lip and said, "I need to see if I was pregnant." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I looked at Jake to see his reaction. He was smiling and he hugged me and kissed me. I kissed back and pulled away asking, "You're not mad?" He shook his head and said, "As long as your the mother of my children, I could care less." I smiled and said, "You do realize we have to deal with Sam and the pack." Jake turned to look at the others. Sam was clearly P.O.

8 Months Later:

I got big. It turns out that I have having twins. So I was sitting with Jacob on our couch in our house. The pack built a house so we could live in. So now, Jake was rubbing my stomach and kissing me. Then, my water broke. I groaned and felt warm liquid run down my leg. "Jake...its time." I said out of breath. Jacob got up and phoned the pack. Soon everyone was there and and Jake was holding my hand and making sure that my dark blonde hair stayed out of my blue eyes. And the hours of pain began.

Future:

I was sitting at the table watching my family. My husband was playing with his little boy. My cousin was playing with his neice, and my best friend and mother-like figure was sitting next to me. I smiled. I turned to Emily and said, "So are we going to tell them at the same time?" Emily nodded and we turned to Jake and Sam. They looked at us and my children did too. I smiled and at the same time me and Emily said, "We're pregnant." Sam's eyes went huge and Jake just smiled. My daugther started to laugh and my son smiled at me. He looked like his father too much. My daugther looked like me. Jake came up and kissed me. I kissed back and looked at Sam. He was hugging Emily and I picked up my children. I hugged them and they hugged back. Jake hugged me from behind and I knew that then and there, my life was complete.


	8. Paul

Past:

U were Jarred's little sister. He treated u with tons of love and u loved it. U also gave back that love. U have a understanding and caring heart that no one has. So when u found out that ur brother was a werewolf or shapeshifter if u will, u were calm and a little bit shocked from it. When Jarred got mad u would also go and calm him down real quick. Little did u know that a month after he changed u would meet others.

How U met:

U were running through the woods. This was one of ur favorite past times even before Jarred was a werewolf. When u were little ur family couldn't leave u only cuz u would start running. So u were running fast through the forest. Ur (color hair) was bouncing a little around behind u as u ran. Soon u came to a pond and smiled. If u ever needed time to be alone this is were u would go. U knew Jarred was out running with Sam, who is the leader of their 'pack'. U sighed and sat down at the waters edge. Lately u have been in the dumbs. U nevered showed anyone when u were mad, upset or scared. U kept the emotions deep inside and away from everyone else. Well recently ur father keeps telling u and ur mother on how proud he is of his son. Ur mother is happy but she is also worried that this will get to Jarred's head. U would laugh and make a joke on how thick headed his is. U were too busy thinking about this when a vampire came out of the forest on the other side of the lake and saw u. U looked back at it and stood up. By the then, u can say u were screwed. The vampire was already in front of u and started to circle u. But lucky a wolf came out of the woods and attacked the vampire. Two more wolves followed. One got in front of u and started to pull u back into the woods. The other went to help the one attacking the vampire. U looked down at the wolf and he looked back at u. U looked back at the two attacking the vampires. U gasped. U were thrown into the air and pinned to the trunk of a tree by another vampire. Soon u felt two teeth sink into ur skin and a bazzing pain followed. U choked and felt the vampire be ripped off of u. U fell to the ground and started to choke. Soon the three wolves came up to u in human form and Jarred was yelling, "_! Hang in there!" U were picked up and u looked to see who picked u up. It was the wolf that u first saw. U smiled and said, "Thank u." Then u passed out.

1 Day Later:

U woke up in ur room. Voices were talking down the hall. U rolled over and got up. A pain hit ur neck when u did this, but u ignored it. U walked into the kitchen and saw ur father, mother, Jarred, Sam and someone else. Everyone looked at u and ur mother rushed over to u. She hugged u and said, "_! Ur ok!" U patted her back and said, "Can't...breathe..." Ur mothe rlet go and ur father gave u a hug. "I'm glad ur still a human. And not a leech." U nodded and looked at Jarred. He had is head down. U walked over to him and he looked at u. His eyes were filled with sorrow and quilt and u hugged him. He pulled u into his lap and hugged u back. "I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful." U shooked ur head and said, "Don't worry. I shouldn't have been in the woods after u said about a vampire in there." U looked at him and kissed his forehead. Jarred hugged u and u looked over at Sam and the new comer. "Thanks Sam. Thank u...What's ur name?" Everyone looked at him and he said, "I'm Paul. I'm new to the pack." U nodded and said, "U were the first one out of the woods. Then u picked me up." He nodded and Sam said, "We were all worried. U did't scream when he bit u." U nodded and replied, "I choked. It felt like my lungs stopped working and all the air left me." Everyone nodded and u stood up. U walked to the fridge and opened it and pulled out the OJ. U got a glass and started to pour a glass when u looked back at everyone else. They were all looking at u. U shunk back into the counter and asked, "What?" Ur father shook his head and Jarred looked over at Paul. U looked at them and sighed. "I'm not a vampire. I'm fine. Now stop starring." Ur mother came up and hugged u. U hugged back and said, "I guess I went to the forest at the wrong time." Ur mother nodded and said, "Yep. I figured u would start sometime this week. U started when u were attack." U sighed and said, "I'm going back to bed." Ur mother nodded and when u got to the hall u turned ur head and looked at Paul. He looked back and smiled. U smiled back and walked up to him. He looked at u with a puzzled look. Jarred started to laugh and u shot him a look. He rolled his eyes and u hugged Paul. U felt him stiffen and finally hug back. U took in his scent and he smell nice. U got up on ur tippy-toes and kissed his cheek. Ur father looked at u and Paul and Jarred started to growl low in his chest. Sam looked at him and sighed. U laughed and said, "Looks like somethings never change. Thanks Paul." Paul nodded and watched u walk back to ur room. Once in he looked at Jarred and asked, "What...just happened?" Ur mother laughed and said, "I think she likes u." Jarred glared and Sam groaned. Ur father looked at Paul and said, "If u do get together, take good care of her. Don't hurt her or have anyone else hurt her." Paul nodded. And that is the start of a very interesting relationship.

How It Happened:

U were at the pond. It has been a year since the accident. Jacob Black, Embry Call, and Quil entered the pack. U liked each of them. About 2 days ago, Paul told u he had imprinted on u. U were shocked and asked him for sometime to think about it. So here u were. At the pond thinking about the future. U admitted that u loved Paul. He was ur life and really the only thing that kept u alive. Only problem was, Jarred. U knew he wouldn't like it but he wants u to be happy. Right? Or will he say no to the whole thing. But he cant. He cant make Paul unlove u. While u were thinking about this, a russle in the bushed by u broke u thinking process. U jumped up and looked at the bushes. U were prepared to try and out run it. But when u saw that it was a werewolf u relaxed. It was Jarred. U smiled and sat back down. Only did u know, u got the wrong person. U started to talk. "Hey there Jarred." The wolf nodded and sat next to u. "U're probably wondering what I'm thinking about. Well...it has to do with Paul." The wolf looked at u and u looked at the lake. "I know u hate it when one of ur friends or me crush on the other. Well, Paul imprinted on me." U looked at the wolf and saw it looking at the lake. U sighed and saw that u were wrong that u were talking to Jarred. U were talking to Paul. U crawled over to the wolf and hugged it. "Paul...change into ur human form please. I want to tell u this face to face." Then Paul turned to is human form. This was fine but for one problem. He was naked! U blushed and looked away. Paul took ur face in his hands and turned ur face to look at him. U smiled and moved so ur face never left his, and ur legs were on either side of his. Basically u were straddling him. He watched u, traced ur hands along his chest and down his arms and moved to his abs and around to the back. He surpressed a moan and u smiled. U also felt his 'friend' poke ur leg. Ur hands traveled down to his pelvis and past that. Then he took ur hands in his and pulled them up. He was panting a little and said, "U wanted to tell me face to face. Now instead of making me try not to rip ur clothes off, tell me what u want." U smirked and lifted ur shirt off. His eyes looked at ur chest and ur bra with bones on it. He smirked and looked back up at u. U got ur hands out of his grip and undid ur skirt. He watched u carefully and finally asked, "Are u saying, yes?" His hands traveled to ur back and unclasped ur bra. U felt the support lossen and his hands caressing them. U gave a little moan and leaned towards him. "Yes." U whispered against his lips before u closed the gap. He kissed back and laid u down on the ground. U opened ur mouth for him and his tongue gladly enter and claimed the new terriory. U smiled in the kiss but gasped when his lips left to go to ur neck and one of his hands removed ur bikini bottums (called thongs or whatever u want) and two fingers enter u. U moaned and felt him at ur enterance. Paul looked at u and asked, "R u sure?" U nodded and kissed him. "Paul, I have loved u since I first met u. I just didnt know how Jarred would take it." Paul nodded and kissed u saying, "He'll just have to deal." U nodded and he asked, "Is this ur first time?" U blushed and nodded. "Do u want to wait until we're married?" U growled and asked, "Having second thoughts?" Paul growled and entered u. U gasped from the pain it brought but soon moaned with pleasure. Signalling a very fun afternoon. ^.-

Finding Out/ Telling Him:

U were sitting on the bathroom floor looking at the test. It had been a month since ur last period and since ur and Paul made love. U got up and washed off ur hands. U walked out and forgot to throw away the test. U were in the kitchen with ur parents when Jarred came out of the bathroom holding the test. U looked at it and choked. Jarred asked, "Mom are u pregnant?" Ur mom looked at him and saw the test. She looked at u and u were looking at the table. Jarred looked at u and grabbed ur arm and pulled u up. He threw the test on the table and asked, "Whose the father?!" Ur father got up and said, "Jarred calm down." Jarred looked at him and sighed. They looked at u, who was looking at the floor. Thoughts about how ur family were shocked, disappointed at u made tears swell up in ur eyes. U walked around them and to the back door. Jarred asked, "Where are u going?" U glared at him and said, "To tell the father." U walked out and headed from the pond. There Paul was sitting down starring at the pond. U sighed and sat next to him. "Jarred told u." Paul looked at u and said, "Yep. Through our thoughts and found me and started to beat me." U looked at him and said, "I-I can't believe he did that. And with in 10 mins." Paul nodded and looked at u. "When were u going to tell me?" U looked at him and said, "I found out today. I left to tell u but Jarred got to u before me." Paul nodded and said, "Yep. Which is why, I don't want it." U looked at him and asked, "Cuz of my brother?" Paul looked at u and nodded. "Yes. And I found another love. I'm sorry." U nodded and stood up. U looked at him and kissed the top of his head. "Take care of her." Then u left. U walked back to ur house and when u got back u found Jarred, ur mother and father looking at u. U glarred at Jarred and walked up to him and smacked him upside the head. "That's for telling Paul, when I was going to." U smacked him again. "And that's for beating him!" Ur father sighed and ur mother got up and hugged u. U hugged her back and Jarred asked, "So is he going to help u or not?" Everyone looked at u. U shook ur head and replied, "No. He said, he doesn't want it do to what Jarred did and he found another love." Jarred sighed and hugged u. "I'm sorry I told him." U nodded and broke away. "I'll be in my room." U walked into ur room and fell to the floor crying. This was going to be hard to do at the age of 17.

8 Months Later:

U were sitting in the hospital bed. Ur water broke earlier today and u were dilating fast. U would cringe when a contraction hit and ur best friend would calm u down. Ur parents died 5 months ago and Jarred was out on a run so ur friend drove u to the hospital. The doctor came in and said that u were ready. U nodded and ur friend had to leave ur side and wait outside.

After 8 hrs of Labor:

U were holding ur baby boy. He looked so much like Paul. Tears started to come to ur eyes, and ur friend gave ur shoulder a squeeze. U smiled and thanked her. She called Sam's house phone and told Emily that ur were in labor 8 hrs ago. So far no one showed. Ur friend took ur baby and put it in the crib while u got some sleep.

3 Days later:

U were able to go home with ur child. Again ur friend drove u home. U wondered where everyone was. It has been 3 days since u last saw ur brother. U opened the door and watched ur friend drive away. U carried ur boy into the kitchen and when u walked in, u saw the whole pack there. Jarred looked up and came over to u. U hugged him, making sure u didnt squish ur baby. Jarred looked down at him and asked, "Have u named him?" U nodded and said, "_(creat a name) _ _." U handed Jarred ur son and saw Paul there. U walked over to him while everyone was cooeing over ur son. Paul looked at u and u saw pain, saddness, and suffering. "Hey there _." U nodded and replied, "Hey there Paul. How have u been?" Paul shook his head and sank to the floor and hugged ur waist, burying his head into ur stomach. Everyone turned to watch u guys and Paul said, "I'm so sorry, _! Please forgive me!" U looked at him and asked, "How's ur new lover?" Paul looked u in the eyes and said, "Dead. Kim was killed when u were 5 months pregnant." U nodded and said, "I'm sorry for ur lost." Paul nodded and said, "I'm sorry for not backing u up on this. I should have been there. U don't have to take me back but please can I see ur child every weekend?" U started to laugh and said, "Paul stand up." He did so. "Paul, u don't have to ask to see ur son. Just let me know when ur coming over. Ur forgiven. Hormones can do that." Paul looked at u and gave a small smiled. Jarred came over with ur son and handed him to u. U then handed him to Paul. Paul smiled and said, "Hey there little guy." U smiled and said, "He looks like his father." Paul shook his head and said, "He has his mother's eyes." It was true. Ur son did have ur (eye color) eyes. Paul handed him back to u and u smiled. Paul then hugged u from behind and nuzzled his head into ur shoulder. "So, I'm allowed in his life?" U laughed and nodded. "Yes Paul, ur allowed in ur son's life. He may be the next generation of werewolves so he'll need some help."

Future:

Soon u had ur own house and Paul lived there most of the time. U finally asked him to move in with u after he could get ur son to sleep. Paul gladly accepted and soon u started to sleep together. (WITH NO SEX INVOLVED!) Then he asked u to marry him and u said yes. Ur son was old enough to be the ring barrier for the wedding. U were happy. U married ur man of ur dreams and had a beautiful son along with a daugther a year later. Both ur children ended up being having the werewolf gene.


	9. Sam Uley

How You Met:

I ran through the halls, trying to get to class. This sucks. I was late for class. Why my parents transfered me to here, I have no idea! It was La Push High. A small Indian resevation a little out of Forks, Washington. I was late. Again! It was half way threw the school year and they send me here?! I turned the corner only to end up hitting someone and landing ontop of them. I looked down and saw a boy with long hair and black eyes under me. I was sitting on his chest. Two other guys were standing a little away and started to laugh. "Get a room, Sam!" yelled one. I blushed and got up saying, "I am so sorry! I'm new here and I'm still lost even thought its a small school." The boy got up and said, "It's ok. Just watch where you're going next time. OK?" I nodded and said, "I'm _ _. Junior." The boy nodded and said, "Sam Uley. Senior." The other to guys came up to him and said, "Nice catch, Sam." Sam rolled his eyes and said "You know I love Leah." I blushed and said, "You have girlfriend?! I am so SO sorry for running into you!" Sam laughed and said, "It's fine. Paul and Jarred have girlfriends too but they still like to flirt." I nodded and said, "Oh. Ok." "So where ya heading?" asked Sam. "Trying to find Mr. Jacksons' room." Paul and Jarred laughed and said, "We're heading there." I nodded and asked, "Then show me the way?" Sam nodded and the trio showed me the way to the class.

3 Years Later:

I walked through the school. One of the teachers here asked me to come in. So I turned a corner and hit someone. I landed on their chest again. I looked to see who it was and I started to laugh. Sam started to laugh also and I got up and helped him up. "What's so funny?" asked Emily. "That's how me and Sam met." I told her. Emily nodded and asked, "Did you guys ever date?" I shook my head and said, "Nope. I was a junior and he was a senior plus he was dating Leah at the time." Sam nodded and kissed Emily. I groan and said, "Get a room...wait! That would result to puppies!" Sam growled and Emliy laughed. "You may be the leader and all, Sam. But you don't scare me!" Emily laughed and Sam growled more. I walked away and called, "See ya Em! See ya Mr. Big Bad Wolf!" When I was out of the school, I ran into the woods and turned into my wolf form. "What's up guys?" "Nothing. Where's Sam?" "At the school for something." "Oh. Emily go with him?" "Yes. You hungry?" "Maybe." "I believe the question should be when aren't yo hungry?" "Jarred be nice. Change back and get cleaned up. I'll treat ya both to lunch." "YES!" "His stomach speaks louder than words." I laughed and soon the three of us were sitting at the diner. "So, how are things going with Kim and Rachel?" I asked, eating a fry." Paul stopped eating long enough to say, "Kim is happy." Jarred sighed and said, "Ray is coming home soon. So I get to spend some time with her." "That's good." I said, taking a sip of my Cola. :Why don't you have a someone special?" asked Jarred. Paul looked at me and leaned back in his chair. I blushed and shrugged. The waiter came back and asked, "Everything OK here?" I nodded and he was about to walk away when Paul asked, "Can you give us a reason on why you haven't asked this lovely lady out?" I groaned and said, "Paul! Adam is-" "I'm gay." said Adam. Paul's eyes widen and said, "Sorry! I didn't know." "It's OK. But maybe _ has a special someone." I laughed and said, "Adam, really? Can we have the check please?" "Sure." He walked away and Sam came into view. "What's up, Sam?" asked Jarred. "I came to get you guys. We have matters to discuss." Adam came back with the check and I gave him to money and tip and walked dout with the guys. We ran into the forest and soon we were in a meeting again. "OK. Now that we have everyone, I think wwe need to discuss the treaty." said Leah. We looked at her and said, "Why?" Then a very long and boring explantion begain. When everyone was leaving Sam wanted me to stay behind. I turned back to a human and so did Sam. "What do you-" I started to say but was cut off by Sam pinning me to the ground. "Shut up. Why were you with Jarred and Paul?" I looked at him and said, "Paul was hungry so I treated them to lunch. Why?" "Cuz a leader needs to know these things." I rolled my eyes and asked, "Aren't you suppose to be making puppies, Mr. Big Bad Wolf?" Sam growled and said, "Emily says that we should be together." I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?" Sam kissed me and whispered, "You heard me." He kissed me again and so did I. His hands traveled my body and soon we had a very fun night under the stars.

Telling HIm:

I leaned against the counter in Sam's house. Emily moved out so Sam was alone. Most of the time. I looked at Sam and Seth asked, "You ok, _?" I looked at hhim and blinked. Everyone looked at me and I said, "Fine. Might be coming down with something." "You sure." I looked at Sam. I opened my mouth to speak but ended up leaning over the sink and puking my guts out. Sam come over and pulled my hair out of the way. "What are you coming down with?" asked Jarred. "Something that will last for about 8 more months." I answered. "OMG! YOUR PREGNANT!?" yelled Leah. I nodded and washed out my mouth. I turned around and Sam asked, "Mine?" I hit his arm and said, "Of coarse! I'm not a slut!" Paul laughed and I glared at him but Sam kissed me and said, "This is great. I love you."

8 Months Later:

I sat in the kitchen with the pack. Emily came over to help deliver my baby. She was fine with my and Sam. Emily was making lunch when my water broke. I froze and said, "Emily." Emily looked at me and said, "Sam get _ up to the room. Paul, Jarred get me towels and a bucket of warm water." Emily followed Sam up the stairs. He held my hand through out the pain.

7 Hours Later:

Sam held our baby girl in his arms. "What should we call her?" askedd Sam. I smiled and said, "Jazzmine Emily Uley." sam smiled and kissed her head. "She looks like you." I told Sam. Jaz did have his hair and nose. "Yes but she has your eyes and dimples." I smiled.

Future:

"Jazzmine!" I watched as our teenage daugther sulk into the room. "What?" she asked. "Your mother tells me you have the wolf gene." My daugther looked at me and said, "Yeah." "And that you already have an imprint?" I got up and walked over to Jaz. I hugged her and said, "sam relax. He has the gene too." "Who is he?" Jaz replied, "Derek Black." Sam sighed and I laughed. "Be careful with him. If he is anything like his father, then be careful." He walked over to us and kissed us both on the foreheads. I knew everything was prefect.


	10. Quil

How They Met:

"Pyro! I want you and your sister Awua to go to La Push, Washington." "Why?" "Zephun is there and I need you to stop here. the wolves may not know it but I need you and your sister there in case things get out of hand." "Alright your Highness. When shall we leave?" "Within the hour."

"Everyone this is Paprika and Amora Symone." said, Ms. Korkan. Paprika has heard of a teacher introducing a new student to the class but not a neighbor to the neighborhood. Wow, these humans are strange. Paprika felt Amora hide behind her. Paprike looked at her sis and smiled. "Everything OK, deary?" asked Ms. Korkan. Paprika looked at her and nodded. "Yes. Amora is just shy." Amora nodded and everyone departured. A boy came up to Paprika and said, "I'm Quil Atera. Want to hang out?" paprika smiled and said, "Sure. Can Amora come along? Maybe she could make some friends." QUil nodded and he sowed them the town. He showed them his best friends Embry Call and Jacob Black. Paprika smiled and soon they found themselves at the beach. Paprika looked at Amora and said, "GO on ahead." Amora smiled and ran towards the water. Quil looked at Paprike and asked, "She loves water doesn't she?" "Yep. Has every since she could swim." "Pyro!" Everyone looked at Amora as she ran up to her sister. "What is it Amora?" asked Paprika. She looked at her sister and saw her eyes turn a bit brighter and bits of blue in her hair. "Calm down." "Calm down?! I can't! She's here! Pryo!" Paprika looked around and turned to Amora. She calmed down a bit and Paprika said, "I don't see anyone." "Who she looking for?" asked Jake. They looked at Paprika and Amora and Amora said, "Zephun! She's after-" Paprika covered Amora's mouth and looked at the guys. "Who's Zephun?" asked Quil. "Amore thinks that someone is after us and their name is Zephun." answered Paprika. Quil looked at his friends and said, "Follow us." They did and met the rest of the pack(Sam, Jarred, Paul, Leah, and Seth) Sam told Paprika and Amora that they would keep an eye out for 'Zephun'.

How It Happened:

It has been three months since then. Paprike and Amora became good friends with everyone there. They were at Sam's house. Paprika was leaning against the counter and Amora was asleep on Paul's lap. Paul became like a big bro to them. "So any more Zephun attacks?" joked Jake. Paprika was about to answered when Amora woke up and looked aorund. "Look who's up." said Paprika. Amora looked at her and smirked. Paprika got up and asked, "Where is Amora?" 'Amora' smirked and said, "Your little sister is weak. She can't even hold her own spirit in her own body." Paprika pinned Amora to the wall and said, "Give my sister back." "OK. Just fight me later. Love ya." Then Amora's body went limb and Paprika caught her. Amora looked up at her sister and asked, "What just happened?" Paprika sighed and hugged her close. She looked at the guys then her sister. Paprika know what had to be done.

1 week later:

Paprika told the pack about how she and her sister were sent there to help them and that they were fairies. They understood but were a little pived about them not telling them in the first place. Paprika was talking to Amora when Amora stood up and grabbed Paprika by the throat. The guys saw this and Seth asked, "Amora?! What are you doing?" Amora laughed and threw Paprika towards them. Quil caught her and watched Amora chane. Light Blue wings appeared out of her back and her hair turned blue. Amora eyes turned a icey blue and her clothes were replaced with a mini skirt w/leggings and a blue halter top. Paprika stood up and changed. Her hair turned a bright red and eyes were red. Red wings appeared and her clothes were a red tank top and short red shorts. "Well, Pyro. You have to fight me!" yelled Amora. Pyro looked at her sister and yelled, "Fight me Zephun! But not as my sister!" Zephun laughed and said, "U will. Ur little sister needs to know how to fight off me." "GET OUT OF AQUA'S BODY NOW ZEPHUN!" yelled Pyro. Zephun soon attacked and Pyro dodge. This continude until Pyro was hit in her chest. She fell to the ground and holding her chest. Amora stopped and yelled, "Pyro!" then she laughed. "How pathetic." "My sister is NOT PATHETIC!" Soon Amora dropped to the ground and ran over to her sister. Quil ran over and yelled, "Get away from her!" Amora looked at him and looked at her sister. Amora's hand started to glow blue. She put her hands on the wound and it started ti heal. Once it was done healing, Amora got up and ran. Seth followed her and Pyro got up and looked at them. She got up and said, "Aqua..." Quil looked at her and said, "It's ok. Seth will take care of her." Sam said, "Quil, take Paprika over to ur place. She'll stay there, for a while. Everyone else go and check to make sure there are no others." Everyone nodded and Quil took Pyro back home. He set her on his bed and fished through his draws to find some clothes for her. Once he did, Paprika walked to the bathroom and change. When she came out, she saw Quil sitting on the bed. Paprika went over and crawled into his lap. "What's wrong?" Quil looked at Paprika and said, "Besides the fact that I almost lost my imprint, nothing." Paprika smiled and kissed him. "I love you too." Quil kissed back and within 5 mintues they were under the covers keeping eachother warm. ^.~

Telling Him:

Paprika looked at her sister. She still hadn't talk much since the incident. Amora looked back and gave a weak smile. They were over at Sam's house. Paprika was sitting next to Quil and Amora was standing by the door. It was quiet which was bad. "So...how's it going Paprika?" asked Jake. Paprika looked at him and nodded. "It's going good." "Anymore Zephun attacks?" asked Embry. Paprika saw Amora wince a little and sighed. "Amora...it's not your fault." Amora looked at her and shook her head. "Don't even try Pyro. It is my fault. I'm not strong enough. Queen Malika knows it and yet she still sent me here with you." Paprika sighed and replied, "Aqua, listen to me. You are not weak! Don't listen to Zephun." Pyro got up and went over to her sister. Aqua moved away and opened the door slightly. Seth got up a little. "Aqua..." Aqua looked at her sister and gasped. "When? Who?" Paprika sighed and said, "A month ago. And with Quil?" Amora looked at her and then Quil. "Does he know yet?" Paprika shook his head. "Tell him. Now." said Amora. Paprika looked at Quil and said, "Quil, I'm pregnant with your child." Quil nodded and got up and hugged her. "Good. Now you both are mine. Forever." Paprika sighed and hugged back. She looked at her sister and saw something. "What the-? Aqua! When did you-" asked Paprika. Amora shrugged and said, "Doe it matter? I'm not pregnant. Am I?" Pyro sighed and looked at Quil. She kissed him and he kissed back.

8 Months Later:

Quil stayed with Paprika. Seth and Amora became a thing and Paprika was a bit nervous. She was sitting with her sister and the pack talking. Amora still stood by the door just incase. "Aqua, you don't have to stand over there." said Paprika. "Yes I do." "She hasn't been back for almost 10 months." Aqua was about to answer when she said, "Quil either get Pyro to the hospital or upstairs. Her water just broke." Then ran out the door. Seth followed and Pyro yelled, "She's right! Get me somewhere now!" Quil took her to the hospital and stayed there all the way.

10 Hours later:

Paprika held her new son. Quil sat next to her and the rest of the pack was in the room. All but Seth and Amora. Paprika sighed and said, "Where are they?" "Don't worry. They'll be here soon." replied Quil. Then the door opened to reveal Seth, Amora and a women with purple hair and violet eyes. "Amora!" called Pyro. Amora smiled and walked over and hugged her. She looked at her nephew and said, "Hey there little one." "Congrats, Pyro." Everyone looked at the women and Amora said, "Sister, Queen Malika is here." The women nodded and said, "Hello Pyro. Zephun is gone and now you have a choice. Either stay here or come back." Pyro looked at her and said, "I'm staying. i just had my child and my boyfriend is here. I won't let him raise our child by himself." Malika nodded and said, "Ok. Aqua. Time to go home." Aqua nodded and looked at Seth. He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and hugged him, nuzzling his neck. "I'll return. Soon." Seth nodded and Aqua kissed him. Seth kissed back and when they pulled apart Aqua said, "I'll keep in touch." She turn to her sister and kissed her cheek and walked out.

Future:

2 years later Pyro had another child. A young girl. She and Quil were playing with them at the beach. The whole pack was there having a cook out. Seth was swimming in the water with Jake, Embry and Jarred when Seth went under. "Seth?" called Jake. Everyone looked and saw Seth come up and a women follow and hugged him. He hugged back and Paprika called out, "AMORA! WELCOME BACK!" Amora looked at her from Seth's arms and yelled, "GOOD TO BE BACK!" She looked at Seth and kissed him. Then everyone knew that everything was going to be fine.


	11. Seth Clearwater

How We Met:

"Aqua, we're leaving." I looked up at me sister Pyro. "Where to?" I asked. "La Push Washington." I nodded and grabed somethings and left with my sister.

"Everyone this is Paprika and Amora Symone." said Ms. Korkan. I looked at this human and hid behind my sister. Pyro looked at me and smiled. Ms. Korkan asked a question but I wasn't paying attention. Zephun was standing right next to a boy about my sister's age. Soon everyone left and the boy came up and said, "Hi. I'm Quil Atera. Want to hang out sometime?" Zephun grinned and whispered, "Aqua...come here my sweetie. I have to tell you something." I shook my head and followed Pyro and Quil. He showed us around the small town and even bought us a frozen desert called, 'frozen yougurt' or also known as, 'ice cream'. He gave me the falvor 'chocolate' and I liked it. Then we went to the beach. I smiled and looked at Pyro and she nodded and I ran off to the water. I was splashing around but stopped when I saw Zephun. "Come on Aqua. I need to tell you something." I shook my head and ran back to my sister yelling, "Pyro!" She looked at me and asked, "What's wrong?" "Zephun! She's here!" Then she and Quil started to talk and I tried to tell him why we were here but Pyro covered my mouth. Zephun just stood by Quil grinning. Soon after, Quil took us to meet the pack here. Everyone was nice. I notice that one boy was cutier to me than Pyro. Seth Clearwater. I smiled and we started to talk. He became my best friend after that.

How It Happened:

I was sitting in Paul's lap. He became my brother-type. I was falling asleep until Zephun came into my body and me and her had a struggle. Zephun Vs. Me "Get out Zephun!" I yelled at her. Her spirit just laugh and hit me. "Your to weak to do anything about it." Then she took over my body. Back to real life "Look whose up." I heard Pyro say. I looked at her and smirked. "Where is Amora?" She got up and pinned my body to the wall. "She's weak. You have to fight me, Pyro. Soon." Then every thing went black for a moment and I woke up in my sister's arm. "What happened?" I asked. Pyro looked at the guys then at me and just hugged me.

1 week later

I was sitting talking to my sister when I suddenly grabbed her throat and threw her to the guys. They came over and Quil catch her. "Amora?! What are you doing?!" I smirked and changed into my fairy form. My hair turned blue and my eyes an icey blue. i was wearing a mini skirt w/leggings and blue halter top. My sister stood and changed into her outfit. She wore a red short shorts and red tank top. Her hair was bright red and so was her eyes. "Get out of my sister, Zephun!" I laughed and said, "Told you that you would have to fight me." "I will but not in my sister's body!" I laughed and attacked her. I manage to blow a fatal one until I realized what happened. "Pyro!" "Your sister is weak!" "My sister is NOT weak!" then I fell to the ground. Zephun was gone. I ran over to my sister only to hear, "Get away from her!" I looked to see Quil running towards us. I started to heal my sister and then once it was, I ran. I knew Seth was following me but I didn't care. I ran. When I was a good 5 miles away I stopped. There was a pond and I looked at it. Seth stopped behind me and said, "Amora...its not your fault." I turned and looked at him. "Yes it is. I couldn't fight off Zephun. I hurt my own sister, Seth!" Seth came over and hugged me. I cried into his chest and he hugged me tighter. "Its ok." Seth cooed over and over in my ear. I looked at him and then at the lake. I pulled away and jumped into the water. When I surfaced, Seth wasn't at there. I felt arms wrap around me from behind and I turned and saw Seth. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back and tangled my hands into his hair. Then we both submerged under water.

1 month Later:

I was standing by the door and Seth. My sister was sitting on the other side of the room with Quil. "Amora...it's not your fault." I looked at her and said, "Yes it is. I'm weak and Queen Malika knew it and she still sent me here." She got up and walked over to me and I backed away and turned the handle. "When? Who?" I asked. "With Quil." "Does he know?" My sister was pregnant! This was great! "No." "Tell him." She turned and said, "Quil, I'm pregnant and its yours." Quil was happy and they did that mushing love scene. "Quil get her either to the hospital or the room. her water broke." then I ran out. Seth followed. When I stopped at the pond I turned to look at Seth and he looked at me. "I need to tell u something. Since my sister is having a baby, I have to go back to my world." Seth nodded and hugged me. "OK. I'll miss you but I will always love you." I smiled and looked at Queen Malika who was in the bushs. "Seth, this is my Queen. Queen Malika, this is Seth." Seth nodded and bowed and Queen Malika smiled. "Good to meet you Seth. It seems that Aqua as already known what would happen. Shall we head to the hospital and tell your sister?" We nodded and went to go see Pyro and Quil.

At Hospital:

I walked in and walked over to my sister and nephew. I smiled at him. Seth walked in and so did Queen Malika. "Congrats Pyro." "Thank you." she replied. "Now I have to give you a choice. DO you want to come back or stay here?" "I want to stay. My son and boyfriend are here." Malika nodded and looked at me. I nodded and hugged my sister and then hugged Seth. "I'll be back. I promise." "I love you." said Seth as he hugged me. I kissed him one last time and headed home.

5 years later:

"Aqua, you can go back now." I looked at Queen Malika and smiled. "Really?" She nodded and I hugged her. She hugged back and opened the door for me. I thanked her again and walked through. When I came to the human world, I saw I was at the beach in La Push. I surface just enough to see Seth, then I went under. I swam towards him and pulled him under. He turned and looked at me and I smiled. He pulled me into a hug and we resurface. I looked at him and smiled. He hugged me again and I turned to the shore and my sister yelled, "Welcome back!" "It's good to be back!" I yelled. I turned to Seth and smiled. He kissed me and I kissed back. I pulled away and said, "Seth, I have something to tell you." He looked at me. "What?" I sighed and said, "I can't have kids. Since Pyro wanted to stay here, I had to give up either my powers or having kids." "But if you gave up your powers, you would have died." I nodded and said, "Yeah." "Well, if that was the case, I'm glad you picked the not having kids." "Me too." I kissed him and he kissed back.


	12. Jacob Black 2

How You Met:

U were sitting listing to the counsil through the door. They were talking about what to do with you. Your parents had abanded you when you were little. Which is why you were quiet and shy around new people. But once they got you to open up,well...there will never be a dull moment. You just found out that you could turn into a wolf when you were angry or on your own free-will. Finally a boy a few years older than you came out and looked at you and said, "Hello there, _. I'm Sam Uley. The leader of the pack here. You will be staying with me and my girlfriend, Emily." U nodded and got up and followed him. He walked out into the parking lot and got into his car. It was an '79 Escourt. You got in the passenger seat and buckled up. He drove you to his house and when you got there, you got out and grabbed ur bags and walked inside. In the kitchen was Emily making some muffins and guys sitting at the table laughing. U looked at Sam and he said, "Guys, this is _ _. She will be joining the pack. And she will be staying here with Emily and me." Emily looked at u and hugged u. "Welcome, _. I hope you like it here." U nodded and looked at the guys. "Hi." u said quietly. "What? Could you speak up?" asked a boy a year older that u with short black hair and brown eyes. "She said 'hi'." ansered Sam. "Why does she talk to softly?" asked the same boy. "I was abanded by my parents when I was little and have trouble trusting people at first, so I barely talk." u answered. Everyone looked at u and Emily hugged u again but tighter. "I'm so sorry." U hugged back and said, "Its ok." "So, _. The one was just talking is Jacob, then the boy on his left is Embry, on his right is Quil. Then Jarred is by the window and Paul is sitting next to him." U smiled and asked, "Sam, where can I put my bags?" He showed u up to ur room and u put ur bags on ur bed. Then went back to the kitchen and talked with the pack.

How It Happened:

U were in ur room, looking at the posters on ur wall. Some were of rock bands (Green Day, Fall Out Boys, etc.) and others were of hot guys. " _Why did I have to all in love with him? Of all people!?_ ' u thought. There was a knock on ur door and u said, "Come in." The door opened and in came Jake. U looked at him and asked, "What do you need, Jake?" Jake looked at u and then u felt a pull towards him. Like u need him in ur life forever and love u forever or else u would die. Then u realized it. U just imprinted on Jacob. He just smirked and said, "Bout time u did it." U raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?" "I've imprinted on u for over a year now." U got up and walked over to him. He stepped in all the way and u closed and locked the door. When u turned around, Jake pinned u to the door and started to kiss ur ear. "I love u _. Always have, always will." U wrapped ur arms around his neck and pulled his face to urs. U leaned in and kissed him, and boy did u feel fireworks. It felt like the 4th of July just went off in ur mouth. Jake kissed back with more passion and so did u. He picked u up, and u wrapped ur legs around his waist. Jake took u over to the bed and laid u down, getting onto of u. He broke the kiss and started down ur neck. U moaned softly, and entangled ur hands into his hair. Once he hit ur soft spot, u moaned loudly and tugged on his hair. Jake groaned and his hands traveled up ur shirt. As soon as ur bra and shirt was off along with his shirt, he looked at u and asked, "U sure?" U smiled and nodded. "Yes. I love u." "I love u too." And the rest is history.

Finding Out/Telling Him:

"Well Carlisle, what is it?" U asked. U went to the Cullens house to find out why u have been throwing up and eating alot lately. Carlisle looked at u and said, "Well, ur pregnant, _. Congrats." U looked at him and studdered out, "T-thank y-you." He nodded and u walked out and walked home. How could this have happened? Then u remember that night with Jake. U blushed and sighed. When u got home, everyone was there. Sam looked at u and asked, "Why do I smell Cullens on u?" Jake got up and asked, "Did they hurt u?" U shook ur head and said, "I went to go see Carlisle." "What for?" asked Sam. U bit ur lip and looked at Jake. U took his hand and put it to ur stomach. "Jacob, I'm pregnant. I went to see why I was getting sick and he told me that I'm pregnant." Jake smiled and hugged u. "I love u. U have made me the happiest man alive." U smiled and kissed him.

7 Months later:

U were big, to say the least. U were having triplets! Right now, u were sitting with Jake in the Cullens house. Contractions had started an hour ago and u wanted to go see Carlisle. He was fine with being the doctor. U asked him to be, and Jake wasnt happy with it but oh well. U were giving him three babies so he can't say no. The rest of the Cullens were so-so with it. Edward was sitting on the chair and asked, "What do you plan on naming them?" U shrugged and said, "What ever comes mind, when I hold them, I guess." Bella looked at Jake then at Edward and at u. U smiled and Jake asked, "So why do we have to have Carlisle be the doctor?" U glared at him and replied, "I am giving u three children. I decide who the doctor is. U can decide next time." Jake nodded and sighed. "Fair enough." Then a huge contraction hit. "Ow!" U yelled, clutching ur stomach. Jake sat up too and called, "Carlisle! The baby is coming!" Carlisle then came in and said, "Get her up to the room. I'll get my supplies." Jake then carried u up to the room and held ur hand the whole way.

15 Hours Later:

U were holding ur little daugther in ur arms. Jake had ur oldest son and Edward was holding the middle child. "What do u want to name them?" asked Jake looked at u. U looked back and smiled. "Lets name them..."


	13. Jasper Hale 2

How They Met:

Lissy looked at the man standing before her. He had a sick smile on his face and he started to laugh. "Why little pretty, why did u run? I only want u." Lissy backed up but was put into the wall. The man smirked and grabbed her throat. Lissy struggled and started to gasp for breath. Then in a minute, he was off of her. Lissy looked at the man who saved her and saw a boy about her age, with curly blonde hair and who looks like he was in pain. She smiled and said, "Thank you." He nodded and asked, "What's your name?" "Lissy. Yours?" "Jasper Cullen." Lissy nodded and asked, "Is ur father Carlisle Cullen?" Jasper nodded and said, "Yes. Would u like to meet him?" "I've already met him. I did some research on my ansectorys and found out that Carlisle Cullen in my great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather." Jasper nodded and took u to see Carlisle. Carlisle smiled and accepted u to stay with them since the man u tried to kill u, killed ur parents.

How It Happened:

Lissy sat on her bed reading. It was summer but it was raining outside. She looked out the window and smiled. There was a knock on the door and she said, "Open." Jasper came in and closed and lock the door. Lissy sat up and asked, "Jasper? What are you doing?" Jasper walked over and said, "I love you Lissy." Lissy's eyes went wide. Her life crush liked her back. She was so happy! "Really?" asked Lissy. Jasper nodded and sat on the edge of her bed next to her. Lissy sat on his lap and Jasper looked at her. Then he leant down and kissed her. Lissy kissed back and moved to where she straddle his hips. Jasper's hands moved up and down her back and he leaned back. They fell on the bed and the kiss got more intense. Before she had time to think, Jasper had remove all of her clothes and his too. He flipped them over and looked at her. "R u a virgin?" asked Jasper. Lissy blushed a little and nodded. "Be careful." Jasper nodded and soon the night of passion begain!

Finding Out/Telling Him:

Lissy was getting sick a lot and having mood swings, so Carlisle wanted to give u a check up. He ran all sorts of test even a pregnancy one. When the test were done and the results there, Carlisle looked at Lissy and asked, "Have u had sex with anyone lately?" Lissy blushed and replied, "Yes." "Your pregnant." Lissy sighed and said, "I better go tell him, huh." Carlisle nodded and asked, "Whose the father?" "Jasper." Carlisle nodded again and said, "Go tell him." Lissy sighed and walked out with Carlisle behind her. When they entered the living room, Jasper was sitting on the couch and u said, "Jasper, I'm pregnant." Jasper looked at Lissy and got up and hugged her. "I love u." he whispered into her long blonde hair. Lissy smiled and looked up at Jasper. "I love u too."

3 Months Later:

Lissy was sitting on the couch with Carlisle beside her. Since she was half-human and half-vampirek, she would have a half the time ir would take for the baby to devlop. (Meaning she only has to deal with it for 4 months) Well then her waterbroke. Warm liquid ran down her leg and she scream. Jasper was there in a second and Carlisle got up and said, "Get her to the room. I'll get my bags."

2 Hours Later:

It was a short labor, and Carlisle was cleaning off his granddaugther. He handed her to Jasper and kissed Lissy forehead. "Good job, Lis. U did great." Lissy smiled and whispered, "Thank u." Jasper looked at his daugther than to Lissy and asked, "What r we going to name her?" "How about _ _ Hale."


	14. Jasper Hale 3

1861 Austin, Texas. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson house:

It was 1861 in Austin, Texas. My parents were holding a ball to wish the new soliders or the Confederate Army good luck. My father was talking among others and my mother was talking to her other women. I was walking over to the balcony. It would be a long time till, I saw my friend again. He was going into the army, and I was scared. I had grown to love him more than just a friend, and if he does not come back, than I do not know what I will do. I was looking out into the sky when my friend came up and stood next to me. "I'm going to miss you, Sparrow." I looked over at him and smiled. "So will I, Jasper. So will I." Jasper looked at me and hugged me. I hugged back and when he pulled away, he gave me a necklace. I gasped. It was a gold necklace with a heart shaped ruby on. I looked at him and Jasper said, "Sparrow, I have always loved you. I planed on giving you this when I came back and got your father's permission to have your hand in marriage, but I may not come back. So I want you to have it." "Jasper, I love you too." I turned around and Jasper put the necklace on. When I turned back around, Jasper kissed me. I kissed back and whispered, "Jasper, come back saftely." "I'll try." I smiled and hugged him back.

Present Day:

I was walking around the forest. It has been over 200 years since I last saw Jasper. I don't know if he survive the war or not, because a vampire came through the town and killed everyone and changed me. I was somewhere by Canada. I knew only that. After about 5 minutes off walking or so, I stumbled onto a field. There was a family playing baseball. Vampires. Plus a human. My throat started to burn. I haven't had anything to drink since I was turned. The family stopped and looked at me. I came forward a little and said, "I won't hurt the human." They still looked at me and a man about mid 20s' came up and said, "Hello there. My name is Carlisle and this is my family. My wife Esme, and our children; Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett." I nodded and said, "My name is Sparrow. I was just passing through. I won't do any harm." Carlisle nodded and said, "Thank you. We like to keep our secret little known as possible." "To not scare the humans." The wind blew and the human's scent caugth me off guard. My throat started to burn badly now. I cringed and said, "I best be going. I don't want to hurt your family." Carlisle nodded and asked, "You haven't had anything to drink for a while?" I shook my head and said, "I haven't taken any blood from human or animal since I was turned. I've learned to deal with the sensation but in this area its harder." I nodded over to his family. Carlisle nodded and asked, "Would like to hunt. I'm sure one of my children can take you to eat something." I shook my head and said, "I don't like to take away any life. Even if it's to help myself." The boy with honey blonde hair came forward and said, "Carlisle, she looks familiar in some way. I think I know her from my past life." We looked at him and something about him clicked. "Where were you from?" I asked. He looked at me and said, "I was born in Texas. I'm not sure what city. I know my birth name was Jasper Whitlock." I froze. My mouth hung slightly open as that night, I last saw replayed in my mind. "J-Jasper? Is that you?" I asked. Jasper looked at me and asked, "Who are you?" I held up the necklace that was around my neck. It was the same heart shaped ruby. Jasper's eyes widen and he asked, "Sparrow? Is that you?" I nodded and said, "Yes, Jasper. It is. Did you ever come home or did you die in battle?" "Neither. A vampire named Marie came and caugth me while I was asleep. What happened to our parents?" I sighed and said, "A vampire came into town and killed everyone. He only left me as a toy." Jasper growled sightly and a pixie like girl came up to him and said, "What's wrong Jasper?" Jasper looked at her and said, "Sparrow, is my childhood friend, Alice. I was protected her. I gave her that necklace as a promise that I would come back." Alice nodded and looked at me. My hair was almost like hers but mine was black and my eyes were green. Jasper came over and hugged me. I hugged him back and pulled away saying, "I would love to stay and catch up but I don't want to cause any trouble." Jasper sighed and said, "You could never cause trouble, Sparrow. Your too nice." I laughed a little and said, "Right. You may think that now but you wouldn't aprove you the jobs I've had to do." Jasper looked at me and asked, "What jobs?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Jasper, I'm still the same sweet and innocent little girl you left." Jasper sighed and said, "Stay for a little bit. Please?" I sighed and said, "Only if it's ok with everyone else." Jasper looked at his family and they all nodded. I smiled and we walked back to their house. In the living room, Carlisle started ask question about what it was like back when I was human. "What happened after I left to join the army?" asked Jasper. I sighed and looked at him. "Well, my father wanted me to marry. I didn't want to and we ended havivng a huge fight. My mother manage to tell my father that at that moment wasn't the best time to have a wedding. So my father backed of. That was until Jeffery came home." Jasper growled and Alice asked, "Why did you growl at the name Jeffery?" "Jasper and Jeffery always tried to out do each other. In fighting, Jasper won. In dazaling a girl, Jeffery won." "Oh so what happened when he came home?" "Well, Jeffery always had a crush on me. It was to the point where, when Jasper was over and we were hanging out, that Jeffery would came over and try to steal me away." Jasper nodded and said, "And he would always break into your room when you were sleeping." I laughed a little and Alice did too. "Well father thought that it was a great idea to have me marry him. Jeffery was happy about it. I was not. We ended up fighting and when the vampire came into town, the coward threw me in the way to safe his own life." Jasper gritted his teeth and Alice looked at me than at him. I knew what she thinking. "Well, I'm sure that your tried, Sparrow. Why don't you go lay down in the guest bedroom." I shook my head and said, "Thank you but I couldn't. I better get going." I stood up and Carlisle asked, "Do you have a special power or something about you?" I nodded and said, "I don't know why or how but I still have my monthly blood." Carlisle nodded and said, "Would you mind staying a while. I would like to see why." I agreed and stayed with the Cullens.

A Few Months Later:

Jasper was sitting next to me on my bed. We started going out after the 1st month I was here. Jasper looked at me and kissed me. I kissed back and whispered, "I love you." Jasper smiled and said, "I love you too." He kissed me again a little harder and so did I. He laid me down on the bed and climbed on top of me. Jasper started to kiss my neck and I moaned softly when he hit my soft spot. I felt him smirk against my skin and he continuted to bit, suck and kiss that spot. I grabbed his hair and pulled him up to met my lips. His tongue pushed pass my lips and started to play with mine along with explore the new area. Soon we were completely naked and I looked at Jasper. "Jasper. I'm still a virgin. Even after all these years. I love you." Jasper smiled and kissed me. "I love you too. And I'm glad that I'm your first time." Well lets just say that night, Jasper put his powers to good use.

2 Months Later:

"Carlisle, can I ask you something?" I walked into his office. Carlisle was sitting down, doing paperwork and he looked up and asked, "Sure. What do you need?" "Can you run some test on me?" Carlisle sat up and asked, "Why?" I bit my lip and said, "I think I may be pregnant." Carlisle nodded and got up and said, "Ok. Let me run a test."

After Testing:

Carlisle came into the room and said, "Well, you were right, Sparrow. Your pregnant. I suppose it's Jasper's?" I nodded and said, "Thank you Carlisle. I'll go tell him now." Carlisle nodded and I went to go find Jasper.

Telling Him:

I found Jasper in our room. He was sitting on the bed, looking at the ceiling. I went over and sat on his lap and said, "I have something to tell you." Jasper looked at me and asked, "What is it? Is it why your scared." I nodded and said, "I'm pregnant." Jasper smiled and hugged me. "I love you."

7 Months Later:

I sat with Jasper on our bed. I was due anytime now and I was big. Jasper was rubbing my belly when my water broke. I screamed and Carlisle came in and we had to deal the baby on our bed.

4 Hours Later:

I held mine and Jasper's little girl in my arms. Jasper looked at me and asked, "What do you want to name here?" I shrugged and said, "We'll think of something."


	15. Jacob Black 3

I was sitting with my friend Daphine at lunch. She was talking about how Embry Call was cute and her crush. I smiled and took a bite out of my apple. "So, Kellsey." said Daphine. I looked at her and swallowed my apple. "Yes?" I replied. "Who do you like?" I laughed a little and said, "Why do you need to know?" Daphine groaned and said, "Cuz, I do. We r like sisters, Kel! Please tell me!" I laughed again and said, "Ok." I leaned in and whispered, "Jacob Black." When we pulled away, Daphine looked at me with wide eyes and a smile. I nodded and took another bite of my apple. It was true. I had a HUGE crush on the boy. But when Isabella Swan moved to Forks, that's been all he talks about. Daphine smiled wider and said, "What if we went on a double date with them?" I choked on the apple and looked at her. "Are you crazy?" I asked her. She smiled and said, "Duh! How long have u know me?" I nodded in agreement and asked, "And what if they say no?" Daphine shrugged and said, "At least we tried." The bell rang and we got up and gathered our things.

After the School Day:

I was at my locker with Daphine talking away. I nodded and asked, "So when are we going to ask?" Daphine smiled and said, "Soon." I nodded and then Jacob, Quil and Embry came by. "Hey there Jake. Quil. Embry." Daphine said. They stopped and said, "Hey." Daphine blushed when Embry winked at her and I had to hold in my laugh. Daphine saw it and punched my arm. "You guys ok?" asked Quil. Daphine nodded quickly and looked at Embry. I laughed again and said, "Yeah, we're fine. Just the look on Daphine's face is all." Daphine gasped and looked at me. I laughed again and said, "U know I mean well. Anyways," I looked at the guys and said, "We were wondering if you wanted to hang out with me, Daphine, and Lily, sometime this weekend." They looked at eachother and Jake said, "Sounds cool. How bout Saturday? 1:30ish? At the beach?" Daphine nodded and said, "Yeah. Thats good. See ya guys there." They nodded and said their good byes. Daphine looked at me and said, "I can't belive it! We are hanging out with them on Saturday! I have to find something to wear." I rolled my eyes and we headed home.

Saturday 1:30:

I sat on the hood of my old car (chose wht u like) while Daphine paced back and forth in front of me. I laughed and said, "Chill. They'll be here soon." Daphine groaned and sighed. I looked at her outfit. It was a mini skirt with a tanktop and a sweater. Mine was torne up jeans and long sleeve shirt. I rolled my eyes and said, "You'll see ur presious Embry soon." Daphine rolled her eyes and looked over to the sea. I sighed and soon, we saw about 5 figures walking towards us. Daphine smiled and soon Embry, Jake, Quil, three other guys and a girl came. When they got close Daphine hugged Embry and I smiled. "Sorry for bring some more people. Sam, Paul, Jared, and Bella wanted to come." I nodded and looked at them. "It's fine. Lily couldn't make it. She is helping her older sister with her wedding dress." Jake nodded and Daphine said, "Ok, so what shall we do first?" I laughed and laid back on the hood. "Kellsey u'll get ur clothes dirty by doing that." scolded Daphine. I laughed again and said, "Srry, mother." Daphine glared and I got up and said, "Why don't you and Embry go on a walk?" Daphine looked at Embry and asked, "Want to?" Embry nodded and they left. I sighed and said, "She has to try and get part of her head out of the clouds." Quil raised an eyebrow and sat next to me on the car. "What do you mean?" I sighed and said, "She's head over heals for Embry and if he doesn't feel the same way about her than I don't know what I'll do." Quil nodded and Jared said, "Don't worry about that. Embry is in love with her too." I looked at him and asked, "U sure?" He nodded and sighed. "OK. If that's true then I will get tackled by her within 10 mintues." Jake laughed and said, "Yep. What were you guys talking about on Thursday, at lunch?" I smiled and said, "Well, Daphine was talking about her crush on Embry. She asked me who I had a crush on. I told her. Then she decided to do a double date with Embry and her and me and my crush." "So who is ur crush?" asked Sam. I smirked and was about to answer when I saw Daphine running back. "Hey, Kel. Looks like ur getting tackled." I shook my head and stood up. "That's not it." When Daphine got to mee, she had tears in her eyes. "Daphine, whats wrong?" She looked at me and hugged me. "Where's Embry?" She looked at me and said, "A man came out of the woods and tried to attck me. Embry changed into a wolf and manage to get him back into the woods and tell me to go back to u." I gasped and hugged her and looked at the others. "Where did Embry get to be a wolf?" cried Daphine. "Its part of the Quileute Tribe. Mostly the males get it but females rarely get it." Everyone looked at me and Sam asked, "How did you know all that?" I sighed and said, "Both of my parents were part of the pack before u guys. They died in an vampire attack. It wasn't the ones that live it Forks. They were different." Daphine gasped and asked, "Do u have the gene?" I looked at her and said, "Yes. But I don't use it that often." Then Embry was thrown from the woods and the vampire came out. I took Daphine and walked, back towards Bella. The guys got in front of us and I turn to Bella and Daphine and said, "Start to run when Sam says." They nodded and then Sam yelled, "Run!" Then the three of us took off. We only got to the other end of the parking lot when another vampire came out. I growled and then another came up from behind. I jumped at the one behind yelling, "Get down!" They did as I said and I turned into my wolf. I was black with a star on my forehead. I bite the vampire and soon a russet wolf came to help. He got the other one and soon they were died and we were back in the our human forms. Daphine looked at me and said, "Kellsey! Thank u!" I nodded and hugged her. I looked at the russet wolf and figure out that was Jake. "Thanks Jake." The wolf nodded and returned to human. Daphine smiled and said, "What do we do now?" Sam came up and said, "I better tell the counsel about you, Kellsey. Also get Daphine to my house so we can explain this whole thing." We nodded and headed over to Sam's house to explain everything.

3 Months Later:

Daphine and Embry got together, and Jake was still in love with Bella. I've left a few times when he started on a ranting on why Bella should be with him. Well, thats what he was doing right now. I groaned and laid my head on Daphine's shoulder. Daphine giggled a little and everyone looked at us. "What's the matter, Kellsey?" asked Emily. "You know. Same old same old." Emily nodded and Jake said, "I still don't get why she loves Edward. I mean what does he have that I don't?" I sighed and said, "Jake, we have been over this, how many times?" "But still! I am way better than that leech." I rolled my eyes and replied, "She likes him for different reasons. Their smell, looks, everything about them brings humans in, Jacob. Also Bella likes Edward cuz he can give her something that u can't." "Oh yeah? What's that?" I looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Immortailty." Everyone froze. Daphine looked at me and asked, "Is that true?" I nodded. "Yes. Vampires came turn humans into one of them. And Edward will probably change her after their married and out of high school. And if he doesn't my guess is that Carlisle will change her if he agrees to it." Jake rose and said, "So? I can actually give her love! Not hurt her or anything. She belongs with me." I sighed and said, "Think whatever u want Jake. I'm done trying to get through ur thick head. U won't listen." I stood up and walked towards the door. "Let me know when u come to reality." and I walked out. This was getting old. I heard footsteps follow me and I turned around to see no one. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk. Then I was pinned to a tree and looked to see Jake. "What do u need Jake?" I asked. He looked at me and asked, "Why do you hate Bella so much?" I scoffed. "Do I really need to answer that?" "Yes." I sighed. "Maybe its cuz she thinks she can have u both and u wont see that there is someone else that likes u." Jake looked at me and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry, Kellsey. I should have know." I sighed and hugged him. He hugged back and I kissed his neck. He let out a low growl and I smirked. I kissed his neck in the same spot again and he did it again. I sucked on it and Jake's hand went up the front of my shirt to my bra. I moaned and looked up at him. He looked at me and kissed me. I kissed back and he soon had my shirt and bra off. I pulled off his shirt and rubbed his abs. He moaned and attacked my neck. I leaned my head back to give him more access. Soon his hands went into my pants and into my thong. I gasped and felt two fingers thrust in me. I moaned and undid his pants and grabbed his manhood. He growled and bucked into my hand. I think u know what happenes next.

2 Months Later:

I know that I was pregnant. I didn't know how to tell him, yet. Jake imprinted on me after that and I imprinted on him. When Bella found out she was jealous. I ignored her. She had Edward. Well I was sitting on Jake's lap in Sam's kitchen and they were talking. I was looking at Daphine and she was looking at me. We had our own way of telling things without talking. She did a few hands signs, and I shrugged. The guys looked at us and I looked at Jake. "What?" I asked. "What r u guys doing?" he asked. "Nothing." replied Daphine. I smiled and kissed him. I looked at Jake and whispered, "I'm pregnant." Jake hugged me and kissed my head. "Good. Keep it." I smiled and hugged him back. Daphine cheered and said, "U finally told him." I laughed and snuggled closer to Jake.

7 Months Later:

I was big. Daphine was excitied. I was having a baby girl. I asked Dr. Cullen to be my doctor and he agreed. Jake wasn't happy at first but if I'm giving birth to his child, he'll deal. Well I was sitting with Daphine on her bed. She was asking me what I was going to name her when my water broke. I clutched my stomach and Daphine called Dr. Cullen. He came over and Jake walked in and held my hand.

7 Hours Later:

I held my baby girl in my arms. Jake was sitting behind me, and kissing my head. "U did great, Kellsey. What shall we name her?" I looked at him and said, "How about..."


	16. Embry Call 2

How You Met:

Kendra Brown was sitting down by her cousin in his leader's house. Kendra's cousin was Quil Atera. She moved into town a few days ago and Quil told Sam about her also being a werewolf. Though she has a dark chocolate color fur. In her human form though, u could say that she was a younger Jessica Alba! Which is why, Quil is so protective of her. Most of the guys in La Push only want her for her bod! Well they were sitting in Sam's kitchen, when a two boys about Quil's age came in. They each had short black hair but one was more muscular than the other. The lean muscle boy caught Kendra's attention more. He took a seat on the other side of Quil and asked, "Whose that, Quil?" They looked at me and I smiled. "I'm Quil's cousin. Kendra. Nice to meet u. And u are?" "Embry Call. One of Quil's friends." Kendra nodded and asked, "Who is the other one that walked in with you?" "Oh, Jake?" asked Embry. I nodded. "Well, that's Jacob Black." She nodded and said hi. Quil looked at Kendra then at Embry. He groaned and Kendra laughed. "It's ok, Quil." Quil looked at Kendra and rolled his eyes. Embry gave them a confused looked and Kendra just laughed.

How It Happened:

 _"How are you guys on this raining day?"Thought Kendra. (color coded. Kendra=blue, Quil=teal, Embry-brown, Sam=red, Jake=fushia,) "Fine. How are you, Kendra?" "Ok. Some of the guys at the beach are jerks." "Why were they being jerks?" "Cuz I was just walking along the beach when one of them came up to me, smack my butt and asked me to make love to me." "Great. Just what we need. Quil beating another guy up for that." "I will not. I have more self control than that." "Quil's right. It's me who doesn't have self control." "What do you mean, Kendra?" "Go ahead, Kendra. Tell them what you talk about in your sleep." "I'd rather not. And if you know what's good for you Quil, u wont say." By then, they were all in a circle and Kendra was glaring at Quil. "Do you guys mind if I talk to Kendra, alone? Quil you already know what I want to ask." "Ok. Just be safe." "We will." Everyone but Kendra and Embry left and they changed into human form. Embry walked over to Kendra and she asked, "Whats up?" "I want to talk to you about something." Kendra nodded for him to continued. "Kendra...I love you. I have since I first saw you. Everytime you tell us when a guy did something to you, it makes me want to hunt them down and hurt them. I've imprinted on you and I just didn't know how to tell you." Kendra smiled and kissed him. "Embry, I love you too. I've loved since I first saw u too. I also imprinted on u and few months ago. When the guys that smack my butt and stuff, I want that to be you so badly. I talk in my sleep. And it's about you." Embry smiled and kissed Kendra hard on the lips. She kissed back and pushed him down onto the ground and straddled him. Embry smirked and ran his hands up and down her sides. This caused Kendra to shriver and playfully bite his bottum lip. Embry opened his lips and they frenched for a good time. Then Kendra felt something pushing against her thigh and she smirked. Embry blushed a little and Kendra took off both of their shirts and her bra. "I love you, Embry." she whispered in his ear. Embry smiled and rolled over taking off their pants and boxers and thongs with them. "Its gonna hurt a little at first." said Embry. Kendra nodded and kissed his neck. "I want u to be my first." Embry smiled and thrusted in, having a wonderful night._

Telling Him:

After the first two weeks of puking, mood swings, and food cravings, Kendra came to a solution. She was pregnant. Kendra was sitting on Embry's lap in his room one raining day. The pack wasn't doing anything so they had the day off. Well they were laying in his room. Embry was kissing Kendra's head every now and then and finally asked, "What's wrong?" Kendra looked at him and sighed. It was now or never. "Embry, I have something to tell you." Embry sat up and asked, "Are you breaking up with me?" Kendra laughed and kissed him. "Of corse not sweetie. I just need to tell u that I'm pregnant." Embry froze for a minute that smiled. "I love you, so much." whispered Embry kissing Kendra longer and harder.

8 Months Later:

When they told everyone, they were happy...except Quil for a little bit. Well, Kendra was sitting with Embry and Quil talking about the baby. "Yeah. If its a girl then its going to be name, OW!" yelled Kendra. Embry got up and said, "Quil get her bag. Her water broke. We have to get her to the hospital." So they drove u to the hospital, were the 14 hours of labor began.

14 Hours Later:

Kendra held her baby daugther in her arms while, Embry held one of their sons. Quil had the others. Yep. Kendra and triplets! The girl was the youngest and the boy Quil was holding was the oldest. "What are you going to name them?" asked Quil. "How about we each name one?" suggested Kendra. Embry nodded and said, "This son's name is..."


	17. Jacob Black 4

Start:

Meli sat at her desk waiting for her friends to come into the classroom. Sitting in English was bad enough but being alone. Well she didn't like it. Then her friends walked in and took their seats nex to her. She smiled and blushed a little. Embry laughed and pinched her cheek and said, "U look so cute, when u blush." This caused Meli to blush even more and looked away. Quil sat there smiling and said, "Don't mind him, Meli. Embry is just jealous that you got looks and he doesn't." That caused her blush to darken. When her last friend sat next to her, Meli's blush darken even more. That was all he had to do. And Quil and Embry knew that. Jake sat next to her and stared off into space. Meli knew why this happened. She finally got the courage to tell Jake that she liked him and all he did was turn her down. Class started and Meli tried to pay attention but failed.

After School:

Meli walked out of the school yard and started heading towards the beach. "Hey! Meli! Wait up!" Meli blushed a little and turned around and saw, Embry, Quil, and Jake being dragged, over to her. She stopped and waited for them. When they got there, Embry asked, "What's wrong? You head to the beach when somethings wrong." Meli shrugged and said, "I also go there to think. So I am." Quil raised an eyebrow and asked, "To think? Bout what?" Meli shook her head and Jake said, "Why don't u hang out with us tonight? I heard that the animal that was killing all those people is getting closer and we don't want you getting hurt." Meli looked at him and nodded. So she walked with them to Jake's house. They walked in and said hi to Mr. Black and walked back to Jake's garage. Meli leaned up against the wall while, the guys took seats either in the Rabbit or on the floor. "Come Meli. Why don't you sit?" asked Quil. "Cuz, I've been sitting all day." He nodded and looked at Embry. Embry nodded and said, "Oh, shoot. I forgot something at school. Quil come with me to get it." "Sure." They walked out and left, Meli and Jake there. Meli rolled her eyes and looked at Jake. He looked at her and she blushed. Meli looked at her feet and heard Jake move. Her head raised to find Jake in front of her. She blushed deeply and tried to turn her head but Jake's hold didn't let that happen. When Meli looked Jake in the eyes, he said, "Meli, about yesterday...you took me off guard. I'm sorry if I didn't give you the answer you wanted but I just need to think. And my answer is, Meli, I have imprinted on you for about a week now. You know all about the pack and what happens when we imprint." Meli raised an eyebrow and blushed. "But if, you had imprinted on me for a week now, why did you say no?" Jake sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Like I said, you caugth me off guard." Meli's blush darken and she smiled. Jake looked at her and kissed her forehead. Meli smiled and kissed him. Jake kissed back and wrapped his hands around, her. Meli wrapped her arms around his neck. Jake smiled and asked, for entrance. Meli blushed and opened up for him. Jake went in and explored. His arms made their way down her body and his hands up her shirt. Meli gasped and soon her clothes were gone. Jake removed his clothes and soon they went into the Rabbit and let's just say that the windows were really steamy for a while.

1 Month Later:

Meli looked at the board in front of the class. Jake was sitting next to her, running his hand up and down her leg. She bit her lip and slapped his hand away. All Meli could think about was that she was pregnant with Jake's child. How she was going to tell him? Well class ended and they walked out and stopped at their lockers. Jake looked at Meli and asked, "What's up, Meli?" Meli looked at him and blushed. She looked away and whispered, "I'm pregnant." Jake nodded and hugged her. "I will be there for you and this child no matter what." Meli smiled and kissed Jake. Jake kissed back and hugged her tighter.

8 Months Later:

Well Jake's father was pleased to hear while Meli's parents kicked her out. So she was staying with Jake and Mr. Black. The pack was very supported and Jake kept his promise. Well...Meli was standing over the stove, cooking some dinner, while Billy was in the living room watching tv. Just as dinner was done, her water broke. Meli felt a pain shoot through her body and she screamed. "Jake! Billy!" Billy wheeled into the room and asked, "What's wrong?" Meli gasped and said, "Water broke." Billy nodded and called the hospital and explained what happened. Jake walked through the door at that time, and got Meli into the Rabbit (it was running and in the driveway) and drove her and Billy to the hospital. There, they put Meli in a wheel chair and wheeled her off to a room to have her child.

7.5 Hours Later:

Meli laid next to Jake in her bed, waiting for the news on their newborn. Their baby girl wasn't breathing when she was born so, they took it to another room to help the breathing. Meli looked at Jake and he kissed her head. "Everything will be ok." he whispered. The doctor came in and said, "Mr and Mrs. Black, your daugther did make it but we will have to keep her here over night for a few days to make sure that she stays staple with her breathing and nothing goes wrong." Meli nodded and hugged Jake. Jake smiled and hugged her back. "I told u everything was going to be fine." Meli smiled and nodded into his chest.

Future:

Meli's baby girl was just fine. She grew up to look like her mother, but with her father's personality. She didn't have the wolf gene but did fall in love with Quil's son Andrew. Meli's daugther was always a daddy's girl and was an only child. The three of them lived happily ever after.


	18. Emmett Cullen 2

How You Met:  
I walked up to the big cream door and knocked on the door. My name is Kellsey but everyone called me monkey. I have black hair with bright green eyes, And I'm short. I was told by my mother that my great-great-great-great-great uncle's reincarnation was alive and worked in Forks, Washington as the head doctor. So I went to go find him. Why? I have no idea. I was bord and thought this could be fun. So after I knocked on the door, a small petite woman with brownsish-red hair open the door and asked, "Can I help you?" I nodded and asked, "Is Mr. Cullen here?" She nodded and called, "Carlisle! Someone is here to see you!" Then a man with blonde hair stood behind the woman and looked at me. I smiled and said, "I know you're probably wondering why I'm here, and that is because I was told by my mother that you are my great-great-great-great-great uncle's reincarnation. Weird I know." Carlisle looked at me and asked, "What's your mother's name?" "Isabella Marie Cullen." The woman looked at Carlisle and he looked at me and said, "Come in. Please. I think we need to talk." I nodded and walked in behind them. We walked into the kitchen and he looked at me and said, "Sit. Please." I did and sat on one of the stools. Carlisle looked at the women and said, "This is my wife, Esme." I nodded and heard a door open. I froze and looked at Carlisle. He looked at me and then at the new comers. They came around to look at me from the front and Carlisle said, "These are my child. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie." I nodded and tried not to breath as much. Esme looked at me and asked, "Is everything ok, deary?" I nodded and said, "Yes. I'm just trying not to breath as much since you guys are vampires." Everyone looked at me and Carlisle asked, "How do you know that?" "I've always had a sense on what people were. That and mother told me that you were turned into a vampire." Carlisle nodded and said, "Do you have a place to stay?" I nodded and said, "Yes. Mom set me up at the hotel a few miles away." Carlisle shook his head and said, "No. You'll stay here." My eyes widen and asked, "You sure? I mean, I don't want to impose and what if one of you guys..." Carlisle laughed and said, "Don't worry. You'll sleep in the quess room next door to mine and Esme's room. That's just so incase there is a problem. I'll be able to reach you in time." I nodded and soon begain my time living with the Cullens.  
How It Happen:  
I walked down the stairs into the kitchen. I got there and saw Esme cooking breakfast. I smiled and kissedd her cheek. "Thank you Esme." She smiled and said, "Sure thing huney." I sat down on the table when my cell rang. I picked it up and said, "Hello?" "Hi. Is Kellsey Cullen there?" "Yes this is her. May I asked whose calling?" By that time, everyone was in the kitchen and looking at me. "This is Detective Grady. I am sorry to inform you but your mother was killed in a fire at her work. The fire started with someone not putting out their cigrette all the way and it caught one of the fake plants. I'm sorry." I nodded and said, "Thank you." My voice cracked and I looked at Carlisle. Tears started to stream down my face and I put my head in my hands. Carlisle came over and hugged me and asked, "What happened?" I clung to him and said, "My mom. She's dead." Carlisle sighed and hugged me tighter. "Well, what about your dad?" asked Emmett. I looked at him and said, "My father left my mother when she told him, that she was pregnant with me." "Oh. I'm sorry." I smiled. "It's OK." Carlisle looked at me and said, "You are very welcome to stay here." I smiled and said, "Thanks. You guys are the only family I have left." Esme nodded and said, "And we love you all the same." I smiled and said, "Could I just be alone for a while?" They nodded and I walked upstairs to my room. I laid down on the bed and sighed. The door opened and I looked to see who it was. Emmett walked into the room and laid next to me. I smiled and said, "I thought I said I needed to be alone?" He laughed and pulled me close. "True. But I don't listen to well." I smirked and rolled on top of him. He smirked also and rubbed my sides. I smirked and gave a soft moan. Emmett rolled over so I was on buttum and took off my shirt. I smiled and took his off. Pretty soon we were having a pretty fun day.  
Finding Out/Telling  
I knocked on Carlisle's office door and heard him say, "Come in." I walked over to him and said, "Um...Carlisle, can you run some test?" He looked up at me and asked, "Why?" I sighed and said, "I think I may be pregnant." Carlisle stood up and nodded. He ran some test and looked at me. "Well, you were right. You are pregnant. Whose the father?" I sighed and said, "Emmett." Carlisle stood there and looked at me. I stood up and said, "I'm going to go tell him." Carlisle nodded and I walked to the living room. Emmett sat there watching TV and I sat on his lap. He looked at me and asked, Whats up?" I smiled and said, "I'm pregnant and your the father." Emmett nodded and said, "I will be there all the way." I smiled and said, "Good."  
Few Days of Pregnancy:  
Ur bones broke, crack, skinned paled. I looked at Emmett and smiled. He gave a weak one back and sat next to me. I felt a very VERY painful pain run threw me along with a ripping noise. Carlisle showed up and said, "Get ready." Emmett nodded and stood with me through the whole thing.  
Waking Up:  
I looked around and saw Emmett laying next to me. He smiled and so did I. I got up and Emmett followed and hugged me. "Welcome Monkey. How you feeling?" I nodded and notice the sudden burning in my throat. "Thristy." I replied. Emmett laughed and took me out the window and went hunting with me. When we came back I heard a very soft beat. I looked at Emmett and he nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist and walked with me. We reached the living room and there Alice was playing with my baby girl. I smiled and walked up to her. Emmett's grip got tighter and when I held my girl, I was thankful that I was a vampire or else Emmett would have snapped me in two. My baby girl smiled at me and giggled. I laughed and kissed her forehead. "What did you name her?" I asked Emmett. He smiled and said, "We were waiting for you to get up so you can name her." I smiled too and said, "_ _ McCarthy Cullen."


	19. Jacob Black 5

How You Met:

"Come on, Alana! Lets go!" yelled my best friend Tara. I laughed and came down the stairs. Her older brother, Jared, is finally letting us hang out with him and his friends. I think it was after all the begging and whinning that Tara did. Tara grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house and to the beach. When we got there, we saw, Jared, Paul, Sam, Sam's girlfriend Emily, another girl and three guys our age and one about a year or two younger. Tara ran over to her brother and hugged him. Jared sighed and I laughed. He looked at me and asked, "What's up, Alana?" I shrugged and said, "Nothin much. I was just dragged her by your sister." Tara looked at me and rolled her eyes. She plopped down next to Paul and pulled you down next to her. Only thing was that I lost my balance and Tara ended up pushing me away and I fell on someone's lap. I looked up at the person and found a pair of dark brown eyes starring into my own green ones. I blushed and said, "S-sorry." The guy nodded and said, "It's ok. I'm Jacob Black." I smiled and said, "I'm Alana." "Oooooo! Jacob and Alana sitting in a tree/ k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" said Tara. I glared at her and she laughed. I rolled my eyes and moved over to where I was sitting next to Jacob and Tara. I talked to Jake the rest of the night.

How It Happened:

I walked into the woods and headed for Sam's house. I knew about their secret and how they were able to change into wolves. As I was walking through the woods, Tara showed up and started to walk next to me. "So, Alana how are you and your crush?" she asked in a taunting voice. I rolled my eyes and said, "Good. I want to tell him soooo badly but with him to strung up on Bella, it seems...hopeless." Tara looked at me and said, "You are way better than that Isabella. You have the looks. You are even a great singer." I smiled and looked at Tara. She smiled back and sang, "Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend/ no way no way I think u need a new one/" I laughed and sang, "Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend" Tara laughed too and soon we were at Sam's house. We walked in and Tara sat next to Paul and I sat next to Jacob. He smiled and so did I. I looked at him and asked, "How are you Jacob?" He nodded and said, "Doing good. I'm going over to see Bella later on today. Dad and Charlie have another game to watch." I nodded but on the inside I was crying. Tara looked at me and gave a smile. I nodded and got up. Everyone looked at me and I said, "I have to go to the bathroom. Relax." Tara rolled her eyes and I walked to the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut, I took a deep sigh and tried not to cry. I shook my head and looked at my reflection. My light brown hair was half up and my green eyes were a bit darker than what they normally were. There was a knock on the door and I called, "Yes?" "It's me, Jake. You almost done?" I flushed the toilet even though I didn't use it and washed my hands real quick. When I opened the door, Jake was looking at me and pulled me out of the room and out of the house. I stopped him and asked, "What are you doing?" Jake stopped and turned around to look at me. "I imprinted on u. I didn't tell you sooner cuz I didn't know how you would react." I smiled and jumped on him and kissed him. He kissed back and slid his hands up my shirt. I moaned and soon Jake flipped me over so I was under him. My clothes were ripped off and Jake removed his own. So he looked me in the eyes and asked, "You ready?"' I nodded and said, "Yes." Then he thrusted in.

Finding Out/Telling HIm:

I sat there looking at the test. It had that stupid little plus sign, saying that I was pregnant. I sighed and stood up and walked out of the bathroom and headed to Jake's house. I knocked on the door and Jake opened it and smiled. I smiled back and said, "Jake, I need to telll you something." Jake's smile dropped and asked, "You aren't breaking up with me, are you?" I laughed a little and said, "No. But I am pregnant with your child." Right then and there it started to rain. Fits the mood uh? Jake looked at me and asked, "You sure?" I nodded and bit my lip. "Come on in, before you get a cold." I nodded and walked in. Billy was in the living room and stared at us as he overheard the news. I looked away and Jake said, "I'm staying with you all the way. I love you and this baby. Sure we're young but we'll get through it." I nodded and smiled. Jake smiled back and hugged me. I hugged back and kissed him. He kissed back and we heard Billy say, "Easy now. That's how all this started.' We pulled away and laughed a little.

8 Months Later:

I was big. I was having twins. I was sitting in the hospital bed due to my water broke and I was almost dilated. Jake was sitting next to me and the nurse came in and told me that the baby was ready to come out. So I was ready to give birth. Great.

After Labor:

I held my baby girl in my arms as Jake held my son. Jake looked at me and asked, "What shall we name them?" I looked at my daughter and son and said, "How about..."


	20. Emmett Cullen 3

How you met:  
Sam was looking at her younger sister Melanie. Melanie just told her mom about Sam's crush on Emmett Cullen. Melanie looked at Sam, smiling widely and said, "Take a picture. It last longer." Sam growled and stood up. Their mom looked at Sam and said, "Samantha. Behave and be nice to your little sister. Your are oh so lucky she told me. Dr. Cullen invited us to dinner tonight." Sam flushed a dark red, and Melanie smirked. Sam glared at her sister and asked, "Don't you have someone to drool over?" Melanie replied, "Don't you?" "Girls knock it off!" They looked at their mother and she asked, "Sam, how did you met Emmett in the first place?" Sam sighed and sat back down. "In the courtyard. I was walking and then some dude knocked my books out of my hands. I went to pick them up and was handed most of them. I looked up and there he was. He smiled and I smiled back and told him thanks. He said no problem and then walked me to lunch. I smiled and told him thanks again and that I'll see him later. He nodded and went over to his family. Then at my job later on that day, Emmett came in and got some ice cream. He then stayed a while and talked to me." Sam looked at her mom, who was smiling and nodding. Melanie was smirking and looking at Sam. Finally her mom said, "OK. Well why don't you two go get ready and we'll head over there. I told Dr. Cullen that we will be there." They nodded and went up the stairs and Melanie whispered, "You want to do him" in a singing voice. Sam turned around and slapped her upside the head. Melanie glared and Sam laughed. Melanie smiled and went into her room and Sam went into hers. She took a shower and pulled out a pair of black dress pants, and a white dress shirt. (or u can something else. its up to ya) There was a knock at the door and Melanie came in. She was in a burgandy dress that went to her knees. Sam smiled and sat down at her dresser. Mel came up behind her and took the brush and started to brush Sam's hair. "Why are you doing this?" asked Sam. Melanie smiled and said, "Because you may have a shot with him, and I don't want you to ruin it." Sam laughed a little and smiled. Melanie fininshed brushing Sam's long dark brown hair and put half of it up and started to curl in some spots. Sam laughed and said, "You really want me to date him don't you?" Mel nodded and said, "Duh. How many girls can say 'I've dated a Cullen boy'?" "None." "Right. So you should get this. What's not to like...Oh wait I can name a few things." "Shut up, Mel." They laughed and walked downstairs and headed to the Cullens.  
At The Cullens:  
"Hello there Karen." said Dr. Cullen as he opened the door. "Hi there Carlisle. How are you?" "Doing great. Please come in. These must be your two daugthers that you talk about so much." Sam smiled and so did Melanie. Karen looked at her daugthers and said, "Yep. This is Samantha and Melanie." "Hi." they both said. "Well let me intoduce you to my family." he said and he walked to the kitchen were everyone was. Carlisle went up and kissed his wife and said, "Esme, this is Karen _. And her two daugthers Samantha and Melanie." "Hello there. I'm just finishing up dinner. Maybe you know our children from school?" She looked over at the others and said, "This is Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie." Samantha nodded and Melanie waved. Sam nudge Melanie's arm and Melanie rolled her eyes. Karen sighed and said, "Sorry. They're able to communitcate each other through their thoughts." Carlisle nodded and said, "That's fine. Must be that bond between them is close." Melanie nodded and Esme said, "Why don't you all go into the living room and watch some tv or something until dinner is down." "Sure." Edward lead the group into the living room and sat down. Alice sat next to him and Jasper on her other side. Emmett sat in the chair and Rosalie on the arm. Sam sat on the love seat and Melanie next to her. "So, Sam how have you been?' asked Emmett. "Good. Trying to get through the school year." "And fall in love with you" thought Melanie. Edward smirked and Melanie smiled. Sam looked at Melanie and shook her head. "You know its true." said Melanie. Sam sighed and said, "Not now." "Fine." replied Mel. "So this your little sister, Sam?" asked Alice. Sam nodded and said, "Yep. This is Melanie. She's a ninth grader so I don't get to see her that often." "Oh you know its mostly cuz I'd do something to embrases you." "Yeah." They laughed a little bit and soon they were called to dinner.  
How it Happened:  
Sam was sitting on her roof thinking about Emmett. Melanie came up and sat next to her and said, "Keep your thoughts to yourself sicko." Sam smirked and nudge Mel. Mel smiled and said, "Oh and Emmett is here. I'll send him up." Sam got up and said, "What?!" Melanie nodded and walked back in the house and brought Emmett out. When Melanie left again, Emmett smiled and Sam and she smiled back. "What's up?" asked Sam. "Nothing much. Figure I'd come here and hang out." "Wow. A famous Cullen wants to hang out with me?" joked Sam. Emmett laughed and said, "Yes it is quite a surprise." Sam smiled went up to Emmett. Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Let's cut to the chase. You like me. I like you and you want me." Sam smirked and said, "You want me too." Emmett smirked and Melanie called, "Sam! Thoughts! Oh and me and mom are heading to the movies!" "OK, Melanie!" "See ya Samantha! Oh and bye Emmett!" "Bye!" called Emmett. They watch the car leave and once it was out of sight, Sam pulled Emmett inside and into her room. Emmett smirked and asked, "Excited?" Sam smiled and said, "You know it!" She pulled off his shirt and rubbed his abs. Emmett smirked and ribbed off her shirt and pants. Sam gasped and kissed him. Emmett kissed back and soon things got heated up. ;)  
Telling/Finding out:  
Every since that night, Sam and Emmett have been dating. Well it was breaskfast and their mom was at work. Melanie looked at Sam and asked, "How long?" Sam looked at her like she was crazy. "How long what?" Melanie scoffed and said, "Don't play stupid. How long have you been pregnant?" Sam's eyes went wide, and mouth drop. Melanie gasped and asked, "You didn't know. Did you?" Sam shook her head and Melanie went over to her book bag and pulled out a pregnancy test. "Why do you have that in there?" asked Sam. "Cuz when Emmett came over that one time, you couldn't keep your thoughts to yourself like I asked." Sam smiled weaky and took the test and went to the bathroom. After 5 mins, Sam came out with a pale looke. Melanie hugged her sister and said, "It's ok. He'll be there for you and this child. Just like I will no matter what mom says or thinks." Sam nodded and they headed off to school. When there Emmett and the rest came over to the car and when Sam got out, Emmett hugged her. Sam looked at Melanie and she nodded. "Hey, why don't we give these two some time to talk." Melanie then pulled the others to the side. Emmett looked at Sam and asked, "What was that?" Sam sighed and said, "She wanted me to tell you this without others around. I'm pregnant and its yours." Melanie looked at Sam and watch to see what Emmett would do. When he turned around and walked away, she went to her sister and hugged her. Sam hugged back and said, "He didn't say a thing." "Maybe he needs to think about it." "What's there to think?" asked Sam. "I don't know. He's a guy. Out of everything they do, they have to think about this. Yet they're ready to break a bone in a heart beat." Sam laughed a little and went to her first class.  
Lunch:  
Sam sat with Mel and said, "Did he say anything to you at all?" Mel shook her head and said, "He'll come around." Then Sam got up and ran to the trash can and got sick. Melanie got up and helped her to the nurses' office. There, Melanie said that she'll drive her home. On the way home, Melanie said, "Sam you look like your 6 months along." Sam nodded and then Melanie sighed. "I guess this would be a very bad time to tell you this. Emmett and his family are vampires." "Yeah right Mel." "It's true. And we aren't heading home. We're heading over to their house. I asked Dr. Cullen to take today off cuz I told him that I would ask you if your pregnant." Sam sighed and went they reached the Cullens house, Melanie helped Sam into the house and stayed with her while Dr. Cullen check her over. "Samantha, Melanie was right. About us being vampires. She asked us about one day and wouldn't let it go." Sam looked at Mel and sighed. "You are due in about a week. The baby is growing at a fast pace." continued Dr. Cullen. Finally the door opened to see the gang. They walked in and Emmett asked, "Sam what are you doing here?" Sam sighed and said, "Well, on the way home, Melanie told me that you all were vampires, she brought me here and your dad said, that I'm due any day now." Emmett sighed and said, "I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't know what I was thinking." He hugged Sam and she hugged back. "Told you he would come around." thought Mel. "Yeah yeah. Thanks." "No problem. Now how do we tell mom?" "Good question." When Sam pulled away, she asked, "How do we tell our mother?" "Karen already knows. I told her and she should be here soon."  
Baby Time:  
Sam sat on the couch, with Emmett on her left and Melanie on her right. Their mother was sitting around from saying, "Where did I go wrong? I told you to wait until marrige." Mel sighed and Sam thought, "Here we go again." "Yep." "Mom, please. Not now." said Sam. Their mom looked at her and said, "But I told you time and time again. When did this even happen?" "When he first came over." replied Sam. "Melanie! You knew about this?!" "About them having sex or what?" "Both?" "Yeah. We didn't know how to tell ya." "Just stay clean till marrage." "Will do, mommy dear." "No promises." Sam looked at Mel and laughed. Melanie shrugged and then heard a ripping noise. Sam's eyes went huge and Melanie called, "Carlisle!" He came into the room and said, "Let's get her to the room."  
Waking up and seeing baby:  
Sam woke up to seeing things clearer. She saw every little detail. Hear every sound. Even the three heart beats. Sam looked a the door and saw Emmett. She smiled and got up and said, "Hey." Emmett smiled and hugged her. She hugged back and kissed him. When they pulled away, Sam asked, "Can I see my baby?" Emmett nodded and walked her out and into the living room. When they got there, Sam saw her little sister playing with her little girl. They were arm wrestling and Sam's daugther won. "Ow! You have your dad's strength cuz Sam was never able to beat me in arm westling." The baby laughed and clapped her hands. Mel picked her up and went over to Sam. "Sammy, meet your baby girl." Sam smiled and took her. She had her dark brown hair and light skin. But had Emmett's nose and eyes. She smiled and hugged her. "I love you." whispered Sam. She looked at Emmett and asked, "What did you name her?" Emmett smiled and said, "Melody Lauren McCarthy Cullen." Sam smiled and said, "Lovely. Just like her." Emmett smiled and said, "I didn't know what to name her at first. Then when I asked Melanie if you talked about baby names, she said that you wanted something with both of your names in it." Sam smiled and handed Melody to Emmett and hugged her sister. Melanie hugged back and said, "Congrats sis." "Thanks. For everything." Melanie smiled and said, "What are sisters for?" "Well embrassment, laughs, hugs, shoulder to cry on, one to punch when angry." "Ok I get it." Sam laughed and hugged her sister. She knew that her life was prefect.


	21. Sam Uley 2

How You Met:  
Julia was sitting in her room. She was sent home from school for getting into a fight...again. Julia was staring at the wall waiting for her parents to come in and tell her, what her punishment was. The door opened and in walked the girl who started this whole fight. Leah Clearwater. Her cousin Emily came to visit and when her boyfriend Sam Uley 'imprinted' on her, Leah threw a fit and tried to beat her cousin. Well Julia went in between the two and took the first punch to the face. Leah looked at Julia and glared. Julia glared back and asked, "What are you doing here?" Leah switched her weight onto her other foot and said, "I was told to come here and apoligized." Julia nodded and looked at Leah. "Well its accepted. You shouldn't have reacted like that." said Julia. "I know and I'm sorry." replied Leah. Julia nodded and stood up. "You know you throw a pretty good punch." joked Julia. Leah laughed a little and said, "Thanks. So do you." Julia smiled and said, "Maybe we could be friends." Leah nodded and said, "That'd be nice. But I don't think neither one of our parents will let us out of the house." Julia groaned and flopped down on the bed. The door opened again and in came their parents. "What you girls did today was unexceptable. We can not believe you did what you did. We raised you better than that." said, Mr. Clearwater. The girls nodded and Julia's dad said, "Your punishment will be cleaning the school after school is over and no phone, computer, or friends for two months." The girls nodded and Leah said, "Sounds fair." "Yeah it does." said Julia. Well the next day at school Leah walked over to Julia's locker and asked, "Ready for the cleaning?" Julia smiled and joked, "Yeah but be careful. I could turn around and beat you with a mop." Leah laughed and said, "I think everyone is waiting for a fight to break out." Julia looked around and saw everyone tense. Julia laughed a little and the bell rang singling that the school day was over. Once everyone was cleared, they walked to the principle's office and got the cleaning suppilies. They were mopping a hall five minutes later when a boy came up to Leah. "Oh, hey Sam." Leah said. Julia kept mopping but kept an ear out. "I want to ask, what were you thinking?" asked Sam. Clearly he was angry. Leah sighed and said, "I don't know. When I found out that you left me for my cousin, I got angry." "Well that's no reason to attack her!" yelled Sam. Julia walked over to them with mop in hand still. Two guys showed up behind Sam and Julia was at Leah's side. "Sorry but I honsetly didn't know what I was thinking." said Leah. "That's still not good enough. Did you even apolize to her?" "Not yet." "Why not!?" Julia got inbetween them and said, "Sam, talk about this later. Not now." One of the guys came up to Julia and said, "They'll settle this now." Julia gipped the mop tighter and said, "Not now." "Who says?" "I say." Leah grabbed Julia's shoulder and pulled her back. "Julia no. Let's just go clean somewhere else." Julia glared at them and then walked away with Leah.  
How It Happened:  
Its been two years since then and Julia just found out that she could change into a werewolf. So did Leah. Well they were walking to the spot in the woods were the counsil told them to meet the rest of the pack. "Wonder who is in it." said Leah. "I know." Julia replied. Once there they found Sam, and five other guys and Seth. Julia saw them and said, "Oh no." Sam looked at them and sighed. "Leah, shoot me now." "Gladly." said the guy that comfonted her. Julia growled and started to shake. Leah gripped her shoudlers and said, "Julia chill." Julia growled and looked at Leah. Leah looked at Sam and said, "I take it your the leader?" Sam nodded and said, "Yep. You the new memebers?" "Yep." Sam nodded and said, "Follow me." They did and Julia had to bit her tongue on the way there. They came to a house and when the walked in, Leah and Julia stayed by the door. There at the stove was Emily. Leah sighed and Julia looked at her. Emily turned around and kissed Sam. Julia pulled Leah closer to the door and whispered, "Relax. He's missing out on something great." Leah nodded and Emily saw Leah. "L-Leah? You're the new memeber?" Leah nodded and said, "So is Julia." Emily nodded and sighed. Julia bit her tongue but when the same dude said, "Oh relax Emily. They won't touch you as long as we're here." Julia looked at him and said, "No but I can touch you." The others started to laugh and Julia started to growl and shake. Leah pulled Julia back and said, "You guys have to be careful. She's headstrong along with hot tempered. "Well hopefully she aint as bad as the Cullens." Julia scoffed and said, "I'm better then them."  
~~~~~~Few Months Later~~~~~~  
Julia was sitting with the rest of her pack at the beach. They were having a good time when Paul asked, "So Julia what do you want to do to the Cullens?" Julia shrugged and said, "I don't know." "Aw come on. We know you wanna do something to em." Julia smiled and said, "Well...you know Bella won't chose between Edward or Jake? Well that's starting to piss me off, so I honsetly would to la push Edward off a cliff." Paul nodded and everyone else started laughing. Julia laughed too and Paul asked, "Whats so funny?" Then it clicked in his head and he started to laugh. Julia smirked and looked at Jarred. He nodded and said, "Hey Leah, hunky suffer over there." Leah looked in his direction and Julia said, "Oh, guy look over there! There is a girl who needs up retying her binki top that is showing way to much." They looked at Jarred picked Leah up and Sam wrestled Paul into the water. Jarred dropped Leah into the water and when she came back out, she looked at Julia and Julia laughed. Leah got up and ran towards Julia. Julia laughed and hide behind Seth. When Leah got closer she said, "You honsetly think that I won't throw my own brother out of the way to get to you?" "Well gee, Leah. Thanks. I feel the love." replied Seth. They laughed and Julia made a run and Leah followed. Leah grabbed Julia and threw her into the water. Julia pulled Leah in after her and they started to laugh. When they stood up, Julia looked at Leah's shirt. It was shoaked through. Julia laughed but when Jarred called out, "Hey Julia! Nice bra!" she stopped laughing. She looked at her shirt. It white and shoaked. Leah laughed and Julia took off her shirt and called back, "Not a bra! Bikini top!" (just for the record it is not another term for a bra. It is acutally the top of a bikini) Leah laughed harder and took her shirt off revealing her bikini top. They walked back to the group and sat down. Leah sat down and pulled Julia into her lap. Julia laughed and said, "Yes sister deary?" Leah laughed and said, "Your wet." Julia laughed to and said, "Thank you Captin Obvious." The group laughed and Julia moved to Leah's side. The group started to calm down, when Emily came over and said, "Sam I have some news. I don't love you anymore. I'm going back home to my boyfriend there. I'm sorry." Emliy walked away and everyone looked at Sam. He just looked at Emily and shook his head. Julia looked at Leah and Leah looked at her. They got up and walked after Emily. They caught up to her and Leah took Emily's arm and asked, "What happened back there?" Emily looked at Leah and said, "I don't love him anymore, Leah." "But still! You're letting someone great go." Julia sighed and pulled Leah away. "Leah, you can't make someone love another when they don't." "B-but!" "Leah. Let her go to the one she really loves. Sam will manage." Leah nodded and said, "Alright. Bye Emily." "Bye Leah. Bye Julia." Julia nodded and walked back to the rest with Leah. When they got there, Sam had his head in his hands. Leah sighed and looked Julia. Julia saw that look and said, "No." "Come one. Please." "Why not you?" "Cuz, I'm over him and he needs someone to love and cherish." "He's got Paul." "HEY!" Julia laughed and Sam chuckled. He stood up and said, "Thanks for trying Leah but I'll be fine. Oh and Julia, never say that again." Julia laughed and nodded. The group seprated and Julia went for a jog in the woods. On the jog it started to down pour. Julia stopped under a tree and looked around. She was near Sam's house. She ran to the house and knocked on the back door. "SAM! OPEN UP!" The door opened to find a dripping wet shirtless Sam. Julia blushed and asked, "Can I come in?" Sam pulled her in and asked, "What were you doing out there?" "I went for a jog when it started to down pour." Sam nodded and pulled her up to his room and said, "Take off your shirt and pants. You can wear a pair of my clothes. Don't want you to get a cold." Julia nodded and took off her shirt and shorts. She blushed. She just remember she still had her bikini top on. Along with her under. Sam turned around and saw that she still had her bikini top and underwear on. He threw the clothes to her and said, "Take off them both. You can wear a pair of my boxers." Julia nodded and was handed the boxers. Sam left the room and Julia changed quickly. Once in the clothes, she walked downstairs to the kitchen and saw Sam making some hot chocolate. Julia smiled and said, "Thanks. For the clothes and letting me stay here till the storm blows over." Sam nodded and turned around. Julia smiled and so did Sam. Julia walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged back and Julia asked, "How are you gunna hold up?" Sam sighed and pulled away. Julia looked at him and asked, "You do know why Leah was trying to say. Right?" Sam nodded and said, "Yes and I think her heart was in the right place but no." Julia nodded and said, "Yeah. Is the phone dead?" As if right on cue, the power went out. "Great." mumbled Julia. "What's wrong?" asked Sam. "My parents are probably flippen out." Sam nodded and pulled her close. "I won't let anything happen to anyone in my pack." Julia smiled and said, "I know." Thunder rolled and lighting flashed. Julia jumped a little and sighed. Sam chuckled and said, "You don't like thunder or lighting?" Julia shook her head and Sam hugged her. Julia hugged him back and thought of the crush she had on him. She didn't do anything cuz he had Emily and if Leah still felt the same way. When she pulled away, Sam looked at her and smiled. Julia smiled back and leaned up and kissed him. She felt a spark go through her veins and Sam must of felt it too cuz he pulled her closer. Julia smiled and licked his lips. He opened up and Julia explored his mouth while his hands explored her body. Julia moaned into his mouth and when they pulled away, they were panting harder. Sam spun her around and pinned her to the counter. Julia smiled and lifted herself onto the counter. Sam smiled and rubbed her legs and kissed her neck. Julie moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sam lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom where the real fun began.  
Telling Him:  
Well when your parents found out that you had sex with Sam they were less then pleased. Your father kicked you out and you moved in with Sam. The pack was happy that we two were together. It has been 4 months since that night and you were gaining a little weight. Most of the time, they advoided the topic but every now and then they would bring it up. Right now you were sitting at the table, thinking about how you were gunna tell Sam that you were 4 months pregnant. Leah looked at Julia and asked, "You ok Julia?" She looked at Leah and said, "No. I'm not." Everyone looked at her and Sam pulled her into his lap and asked, "Huney whats wrong?" Julia looked at Sam and said, "I'm 4 months pregnant and it's yours." Sam smiled and hugged Julia. Julia hugged back and said, "Your not mad that I didn't tell you sooner?" "A little bit but it's ok. We're gunna be a family." Julia smiled and kissed him. Sam kissed back and hugged her.  
5 Months Later:  
Well Julia got big. She was pulled off the runs and stayed home. Well she was sitting at the table. Her water broke a while ago. The pack was on a run and Julia was in pain. The door opened and they walked in. Sam saw Julia and went over to her. "Baby is coming now." she said. Sam nodded and picked her up to the bed and got ready for the baby.  
Baby Here:  
After a 5 hour bith Julia has a two baby boys name Derek, being the oldest who looks like Sam. And Jason who is the youngest and looks like her. Julia held Jason in her arms and smiled. Sam held Derek and smiled and kissed their foreheads. "I love you." Julia looked at him and smiled. "I love you too."


	22. Jacob Black 6

How You Met:  
I have lived in La Push for most of my life. My parents seprated when I was only 5 and that's when my mother stayed in La Push and my father and I left. Well when my father was jail for muder, I was sent to live with my mom back in La Push. I was soo happy. I haven't seen her in years. When I got there, my mom pulled me into a hug and said, "Loca! Your home!" I smiled and hugged her back. When we got back to my new house, I found out that I have a step-brother. His name, Quil Atera. I smiled and he smiled back and said, "Hi. I'm Quil. Looks likes we're family now." I laughed a bit and replied, "Guess so." Quil smiled and my mom showed me up to my room and Quil stayed with me and talked to me. "So, how come your living with us now? Not that I'm mad or anything, just want to know." I nodded and said, "It's ok. I'm here cause my father got put in jail for 10 yrs. He was charged with muder." Quil nodded and I turned around and looked at him. "I'm done unpacking. You want to show me around the town, so I know where to stay away from and whom?" Quil nodded and lead me out the door and into town. It was a small town. Easy to find everything. We were by the ice parlor, when two guys about mine and Quil's age came running up to us. Quil smiled and said, "Hey there Jake. Embry." The boys nodded and looked at me. "Whose this?" asked the taller boy. "This is my step-sister, Loca. Remember how I told you that Lauren's girl was coming to live with us? Well this is her." The boys nodded and the taller one said, "I'm Jacob Black and this is Embry Call." I smiled and waved. "Hey." "I was just showing Loca around town." said Quil. "Sweet. Have you took her to the beach?" asked Embry. "No not yet." "Well you should, Quil." We looked behind us and saw three more guys. Quil pulled me behind him and said, "I will. Sooner or later Sam." I looked at Quil and to this Sam person and then back at Quil. He was tense and I looked at Jake and Embry and so were they. I pulled Quil's arm and said, "Come on, Quil. Let's just go." Quil looked at me and nodded. He pulled me away from Sam and the other two. I pulled Jake and Embry with me. When we were a safe distance away, I looked at Quil and asked, "What was that about?" Quil just looked forward andd didn't answer. Finally we got to a garage and Jake said, "This is my house. You're welcome to come here to hang out with us." I smiled and lookedd at them. "Will you guys tell me what that whole thing was about?" Quil looked at me and sighed. "Sam and his guys have been trying to get us to join them. We won't and they won't leave us alone." "Yeah. The counsil thinks that they're doing the right thing." added Jake. "It's just wrong. Jake's older sister wanted to stay here but the counsil said no. When Sam wanted to stay they were more than happy to let him." I nodded and said, "Doesn't sound right. But I'm sure they had a good reason behind it." They looked at me and I backed away slowly. Quil sighed and said, "You wouldn't understand, Loca. You've lived with your father most of your life." I nodded and said, "Your right. I don't understand. Doesn't mean that I won't try to understand it. I'm gunna go home now. Gunna help mom with dinner. See you later." Quil looked up and asked, "You know how to get home?" I nodded and said, "Yes. Not that hard. See you guys." "Bye." I walked away and walked home.  
How It Happened:  
It's been 2 years since then and I'm now 17. I finished High School and right now I was sitting in Jake's garage with him. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and said, "I love you." "I love you too." I had imprinted on him and him on me. Quil wasn't to happy about that but he got over it. Bella Swan was a bit angry too but she has her bloodsucker. Jake got up from the floor and walked to me. I smiled and stood up. Jake wrapped his arms around me and said, "I love you sooo much" he then kissed my neck. I moaned softly and wrapped my hands around his neck. I pulled away for a bit and got into the back of the rabbit. Jake smiled and followed. Once in the back, he pulled me close, and I straddled his lap and kissed him. He kissed back too and explored my mouth. I moaned and felt something poke my leg. I smiled and moved my hands down his chest and to his pants. Jake growled and pushed me back onto the seat. I pulled off our shirts and Jake removed our pants. I smiled and put my hands down his boxers and rubbed his memember. Jake moaned and bucked into my hand. I smirked and rubbed faster and harder. Just as he was about to cum, I stopped. Jake looked at me and ripped my bra off and attacked my chest. He took my left breast into my mouth and caressed the other one. I moaned and grinded into him and he flicked my nipple with his tongue. I moaned and when he was down with that one, he blew on it and made it harder. Then switched to my right one. I grinded into him harder and when he was down with my chest, Jake pulled my panties off and played with my clit. I arched my back and grinded into his hands. Jake smirked and put two fingers in me. I moaned and he started out slow but then went fast. I arched my back further and when I was sooo close, he stop. I groaned and he removed his boxers and looked me in the eyes. "You ready?" I nodded and pulled him into a kiss. He kissed back as he enter me. I whimpered into the kiss, as I felt my cherry pop and pain go threw me. "It's ok. It will pass soon." Just then it did and I whispered, "Faster." Jake obeyed and went faster and harder. Everytime I moaned his name, Jake would go even faster and harder. Soon I was on the verge of cumming again, when Jake shot his seed into me and I moaned and released my juices. Soon after we got dress again and climbed out of the rabbit. The windows were steamed up and Jake and I were panting. I smirked and kissed him. He kissed me back and said, "We need to do that again sometime." "Oh we will"  
3 Months Later:  
I sat on the floor and looked at the test. It was postive. That's right. Pregnant at 17. I sighed and threw the test out and walked away. When I got down stairs, Quil had mom behind him and a man in the room. "What's going on?" They looked at me and the man was my father. I gasped and asked, "Dad? How did you?" "Get out? They found the real man who did it. They let me go and once I was out, I came here to find you and your mother and asked for your forgiveness." I smiled and hugged him. Quil growled and I looked at him and said, "Hey! I'm allowed to forgive my father, Quil." My mom came around him and hugged me and my dad. "I forgive you too, Ben. I've always loved you." Ben looked at Quil and asked, "You aren't going to forgive? Mostly cuz you don't know me that well." Quil nodded and said, "Yeah. As long as you don't hurt them, youre fine." Mom smiled and said, "Come here Quil. Your part of the family." Quil walked over and hugged us. I smiled but then pulled away. They looked at me and asked, "What's wrong?" I bit my lip and looked at Quil. "You aren't allowed to run out when I tell you this Quil." He nodded and I said, "I'm pregnat with Jake's baby." Quil tense and growled. I walked up to him and said, "Please don't be mad. You know he loves me and will never leave me." He looked at me and said, "Your right. He won't leave cuz if he does, he dead." I sighed and looked at my rents. My mom was smiling and my dad just looked at me. "I have the wolf gene and I imprinted on Jake and he did on me." Dad nodded and said, "Quil is right. He leaves, he's dead." I nodded and said, "I'm going to go tell him."  
Telling him:  
I walked into Jake garage and found him on the floor. He looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and said, "I need to tell you something." He got up and asked, "You aren't breaking up with me. Are you?" I shook my head and said, "No. But I am pregnant. Its yours." Jake smiled and hugged and kissed me. I kissed back and smiled.  
6 Months Later:  
I was really big. Quil and my dad made sure that Jake kept his word. When Bella became pregnant, Jake had to chose me or Bella. He chosed me. Though he did manage to convince Sam and the rest of the pack not to attack them. So Jake was sitting next to me rubbing my stomach. I smiled and looked at him. He looked at me and kissed me. I kissed back and felt sharp pain run through me. "Jake!" He got up and picked me up and ran to the hospital.  
9 Hours Later:  
I laid back in the bed and looked at my little girl. I smiled and said, "Teresa." Jake smiled and kissed my forehead. "Prefect." I smiled and said, "Yes she is. She looks like you." "No. More like you." I smiled and knew my life was going to be great.


	23. Carlise Cullen 2

How It Happened:  
I have been working along side, Dr. Cullen every since he first started working here. I showed him around and we became quite close. I've been over to his house before and have met his family. His wife is lovely and his children are very politle. I'm jealous of her. She has the perfect husband. Perfect family. Perfect home. Everything. I walked up onto the roof of the hospital. This is where I like to go and loath in jealous and to clear my mind. I sat down on the bench off to the side, and looked at the sky. I was going to rain. As normal. I hear the door to the roof open and I look to see Dr. Cullen walking up. I smiled and made room on the bench. He smiled too and sat next to me. "So what's up, Madison?" I shrugged and said, "Nothing new. Just thinking." Carlisle nodded and asked, "Is everything alright?" I looked at him and said, "No. Not really." "What's wrong?" I sighed and looked at the sky. How was I going to tell him that I love him and I'm jelous of his wife? I could lie but what good would that do? Carlisle looked at me waiting and I looked back at him. "It's nothing." I answered. Carlisle gave me a skepitcal look and I looked at him. "You know it's not health to get things lock inside. I should know." I gave him a look and asked, "What do you mean? You have everything a guy could ever ask for. Perfect job. Perfect family. Perfect wife. Not to meantion that you're drop-dead gorgeous and-" My eyes grow wide and I looked away blushing. "D-did i j-just say that?" Carlisle chuckled a little. "Yes you did. You think I'm gorgeous, huh?" I looked at him, my face flushed with the blush and said, "I'm not the only one who thinks that Dr." Carlisle nodded and said, "I know. Just the way the other nurses look at me, I can tell." I nodded and looked at the sky again. "Tell me Madi. Why don't you have a husband or a boyfriend? A good looking girl like you should have someone." I smiled a bit and looked back at him. "You don't want to know." "Yes I do. Now tell me." I looked away and whispered, "Because I'm in love with you and I need to push those feelings aside." Carlisle pulled me close and asked, "Why do need to push the feelings aside?" I pulled away and got up. I looked at him and said, "Cuz it would get in the way with you and Esme." Carlisle got up and pulled me into the shadows. I looked at him puzzled and asked, "What?" He looked at me and said, "Me and Esme have seprated. We have been for a while. She found someone better." I laughed a bit and said, "I doubt that he's as good as you." Carlisle smiled and hugged me. I hugged back and Carlisle asked, "Would you like to come over tonight? To have dinner? Just us?" I looked at him and nodded. "Sure." Carlisle smiled and pulled us back and said, "We best bbe getting back to work." I nodded and followed him back inside.

I checked myself over in my full-length mirror. I smoothed out my black dress and checked to make sure, my makeup was on corectly. I slipped on my heels and walked to my car. I opened it and started my car, and started to drive to the Cullens. Once there, I knocked on the door, and Carlisle opened up the door. He smiled and looked me up and down. I blushed and Carlisle pulled me inside. I smiled and followed him to the dinning room. There was food enough for only one. I turned to Carlisle and asked, "Aren't you eating?" Carlisle shook his head and said, "No. But before you eat, I want you to know something. It's going to change everything." I looked at him scared and Carlisle sighed. "You need to know, that I'm a vampire." I took a step back and looked at him. "Do you drink the blood of humans or no?" I asked surprizling calm. Carlisle shook his head and I let out a breath of relief. I walked back to him and hugged him. Carlisle hugged back softly and asked, "You aren't scared?" I shook my head and said, "No. I'm just glad it's not human blood." Carlisle smiled down at me and asked, "Shall we get you fed?" I smiled and said, "That'd be nice." He sat me down in the chair and he sat next to me. He place a salad on my plate and I said, "Thank you." I slowly ate and we made small talk.

At the end of dinner, I stood up and grabbed my plate. Carlisle took my hands and said, "You don't have to do that." I nodded. "I know. Just want to." I walked over to the sink and rinsed off my plate. Carlisle came over behind me and said, "Thank you for coming. It's been really lonely here, without Esme." I nodded. I turned around and leaned against the counter. "Is everyone in your family a vampire?" "Yes. Well...not everyone. Not you." My eyes widen and Carlisle came over to me and kissed me softly. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his arms on my hips. I pulled him closer. Carlisle pulled away and kissed my neck. I sighed and whispered, "Carlisle..." He smirked against my skin and pulled me upstairs to his office. He cleared off his desk and pushed me up on it. I pulled him close and started to makeout with him. It soon got rough and hot and was pure bliss.  
Finding Out/Him Finding Out:  
Every since that night, I have been feeling really weird. I think I know what it is, but I just want to make sure. It was my day off, but Carlisle has work. So I walked in and walked up to the front desk. Anna, the receptionist, looked at me with surprise. "Madison? What are you doing here? It's your day off? Came to see that beau of yours?" I smiled and said, "Um...actually-" "Madison?" I looked over and there was Carlisle. I smiled and he came up to me and kissed me. "What are you doing here?" he asked. I bit my lip and pulled him away from Anna. He looked confused, I said, "I came for a check up. I want you to give cuz I think I might be...pregnant." Carlisle paled even more and nodded. "Ok. I have time right now. Lets go." He pulled me into a open ultrasound room, and I sat on the bed. Carlisle hooked the machine up and looked at me. "Everythings going to be ok, Madi." I nodded and ran a hand through my hair. Once the goop and montor was placed on my stomach, Carlisle started the process. Carlisle turned even more paler than before and said, "I can't see anything." "What? Turn the montor over to me. Let me see." As he did and it was shown, he was correct. Where the sack would be, was nothing. I turned pale and asked, "What's does this mean?" Carlisle looked at me and said "Means, that your moving in with me." I nodded and looked at him. He got up and kissed me. I kissed back and he wiped away a few stray tears. "Everything will be ok." I nodded and hugged him. He hugged back.  
Short Pregnance:  
Well throughout the pregnancy, you learned that it only took a few days for you to be ready. Also that your bones broke, your skin paled and blood was the only way it stayed normal. Carlisle took care of you, along with the rest. Worst part was that he had to watch you be hurt from the inside out. Until the one day, when you heard a big ripping noise come from your stomach. Carlisle ran over to you and took you upstairs and stayed with you as he brought your little of joy into the world and changing you too.  
Waking Up:  
When you woke up, you were in Carlisle's room. Carlisle was laying next to you and smiled at you. You smiled back and kissed him. Carlisle kissed back, and that's when you heard two faint beats. You pulled away and looked at the door. Carlisle smiled and pulled you up and walked up downstairs. There you saw your baby boy pulling with Edward. You smiled and walked forward. Edward got up and looked at Carlisle. He nodded and Edward handed you, your son. You craddled your son gently and smiled. "I love you." The boy giggled and clapped his hands. The fireplace turned on. Your son clapped again and it turned off. You smiled and asked, "What did you name him, Carlisle?" Carlisle wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close. "Anthony Gegory Cullen." I smiled and kissed Carlisle. "I love you." Carlisle smiled and kissed back. "I love you both too."


	24. Laurent

How It Happened:  
I was waiting for my newly wedded husband to return. He had to answer the phone so he went to get it, and I was looking around my room. I walked to the window, but only to turn around, to the door opening. I looked and smiled at my husband, Laurent. He smiled back at me, and shut the door. He walked up to me and cupped my cheek in his hand. "My dear _." I smiled, as he said my name. His voice was intoxicting to me. I kissed him, and Laurent kissed back. He pulled me closer and I smiled. Soon my dress started to unzip, and I pulled away and looked at him. He smiled and started to kiss my neck. I moaned and walked backwards to the bed. I fell on it and Laurent came ontop of me. I giggled and kissed him. He kissed back and soon, my dress was off, and so was his tux. He positioned himself infront of me and kissed me one last time. I smiled and said, "I love you Laurent." "I love you too, _."  
Finding Out:  
Well since that night, many more have followed and each one was amazing! I soon started to feel werid and when I walked into mine and Laurent's room, I saw him on the bed. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and said, "I love you." He got up and hugged me. I hugged back and said, "Laurent I think I may be pregnant." Laurent nodded and sat me down. He looked at me and said, "There is something I need to tell you." He paused and continued. "I'm a vampire." I nodded and said, "Ok. If you thought that I would run away or anything of that sort, then your wrong. I love you Laurent and won't leave you for anything." Laurent smiled and kissed me. "I love you too, but only problem is that, I have no idea what will happen if we keep this baby." You nodded and said, "That's fine. We'll find out together." Laurent nodded.  
Short Pregnancy:  
Well, your bones broke, and your skin paled. Laurent watched and waited with you. Then when one day, you screamed and Laurent knew it was time. Well, your passed out and soon you felt like you were on fire.  
Waking up:  
When you woke up, everything was clearer now. You looked at Laurent and he smiled. Off to the side, was a crib. You got up and looked at your child. You smiled and said, "Hey there, little one." Laurent hugged you from behind and kissed your cheek. "I love you." he said. "I love you too."  
Present:  
That was over 300 years ago. Your child is health and well and you and Laurent have never been closer. You know that your life is complete, so now all you have to do is relax and enjoy the ride.


	25. Sam Uley 3

How You Met:  
You were sitting with your best friend Kim in the lunch room. "So, how about that Jarred?" you asked her, knowing she had a crush on him. Kim flushed a bit and lightly punched your arm. "Fine, Kate. Thanks. Still don't know that I exsist." You nodded and she asked, "How about Sam?" I blushed and said, "You know he's head over heels for his girl, Leah." "Yeah, but when they break up, go for the chance." You nodded and looked around the lunch room. Sam, Jarred, and Paul were all at their table. Leah went over and sat next to Sam. They laughed and then kissed. You looked at Kim and rolled your eyes. She just laughed and said, "There is one good thing about having lunch this late." "What?" "You get to leave when your done." You smiled. "Yeah." You both looked at your trays and got up. When you turned around, you hit somone, and spilled your left over food over them. You gasp and said, "I'm so sorry." When you looked to see who it was, it was Leah. You looked at her and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going." Leah shook her head and said, "No its fine. My fault. Wasn't watching where I was going." You picked up the food off the floor and threw it out, then dragged Leah into the bathroom, with Kim behind you. There you grabbed some paper towels, and wiped the gunk off of her. "I'm sorry." you both said at the same time. You laughed a little and asked, "So besides food all over you, how are you, Leah?" "Good. Mad at Sam." "Why? You were just laughing a little while ago." "Because, my second cousin, Emily, is coming into town and I think he's falling for her." "Oh." was all you said. Kim looked at Leah and asked, "Is Jarred seeing anyone?" Leah looked at her and replied. "No. You like him?" Kim blushed and Leah laughed. When we were done, we walked out and Sam, Jarred and Paul were waiting there. "Everything ok?" asked Sam. "Yeah." replied Leah. I looked at Kim and said, "I better be heading home. You know how my dad is." Kim nodded and said, "Yeah. Heaven forbid, that is you're late home, he'll call a search party." You laughed a little and grabbed your things. When you walked behind Kim, you gave her a push toward Jarred and started to run. You yelled over your shoulder, "See ya Kimmy!" Kim glared at you and called back, "Pay back!" You laughed and ran home.  
How It Happened:  
Well, you and Kim sat with Leah and the others at lunch now. Kim still tried to get Jarred to notice her, but nothing worked. And when it was just you three girls at the table, you and Leah would tell her that Jarred is stupid. Well, one day, Leah wasn't there and you looked at Sam and asked, "Where's Leah?" He shrugged and said, "Probably sulking." "Why?" Sam sighed and said, "I imprinted on her cousin." You mouthed oh. You and Kim knew the secret. It wasn't until Jarred changed that he noticed Kim. Paul imprinted on Billy Black's daugther, Rachel. You looked at your food. You weren't hungry. Kim notice and asked, "You alright, Kate? Your appetite has really changed." You nodded and said, "I know. Things have been hard at home." Kim looked at you with concern. "Kate, is everything ok there?" You nodded and replied, "Yeah. My body's been acting up lately." Paul and Jarred groaned and Sam rolled his eyes. Kim looked at them and said, "Guys this isn't funny. It happened to her mom and her dad is probably freaking out." They stopped and looked at you. "What happened?" You looked away and said, "My mom's body shut down and doctor doesn't know why. Says its probably genetic. I have a different theory." "Well what's that?" I looked at Sam and said, "My dad is from the Quileute tribe. Is it possible that my body is acting this way because the gene is becoming active?" Sam shrugged and said, "Could be. We'll have to wait and see what happens in the next few days." You nodded and looked at Kim. Kim smiled and said, "Let's hope its that."

You were home from school. You were sick and had a very high fever. You coughed and the door rang. You got up, since your dad was at work, and answered it. There stood, Sam, Jarred, Kim, Paul and Leah. You smiled and asked, "What are you guys doing here?" "We came because, we were worried." answered Kim. You smiled and said, "That's sweet. I would invite you in but I don't want to get you guys sick." Sam sighed and said, "Kate, what you told me at lunch the other day, can happen." You nodded and asked, "What's your guys temp. now?" "About 104 ish or higher." replied Paul. You nodded and said, "Mine's at 110." Kim gasped and said, "How?! Once you hit like 106 you're died!" You shrugged and looked at Sam. Sam walked past you and the rest followed. You closed the door and started to shake. Once that was over, you looked around you. Everything was different. Everyone had a shocked expression on their face. Then everything was the same as it was before. Kim threw you, your robe and you put that on. "You're a werewolf. Along with Jarred, Paul and myself." said Sam. You nodded. "That explains a lot."

It's been 5 months since then, and your feelings for Sam have changed. Their stronger now. You were over at Sam's house. Emily left and Leah was over him. So he was free. You and Sam have grown closer and you were over there almost always. Well, it was raining, and you were in the kitchen talking to Sam. He was at the table and you were sitting on the table. He looked at you and asked, "Why do you sit on my table?" "Cuz I don't like chairs." Sam smirked and stood. You looked at him and said, "Sam, I need to tell you something." He looked at you and walked up to you. "What is it?" You took in a breath and leaned forward and kissed him. After a few seconds, you pulled away and looked at him. He was the only thing you saw. Sam smiled and kissed you again. You kissed back and pulled him closer. Only he picked up and carried you up stairs to his bedroom. He laid you on the bed and whispered, "I love you, Kate." You smiled. "I love you too, Sam." And so starts a fun filled night.  
Telling Him:  
You knew that your pregnant. You just need to tell Sam. You moved in with him and had fun a few nights of the week. Now, the pack was over and you were sitting on the table, thinking of a way to tell Sam. "Hey Kate. You ok?" You looked at Sam and smiled. "Yeah. I guess I'm just tired." Sam gave you a skept look and asked, "You ok?" You sighed and said, "Sam I'm pregnant." Sam smiled and kissed you. You smiled back and licked your lips. Sam laughed a little and shook his head. "No. Not with you pregnant." You smirked and hugged him. He hugged back.  
8 Months Later:  
You were big! And you were going into labor. Sam was out on a run. Figures. Well your water just broke, and you were in the kitchen. Finally, Sam came back and saw your condition. He picked you up and took you to the hospital.  
20 hours later:  
You held your daugthers and Sam held your sons. Yes you had 4. Two girls and 2 boys. You looked at the girls and they were a mini you. Your brown hair, and light green with a hint of brown eyes. And the boys looked at Sam. His black hair and his black eyes. You smiled and looked at Sam and said, "I love you." "I love you too." 


	26. Emmett Cullen 4

How It Happened:

You were Emmett's girlfriend for over a couple hundred years now. Emmett was protective of you. Probably because everytime you went out, someone would come up to you and asked, "Will you go out with me?" Emmett would have to hug you close and glare at them. Well, you were with Emmett, on a get away for your 150 year anna. You were looking out at the ocean, on your own island. You smiled and Emmett hugged you from behind. "I love you. You know that?" he whispered against your neck. You moaned a little and said, "Yes." You turned around in his arms and said, "I wanna try something." He gave you a look and asked, "What?" You bit your lip. You two never had sex. No matter what, you two never did. "Why don't we try it?" Emmett looked at you and asked, "You sure?" You nodded and kissed him. Emmett kissed back lustfully yet loveling. You smiled in the kiss and tugged at his shirt. Emmett took it off and pulled you close. You rubbed his chest and abs and smiled. Emmett nibbled at ur ear, and you pushed him back into the room. You pinned him to the bed and pulled your shirt off. Emmett ripped ur bra off too and carest your chest. You moaned and he flipped you both over, and tore off your pants, and undies too. You spread your legs and he got infront of you. "You sure about this Taylor?" You smiled and kissed him. "Yeah." He kissd back and thrusted forward, creating a very wonderful night.

Finding Out:

You never thought that this could happen. You looked at the test infront of you. How it happened, you knew, but didn't think it could. I mean you are a VAMPIRE! Once a female dies and becomes a vampire, their reproduction system dies with the body. You threw the test out and walked downstairs. In the living room, everyone was watching some show. "Um...Emmett..." He looked at me and smiled. Then it dropped and pure worry was in his voice. "What's wrong?" I shifted my weight and said, "Somehow...I'm pregnant." Everyone then turned and looked at me. Carlisle and Emmett stood up and asked, "Are you sure?" You nodded and said, "I just took a test and said positive." Carlisle then said, "I wanna run a test on you. To see if your right or not." You nodded and Emmett came over and said, "I'm with you all the way TayTay. Nothing is keeping me away from you or our child." You smiled and hugged adn kissed him. He kissed back, and rubbed your back, telling you that he was being truthful.

1 Month Later:

Well you were right. The test said so. And Emmett stayed with you. You were laying in your bed with Emmett rubbing your stomach, when a ripping noise came through. You screamed and Carlisle came in and said, "It's time."

5 Days later:

You rewoke, 5 days later. You groaned and looked around. Everything looked the same. Emmett stood up from the foot of the bed and said, "Your finally up." You nodded and sat up. "Where is our child?" Emmett smirked and pulled you out of bed. "In the living room, with Esme." You nodded and you both walked down in to the living room. There you saw Esme holding your daugther in her arms. Your daugther looked at you and smiled, and laughed. You laughed too and walked over to her. Esme handed you, your daugther and you cuddled with her. Your daugther's eyes glowed and so did the lights in the room. You smiled and said, "I love you." She giggled and Emmett hugged you both. "I love you both."


	27. Edward Cullen 3

Story Start~  
"Danny please just deal with this. I know you and Daniel don't like moving but we need too." Jared said, looking at his younger sister, who was pouting on her bed. Danny looked at her brother and sighed. "Fine but I won't like it here." There was a knock on the door and the last of the trio showed. Daniel smiled and said, "There's a family here wanting to meet us." Danny and Jared smiled and hopped off and walked downstairs. Jared saw that the family was already in and looked at his siblings and said, "Danica, Daniel, why don't you two go and hang out in the backyard with the others, while I talk to their parents." Daniel nodded while Danny growled and grumbled, "You make it sound like we're 5." Jared rolled his eyes at his sister and said, "Go." "Yes, mother." Jared growled and Danny giggled and ran out to the back and up into the tree. Daniel laughed a bit and lead the others to the back. There Daniel looked up the tree and called, "Danny! Come on down!" Danny did, but sat up on the first branch closest to the ground. "What's up?" "The sky." "No dip Sherlock." Daniel chuckled and turned to the new kids. "Hi. I'm Daniel and this is my twin sister; Danica." "But I go by Danny." added Danny. Daniel rolled his eyes and one of the new kids that had wild blonde hair, and topaz eyes said, "I'm Edward. This is Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Roselia." They nodded and the girl named Alice said, "What do you think they're talking about in there?" "Probably your rents welcoming us to the neighborhood." started Daniel. "Then you guys leaving and never talking to us again." finished Danny. The Cullens looked at them like they were crazy. Danny sighed and said, "This wasn't our first move. We have been moving from place to place, ever since our mother and father died." Daniel nodded and added, "And Danny doesn't like it most of all. She can never make friends long enough to keep them." Danny scoffed and said, "You know they were only befriending me to get to you or Jared." Just then, Jared and Mr. Mrs. Cullen came outside. Danny smiled and said, "What's up?" "Nothing much. Just meeting our new neighbors." Danny nodded and smiled at the couple. Edward looked at Danny and then at his parents. They just nodded and said, "Would you guys like to come over sometime?" Danny, Daniel, and jared looked at them in shocked and Jared answered, "Sure. We'd love too." The twins nodded and when they lefted, Jared looked at his siblings and said, "That's nice of them."  
How It Happend:  
Danny was over at the Cullens house, saying goodbye. Her family staid a whole two years, and now they were moving. Again. Danny was up in Edward's room. She wanted him to be the last. Well she was sitting on his bed and looked at Edward. He looked at Danny and she said, "I'm moving Edward." He nodded and sat next to her. "I know." Danny looked down at her lap and then looked him in the eye and said, "i don't want to. I wanna stay here...in Forks...with you." Edward smiled a little and said, "I want you to, too." Danny leaned in and kissed him. Edward kissed back, and Danny crawled ontop of him. Edward held her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon, he fell back onto the bed and clothes were discarded, and luckly no one was home.  
Finding Out/Telling him:  
For the pass few days, Danny hasn't been feeling good. After her last day of school, she walked to the local drug store and bought a pregnancy test. When she got home, Danny took the test and was shocked. She was pregnant. With Edward's child. When danny walked out of the bathroom, she grabbed her coat, and car keys and left a note that said, "Went to Cullens'. Be back soon. Danny." When she got to the Cullens' house, she walked into the house and saw, Dr. Cullen. "Hey there Dr. Cullen. Is Edward here?" "Yes. He's up in his room." "Thanks." Danny walked up to his room, and knocked. Edward opened the door, and smiled. "Danny! What are you doing here?" She bit her lip and said, "i need to talk to you." He let her in, and when she turned around to face him, she said, "Edward, I'm pregnant with your child." His smile dropped and said, "get ride of it. It could kill you." Danny gave him a puzzled look and he sighed. "I'm a vampire and if you keep that child, it could and will kill you." Danny put a hand on her stomach and said, "No. It's something we made. I love you and this child, and I am not getting rid of it." Edward sighed and then hugged her. "OK. Just stay here. Me and Carlisle will talk to Jared about this." Danny nodded and hugged Edward back.  
Future:  
Well Jared wasn't too happy. He then told you about him being a vampire too, and that mom and dad didn't die from an 'animal attack'. Danny and Daniel accepted it but weren't happy that he lied to them. Well within the short month of pregnancy, no one was happy. Reasons? Mood swings, Danny practically dieing on them. Well when Danny was ready, a loud ripping noise was heard, and she blacked out.

When Danny woke back up, everything was clearing. She looked around and found Edward with their daughter in his arms. She smiled and said, "Edward..." He looked at her and smiled. Danny walked over to them, and gazed down at her daughter. "She's beautiful..." Edward smiled and said, "She looked just like you. Oh and I never did notice that you had a tattoo." Danny giggled and nodded. "Yep. What did you name her?" she asked. "_ _ Wonders Cullen." Danny smiled and kissed Edward and pecked her daughter's head. "I love you both."


	28. Charlie Swan

How You Met:

Rachel looked around. She was back home in Forks, Washington. She grew up next to Billy Black and Charlie Swan. Her parents had past away and now she took the house. Everything was like it when she was little. There was a knock at the door. Rachel went over to it and opened the door, to see a man in a wheel chair, and another man behind him, with a scruffy shave. She smiled and said, "Hi there." They smiled back and said, "Hey there Rachel. Long time no see." Ray laughed a bit and nodded. "Yep. Come inside." She stepped out of the way and opened the door wider. Charlie and Billy came in, and looked around. "Still the same." "As it will stay till I move or marry." Charlie nodded, and said, "I'm still surprized you aren't married yet." She laughed a bit, and said, "I'm only 21 Charlie." "Are you really?" asked Billy. She nodded and Charlie looked at her surprized. Rachel giggled. She had also like Charlie much more than a friend, but when he married Rene, Rachel knew she had to try and get over him. Charlie smiled, while Billy just smirked at Charlie. "Do you want something to drink?" "Sure." they answered. "OK, I got water, some lemonaide, and I think there is a few beers felt." "I'l take the a beer." "Me 2." they answered. Rachel nodded, and walked into the kitchen and then back out with two beers and a glass of water. They sat down and reuined.

How It Happened:

Its' been a year since then, and now Rachel was in trouble. Her feelings for Charlie were coming back. Well they were in fulling. Rachel was sitting in her living room with Charlie. He was talking about Bella leaving with Edward on their honeymoon. Ray nodded and said, "She's all grown up now, Charlie. Got to let her go, in some ways." Charlie nodded, and sighed. He rubbed his cheeks and said, "I know. I just don't know if I can." "The hardest things to let go are the ones closest to us...and yet sometimes they return." Charlie looked at her and said, "Wow. That's nice. How do you know that?" Rachel looked at the floor and said, "I had to let my parents go...plus when you married Rene I had to let you go." She bit her lip, and waited for him to say something. She heard the couch squeek as he got up. Rachel saw feet in her sight, and she looked up at him. Charlie was smiling and said, "You know, I always wanted to marry you, but you could have done better." Ray smiled and said, "True, but they just want one thing. You want more." Charlie nodded and kissed you. "So much more." Ray kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Charlie then, picked her up and switch places. Ray turned and straddle his waist. Charlie put his hands on her hips and when they pulled away for air, Ray panted and smiled. Charlie smiled and kissed her neck. "Mmmmm Charlie..." moaned Ray. Soon things got really heated and intense.

Finding Out/Telling:

Ray wasn't feeling so well, so Charlie took her to the hospital. Carlisle was free so he took some test and said, "Well Rachel. I found out what seems to be the matter. You're pregnant." Rachel gasp and looked at Charlie. He was just smiling and shook Carlisle's hand and said, "Thank you, Dr. Cullen." "Anytime Chief." They laughed and you followed out the door with Charlie;s arm around her waist. Once inside the car, Ray looked at Charlie and asked, "So you aren't mad?" Charlie laughed and said, "Of course not! Ray I love you. I'm not leaving you by a long shot." She smiled and kissed him. He kissed back and when they pulled apart they said, "I love you."

8 Months Later:

Well Ray was sitting in the living room. Charlie moved in since Ray's house was bigger. Charlie was rubbing her stomach and kissing her neck. Rachel giggled every now and then and said, "I love you Charlie." "I love you too, Rachel." Then there was a pain the ran threw your body, and a liquid down her leg. "Charlie, my water broke!" yelled Ray. Charlie picked her up and put her into the crusier and flipped the seriens on, and drove to the hospital. Once there, Ray was emitted into a room, while Charlie got preped and called Carlisle so he could tell Bella.

9 Hours Later:

Ray was laying back in the bed, with her son in her arms. Charlie was next to her, kissing her temple. "You did good hun." Rachel smiled and said, "Thanks hun. You wanna hold your son?" Charlie nodded and took his son and Rachel got comfortable and fell into a much needed sleep.


	29. Emmett Cullen 5

Story Start  
"Brittany!" I huffed as I turned around, and watch my friend Alice come up to me. "I was wondering where u were!" "I was sick. You know that." Alice smiled and nodded. "Besides, Emmett as been a bigger pain with out you!" I laughed little and walked with her to her car. "OK. I'll head over to your house with you and take your brother." Alice smiled and started the car then off to her house. Once there, as soon as I walked in through the door, I was pulled into a hug by Emmett. I smiled and hugged back. "Hello to you to Emmett." He pulled back and kissed me. I kissed back and pulled away. He smiled at me and asked, "You feeling better?" I nodded and said, "I think so. Considering that your dad told me that I was perfectly healthy." Emmett laughed and kissed my forehead. I pulled his arm upstairs and said, "Come on! Let's give your family a break." "OK." Emmett closed the door once we were inside. I sat on the bed and looked at him. He looked back and came over to me and kissed me. I kissed back and whispered, "I've missed you." He pushed me down onto the bed and whispered, "I've missed you too." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. Emmett smiled into the kiss and licked my bottum lip. I smiled too and let him. He explored my mouth and then I explored his. Emmett then moved down to my neck and started to kiss and suck. I moaned and ran my hands down his biceps and up his sulpted chest. Emmett pulled away, and looked into my eyes. I looked into his and said, "I love you." He smiled and said, "I love you too." I kissed him again, and when we pulled away, Emmett started to tug at my shirt. I took it off and things went from there.

This is great! I'm pregnant with the man I love. Just one problem. I dont know how to tell him. I was sitting in science class, trying to focus on how to tell him. The bell rang and I walked out of the class and towards my locker, which Emmett was leaning on, not paying any attention to the girl trying to flirt with him. I walked up to locker and glared at the girl. "Hey babe." said Emmett and kissed my cheek. I smiled and said, "Hey yourself." I opened up my locker and I heard the girl say, "So Emmett, I was thinking, wanna dump this trash and go out with me." I got my stuff and gritted my teeth. Emmett shook his head and said, "Sorry, I love Brittany and there is no way I am leaving here." "Oh come on." I closed my locker and looked at her. She was smirking at me and I said, "There is no way he is leaving you for me on account of two reasons. One being that I love him and he loves me." She rolled her eyes and asked, "What's the second and you know there is no real love?" I smirked and said, "I'm pregnant with his child, and if you call me a slut or skank your one to talk considering how many guys you've slept with." She just walked away and Emmett looked at me. "Your pregnant?" I nodded and said, "Yes." Emmett smiled and kissed me. I kissed back and asked, "You aren't mad?" He shook his head and said, "Mad? The woman I love his having my child! I'm excited!" I smiled and jumped on him. He hugged me back and kissed me. I kissed back and said, "I love you too."  
1 Month Later:  
I got big. Fast. I was sitting on mine and Emmett's bed rubbing my stomach. Emmett was out hunting and Carlisle was keeping me company. "How do you feel Brittany?" I shrugged then a sharp pain ran through me. I cried out and Carlisle got everything ready. I blacked out before Emmett showed up.  
3 Days Later:  
I woke up, and looked around me. I saw that I was in Emmett's room, in brand new clothes. Emmett was laying next to me and hugged me. I hugged back and kissed him. He kissed back and said, "Glad your awake." I nodded and sat up. "Where's our child?" Emmett smiled and stood up and pulled me up. "She's a beauty. Come on. She's downstairs playing with Alice." I smiled and ran down the stairs and saw my daugther. She looked up at me and giggled. Well she giggled, the lights started to glow stronger and I smiled and picked her up. She giggled more and I kissed her. Emmett hugged us both and said, "I love you." 


	30. Paul 2

"Sabelle! Thank you for helping out today. And sorry about that customer. He can be a brat at times, and I forgot about your short temper." I nodded and replied, "It's ok Angie. Just glad you took over before I hit him." Angie -my boss- smiled and nodded. "Sure thing. Well see you on Monday." "Alright see ya!" I waved and walked out of the store. So, I guess you got some info about me. My name is Sabelle Chaparral. I do have a short temper, but can always laugh about it later. I have light brown hair and green eyes. I work at the local bakery here in La Push, and some tourist was a complete and total - "Hey Elle!" I turned around and saw my only friend who can call me that coming towards me. I smiled and said, "Hi Leah." Yes Leah Clearwater. She's really nice but she was down in the dumps for a good time due to her boyfriend leaving her for her cousin. Idiot. When Leah got close enough to me, I hugged her and she hugged back.

"So how was you day?" she asked. I sighed and said, "Good, but a costomer was blah." Leah laughed softly and said, "I see. Well, me and the guys are going to head to the beach later. Wanna come?" I nodded and said, "Yeah. Just let me change and I'll meet you guys there." "Ok. See ya!" She waved and walked towards the beach. I smiled and walked home.

-The Beach

I walked onto the beach, seeing Leah playing volleyball with her younger brother Seth. I smiled and walked over. The game ended and Leah ran over to me and hugged me. I hugged back and said, "Hey there." "Hey yourself." Seth came over next and hugged me too. He was like a little brother to me. I hugged back and asked, "Did you beat Leah in volleyball?" "No. Shes to fast." I laughed and said, "Volleyball involves a lot of technique and power." Seth nodded and Leah scoffed. "So you think you can take me on?" I smiled. "Oh I know so." "Ok then. Lets do this." We walked over to the court and Leah severed it. I hit it back and soon we were going on and on. Soon the guys came over and asked to join in. Leah nodded and put Sam and Jared on her team, and Paul on mine. I glared softly at her and she just laughed. Thing was, I LOVED Paul! He just didnt know it yet. The game went on and Leah started to talk. "So Elle, have who told him yet?" I bumped it back to her and said, "No I haven't. Why do you care?" Sam hit it back and Leah said, "Cuz my best friend is 18 and has never had a boyfriend." I sighed and set it up so Paul could spike it. "Your point? I'm just waiting for the right guy." "But you've been in love with someone since you met him!" I sighed and hit it back. "Big deal! He probably doesn't like me anyways!" Jared hit it back and Leah said, "Oh come on! I know for a fact that he likes you and you like Pa-" I spiked it and it hit Leah in the stomach somewhat hard. Leah laughed and everyone looked at me. I sighed and Leah got up and said, "Paul, Sabelle likes you." then she took off running. I flushed and sighed. "See ya guys later." I walked away from the beach home. All I could think about was Paul not liking me or hating me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turn me around. I looked up at him and there was Paul. I bite my lip and whispered, "What?" He just looked at me and kisses my forehead. I blushed and Paul said, "Sabelle, I like you too. Maybe even love you." I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too, Paul." He smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back and heard an "Awwwwww!" I looked and saw Leah smiling. I rolled my eyes and she said, "I told you!" Paul growled low and I hugged him tight. Sam nodded and said, "We'll leave you too alone." They left and Paul hugged me tighter, and looked at me. "I love you." I smiled and kissed him again. "I love you too" He walked me home and I told him that I would see him tomorrow. Paul nodded and kissed me good night and walked away. I watched him until he was out of sight and closed the door, looking forward to another great day.


	31. Emmett Cullen 6

So this is both the best and worst day of my life. I found out that I was pregnant with the man of my dreams. And worst because his a vampire, and me having this child in a danger for me and man kind. I walked into the Cullen's' house. Yes I said Cullen. I'm dating, and pregnant with the big muscle man Emmett Cullen. I smiled at Esme, and asked, "Emmett here?" "Sorry dear. He just left on a hunt." I nodded and said, "I'm going to wait in his room for him." "Ok." I smiled and walked up to his room and thought about how this all happened.

 _I smiled and lite another candle. I was having dinner at my place with Emmett. I told him to dress up and there was a knock at the door. I opened it and there he stood. I smiled and let him in. Emmett walk in and looked me up and down. "Very nice, Ariana." I smiled and blushed softly. "Not to bad yourself." He pulled me close to him and kissed me. I kissed back and grinded into him softly. He smirked and pulled away. "Why don't we eat first." I smiled and walked over to the table. "By we, you mean me?" "Yep." I smirked and chuckled softly._

 _After dinner, I was sitting on my bed, in Emmett's lap. I kissed him and he kissed back. "I love you Ariana." I smiled. "I love you too." He kissed my neck and I moaned softly. I felt the zipper of my dress undo and I looked at Emmett. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "if you don't want to then I won't." I smiled and nodded. "But I do." Emmett smiled and kissed me. I kissed back and straddled him. My dress was ripped off, soon followed by other clothes and the night to way._

I was sitting on the bed and sighed. Emmett walked into the room and smiled at me. I smiled back and said, "Hey Em." He walked over and sat next to me. "Ariana, what's up?" I sighed. It was now or never. "I'm pregnant and its yours." Emmett froze and Carlisle was in the doorway. "Did she just say, that she's pregnant?" Emmett nodded and I looked out the window. He pulled me into a hug and brushed my brown hair away from my eyes. "It's ok. I'll be here." I smiled and kissed him. Carlisle sighed and said, "You're gunna have to live here. I don't know what will happen." I nodded and said, "OK." Emmett kissed me again and said, "I love you."

It only took a week for me to give birth. Not the actually birth but being pregnant. So it was painful. I passed out and was dead for a day or so. When I rewoke, Emmett was right by my side with our child. I smiled and said, "Hi." Emmett smiled big and said, "Welcome back babe." I sat up and looked at our child. It was a boy. "What did you name him?" "Noah James." I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back and said, "I love you baby." I smiled back and knew my life was perfect.


	32. Jacob Black 7

"Lauara! How could you!?" yelled my mom. I sighed. Reason why she was yelling? I was pregnant. Yes. Me. A 17 year old girl with hazel eye's and dirty blonde hair, who was pregnant with Jacob Black's kid. "Mom, I'm sorry. It just sort of….happened." "Happened my ass!" I stood up. "Mom what do you want me to do? Get rid of it?" "Yes." I just stood there, with wide eyes looking at my mother. She wanted me to get an abortion?! No way! "Damn to hell I will!" I yelled out her and walked out of the house. I just walked to the beach and sat down, crying. The only thing that went through my mind was how this whole thing happened.

 _I kissed Jacob on the cheek. We were at my friends Olivia's party and there was alcohol. I had a couple drinks, and so did Jacob Black. He smiled and kissed my lips. I kissed back and it got hot. When we pulled away, he looked at me and said, "Wanna get out of here?" I nodded and we walked out of the party and to the beach. I smiled and giggled at the things he told me. Soon, I kissed him again, and he pushed me back onto the sand, kissing me back. I smiled, and took off his shirt and he took of mine and things heated up quickly._

Granted that this child and that night were a mistake but I loved them both. I was in loved with him and couldn't happier that I gave my virginity to him. I felt someone sit next to me and I looked, and saw Jacob there. I smiled softly and he pulled me into a hug. "What's wrong?" I started to cry more and nuzzled into his chest. "You're g-gunna hate me" Jacob pulled away and kissed my forehead. "I could never hate you." I scoffed and said, "I'm pregnant." Jacob's hugged tighten and he looked at me. "I'm here for you. No matter what."

Well after my mom cooled down (which was when I was 7 months pregnant), she started to help. Jacob told his dad right away. Though Billy wasn't happy at first, he welcomed me to the family. Jake also told me about him being a werewolf and that I was his imprint. I was happy, shocked, and angry all in one. Hormones right? When I thought I was ready to give birth, I found out that I never want that pain again. So you could say from that, that it was PAINFUL! I crushed Jake's hand several times, yelled at him and told him that if he wanted to have sex, he would wear a condom. He said ok.

After 5 hours but seemed like forever, I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She looked exactly like me. Jake was soooo happy and so was I. My mom was happy, and Billy was glad. So afterwards, me and Jake lived a pretty (not) normal. We married when we were 19, and our baby girl has the wolf gene. Very rare, but very prefect.


	33. Jasper Hale 4

"Nicole honey, what's wrong?" asked my boyfriend Jasper Hale. He was part of the Cullens and ever girl hated me for it. "Nothing is wrong babe. Why do you think that?" I replied. My name is Nicole Rose Holloway. I have brown hair with caramel highlights and hazel eyes. Jasper gave me a look and said, "Because you're so nervous around me now and before you weren't." That was true. I had a tendency of being hyper and loud, not my shy nervous wreak. I sat next to Jasper, on his bed and said, "You really want to know?" He nodded and kissed my head. "I'm pregnant with your child Jasper." He froze and just looked at me. I looked back and knew what was running through our minds then. How this happened.

 _Everyone but Jasper was out either on a hunting trip or just for a walk. Well me and Jasper were laying on his bed, talking and I kissed him. Since I've been around him for over 4 years, he came use to my scent and allowed more touch. I was happy about that. Jasper kissed back and I climbed on top of him and made the kiss deeper. Jasper moan softly into the kiss, but when I ran my hand up his shirt, he stopped and looked at me. "No, Nicole. I could hurt you." I sighed and kissed him lighty. "No you won't. I trust you." Jasper just looked at me, then I was pinned to the bed, naked and everything just went from there._

Finally Jasper hugged me and asked, "What do you want to do? I know this is dangerous for you to have, and I know you won't go for getting rid of the child." I nodded and nuzzled into him. "I'm keeping it." Jasper nodded and said, "OK. Your moving in then." I smiled and kissed him. "Fine with me."

Well Esme was happy that I was pregnant with her son's child. So was Rosalie but I figured it was just cuz she wanted the baby to make it. Carlisle is the doctor and Jasper staid with me, and watch me be killed from the inside out by our own child. I was sitting on our bed, thinking of baby names while sipping on blood, when I heard this giant rip coming from my stomach. I screamed and Jasper, and Carlisle were in the room. That was the last thing I remember because I passed out.

When I woke up again, Jasper was standing by the window holding a child. I smiled and got up. He looked at me and smiled brightly. I chuckled and asked, "What's his/her name?" Jasper handed me the child, and I saw that it was a baby boy that looked exactly like him. "I wanted you to name him." I smiled and kissed Jasper. He kissed back and I looked at our boy. He smiled at me and I said, "Andrew Hale Cullen." Jasper smiled and kissed me. I kissed back, knowing that everything in my life was going to be alright.


	34. Embry Call 3

Embry's POV

Great just great. I had just imprinted on a girl who hates me. Her name is Scarlett Johnson. She is spunky, out going, hot headed like Paul -which explains alot cuz they're siblings-...yet...she has this soft side to her. Like when shes with someone new, Scarlett is kind and gentle and not a loud mouth. I was staring at the muffin infront of me, while I thought this. "Yo, Em. You in there?" asked my best friend Jacob Black. I snapped out of my day dream and looked at him. He was staring at me and so was every one else. By everyone else, I mean the pack. Sam, Jake, Quil, Jared, Me, Seth, and Leah, and then Paul. He just shook his head and asked, "Whose the girl?" Everyone then smirked, knowing that the cat was out of the bag. I sighed and said, "If you knew Paul, you'd kill me." He sat up a little, ears perked with interest. "Oh, and why is that?" I looked at him and said, "Well, the girl is..."

Scarlett's POV

I was walking home from getting ice cream with my friends. I laughed quietly to me remembering what had happened to Tori. She was galking at some guys and her ice cream fell on her. When I came back from the flashblack, I heard a noise to the side and then saw my bro Paul chasing after...Embry? I gave them a confused look and called out, "What happened?" Paul just growled and Embry ran behind me. I frowned and growled, "I am not a shield Embry Call. You're part wolf! You should be able to handle my brother." "I know its just that-" "Just that you've imprinted on my sister!" My jaw dropped a little and I grabbed both of their wrist and dragged them into my house. Once inside I pushed them down onto the couch and said, "Ok, so let me get this straight. Embry imprinted on me. Paul, you're upset about it, and Embry is running for his life." They both nodded and said, "Yeah. That's about it." I sighed and looked at Paul and said, "Would you rather have some ass asking me out or me marrying them?" Paul growled and got up and hugged me. "I really don't want anyone taking you away." I laughed and said, "There is only one reason on why I would leave La Push. That is college." Paul smiled and said, "This is the side I love most. Its when you're not a loud-mouth shrimp." "HEY!" They laughed and Embry stood and looked at his feet, while shuffling them. "So..." I looked at him and laughed. I hugged him and said, "Chill Em. I feel the same way." Embry smiled and hugged back and kissed the top of my head. "OK, if you as much dare hurt her, I swear I'll..." "He won't hurt me." I cut in. Embry nodded. "I won't."

FF 3 yrs later

Scarlett's POV

I frowned as I closed my suitcase. I was leaving for college and leaving everything behind. I looked at my room. Still the same but it had a emtpy feeling to it. I sighed and heard a knock on the door. I looked and saw Embry standing there. I gave a sad smile and he said, "I know babe. I don't want you to go either." I nodded and looked away. He came up to me and hugged me. I leaned into him and smiled. I loved his warmth. Embry smiled and kissed my head. I looked up and kissed him. "I'm gunna miss you." He smiled softly and whispered, "You dont have to leave for a few more hours." I smiled at the look in his eyes. I knew what was going to happen and I was craving it. I kissed him again and he made it deeper. "What about Paul?" Embry laid me down on the bed and said, "He was sent on a run by Sam. We have the place to ourselves." I smirked and kissed down his jaw and to his neck. Embry gave a low groan in his throat and stuck his hands up my shirt. I gasped and he took advanged and placed his tongue in my mouth. I moaned, and we started to fight. He won and things got really heated that night.

4 months later

Scarlett's POV

I looked at my suitcase. Just to think that only 4 months ago I was doing this to come here to college. Now I'm leaving. I'm four months pregnant and the father doesn't even know. Paul is coming to pick me up. He thinks I coldn't handle being away from my family for so long. So I took my suitcase and walked down into the parkinglot and there was Paul just pulling in. I gave a small smile and threw my bag into the backseat and sat in the passenger seat. Paul looked at me and asked, "You ok?" I nodded and gave another small smile. "Just drive." He nodded and started to drive away. A few hours later we stopped for lunch at an old resturant. We placed our orders and Paul looked at me and asked, "Ok, so what really made you want to come home?" I looked down and whispered, "I'm pregnant." Paul sighed and said, "How you going to tell Embry? It is his, right?" I nodded and said, "I don't yet." Paul smiled softly and said, "Don't worry, he won't leave you. He's been driving us all insane since you left." I laughed softly and said, "Good to know." Paul laughed and patted my hand. "I'm here for ya too." I smiled and our food came. Then we were on the road again.

Embry's POV

Scarlett has been gone for 4 months and its driving me insane! The guys hate me cuz I can't get her out of my mind and it's driving them insane! Paul had to leave and he hasn't been back since. I wonder what he had to do. I heard a car pulling up the driveway and it was Paul's truck. Scarlett was in the passengers seat. I smiled and ran outside. Everyone followed and when Scarlett got out of the truck and pulled her into a hug. "Hey babe. What are you doing home so soon?" I asked. She gulped and took my hand. I knew something was wrong and I looked at her worried. "Sweetie? What is it?"

Scarlett's POV

I looked at Embry. His eyes had worry in them and I said, "I'm pregnant and its yours." He smiled and hugged me again. "That's great. I'm going to be a father." I smiled. At least he was happy. Paul came up and said, "You leave her Embry, you die." Embry nodded and said, "Don't worry. I don't plan on leaving ever." I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back and placed a hand on my stomach.

5 Months later

They sat in the hospital, with a pink bundle of joy. Scarlett holding her baby girl to her chest and watched her sleep. Embry sat behind Scarlett, with his arms wrapped around her waist. He kissed her temple and whispered, "You did great babe." She smiled and said, "Thanks. Now we have a perfect daughter." Paul was in the the room standing next to the bed. He smiled and said, "Great now we have another one of you, Scarlett." Scarlett just laughed and said, "Yes we do. And its going to be interesting." She handed her baby to Paul and looked at Embry. He smiled and kissed her and asked, "Can we have another?" Scarlett just smiled and shook her head. "How about waiting this one is about 3 or so." Embry nodded and said, "I can deal with that." He then kissed her and she kissed back, only to be interupted by Paul, saying, "What happened to waiting 3 years?" They laughed and the baby girl giggled. Scarlett, and Embry both knew that their life was complete.


	35. Edward Cullen 4

Well here I am. New to this small town named Forks. Great. I walked down the hallway of Forks high and looked at my little sister whose going into the nineth grade. "Will you be able to find your war around the school?" I asked her. Lexi nodded and said, "Yep. Its you, who may trouble." I laughed and hugged her. "See you later. Good luck." She nodded and walked into her first class. I walked down the hall until I got to my class. Math. What a great subject to start the day. I walked in and the teacher looked at me and said, "Ah yes. You must be ALex Childers." I nodded and said, "Hi." He smiled and said, "You wanna tell us about yourself?" I looked at the class and blushed lightly. Shit. I was shy around new ppl and he wants me to tell them about myself? "Um...not really." He nodded. "Understandable. Ok, why don't you take a sit next to Edward Cullen." I nodded and walked over to the boy he pointed out. He nodded at me and, I saw his eyes turn black. I sat still, and tried to pay attention.  
Edward's POV  
His eyes were a golden topaz but when I sat by him, they turned black. I wonder if he's like the Jake...a vampire. Once I heard her think that, I started to wonder. How did she know about us? Where did she lived before that she knew? She's also kind of cute. Wait! I'm with Bella! I shouldn't think like this but...her scent...its...SHIT! My hand raised up and I asked, "Sir, can I use the restroom?" Teacher nodded and I was out of there. I raced off to the woods and looked for a deer. I was screwed.  
Back to your POV  
First day of school was over and my sister already had friends. They were already walking home. I was at my locker and felt someone by me. I looked at there was Eric whose in my Bio class. "Oh hey Eric. What's up?" "Nothing much. This weekend me and a couple other friends are going to La Push. You gunna come?" I nodded and said, "Sure. Sounds fun." Eric smiled and hugged me. I don't know what, but we clicked right away. Eric walked away and then, Edward came and took his place. "I wanted to apologized for today. I must have seemed rude." I shook my head. "No, not really. I mean, everyone has to go when they gotta go." He chuckled and said, "I guess you're right. My name is Edward Cullen." "I know. Our teacher pointed you out to me. I'm Alex Childers." He smiled. "I know." I smiled back and closed my locker. "Well is there anything that, you would like to know Edward?" He shook his head and said, "Not right now, but how about later this week, we hang out?" "Don't you have a girlfriend?" He looked puzzled. Nailed it. "Yeah but how did you know?" "Well I met her today and you seem like the kind of guy to not be single." He nodded and said, "Well ok then." "Yep. Ill see you later." "Yeah."  
6 Months later  
I walked down the hall and stopped at my locker. Its been 6 months since I moved here and I love it. I even devepled a cush on someone, though only his brother Jasper knew, cuz he can read emotions. I've kept my secret hidden and kept their secret hidden. Bella sorta hates me cuz me and Edward hit it right off. I closed my locker after putting in my books and saw Edward there. I smiled but he didn't. "What's wrong?" Edward frowned and whispered, "Bella..." I sighed. Lately she had become a witch and I knew it was affecting him. "What'd did I do now?" I joked. He gave a small smiled and said, "She dumped me." I nodded and hugged him. "I'm sorry. She went to Jake?" He nodded and I replied, "I think tonight you should come over and hang out." He nodded and asked, "When?" "Whenever is good for you." He smiled and said, "Be there at 7." I nodded and said, "OK."  
7 PM  
I just got changed into my pjs when there was a knock on my window. I opened it up and Edward come threw. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged back and asked, "Where is everyone?" "Mom and Dad went out, and Lexi it at a friend's house." He nodded and sat on my bed. I walked over to the tv and moives and asked, "What moive do you want to watch?" "Don't matter." I nodded and popped in Avatar, and layed down on my bed. Edward layed behind and and put his arm around me. I smiled and asked, "Edward?" He rolled me over and said, "Alex, know about your feelings for me. Jasper told me." I sighed and whispered, "I'm gunna kill him." Edward laughed and kissed me gently. "Actually, I'm glad that you have feelings for me. When we first met, your blood sang to me way more than Bella's ever did." I smiled and kissed him back. He rolled ontop of me and things just got heated, and Avatar went unwatched.  
3 Days later  
Me and Edward were secretly dating, so the school didn't know about it. Bella tried to take him back but Edward said no. Me, I was getting sick alot and Edward was getting worried. So he had Carlisle check me out. "Alex, you're pregnant." I sat there and asked, "OK, so what do we do?" Edward looked at you and said, "We get rid of it." I shook my head and said, "Nope. Our child is made from our love. I'm not getting rid of it." Edward sighed and kissed my head. "Ok. But you're staying here."  
2 Weeks Later  
Every bone in my body feels like it is broken. My skin drained and blood is the only thing that is keeping the color. Edward was worried sick but knew that I wouldn't give up. Only thing was, just then a painful pain went through my body and everything went black.  
Alex Childers came Alex Cullen, and both her and Edward had a beautiful baby boy named Nate. Alex had the ablitly to become invisble and Nate had both mind reading and invisblity.


	36. Jacob Black 8

Jacob's POV  
"Poor Jake. He's the only one who hasn't imprinted yet." teased Leah. I sighed. She was right. She had Alex, Sam had Emily, Jared and Kim, Paul had my sister Rachel, Quil had Claire, and Embry had Melanie, and Seth and Kelsey. I got up and said, "I'm gunna walk on the boardwalk." Sam nodded and said, "OK." I walked down there and passed a few houses on the way. A new family was just moving in, and then a dog just came up and tackled me. I laughed and looked to see a husky with a hint of wolf ontop of me, licking my face. "Dawn!" The dog got off and ran over to a girl my age with white hair that went to her shoulders, tan skin and a curvy body, running towards me. "I am sooo sorry about! Dawn normally doesn't jump on strangers like that." I took the out stretched hand and got up. I looked at the howling wolf necklace, and smiled. "It's fine. My name is Jacob Black." The girl smiled back and said, "Abby Cross. My family and I just moved here." I nodded and asked, "Do you guys need help moving?" Abby shook her head and said, "Nope. We just finished when Dawn jumped ya." Dawn barked and circled around Abby. She laughed lightly and patted her head. I smiled. Then I felt a pull towards her. She looked up and at me and looked in my eyes. I stared into her brown eyes and knew she was soul mate. So basically I just imprinted on the new girl on the block.  
Abby's POV  
I just stared at Jake. I figured he was part of the pack here, cuz his skin was way warming than it should be, and he was built. Plus he had the tattoo on his arm. Dawm barked and circled around me. "He loves you!" I laughed lightly and patted her head. Yes I communicate with dogs. Well mostly Dawn. I looked at Jake and smiled. "So wanna hang out sometime?" Jake nodded and asked, "How bout now? So you can get a feel for the neighborhood?" I smiled and said, "Sure." I turned around and called, "Mom, Dad! I'm going for a walk with Dawn and a friend!" They came out and saw Jake. My dad smiled and my mom smiled bigger. My dad came over and shook Jake's hand. "Hey there. Mr. Cross." Jake nodded and replied, "Hi Mr. Cross. I'm Jacob Black." My dad nodded and my mom hugged me. "Aw my baby girl already has a boyfriend." I blushed and so did Jake. "Mom!" I groaned. Jake laughed nervously, and said, "I actually want to start as friends." My dad smiled and said, "Good answer." My mom frowned slightly. I laughed and said, "My mom thinks I won't be able to make friends here." "Or find a boyfriend." I rolled my eyes and said, "So, Jake's gunna show me around town." My dad nodded and said, "OK. Becareful." I kissed his cheek and walked with Jake. Dawn followed barking playfully and being gentle. Jake showed me around town and we became the best of friends fast.  
3 Years Later  
I was sitting with Emily waiting for the pack to get home. I knew about their secret after 2 weeks meeting Jake. We clicked and hanged out ever since. "You know, Abby, you're the only girl who has gotten Jake to stop thinking about Bella." I nodded. I knew about the whole Jake loving Bella but she is in love with Edward. They just got down protecting her from some vampires after her baby. "I did not know that." I replied. When I really did. I didn't like to talk about it. She was misses out on a great guy. Emily smiled and the pack came in. I smiled and greeted them, and Jake sat next to me. "So what did you girls talk about, while we sexy men were away?" asked Paul. Me and Emily laughed lightly and said, "I believe that to me and Emily, only two of you are sexy Paul, and nothing important that you need to know." Emily winked at me and I smiled. The guys gave us a look and Leah asked, "So, whose the sexy men?" "Sam and Jake." replied Emily. Jake smirked and I shrugged. "Well I've got to get going. Dawn is probably going mad." Jake got up and said, "I'll go with ya." I nodded and waved goodbye to everyone. Me and Jake were walking on the beach and Jake asked, "What were you really talking about?" I stopped and sat on the sand. Jake sat next to me. "You were talking about Bella?" I nodded. "Emily said, that I'm the only girl to keep your mind off her." Jake nodded and replied, "You are. Until now, I haven't thought about her." "Why until now?" Jake smiled lightly and pulled me into a hug."Because you brought it up. After Bella had her baby, I haven't thought about her." I looked at him and he was telling the truth. "I've only been thinking of you, Abby. I imprinted on you when we first met." I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back and laid me in the sand. Things got really heated that night and Dawn was not happy.  
2 Months Later  
I sighed and looked at the test in my hands. It was positive. I was pregnant with Jake's kid. Dawn was laying with me with her head on my stomach. I patted her head, and asked, "What to do Dawn?" She looked at me and thought, "Tell him! He needs to know! And if he leaves its time I use my teeth!" I laughed softly and got up. She followed and followed over to Sam's. I walked in and saw them there. I smiled and asked, "Jake can I talk to you?" He nodded and we walked to the beach. "Jake I'm pregnant." Jake smiled and hugged me tight. Dawn bark and I looked at her. "Now you don't have to use your teeth." she danced around and me and Jake smiled and laughed. Jake kissed me and said, "I love you Abby." "I love you too."  
5 Years Later  
Abby was sitting with Emily, watching her son Matt play with Midnight and his father. Dawn had puppies, don't know who the father is, and Abby kept them. Dawn sat with Abby and licked her face. Abby smiled and kissed her forehead. Jake came over and said, "None for the husband?" He leaned down and kissed her. Abby kissed back and Matt ran over and climbed into Abby's lap. Midnight stopped at his mom and Emily smiled. The pack home and Sam asked, "So when can we start?" Everyone laughed at how Emily's face turned bright red. Jake kissed Abby again and she knew everything was perfect. 


	37. Emmett Cullen 7

Its always one thing to be friends with the new kid or kids. But when the new kids just got back from moving to Alaska, and they were you're best friends, the feelings aren't good. Confuzed? My name is Kimberly Alvarez. Lived here in Forks, Washington all my life. In high school became best friends with the Cullens. Most Emmett and Alice. Then they moved. Now in my senior year, they moved back! Alice a junior and Emmett my grade. I was happy they moved back but pissed all the while. I leaned against Emmett's Jeep waiting for him to show. When he did, he was with Edward, Alice and Jasper. Rose went home early. Alice smiled and ran up to me and hugged me. "KIMMY!" she yelled. I laughed softly and hugged back. "Alice, its good to see you!" The guys came up and Edward said, "You're pissed at us." I nodded and said, "Well its not fun when your besties just pick up and leave!" Emmett grinned and hugged me tight. "Well we are back!" I laughed and hugged back. God how I loved his hugs. Jasper and Edward smirked and I glared at them. Emmett pulled away and climbed into his Jeep. "You need a ride home?" I shook my head and nodded over towards my Ford Truck. Emmett nodded and said, "Nice." I smiled and looked at Alice. "We need to hang out sometime." She nodded and replied, "Well yeah! You're outfits need to change. You still dress with skinny jeans and high tops along with a one shoulder top!" I smiled and said, "Can't change that." "But she looks nice." added Emmett. I blushed and my heart skipped up a couple beats. Everyone smirked and I said, "Well I better get home and finish my homework." Alice hugged me again and said, "I'll call you later." I smiled and Edward and Jasper hugged me. I looked at Emmett and asked, "Do I get a hug?" He climbed out and gave me a bear hug. I smiled and when he set me down, he asked, "Wanna go out sometime?" I nodded and said, "Yeah." Alice squealed and Emmett asked, "How about tomorrow? 7ish?" I nodded and Alice said, "I'm coming over to help you prepare!" I nodded and turned around saying, "Okay. I'll see ya guys tomorrow!"  
~~Tomorrow at 7~~  
I looked at myself in the mirror. Alice had really out down herself. She had my deep burgendy hair in a pun and had me in a sexy black mini dress. She wanted me to wear high heels but I wanted to wear flats. So when Emmett rang the doorbell I opened it and he smiled. "Hi." I whispered. He smiled back and said, "Hey. You look great." I smiled. "Thanks." Alice came down, smiling and took a picture. I blushed and Emmett smiled. He took my arm and said, "I'll bring her back around 11." Alice nodded and closed the door. I looked at Emmett and watched as he took me to the convertable and drive off. "This isn't your normal car Emmett." He smiled. "Special occasion means different car." I smiled and looked at where we were going. Soon we were in an open field and there was a blanket and a pinic basket out. I smiled and he took my hand and walked me over to it. I looked at him and said, "You didn't have to do this." Emmett just grinned and said, "I wanted to." I smiled and looked at what he packed. A couple sandwichs, a fruit dish and some water. I looked at him and said, "But you don't eat." He smirked and said, "I will." I glanced at him and saw him laugh. I laughed lightly.  
~~~~~2 Hours later~~~~  
I was laying next to Emmett looking up at the stars. Emmett had his arm under my head and was looking at me. I looked at him and smiled. "I had a great time, Emmett." He smiled. "Thats good. I wanted you to have a fun time." I looked down at my outfit. "Though I think Alice was thinking you were going to take me somewhere classy." He looked at me and said, "I don't mind it. I love it." I blushed and sat up and took my hair out of the bun. Emmett sat up too and ran a hand threw my hair. I looked at him and kissed him. He kissed back. When we pulled away, I smiled and said, "Wow." Emmett smiled and I saw his eyes go black. I gulp and he nuzzled my neck. "Relax. I'm not gunna bite you." I smiled and hugged him. "I love you Emmett." He looked up at me and kissed me again. I smiled and kissed back. "I love you too." 


	38. Seth Clearwater 2

I sat down and looked at my hands. My boyfriend sat behind me, arms wrapped around my waist, and leaning on my shoulder. I thought about how I came here. Not just to my boyfriend Seth Clearwater behind me but how I ended up in Forks Washington with my half sister Bella. Yes half! We have the same mom but my dad is Phil not Charlie. So how did I end up living with Bella and her birth dad? Well ya see mom and Phil had an accident. They were in a car accident, so my mom left me with Charlie and Bella. But I guess its not so bad. I mean, I met my boyfriend Seth through Jake Black who is head over heals in love with Bella but she likes Edward Cullen. I looked back at Seth and smiled remembering how we met

~ _Flash back~_

 _I grabbed my bags and headed up to the guest room in the Swan's house. I smiled when I got in. Bella and her dad were in the doorway. "Make yourself at home Taylor." said Bella. Her dad nodded and said, "Feel free to ask for anything." I smiled and replied, "Thanks Bella, Charlie. For everything." They nodded and smiled. Charlie left and Bella smiled. "Don't worry. He likes you." I nodded and said, "Thanks Bells. For everything." She gave me a hug and left. I sat down on the bed and heard a truck pull up. I walked downstairs and saw Bella and Charlie outside talking to three russet skin guys. One in a wheelchair and two standing. The smaller boy saw me and smiled. I smiled back and Bella turned around and motioned me outside. I walked out and heard the man in the wheelchair say, "So this is the famous Taylor. My name is Billy and Charlie has told alot about you. I'm sorry about you're mom and dad." I gave a soft smile and said, "Thanks." I looked at Charlie and he looked at the Billy. The two boy cleared their throats and I looked at them. "Taylor this is Jake, Billy's son and Jake's friend Seth." answered Bella. I smiled and gave a soft "Hi." "Hey. Wow, who knew that half sisters could look so much alike." said Jake. I blushed softly and nodded. True, if it wasn't for the age difference me and Bella could be twins. I looked at Jake's friend and smiled. He smiled back and Bella looked at Jake and Jake looked back and smirked. "There's gunna be a bonfire tonight at the beach. Wanna come?" asked Jake. I smiled and said, "Sure."_

 _~End flashback~_

Seth stirred behind me and I looked back at him. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Hey." I whispered. He leaned his head up and kissed me. I kissed back and turned around so I straddled him. He smiled into the kiss and rubbed my sides. I smiled back and deepend the kiss by running my tongue across his bottum lip. He smirked and opened for me. We fought and I pulled away to discard our clothes and things just continued on from there and it was a good thing that nobody was home that even!

2 months later

I looked at Seth's sleeping form and smiled. I have yet to tell him that I'm 2 months along with his son. Yes I was having a baby boy. I was happy and I think Seth would be 2. Grant it that we may be young but we'll make it work. Seth stirdded and I smiled and kissed his head. He smiled and looked up at me. "Babe I got something to tell you." I told him. He sat up and pulled me close. "What is hun?" I smiled as he kissed my forehead. "I'm pregnant with your son." Seth just smiled huge and hugged me closer. "I love you Taylor Lyn Swan. Will you marry me?" I smiled and kissed him deeply. "Yes yes yes yes YES!" I chanted and kissed him more. He smiled and rubbed my stomach lightly.

3 years later

I smiled as my son and fiancee played in our backyard. I looked at the ring on my finger and smiled more. I heard a squeal and a "Mommy! Help!" followed by another squeal and giggle. I looked up to see Seth picking up our son and throwing him over his shoulder while spinning. I laughed softly and when Seth sat our son down he ran over to me. I picked him up and asked, "Was Dad throwing you?" He nodded furiously and I laughed. Seth came up and kissed my lips. I kissed back and said, "I love you." Seth smiled back and said, "I love you two." Our son giggled and said, "I wlove you." Me and Seth giggled and kissed our son.


	39. Embry Call 4

I walked along First Beach in La Push, Washington. My parents just moved back here. I guess they both were born here, so once I turned 14, we had to move back. Why I have no idea, but I'm sorta glad that we did. I mean, I did like our small town in Missouri but, we didn't have the beach. At least, not like First Beach. I stopped at some rocks, and sat on some of them. Smiling, I watched the ocean but a few seconds later I heard a throat being cleared. I turned my head and saw, a boy about my age with dark brown almost blackish short hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. I blushed and smiled softly. "Hi. I'm Julia Antoniette Torres. You are?" The boy smiled back and said, "I'm Embry Call, and you're sitting on my rocks." I laughed softly and said, "I'm sorry?" Embry smiled and said, "Don't worry." He came and sat by me. "You new here?" I smiled and nodded. "Yep. My parents were born here, and decided to move back." Embry nodded and smiled. "I've lived here all my life. I can introduce you to some of my friends." I smiled back and said, "That would be nice."

A few Months later

I met all of Embry's friends, aka Jake Black and Quil Atera. Lately Embry has been acting werid around me. Like advoiding me at all cost. Finally, I got fed up with it and walked up to Jake and asked, "What's wrong with Embry?" Jake looked at me, and closed his locker. "I don't know. I've been asking myself that same question." I sighed and leaned against the locker next to his. "Great. Has he been advoiding you at all?" Jake shook his head and said, "Not really. Like we hang out at times but when we do, its all about Sam's crew and how great they are." I growled softly and asked, "Why is he with them? I thought you three hated them." Jake nodded. "Me and Quil still do. Embry not so much. He says that he finally understands them now and that Quil and I should give them a chance." I sighed and asked, "So are you?" Jake smiled and said, "Nope. I wouldn't dare leave you alone, and I can say the same for Quil too." I smiled and was about to answer when Embry came up to Jake and said, "Hey there Jake." Jake looked at Embry and nodded. "Embry." Embry looked at me and gave a nod. I sighed, keeping my frustration in. They both seem to notice and Embry asked, "What's wrong Julia?" I scoffed and looked at him. "'What's wrong'? That's all you have to say?! You've been advoiding me like crazy! Then you come up to Jake and give him a 'Hey there' while I just get a flippin nod?!" I started to shout. People in the hallway stopped to watch. They knew that Embry was advoiding us and waiting for a showdown. Jake placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Julia, calm down." I looked at Jake and said, "No!I am done with this Embry!" Embry looked at me hard and said, "Done with what? 'Us'? There was no us!" I growled and said, "There could have been! But you started being an ass and now there was no us and there will never be an us!" I turned and walked away. I walked out of the school and broke out into a run. I ran till I got home. My dad was home because he works nights and looked at me, surprized that I was home from school so early. "What? No hanging out with Jake tonight?" he asked. I looked at him and said, "Nope." He sensed my mood and asked, "What's wrong?" I gave a choked laugh and said, "Embry." That was all that it took. My dad set the paper down and said, "Sweetie, Embry is going through a hard time." I looked at him and asked, "How would you know that?!" My dad came over and sat me down. "I know because I went through the excate same thing that he is going through now." I gave my Dad a confused look and he sighed. "Just go to Sam Uley's house and tell him that I sent you." I nodded and asked, "Now?" he nodded, pointing at the door. I sighed and walked to the door and to Sam's house.

At Sam's

I knocked on the front door, and a woman answered. I smiled softly and asked, "Is Sam here? I need to talk to him." The woman smiled and stepped aside letting me. "Sure. He's in the kitchen. I'm Emily, his finacee." I smiled and followed to the kitchen. There I saw Sam, Embry and two other guys around a table talking. They looked at me and Sam asked, "Can I help you, Julia?" I looked at Embry and rolled my eyes. "My dad sent me here. Told me to ask you why Embry is being a idiot." Embry smirked lightly and Sam said, "I can't give you that information." I growled lightly and said, "OK. I'll tell my dad that and then you can deal with it from there." I turned to walk away but Sam said, "Stopped." I turned at looked at him. "What?" "Sit down. Its going to be a while." I rolled my eyes and sat down across from him. Embry was sitting next to me, and someone else on my right. "Either one of you touch me, you die." They both smirked. Sam went on and told me about the werewolves and the vampires. When he finished, I just nodded and said, "Ok." They looked at me and Embry asked, "You're not mad?" I shrugged and said, "Well only a little, but it explains a lot." I got up and said, "Well now I guess Jake and Quil are going to be next? Considering you were 'after' him too?" Sam nodded. "OK. I've got to get going. I'll see you later." Embry got up. "I'll walk you home?" I raised an eyebrow and said, "Ok?" We walked out of the house and I looked at Embry and asked, "So what now?" He smiled and said, "I guess I should tell you about imprinting." I nodded and he continued. "Its when werewolves find their one true love. Like a soul mate." I smiled a little and asked, "So have you found yours yet?" Embry smiled and pulled me close to him. "Yeah. You." With that he kissed me gently. I smiled and kissed back.

Two years later

"Julia Antoinette Torres! Get down here!" I laughed softly and walked down the stairs, looking at a smirking Embry. Him, Jake, Quil and I, had finished high school and Jake and Quil had turned. I went to college and I finished my first year there. My parents said I could stay with Embry for the summer, so I was. "Yeah Embry?" I asked walking up to him. He smirked and wrapped his arms around me. I smirked and kissed him. He kissed back and pulled me back up the stairs. "I'm free tonight." was all that he said before I lost all control and things got heated.

5 years later

I smiled, holding my youngest child in my arms, while Embry played with the other two. I had two boys first and finally had a baby girl. I smiled at them playing and looked at my girl. "I love you." She giggled and laughed. Embry got up with our boys on each leg holding on, and walked over to us. Embry leant down and kissed me and our boys cried, "Ew!" I laughed and looked at them. "You'll do it too some day." My eldest shook his head and said, "No way! Girls are yicky!" Embry laughed and said, "Not all of them." He looked at me and smiled. I winked and asked, "Who wants to go see Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily?" They boy shouted, "ME!" I laughed more and got. Me and Em got the boys ready, and went over. Lets just say that night 7 years ago was the start of a new chapter in my life with Embry, and it is great!


	40. Jasper Hale 5

I watched as my children Hazel Michelle Hale play with her uncles, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Edward. Her father Jasper Hale was standing next to me, watching too, laughing softly every time Hazel got the upper hand -which was often. I guess you're quite confused now. I should have started at the beginning...maybe when I first met Jasper?

 _FlashBack_

 _I was new to Forks. Great. As much as I am always nice...I hated being new to schools. That means one thing. 'Fresh Meat'. I was starting out in my junior year. Anyways, I walked into the building that said, 'Office' and up to the secretary. She smiled at me and said, "You must be Michaela Masters. I'm Mrs. Rickett. Here is your scheduele and a paper that you need to have your teachers sign and return here at the end of the day. Oh! I almost forgot. Here is a map, though I'm sure some students will help you out along your way. Good luck." I smiled back, took the papers from here and walked out. I looked at my scheduele and first thing was History. I walked into the class and stopped at the teacher's desk. The teacher was a man that look to be as old as history. I smiled softly and said, "I'm new and you're suppost to sign a paper, I guess saying that I was here." I held out the paper that he needed to sign. He gave a creepy smiled and signed it. "Nice to meet you Michaela Masters. You can take a seat next to Jasper Hale. Jasper raise your hand." A boy with short, curly blonde hair and topaz eyes raised his hand. I smiled and thanked my teacher and walked over to my new seat. Jasper looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and whispered, "Is the teacher this creepy?" He laughed softly and said, "Not always. Just with a new student or a pretty new student at that." I blushed softly and said, "I'm Michaela Masters." "Jasper Hale at your service." Jasper replied, smiling. Then someone knocked on the desk, and when I looked it was a boy with choppy short black hair and he had a camera. "Smile." he said and snapped the camera. I blinked and said, "Um...hi." The boy laugh and replied, "Sorry. I'm Eric. Head newsreport of our school newspaper. Its everywhere that we had a new student. Just like Bella Swan last year." I nodded and said, "Hi. I'm Michaela Masters." "I know. Think you'd be able to answer some questions at lunch for the paper?" I shrugged. "Sure. Why not."Eric smiled and thanked me and walked away. I looked at Jasper and asked, "What was that about?" Jasper smirked and said, "New students are big news here." I sighed and mumbled. "Great. Just like fresh meat." Jasper laughed and we paid attention to the class._

 _End FlashBack_

Yeah so that is how me and Jasper met. Hazel ran over to me, and I picked her up. I smiled and asked, "What baby?" She giggled and said, "Uncle Edward said that you were remembering how you and daddy met." Jasper smiled, and pulled me closer. I nodded and replied, "Yes I was." Hazel smiled and asked, "How did you and daddy start to know that you loved each other?"

Jasper's POV

I smiled at Hazel's question. I started to remember how we did start to date.

 _FlashBack 2_

 _I was talking to Michaela at her locker. It was just a few months since she moved here and I was head over heels in love with her. "So Eric asked me out." she said. I must have zoned out and looked at her weird. "What?" She rolled her eyes and repeated herself. "Eric asked me out." I clenched my teeth and asked, "What did you say?" Michaela smiled softly and teased, "Is Jasper jealous?" I rolled my eyes at her and she laughed. "I said no. That I like someone else, but told him to go after Angela because I know that she likes him." I smiled and said, "You want to come over tonight?" Michaela smiled nodded. She knew about the whole vampire thing. "Yeah." I smiled and walked out to my car. She followed me and once we got in, I drove off. On the way there, she looked at me and asked, "Do you like anyone Jasper?" I looked at her and said, "Yes." Her smiled faultered and she asked, "Who?" I placed a hand on hers and said, "You." I smiled, finally getting that off my chest. Michaela looked at me and smiled brightly. "I like you too." I smiled back and held her hand tight. We arrived at my house and walked in. I pulled her up to my room. She smiled and rolled her eyes. Michaela sat down on the couch I had in here and said, "Just because we confessed out feelings, doesn't mean you're getting lucky." I smiled and sat down next to her. I looked at her and said, "Didn't plan on it." Michaela smiled and leaned forward and kissed me gently. Only it was gently enough to make me lose control. I pinned her down and stared at her. She stared at me and gasped. My guess was my eyes were black. "EMMETT!" she yelled. He came through the door and got me off of her. I struggled and he asked, "What happened?" Michaela sighed and said, "I gave him a soft kiss and his eyes turned." I stopped struggling and looked at her. "I...I'm sorry." I whispered, looking down. "Emmet can you give us a minute?" He nodded and set me, leaving but probably staying on the other side of the door. Michaela got up and walked over to me. I looked at her and said, "I'm sorry. I never meant to." "I know. I know." She placed her hand on my cheek. She hugged me and hugged back. "Let's take things slow. Ok?" I nodded and smiled, kissing her forehead. "Agreed."_

 _End FlashBack 2_

I smiled and kissed Michaela on the cheek. We had got back inside the house, and Hazel was sitting in Michaela's lap. "How was I made?" I looked at Emmett, who was laughing and Edward who was smirking. Michaela looked as if she was blushing and I answered, "Well..."

Michaela's POV

I looked at my daughter who asked how she was made. I sighed and said, "Sweetie thats when you get old enough." But my mind, went to the night when I gave myself to Jasper.

 _FlashBack 3_

 _Me and Jasper were over at my house. He was helping me study for a History test. I looked at him and smiled. Jasper smiled back and kissed me gently. I kissed back and crawled into his lap. Jasper smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped mine around his neck, and moaned into the kiss. We had made out before, so I knew what to do and what not to do. Jasper pulled me closer and licked my lips. I opened my mouth and moaned more when his tongue flicked mine. Jasper smirked and moved down to my neck. I gasped and took off his shirt. He took mine off and before we both knew it, we were under the covers and Jasper thrusting into me._

 _End FlashBack 3_

Edward groaned, hearing our thoughts. I smirked and said, "Stay out then." Emmett started to laugh harder and I looked at Jasper. He smirked at me and I took Hazel off my lap and said, "Sweetie, me and daddy are going to go for a walk. Stay here with Uncle Edward and Uncle Emmett." Hazel nodded and me and Jasper were off in the woods within seconds. Lets just say that if I was still human, Hazel would have a baby sister or brother, and Edward learned to stay out of our minds.


	41. Jacob Black 9

How you Met:

"ALICE! WHERE IS MY FAVORITE BLOUSE!?" I called down the stairs from my bedroom door. I looked back into my room and it was like a tornado hit it. Alice appeared infront of me and shrugged. "I don't know." I gave her a yeah-right look, seeing as she was wearing. Alice smiled and ran down the stairs, me in tow. "Come back here!" Alice laughed and I ran faster. At the bottom of the stairs, Edward caught me and asked, "What's wrong?" I growled and said, "She is wearing my shirt." Edward laughed and smiled. "Oh Sarahmay. What are we going to do with you?" I rolled my eyes and said, "For starters, Alice can give me my shirt." "But you look sexy without a shirt on and only in a bra and purple cami." came a voice. Me and Edward growled and Edward shelid me. I looked around and asked, "Who are you?" A tall, buff, man with tan skin and short black hair smirked and said, "Paul." I sighed. "So this is the La Push manwhore?" Paul glared and the guy standing next to him laughed. I looked at him and stopped. He was really cute. Tall, short hair that I wanted to run my fingers through. Edward growled and said, "Jacob..." Jacob looked at Edward then at me and froze too. Edward growled me and stepped forward. Jacob smiled at me and said. "My name's Jake. The manwhore is Paul." I smiled and laughed. "Nice to meet you Jake." Edward growled again and snarled, "You imprinted on my sister?!" Jake smiled and glared at Edward. "Yeah." I smiled and laughed. Alice laughed too and Edward glared at me. "Not funny Alice!" I nodded and started laughing harder. I looked at Jake and said, "Before anything gets too serious, why don't you get to know me?" Jake smiled. "Sounds good."

How it Happened:

"JAKE!" I laughed/screamed as he threw us into the water. We resurfaced and Jake pulled me close. "Yeess?" he asked. I smiled and kissed him. Jake kissed back and smiled. "I love you Sarahmay." I smiled and hugged Jake. "I love you too." Jake smiled again and pulled us out of the water. I shivered slightly and smiled. Jake laughed and nodded, pulling me close. He brought me to the beach for a date. Jake laid us down on the blanket he brought and I cuddled closer to him. "Jake?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled softly, "Yeah?" I smiled and rolled ontop of him, kissing him. Jake kissed back and things got a bit heated. It was great until the pack found us, out of breath, and Jake still in me /

Telling Him:

Carlisle looked at me and sighed. "Sarahmay, have you told him yet?" I shook my head. I was sitting with Carlisle in his office at home. I was pregnant with Jacob's baby and he has yet to find out. Carlisle gave a soft smiled and said, "You need to tell him soon." "I know, I know. I just...don't know how to tell him." I mumbled. Carlisle smiled softly and said, "That's always the hardest part." "What's the hardest part?" I froze and looked at Carlisle. He smiled and said, "Come on in Jacob. Sarahmay, has something to tell you." Jake came in and over and sat next to me. "Everything ok, babe?" I blushed and nodded. Jake turned my face to look at him and whispered, "You sure?" I sighed and whispered, "I'm pregnant." Jake smiled softly and kissed my forehead. "We can do this. I love you."

5 Years later:

I smiled, looking at Jacob laying with Lily. Lily giggled as her daddy tickled her. "Momma! Help!" she giggled. I smiled and walked over and jumped on Jake, laughing with him. He pinned me down and started tickling me. I laughed and Lily smiled and helped Jake tickle me. I gasp and laughed even more. Lily smiled and ran towards the house and Jake stopped tickling me. I gasped and laughed and Jake started to laugh to. He leaned down and kissed me. "I love you Mrs. Black." I smiled and kissed me again. "I love you too."


	42. Alec Volturi

_Dear Diary,_

 _I have some news to tell you old friend. I am pregnant with Alec of the Volturi's child. Amazing right? Me, Gracely Jefferson, super human, pregnant! I remember finding out that I was like it was yesterday...oh wait! That's because it was yesterday!_

Gracely smiled to herself and placed her pen down, flipping back two pages, rereading what she wrote.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I AM PREGNANT! YAY! :D Whose child is it? It's Alec's! I just found out today, so I have yet to tell him but when I do, its going to be awesome! I hope he will accept it. Jane found out and she is thrilled! Hopefully she can keep her mouth shut till I tell Alec._

Laughing softly, Gracely smiled and looked at her door, hearing it opened. Alec stepped in and smiled. "What's so funny?" asked Alec, walking over and sitting behind Gracely. She smiled and said, "I have something to tell you. It's big and important and please don't freak." Alec nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. Gracely leaned back into him and said, "I'm pregnant with your child." Alec smiled and kissed her temple. "I love you. Gracely Jefferson, will you marry me?" Gracely smiled and nodded. "Of coarse." She kissed him and he kissed her back. A few minutes later, they pulled away and Alec looked at the diary in Gracely lap. "What's that?" Gracely smiled and said, "My diary." Alec smiled softly and asked, "Can I read a passage or two?" Gracely smiled and nodded. She flipped to the page, that had when she and Alec first met. Alec smiled and read,

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I have something to tell you. Something happened to me. I met someone! His name is Alec. He has pericing red eyes and golden hair. I love it. He is a vampire and belongs to the Volturi. When we first saw each other, we smiled and stared at one another, just smiling like complete fools. I just hope we can hang out more, so I can get to know him better and hopefully tell him how I feel._

Alec smiled and said, "I remember that day. You came on the tour and when we killed everyone, I wouldn't let them kill you. Your blood sang to me." He placed his head in the crook of my neck and smiled, kissing it. I moaned softly and Alec replied, "It still does." I smiled and kissed him, while rubbing my stomach. "I love you Alec." "I love you too Gracely."


	43. Emmett Cullen 8

How you met:

You were celebrating your 18th birthday with a large group of friends when some of them started fighting. Even though they fought all the time it was still hard for you to see. You decided to step outside for some fresh air and to escape the madness. As you turned the corner you walked into someone or something hard and ice cold. You looked up to see a pair of gorgeous golden eyes looking down at you. "I'm sorry" you whispered. The gorgeous stranger just smiled at you. "It's OK. I'm Emmett, by the way." he said with a smile. "And you are?"he asked. You could feel your cheeks becoming warm. "I'm . And I know who you are." you answered your cheeks blushed even more. He placed his hand on my cheek and the heat just disappeared. You could feel yourself melting into his arms and a feeling took over your body. "I should get back in" you whispered the sadness in your voice quite clear. He clearly noticed and chuckled a little. "Yeah you should" he whispered in response. He removed his hand from my cheek and turned to walk away. "Don't leave. Please" you pleaded. He smiled as he turned back to face you. "I'll never leave you. Unless you ask me to" he whispered now standing in front of you. You wrapped your arms around him and whispered "Never". As you entered the bar everyone turned to look at you. That's when you realised that your fingers were intwined but when Emmett tried to take his hand away you squeezed his hand tighter to make sure that he didn't let go. He just smiled at you and squeezed your hand to let you know that he meant every word he had said. Through the night you just sat in Emmett's lap and talked until you were to tired and he walked you home. He layed you down in your bed and softly kissed your forehead.

How it happened:

It's been 3 years since that night and you and Emmett have been dating ever since. You're sitting at your usual table with Paris, Danielle, Christie, Jasper and, of course. Emmett. The girls are complaining about the amount of exams they've got coming up and how busy their afternoons are going to be. You, however, had a free afternoon and are planning to leave at lunch. "You don't have any classes this afteroon. Do you?" you ask Emmett. He smiles down at you. "You know I don't. Why?" he replies. You were going to say nothing but then he gave you that look that makes you melt and you know that you have to tell him the truth. "I was thinking about leaving at the end of lunch and fancied some company." you whisper so that the girls can't hear you. Emmett nods his head and kisses your forehead. "I know exactly where we can go" he whispers. Jasper looks at you with a look of worry. You know that the Cullen's are vampires but you don't care. "We'll be fine" you whisper to Jasper who nods and smiles at you. "Catch you lot tomorrow" you say to the girls as you and Emmett walk to the parking lot. He drives the jeep back to the Cullen's house and then throws you on his back. "Let's go" you whisper as he starts to run. Soon you reach the beach about 10 miles away from Forks. He lays you down on the sand before lying next to you. He runs his finger down the side of your face making you giggle a little. He starts to kiss your neck making you moan slightly. However, this makes Emmett stop and he sits up next to you. "Please, Emmett, I trust you." you whisper as you start to kiss his neck, knowing that this is probably the only way to get what you want. "Don't . I can't bear to hurt you." he replies as he pulls you round into his lap. "I know you won't. I trust you." you whisper placing your hand on his cheek. "I love you with every bone in my body. Every breath that I take. Please" you beg. "If I hurt you, you HAVE to tell me." he whispers in your ear as he starts to kiss your neck again. "I will" you whisper as your body is taken over by the feeling of love. Emmett gently caresses your breast, still kissing your neck, making you moan. You can feel him smirking against your skin. He starts to run his fingers down your body and he unbuttons your pants. His hand slids under your thong and he looks up at you. "Are you sure?" he whispers. Knowing that he is your first and knowing that you have been worried about this. You kiss him and whisper "Yes" as two fingers enter you. You whimper a little but the pain soon disappears and you start to unbutton Emmett's pants. He looks at you a little worried but then rips your pants off. Soon he is entering you and you enjoy an afternoon full of love, lust and passion.

How we found out:

It's been four weeks since you and Emmett had that magical afternoon on the beach and you have been feeling really ill since then. Again you awake with a sudden cramp in your stomach and run to the bathroom. "You have to let Carlise look at you. Please" Emmett begs. You simply nod at him as you get up to brush your teeth. You walk along the long corridor to Carlise's office. Emmett knocks on the door and you both walk in and sit in front of his desk. Emmett explains how you have been feeling the last few days and asks him to run some test. Carlise agrees and starts the tests. Emmett and you are sitting on the long chair at the far side of the office, waiting for Carlise to return with the results. When Carlise walks back into the room, you and Emmett are enjoying quite a passionate kiss. "I believe that is how you got here in the first place." Carlise says and Emmett knows exactly what Carlise means. "She's pregnant. But I thought we couldn't..." Emmett cuts off as he looks over to you, seeing you sobbing. "I'm so sorry" he whispers as he takes you in his arms and rocks you back and forth in his arms. "How can I be... I mean, your the only one..." I whisper "I'll leave if you want me to" you say to Emmett turning your face away from him. "I told you that I would never leave you. And I meant it " he whispers "I love you. And this baby" he says. You wrap your arms around him, smiling. "Your not mad then?" you ask praying that he won't turn around and tell you to leave. "Of course I'm not. We have to stick together." he says. You can feel the tears starting to slide down your face. "Everything will be fine" Emmett whispers in your ear. "I know" you reply as Emmett kisses you softly.

Days of Pregnancy:

The days pass by and Emmett never leaves your side. Your bones break, your skin pales and the only thing that makes you feel normal is blood. Emmett can do nothing but watch you being killed from the inside and take the mood swings. You lay in emmett's arms with your hands resting on your HUGE stomach. You sigh a little, thinking about everything. "What's wrong ?" Emmett whispers. You look up at him and kiss his chin. "Nothing just thinking about how much we love each other" you reply, smiling at him. "You know that I love you don't you?" you ask already knowing the answer. "Of course I do. And I will love the baby as well once he is born." Emmett replies. "She" you correct him laughing a little. Emmett chuckles and softly kisses you.

Giving Birth:

You are sitting on Emmett's lap listening to Edward playing the piano and Jasper and Alice arguing about something. Suddenly a sharp pain shoots through your entire body and a loud ripping noise comes from your stomach. "EMMETT!" is all that you can force out before consumed by darkness. And a fire was lit inside your body that burned until your heart thumped one last time.

Waking Up as a Vampire:

The burning feeling dies away and you can hear people murmuring around you. As you start to come round you whisper "Emmett" to see if he's there. " . Are you OK?" he replies. You open your eyes to see him sitting next to you his eyes a beautiful gold. He lifts you up into his arms and squeezes you so tight that you realise that your a vampire. You gasp and Emmett looks at you with a worried expression. "What's wrong, ?" he asks. "I'm a vampire. Aren't I? you whisper Emmett nods as he puts you down. Your hands slip down over your now slim stomach. "Where is she?" you ask, positive that you had a little girl. Alice giggles a little ad walks over to you. "They're down stairs with their grandparents." she answers. You smile at Emmett and he takes you down stairs to meet your children. As you look over the railings you see four moses baskets in the middle of the living room. Two pink ones and two blue ones. "Have you named them yet?" you ask Emmett. He looks at you as you stand in the middle of the four baskets. "Well we named her Paris McCarthy Cullen and him Michael McCarhty Cullen. But we left the other two for you to name." he replies. You look up at him smiling. You walk over to the two moses baskets with your babies in them. "I want to call her McCarthy Cullen." you say turning to face Emmett. "I think there perfect names" he whispers as he wraps his arms around you. "I love you." he whispers as he kisses your cheek. "I love you all" you reply kissing him intensly knowing that everything is going to be perfect. McCarhy Cullen and him.


	44. Jasper Hale 6

How you met:

The summer sun was setting for the last time before the autumn chill begins to creep in. As you sit there you have the feeling that someone is watching you. When you turn around you see Dr. Cullen. "Honey. Are you feeling OK?" he asks as he sits next to you. You just shake your head. You know that you can tell Carlisle anything and he won't tell anyone but how could you tell him this. "You know you can trust, Don't you? he whispers to you his voice soft and full of worry. "I know that but I can't tell you this." you whispers as you begin to cry. "You would run a mile." you whisper. Carlisle takes a deep breath and then wraps his arms around you. "You know me better than that." Carlisle whispers in your ear and you nod your head, still sobbing. As you look up you see Carlisle's face become soft but there is a hint of worry in his eyes. "What's wrong with you Doc?" you whisper. Carlisle takes a deep breath and then turns to face you. "I think it's time I told you about my family." he whispered. You are still sitting with your head on Carlisle's chest and his arms wrapped tightly around you. "You know you're the perfect father. You can be my new Dad." you joke but Carlisle doesn't laugh. You take a deep breath then remove yourself from Carlisle's arms. "Tell me." you whisper. He looks at you seriously and takes a breath. "We're vampires." he says. Usually this would make you laugh but there were two reasons that you didn't. The serious tone in Carlisle's voice told you that he was very serious and secondly it was Carlisle who said it. "Ok" was all you could say at first. "How come you can work in a hospital then?" you ask finally able to speak. "Me and my family survive off of animal blood. Do you want to come and meet them?" he asks and you just nod your head. He takes your hand and walks you towards the Cullen residence. "Everyone. Lounge." Carlisle says as he walks through the front door. In the blink of an eye the room that was empty there now stood 6 beautiful people. "Honey, this is my family." Carlisle announced. Each of the family gave you a skeptical look before the beautiful blonde walked forward. "I'm Rosalie. And this is my husband Emmett." she said as she wrapped her arms around me. "Nice to meet you both" you say once Emmett let's you go. Then the little pixie like girl walked forward. "I'm Alice and Edward is my husband" she said as she skipped forward to greet me. Alice hugged you and then Edward did the same. They were all so beautiful that it was hard not to cringe at there beauty. "I'm Esme..." she said. "Your Carlisle's wife. He talks about you. A lot." you say giggling a little. "You sound really cute." Alice whispers and you just smile at her. Alice looks at Carlisle then at Edward. "Hunting?" she asks and then the four sort-of children were gone. "I'm Jasper." said the tall blonde who was standing by the stairs. You walk over to him smiling."I'm Honey." you whisper. He smiles at you and you can feel yourself melting just at the sight of him. Your cell phone started to ring so you flip it open to see who it is. There is no caller ID so you answer it. "Hello" you say politely. "This is Detective Stokes. Am I speaking to Honey Daniels?" the detective asked. You could feel yourself beginning to panic."Yes" you whisper. "I'm very sorry but your mother has been murdered. We have your father in custody. Are you safe?" asks the detective but you can't answer. The phone falls from your hands but Carlisle catches it and then talks to the Detective. Your knees just disappear and you feel yourself falling to the floor. But instead of hitting the floor, Jasper takes you in his arms and holds you tight. You sob into his chest and then Carlisle returns. "Jasper, take her upstairs. Are you OK with her sleeping in your room. She isn't leaving this house" Carlisle says. Jasper nods his head and then sweeps you up in his arms. He only lets go for a second in order to get you into bed. He crawls in next to you and holds you all night. When you finally fall asleep he is still there with his arms around. You reach up and softly kiss his cheek. "Thank you" you whisper as you place your head on his chest and then fall asleep.

How it Happened:

You stay with the Cullen's now. Your father was killed shortly after your mother and the man who did it was jailed. Carlisle still wanted you to stay though and so did Jasper. You and Jasper have been dating for over two years now. Everyone at school is jealous of you but it doesn't bother you. As the sun comes through the long glass widow in Jasper's bedroom, you turn over to see that Jasper isn't there. "Jasper" you whisper a little fear in your voice. The white door opens and in walks Jasper with a tray of food, some flowers and some cards. "Happy Birthday Honey." he whispers as he climbs into the bed and lays next to you. "What can I tempt you with?" he asks smiling. You pretend to think for a bit then reach for the French toast. "Thank you" you whisper before eating. After you have finished eating, Jasper hands you the cards. "Everyone felt bad that they couldn't be here. But they had to hunt" he says. You smile at him like you always do. "I know. It's OK." you whisper as you open the cards that your new family have written for you. Once you finish opening the cards, you snuggle up to Jasper and he wraps his arms around you. "I didn't know what to get you. Is your anything you would like?" he asks always the nice one. You think it over a little. "Well...a kiss would be nice." you say. As soon as you say it Jaspers lips are on yours. His tongue enters your mouth and explores. our tongue then enters his mouth and explores. As the kiss starts to become more passionate, Jasper pulls away. "Honey you know I can't." he whispers as he goes to get up. You place your hands on his shoulders telling him to lie back down."Please Jazzy. I trust you. Please." you plead hoping that you will win because of today being your birthday. He shakes his head and you get really frustrated. You jump off the bed and walk towards the door. Jasper stands in front of you. "I can't bear the thought hurting you. I would kill me." he says as he pulls you into his arms. Usually you would struggle with him but you just wanted to be in his arms today. "You won't. Please Jazzy. I want you." you beg kissing his neck a little. He starts to moan a little and you pray that this is going to work. As you continue to kiss his neck you can feel him getting hard. He pulls you away for a moment. "If I hurt you, tell me." he says as he looks into your eyes. You nod your head. "I promise." you whisper and then Jasper kisses you. He lifts you off of the floor and you wrap your legs around his waist. He lays you down on the bed and starts to kiss your neck. When he finds a soft spot you moan a little. You can feel him smirking against your skin. His hands travel up your t-shirt and start to play with your breasts. _He is way to good at this_ you think to yourself. You can feel him pulling down your pants. Then suddenly two fingers are entering and you scream with pain and lust as you feel your cherry pop. Jasper looks up at you to make sure that he isn't hurting you. Then we goes a little faster making you moan loudly as enjoys the fun. As he starts to kiss your lips again you start to unbutton his pants. He pulls away not knowing how things would be. "Please Jazzy" you beg. He looks at you and lets you finish taking off his pants. Soon you are both totally naked and you have Jasper's "friend" in your hands, making sure that he can feel the same pleasures as you. He then jumps on top of you. he looks at you. "You sure about this?" he asks still scared of what might happen. You nod your head. "I am ready with you." you reply as Jasper thrusts into you. You scream a little with pure pleasure this time and Jasper starts of slowly. You beg him to go faster but he won't at first. "Faster" you scream for the last time and this time he obeys. Everytime you scream his name his thrusts faster and harder until you both reach your peek. You climb into Jasper's arms and kiss him. He kisses you back softly but still with passion. "You OK?" he asks. "I'm more than OK." you reply kissing Jasper. Then you fall asleep in his arms, loving him even more now.

Finding Out:

You lay in Jasper's arms as usual but when you reach up to kiss him you get a twinge in your stomach and you run to the bathroom. Jasper holds your hair back as you throw up in the toilet. "Please let Carlisle look at you." Jasper whispers. "I'm fine" you whisper in response just as you throw up again. As you move to the sink to brush your teeth you see Carlisle standing in the doorway. "No excuses" he says as he looks at you. "Bring her along to my office once she's finished doing her teeth." he says to Jasper. "I hate you both" you whisper. Jasper is at your side again. "We love you too, Honey" he whispers as he kisses your cheek. Once you put your toothbrush back in the holder, Jasper lifts you up into his arms. "You're going to make me sick again." you whisper. He knocks on the door to Carlisle's office and then he takes you inside. "Well I'm going to run every test that I can." Carlisle says as he looks at you. You growl a little and Carlisle just shakes his head and then drags you through to a small room where he takes blood samples and forces you to do a urine sample. He walks off and you go back into the room with Jazz. "Carlisle says we've to wait here till he gets back with the results." you say as Jasper pulls you onto his lap. "I worry about you sometimes." he whispers as he kisses you. You look at him with a smile. "You worry too much." you reply kissing him back. Then Carlisle opens the door and re-enters the room. He is paler than usual. "What's wrong?" you ask him the sudden feeling of fear taking over your whole body. "Your pregnant." Carlisle says Jasper as at your side in a heartbeat. "We're going to be OK." Jasper whispers as he pulls you into his arms. "You two should know. This thing will probably kill you, Honey. It's dangerous." Carlisle says his voice full of fear. "I'm not getting rid of it" you say strongly. "I would never ask you too" Jasper says as he kisses you.

Few Days Of The Pregnancy:

Bones break, your skin pales and the only thing that keeps you looking a little normal is blood. Jasper lay on the couch with his hands on your stomach. You were quite big but you had seen bigger bumps than this. Jasper never left your side for a second and Carlisle was always there to give medical advice. Esme and the rest of the family were always busy getting the nursery set up for the little one. I just couldn't do anything.

Birth:

You're only two months pregnant but because the baby is half vampire/half human the pregnancy is accelerated. You are lying on the couch with Jasper when you hear a loud ripping noise coming from your stomach and then pain going through your entire body. "CARLISLE" shouts Jasper as he runs you up to the room that Carlisle had set up to deliver the baby. "Just hold on Honey" Jasper kept saying. "Look after the baby Jazz." you whisper as you are consumed by the darkness. Then a fire was lit inside your veins and travelled through your entire body. You knew what was happening so you tried not to scream. Then your heart gave it's final strong loud painful thump.

Waking Up a Vampire/Seeing the Baby:

You could hear chiming and buzzing coming from somewhere. You slowly opened your eyed to see a world that was soo much clearer. You looked around and saw that you were in yours and Jasper's room. "Jazz?" you whisper gasping a little at the sound of your new voice. "Honey? You OK?" you hear Jazz ask as he comes running into the room. He lifts you into his arms and smashes his lips against yours. You kiss him back with soo much passion then you hear Emmett chuckling and you turn to face him. "Something funny. Monkey boy." you say trying to fight the laughter but it escapes anyway. Jasper puts you down and then Emmett sweeps you up into his arms. "So, Sis, hows about a fight?" Emmett asks curious to see how strong you are. You go to answer and the your hand falls to your now flat stomach. "The baby?" you shout. "She's fine." Jasper says as he wraps his arms around your waist. "She's downstairs with Alice. You wanna see her?" he asks. You nod your head and then he leads you to the stairs. You can hear Alice laughing and what sounds like the flapping of humming birds wings. You walk down the stairs with Jasper. "How old is she now?" you ask. "Technically 3 weeks but physically about 8 months and mentally 3 years." he says smiling. As you walk down to the ground floor, you can't help but worry that she doesn't know you. "MUMMY!" you heard a little voice shout and she was in your arms before you had chance to do anything. "Are you OK?" asks your little girl. You nod your head and squeeze the little one softly. "What's her name?" you ask Jasper as he comes up behind you. "She doesn't have one yet. We've just been calling her "sweetie" or "cutie". I wanted you to name her." Jasper replies. You look at your little girl and think about what you could call her. "How about Crystal Skye Whitlock Hale?" You ask Jasper. He nods and then looks at your baby girl. "Do you like it?" Jasper asks. She nods her head as well clearly showing that she approves of the name. "I love you." Jasper whispers as he kisses you. "I love you both" you reply kissing him back. You turn to face your new family and you know that life is perfect.


	45. Jacob Black 10

How you met:

Your mother's new boyfriend was moving in and you really didn't like him. His friend Billy was helping him to move. "Don't be like this Kate. I don't want you to be unhappy." your mother says as she sits next to you on the stairs. You just turn your head away so that you can't see her. "I can't be here. I'm going for a walk." you said as you stood up. You were too annoyed by what was happening that you weren't watching where you were going. When you should have been walking through the door you walked into someone. "You OK there Missy." said the tall dark stranger. You just looked up at him. He looked so perfect. Long black glossy hair, beautiful brown eyes and russet skin. He must have been an angel was all that you could think about but still the thought of mummy's boyfriend being here all the time was still too much to cope with. You nod in response to the stranger's question as a tear rolls down your face. You then walk round him and run out of the house. As you ran you were sure that you were being followed so you turned to see the gorgeous stranger walking towards you. "I'm Jacob Black by the way. And you must be Lilly's daughter Kate." he said as he got close to you. You just nod your head. "Sorry about running into you earlier I just had to get out of that house." you whispered as you sat down on a near by tree stump. Jacob sat next to with an arm around your shoulders. He pulled you into his chest and you just sat there and cried. He just sat there and kept telling you that it would all be ok and that there was nothing to worry about. You just smiled up at him as the sound of his voice calmed you down. "You know there is an up side to David moving in." he whispers as he wipes away some of the tears from your face. You just look up at him smiling wondering how this could be a good thing. "And what would that be" you whisper as you stand up. Jacob pulled you onto his lap and smiled down at you. "I'll be round all the time because my dad will need me to drive him here. So I'll get to see you all the time. That's a good thing." he said but when you didn't respond he looked down at you. "It is a good thing, isn't it?" he asked doubt think in his voice. There were no words for you to describe how perfect that was so you just leaned up and softly pressed your lips onto his. "It's perfect." you whispered just as Jacob kissed you back. Then to ruin the moment you heard your mother shouting on you. "We'd better get back" you whispered kissing him just one last time. "Yeah" he whispered as he kissed back. You both stood up and Jacob took your hand. You smiled up at him as he lifted your hand up and softly kissed it. "You know I think I love you." Jake said and you looked up at him. You placed your free hand on his cheek. "I think I love you too" you replied before you walked back to the house and Jake told everyone that you were an item.

How it Happened:

It's been two years since that day and Jake was right. He was there everyday. Although, not always with his dad. Everyday when you woke he was usually there but for the last few weeks he hasn't even come round. Everytime you called Billy he just said that Jake was ill and that he'd call when he was better. But he never called. You'd had enough. So you lifted your jacket and grabbed your keys. "Where are you going?" asked David who is now my step-dad. You turned and glowered at him. "I'm going to see Jake and don't try and stop me." you replied your voice for once full of anger. He just shook his head and turned away from you. You went out to your car and drove over to Jake's house. You were to busy thinking about what to say to Jake when you nearly ran someone over. At first you didn't recognize who it was but then you saw him. Jake. You threw your car door open and just stood there. "Is it too hard for you too pick up the phone." you shouted suddenly filled with anger. Jake just looked at you. "Go home." he said. That was it. "I see. You go weeks without seeing me but still you don't want to." you said still full of rage. He looked at you with pain filled eyes but his voice cut through you like a knife. "I told you to go home. Don't you understand or is that just because you are Blonde you don't understand simple things." he said. You could feel yourself weakening but you had to make Jake see that you were stronger than he thought. "That's the last thing you will ever say to me." you shouted suddenly getting the strength to walk forward. "We're over and don't you ever come to my house again because I never want to see you. Ever." you shouted throwing the ring that he had given you on your one year anniversary. You got back in the car and drove home. As you slammed the door when you went into the house, your mother came to see what was wrong. But she knew right away as she saw you sliding down the door holding your chest and sobbing. "I hate love. I'll never fall in love again. Ever." you shouted as you stood up and walked to your room. You collapsed onto your bed and sobbed until you couldn't cry any more. It was then that you heard voices outside, so you wiped your face and went to see who it was. Then you saw him. Jake standing with your step-brother Paul. It was then that you realised as you looked at Jake. "Honey I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you but I ..." he whispered but you kissed him before he had the chance to finish what he was saying. "I'm sorry to. I should never have said what I did." you replied and Jake lifted you into his arms and kissed you. You could hear Paul, your mum and David leaving but you didn't care. Jake put you back on the floor and pulled the ring out of his pocket. You slid it back onto your finger and then Jake reached back into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He got down onto one knee and opened the box. "Honey, will you please become my wife?" he asked his voice so soft that it almost made you cry. "Yes, you idiot, of course I will." you said as Jake slipped the ring onto your finger and lifted you up again. As you kissed him you felt the sudden need to be with him forever. Jake carried you through to your room and layed you on the bed. He started to kiss your neck and made you moan slightly. You could feel him smirking into your neck but you didn't care. You ran your hands through his now short, spikey hair. He ripped off your clothes and then your bra. He looked up at you."Are you sure about this?" he whispered. You flipped him over and kissed him. "Of course I am." you whispered as you started to kiss his neck. He started to moan slightly and then your hands went down his pants and he moan even more. He flipped you over and pulled of your pants. "You sure?" he asked. "Yes" you whispered as he entered you. You moaned loudly as you felt your cherry pop. He started slowly but then started to go faster and deeper until you both reached your peek. You placed your head onto Jake's chest as he lay next to you. "I love you" he whispers as he kisses the top of your head. "I love you too." you whisper as you kiss his neck. And then you both fall asleep lying in each others arms.

How you found out/Telling Jake and your families:

Its been six weeks since that amazing afternoon and you haven't been feeling well at all. Your sick every morning and you can hardly keep food down. You've also noticed that you have been gaining weight. Jake has been begging you to see the doctor but until now you never wanted to. You walked towards the door and grabbed your car keys. "Where are you going?" your mother asked as she say you heading to the door. "Forks General. I need to see a doctor." you replied and then left before she could ask why. When you got to the hospital you walked up to the reception desk. "Hello how can I help you?" said the women behind the desk. "I was wondering if it would be possible to see Dr. Cullen?" you asked. Last year when you fell he was the one who looked after you and you grew close to him and his family. You didn't care that he was a vampire or that because Jake was a wolf that he would try to kill all of the Cullen's. "He's finished his shift for today but maybe you could see another doctor?" the receptionist asked but you shook your head. Just at that Dr. Cullen walked up to the desk to place his file on the desk. As he turned to walk away he saw you standing there. "Kate what are you doing here?" he asked. You went to answer when the receptionist said "I can give you next Wednesday at 2pm." as she looked up. "Doctor Cullen. I didn't see you. See you tomorrow." Carlisle nodded and you looked at the receptionist. "That's perfect" you said. Then you turned back to Carlisle. "I came to see you but it's ok I'll be back on Wednesday" you answered turning towards the door. Carlise caught your arm and turned you around. "I'll see you know. Come to my office" he smiled and you followed him to his office. You explained how you'd been feeling. He ran some tests and then he came back with the results. "Congratulations to you and Jake." he said at first you thought that he was talking about you getting engaged but then you remembered that afternoon. "I'm pregnant?" you asked. Carlisle nodded his head. "And congratulations on the engagement he said looking at your ring. "Thank you." you whispered as you got up to leave. Carlisle walked you to the desk. "I need an Ultrasound appointment for Miss. for six weeks with me please." Carlisle said to the receptionist. She nodded and then gave me an appointment card. Carlisle walked me out to my car and there I saw Alice,Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. My favourite Cullen's. "Congratulations" Alice laughed as she hugged me. "Thanks but not a word until I tell Jake." I whispered and then got into my car. Alice nodded and so did the rest. As I drove back to my house I wondered what I was going to say. I called Billy Black, Jake's dad, to tell him to get to my house now. When everyone was there I took Jake into my room. "I have to tell you first." you said with a hint of worry in your voice. "Tell me what?" he asked pulling you onto the bed and kissing your neck. You pushed him away although you really didn't want to. "I'm pregnant Jake" you whispered turning away from him. You feared that he was going to leave you. "Really. WOW. I'm not leaving you so don't worry" he said knowing your face to well. You wrap your arms around him. You both walk back through into the living room where everyone is sitting including all of the pack. "Ok before you freak out we're fine" I say to my mum. Jake growls a little at the word fine but I don't care. "What's wrong then?" my mum asks. I look at everyone and then up at Jake. He kisses my forehead and takes your hand. "I'm pregnant." you say to everyone. Paul smiles and comes over and lifts you open. "Congrats Sis".he says. All of the pack was happy. Billy was happy and excited about being a grandfather. My mother however was a different story. She sat in silence for a few minutes. All of the pack, except Paul, left. "Your 17." your mum screamed. "Please mum. Don't do this." you beg. She stands up and walks over to you. "You can have this baby but not under my roof." she said. You could feel Jake wrapping his arms around you tighter. "She'll come and live with us then." Billy said. My mother glared at him, furious at how he was acting. "Get your stuff Kate." Billy says. You walk into your room just as the tears start to roll down your face. Jake takes you in his arms as you sob into his chest. Jake carries your bags out to the truck and you drive away.

Pregnancy/Going into Labour:

Sam, the pack leader, took Jake off of some of the runs so that he could spend time with me. You and Jake were laying on the couch and Jake had his hands on your stomach. He liked to feel the baby kicking and he felt so proud. The pack were round everyday. Paul was in at least twice a day. "When are you coming home." Paul would ask every time he was here and you would always tell him to speak to my mother. As you woke up that morning you knew that something wasn't quite right but you didn't know what it was. Jake was out on a run so it was just you and Billy in the house. You were making some lunch when you felt a sharp pain in your stomach. "I'm home." shouted Jake as he burst through the front door. You could hear him talking to Bill and then your waters broke. Just at that another sharp pain shot through your body and you screamed. Jake was next to you in a flash. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Baby. Now." was all that you could say. He lifted you and put you in the back of his car. "Call Carlisle and tell him we're on our way to the hospital and then call Paul and tell him what's happening. He'll run you to the hospital." Jake shouted t Billy. Jake drove as fast as he could to the hospital and when you got there Carlisle was waiting for you. "Follow me Jake." he said and you went into a white room.

The Birth:

"Just one last push" said the nurse. And then your little boy was born. Jake cut the umbilical cord and then Carlisle handed Jake your son. "He's beautiful." Jake whispered as he looked at your son. "Just like his mother." he said as he looked at you. Jake sat on the bed next to you and handed you your son. "Would you like me tell your family that they can come in?" Carlisle said as he walked to the door. You nodded your head. "Ok and I'll be back to check on you later all later." he said as he left the room. Everyone came into the room. Billy was the first to hold his grandson. "Any ideas for names?" asked a familiar voice. "Mum, your here." you said as she hugged you. "I'm sorry I overreacted." she said. "It's ok mum." you said. "I do have a few ideas for names but none that I have spoken to Jake about yet." you add as you cuddle back into Jake's arms. "You can name him sweetie." Jake said already knowing what you really wanted to call him. "Ok then." you say and Billy hands you your son. "I want to call him William after my dad." you say. Jake looks down at you and kisses your forehead. "It's perfect." Jake says. You hand William to your mother and see kisses his forehead. All of the Pack were saying how cute he was and that they all wanted to be his uncle. You look up at Jake and then whisper in his ear. "Paul and Rachel for Godparents" you whisper knowing that they can't hear you. Jake nods his head. "Paul, Rachel we want you to be the godparents." you say. "If you want to be of course." you say letting a giggle escape at the last moment. "Hell yeah." shouts Paul as he hugs you. "I'd be honoured" Rachel says as she hugs you too. Your mother hands you back William and you look form him to Jake. Knowing that everything will be perfect.


	46. Emmett Cullen 9

How you met:

You had just moved to Forks after a rough time with your family..Your father used to beat your mother up and then one day when you returned from school you had found her dead..It had broken your heart and then you had been told you had to give live with your aunt..The only downside was that you hated the rain..Always had and always will..It was your first day at Forks High and Mike took you too school..He wanted you to hang around with him but you said no..You walked through the car park with your head down till you bumped into something or someone..You looked up into a pair of golden eyes.."I'm sorry.." you whispered as you looked back down to the floor.."That's okay..My fault..I'm Emmett Cullen.." said the young stranger.."I'm Hillary Newton.." you said softly..Only looking up for a moment before you heard the bell ring...You walked towards the school and Emmett stayed by your side.."Can we talk at lunch?" he asked you and you simply nodded.."Of course..Lunch it is..Bye.." you said as you walked into your first class..You were sat next to Mike in all your classes and decided to go home after lunch as you didn't have any classes..You walked into the canteen and looked around.."Looking for someone?" you heard a familliar voice ask..You smiled as you looked up at Emmett.."I've found him now..You wanted to talk.." you reminded him but the look on his face said that he really didn't want to tell you..Still he nodded and he already knew your timetable.."I'm going to take you to my place and explain.." He said as you nodded..Walking out to the white jeep with Emmett..When you arrived at his house he explained how he was a vampire but he loved you and thought you had the right to decide..When he asked you out you just kissed him..

How it happened:

It had been two years since then..You and Emmett had been dating ever since..You had never been happier..You were both standing in the middle of the dance floor..Sharing the final dance of the night..The dance loving and tender..Both of you ignoring the looks from the other girls watching in envy..Not that either of them cared..Soon the night ended and you were walking back to the car..You were spending the night with Emmett and planned to finally take this relationship on a step..Once in his house and his room you kissed him passionately..But as per usual he pulled away after a few moments.."Emmy please baby...I know you won;t hurt me..I trust you.." You whispered as you looked at him...He shook his head at first before stopping..."If I hurt you in any way..You tell me..Promise?" He asked as he looked at you...His eyes filled with the same passion as desire as your own..You nodded softly before kissing him once more with the same passion as before..Soon the red silk dress slipping off your body and laying on the floor beside Emmett's suit..Soon you were laying on the bed totally naked and Emmett was over you..Kissing wherever he could reach without moving to far down your body...Soon you felt Emmett slide into you causing you to whimper slighlty in pain..But it was expected and normal for a first time..Holding onto Emmett's shoulders so that he didn;t stop before he soon began the night of Passion lust and desire once the pain was gone..

Finding out/Telling the families:

You and Emmett were cuddled up on the bed as part of your usual Sunday morning now..Two months had passed since that amazing night with Emmett..Everything had been the same except kisses and embraces were a little more passionate rather than the cautioness that they had been before..But the typical morning routine for Hillary soon kicked in as you ran to the toilet and ended up being sick..This had gone on for weeks now and Emmett was worried..For the millionth time Emmett begged you to see Carlisle but this time you agreed..Walking into Carlisle's office and sitting down on the sofa cuddled into Emmett..He explained everything and Carlisle did the various tests that he had to..But when Carlisle came back with the results he was paler than usual..And when he spoke your heart fell.."Your Pregnant Hillary.." He said softly..Looking at Emmett who was even paler.."But I thought...I can;t be.." You whispered but then realised that you hadn;t spoken to Emmett.."I;m keeping it...I won;t loose our baby.." You whispered...Emmett nodded softly as he wrapped his arms around you.."I won't make you..But you will have to become like me.."Emmett whispered..You smiled and nodded softly as you snuggled into him..You called Mike and told them to come around with the family..Soon everyone was downstairs and you walked down to them all with Emmett...Telling them that you were pregnant...The Cullen's were all elated but the Newton's were furious..Screaming and shouting before CArlisle and Esme forced them to leave..You lay in Emmett's arms sobbing into his chest..The whole family were there for you and vowed to stay with you and keep you safe..

Days of Pregnancy:

You had only been pregnant a matter of 5 months now but you looked closer to 8 months..You had grown so much and were now having to drink blood everyday to stop the baby from hurting you too much..Although you were covered in bruises and most of your bones were aching but you never regretted going through with the pregnancy..Loving every minute of being pregnant..Holding you bump as Emmett held you making you smile...No matter how bad you felt and how much pain you were in, Emmett always made you feel better..Cuddling into him you knew that it would soon be the time to change...

Giving Birth:

You were sat on the sofa as always with Nessie and Bella..Alice upstairs arguing with Emmett about what clothes she needed to get for you..Emmett loved Alice and everyone knew it but he was adamint that he would take you out shopping..Even though you had already told Alice what you wanted to be changed into...You, Bella and Nessie were giggling about them arguing before a loud cracking and ripping noise echoed through the house...A scream passing your lips before Emmett rushed you upstairs...Laying you down on the bed and holding your hand as Carlisle came in and prepared himself to deliver the baby..Looking at him you smiled lighlty.."I'll be okay.."You whispered before looking at Carlisle.."But if not..Keep our baby..Safe.." You whispered as you closed your eyes for the final time as a human..Hearing the cry of a baby and soon fallling deeper into unconciousness.. Feeling a fire burning through your veins..And then your heart beating once last painful time..Before it stopped..

Waking up a vampire:

After a week you woke up..Looking around the room you were in but it looked a lot clearer than before..Hearing a baby cry you smiled a little..."Emmett..." You whisper...Gasping lighlty at the change in your voice...Emmett was there in an instant with his arms around you..."Are you okay? Everythings fine? No change to..." He continued to ramble on so you kissed him to stop him talking...Chuckling lightly as you looked over at the Cullens standing there and seeing Nessie holding a little boy.."Is he ours?" You asked as you looked at Emmett..He nodded softly before Nessie walked over and handed him to you..You smiled soflty as you looked at your little boy..He had the same bark same dark curls that Emmett had and the same dimples..."Does he have a name?" You asked..Emmett shook his head lighlty as he looked at you.."We wanted you to be the one to name him.." He said softly..You nodded softly as you looked at him then at your son..."I think we should call him ..What do you think?" You ask Emmett softly.."I love it..As much as I love you.." He whispered as he kissed you.."I love you too.." You replied..Smiling at how perfect life was and knowing that it wasn;t about to change..


	47. Jacob Black 11

How You Met  
It had been the hottest summer on record in the small usually rainy town of La Push. Dominique was walking through the streets and heading towards the beach. She had a very natural tan but still found the need to top it up every now and again. So here she was, heading towards the beach to soak up some of the sun. She looked around herself before spotting some people upon the beach in her spot. She stopped in her tracks and sighed a little. She looked around before she headed over anyways with her book. She sat down in a corner of the beach which was still sunny but more secluded than the other parts. As she sat upon the golden sand her long brown hair waved a little in the wind. She looked rather attractive as she sat there just watching the world pass by. She soon just opened her book and began to read. Some time went by before someone spoke to her. "Hello miss. May I join you?" Asked a male voice. Dominique sighed a little as she looked up at him. He was only in a small pair of shorts and looked truly breath taking. She nodded a little as she looked at him before finally getting her words back. "Of course." She said in her soft gentle voice. Nodding delicately in appreciation the young male sat down beside her. "I'm Jacob Black by the way." He smiled as he looked at her before he held out his hand for her. "Nice to meet you. I'm Dominique" She said softly as she shook his hand softly. "Pleasure to meet you." Jacob replied with a very delicate smile upon his tanned features. "Would you care to take a walk with me?" He asked her before she nodded and stood up. Jacob too arose from his place upon the sand with a very slight chuckle. "How tall are you?" He asked. "I'm 5 foot 4 inches you?" She asked as she looked at him. "I'm almost 7 foot" He smirked. Dominique rolled her eyes a little before the pair decided to go on their walk.  
How It Happened  
Three years had gone by since that day upon the beach. The summer's since then had always been cold. Tiring and cold. Since then Jacob and Dominique had been dating and this was their three year anniversary and Dominique wanted to make this special for both of them. She knew all about Jacob and the pack but it didn't bother her. She smiled a little as she looked at herself in the mirror. Nothing had really changed in the young female's appearance. Still beautiful, still tanned, not taller or shorter and still her long silky brown hair. As she heard the door Dominique smiled a little as she looked at him. "Welcome home." She smiled at him as she walked over and gave him a very soft kiss. "Mm. I'm glad to be home." Jacob smiled before he took in a deep breath and caught the scent of some food. "Oh. You've cooked?" He asked. Dominique smiled and nodded. "That I have. Your favourite."She replied as she looked at him. "How on Earth can I thank you?" Jacob asked as he looked at her, walking over and wrapping his arms around Dominique's waist. "I can think of a few things." Dominique smiled as she went onto her tip toes and kissed him delicately. But something made Jacob kiss back more passionately than they had before and before she knew it they were in their room, both naked with Jacob hovering over her. "You sure about this?" Jacob asked as he kissed his way down her neck. Dominique nodded as she bit into her lip. "Yes Jacob. I want this. I want us. I want you." She replied in an almost growl and with that Jacob slowly entered her making her moan out with both the pain and pleasure of it. Thus beginning the night of passion that followed from that moment. After several hours the fun was over and both fell asleep in each others arms.  
Finding Out  
Ever since that day something hadn't been quite right with Dominique. She was a lot hungrier than she had ever been and lately she was feeling ill a lot. But in the last three weeks she was being sick a lot. Jacob was worried about her but everytime he tried to get her to talk to someone she would knock it back. "Look Jacob I'll be fine. It's probably just a bug." Dominique complained as she looked at a worried Jacob through the bathroom mirror. Jacob sighed before he left for his patrol. Dominique sighed a little as she went into the living area to work on her essay for college. She was study ancient history in Greece and Rome. It was interesting but hard at times. Sighing lightly she signed into a chat messenger and spoke with some friends. It wasn't until this point that she looked at the calendar on the wall. She knew that it was a friend's birthday soon but this wasn't the information that she found on her first look. A date was circled and at first she didn't understand until she realised what that date meant. "Oh no." She sighed as she ran outside and to the chemist to get a test. It was confirmed. She looked at the little white stick with the two blue lines on it and shook her head. She sat on the bathroom floor until Jacob got home. He looked at her and shook his head. "You need.." He began but broke off when he spotted the test and then looked at Dominique. "We'll be okay. I love you." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I love you too Jake." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around her and he carried her to the bed where they curled up and talked things through. The next day they told everyone and they were all happy and willing to support the pair through it all.  
Pregnancy And Birth  
Everything was getting harder now. Dominique was almost full term now and she was getting scared. Everyone was very supportive of her and now Dominique was being taken into hospital. Jacob was by her side and showing off the pictures of Dominique through the nine months of her pregnancy. Dominique complained a little before she felt a twinge in her stomach and then a rush of liquid between her legs. She was terrified but she knew that Jacob and the others were there for her. And finally after 24 hours Dominique gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. She now lay in the bed with Jacob by her side, her son in her arms and the pack and Billy on her other side. She was exaughsted but she was so happy to have her son in her arms. "We need a name." Jacob smiled. Dominique nodded at him before looking at their son. "How about Joshua Black?" She asked before Jaob nodded. "Perfect." He whispered as he kissed her forehead delicately.  
The Future  
Everything went well after the birth of their son. Jacob and Dominique got married and now lived just on the outside of La Push. They were planning on having more children but they wanted to wait until Joshua was a little older. Now they knew that they would always be okay and their son was a healthy boy who looked more ad more like his father everyday.


	48. Seth Clearwater 3

_**How You Met**_  
 _ **Rain and darkness was all that there was this night. La Push was quiet, no sounds but the rain and the howling winds. Usually you could hear the animals moving at night, or others moving through the streets as they headed home but now now. Laying in the darkness, Ashley Call looked up at the stars through her window. She had an attic bedroom so she was able to see the sky more clearly which also meant that the rain hit her window heaviest. It was mid winter now so the rain was heavy. Heavier than it had been in a long time. She tried to sleep but with no luck. As she began to slip into a sleep something crashed and made her scream a little. Her brother Embry came rushing into the room and looked at her worriedly. "What's wrong Ash?" He asked softly. Ashley smiled a little as she looked at him. "Nothing. I just heard a crash and it freaked me out." She whispered as she looked at him. Embry nodded a little at his sister. She slipped out of her bed then and walked over to her brother. "Where are you going?" He asked softly. "I need a drink." Ashley whispered as she skipped lightly down the stairs. She was such an elegant female. Her dark brown hair moving behind her. But once at the bottom of the stairs she looked at all the people and sighed a little. She hadn't expected others to be there. She walked over to the sink and smiled a little at the boy standing there. "Hi. I'm Ashley. Who Are You?" She asked softly. The boy smiled a little at her. "Nice To Meet You Ashley. I'm Seth Clearwater." He said softly. Ashley smiled and nodded a little at him. "Nice To Meet You Too Seth." Ashley replied with a soft smile. Biting her lip a little she looked into Seth's eyes. They shared a moment before the others chuckled a little. Seth rolled his eyes before he turned to Ashley once more. "Wanna Go For A Walk?" He asked. Ashley smiled and nodded happily before they left.**_  
 _ **How It Happened**_  
 _ **It had been three years since that day and Ashley had been dating Seth ever since. Ashley knew al about the pack and Seth being a wolf but she didn't care about it. Tonight was their three year aniversary and Ashley had something special Seth finally got home Ashley had prepared a meal for him. They sat and eat their meal before Ashley And Seth headed into the living room. They were living together now which made things easier. "That Was Perfect Thank You." Seth said softly as he looked at her. "It Was Nothing." Ashley smiled as she kissed him softly. A kiss which was filled with deep passion. Seth was shocked at first but then kissed back in the same manner. Soon the kiss moved from just a kiss to the removal of their clothes. "You Sure About This?" Seth asked as he looked at Ashley. "I'm Sure." She whispered and the night of passion began.**_  
 _ **How You Found Out/ How You Told Him**_  
 _ **It had been three months since that day and Ashley hadn't been feeling well at all. Every morning she was sick and a lot of other things weren't right. So she decided to go to the doctors and find out what was wrong. Sighing lightly she explained how she had been feeling and the doctor carried out some tests. "Well Miss Call It Is Confirmed. You Are Pregnant." He said Softly. Ashley was shocked but rather worried about how she could tell Seth. Slowly she walked as she headed home, her thoughts twisting a little more in her mind before she reached her house. She was 17 and pregnant. She looked at Seth and smiled a little. "S..Seth..Can We Talk?" She asked softly to which he nodded. "Of Course What's Wrong?" He asked softly. "I'm Pregnant." She whispered as she looked at him. Seth shook his head a little but then a huge grin appeared upon his lips. "Wow. I Love You Ash." He Whispered AS He Hugged Her**_  
 _ **The Pregnancy/ The Birth**_  
 _ **The next six months seemed to drag on. She was huge. And they had found out they were having Quads. Yes, 4 babies. It meant that Ashley was huge and would not be able to give birth conventionally but she was still happy all the same. So Here she now lay in a hospital bed 38 weeks pregnant and she seemed to be getting bigger. Seth never left her side and today was the day for her to give birth. She looked at the nurses who entered the room and then at Seth. "Don't Leave Me. Seth Please." She begged. "I'm Right Here." He whispered as he walked with them to the operating room. An hour later, Ashley and Seth were back in the hospital room and the family were entering. Ashley was holding two little girls while Seth was holding their sons. "What Are Their Names?" Embry asked smiling like the proud uncle. "These To Are Jasmine And Amber." Ashley smiled as she looked at her brother before looking at Seth. "And This Is Chris And Seth Jr." He smiled before looking at Ashley and their daughters. Ashley had everything she had ever wanted. Nothing could make this moment any better**_


	49. Alec Volturi 2

_**How You Met**_  
 _ **Volterra Was A Central Place In Italy. Many People Visited There When They Went To Italy. But Little Did People Know That This Great City Was Home To The Most Powerful Vampires Of All Time. The Volturi Were the Resident Rulers Of Volterra But Their Main Aim Was To Make Sure That Their Very Exsistance Remained A Secret. Well For A Good Few Thousand Years That Was A Success. The People Of Surrounding Cities Were Brought To The Castle To Feed The Vampires. But On This One Day Something Changed, One Girl Caught The Eye Of One Of The Vampires. Sara Manson Was A Regular 15 Year Old Teenager. She Walked Into The Castle With A Group Of Other People. Her Dark Brown Curls Waved From Side to Side With Every Step She Took. At A Height Of 5' 7" She Was Rather Tall For A Girl Of Her Age But That Didn't Bother Her In the Slightest. So Here She Was, Walking With Her Best Friend Victoria Who Was Of A Similar Appearance But Slightly Shorter Than Her. The Pair Were Best Friends And Had Been All Their Lives. Both Loyal To Each Other And Their Other Friends. Sara Easily Makes Friends Because Of Her Kind And Caring Personality. She Was Always The One Cracking Jokes But When The Time Came She Was Very Serious. But The Main Thing That Seperated The Pair Was Sara's Playful And Teasing Side. Victoria Was Shy And Often Hid Behind Her Friend When It Came To Guys. "A..A..Are...Y..You..O..O..Okay?" Sara Asked As She Looked At Her Friend. Oh Yes, Sara Stutters A Lot When She Gets Nervous Like She Was Now. "I'm Fine Sara. I Just Don't Think We Want To Be Here." Victoria Replied. Sara Simply Nodded At Her As The Group Entered The Grand Three Main Vampires Were Stood By Their Throne Like Chairs With Several Others Around Them. As The Dark Haired One Spoke The Others Moved Around The Room And Encircled The Humans. Victoria Looked At Sara Terrified But Knew That This Was The End. "Now My Children, Feed." The Dark Haired Male Said And The Screams Began To Fill The Room. The One Stood Behind Sara Pulled Her Back And Went To Bite Into Her Neck But Then He Stopped. Looking Into Her Fear Filled Dark Blue Eyes Something Changed And He Stopped. Forcing Her To Watch Her Best Friend Be Carried Off By The Blonde Haired One While Her Other Friends Were Violently Drained Of Blood And Their Screams Filled The Hall. "I'm Sorry. I Must Ask You Something." The Young Male Said Slearly. "W..W..What?" Sara Asked. "Will You Stay And Be My Blood Singer?" He Asked. Sara Looked At Him A Little Shocked Before Nodding. She Wasn't Fully Aware Of What He Meant But She'd Rather That Than Die.**_  
 _ **How It Happened**_  
 _ **Two Years Had Passed Since That Day. Alec Had Explained Everything To Sara About Who He Was And Who His Family Were. He Explained How Impritant Life Was For Them And Those Who Looked Up To The Volturi Family. Sure It Had Been Hard For Sara After The Death Of Her Friends. She Was Glad Though That Victoria Was Still Alive. She Was Still Her Best Friend Even Though She Was Now A Vampire And Married To Demetri, One Of The Other Vampires. But She Was Doing Well In Life. She Had Been Alec's Blood Singer For The Past Two Years Too And Never Regreted Her Decision Once. She Had Fallen For Alec But Had Never Been Able To Tell Him. Here She Was Now Sat In Their Room With Alec. "You Know Its Been Two Years Since You Got Here." Alec Said Softly. "I Know. It Doesn't Feel That Way Though." She Whispered As She Looked At Him. Alec Smiled Lightly As He Brushed His Hand Over Her Cheekbone. Sara Bit Into Her Lip Lightly As She Looked At Him, A Delicate Blush Upon Her Cheeks. "You Know I Love You Right?" He Asked Her Softly. Sara Looked At Him Rather Shocked. "R..Really?" She Asked. Alec Nodded Lightly Before He Leant In And Kissed Her Softly. Sara, Although Shocked, Instantly Began To Kiss Him Back. Her Arms Delicately Sliding Up And Around His Neck. Pulling Herself Closer To Him As They Kissed, Growing More And More Passionately. Soon Alec Had Sara Laying On The Bed Beneath Him. His Ice Cold Marble Hands Sowly Removing Their Clothes. "Be G..G..Gentle..Y..Your My..F..First." Sara Whimpered As Alec's Lips Moved Down Her Neck. "I Will I Promise." He Whispered As He Slowly Slid His Erect Friend Inside Her. Sara Slightly Groaned As A Mixture Of Pain And Pleasure Moved Through Her Body. Alec Didn't Move For A While Until She Moved Herself A Little And He Began To Move To Begin Their Night Of Pleasure.**_  
 _ **How You Found Out/ Telling Him**_  
 _ **Several Long Weeks Had Passed Since That Day And Many More Nights Like That Had Passed. But Now She Wasn't Feeling To Good. She Was Being Sick In The Mornings And Having The Strangest Cravings. She Walked Around Their Bedroom A Little Confused. Her Best Friend Was Sat Upon The Bed Beside Alec's Sister Jane. "Look Lets Face It There Is Little Else It CAn Be. Sara We Think Your P.." Victoria Began Before Being Cut Off By Sara. "Do Not Say That 'P' Word. No Way It Isn't Possible." She Muttered Before Looking At The Little Blonde Girl Stood In The Door Way. She Was Victoria And Demetri's Little Girl. "Well Okay Its Possible But...Oh..I Don't Know." She Groaned As She Looked At The Pair And Watched The Little Girl Toddel Over. "Take The Test And Be Sure." Jane Said Handing Her The Box Wiith The Test Inside. Sighing Lightly Sara Went Into The Bathroom. Then The Longest Two Minutes Of Her Lives Before She Walked Out, Paler Than Ever. "We're Here For You." Victoria Whispered As She Hugged Her Friend. Sara Broke Down In Her Arms Before Alec Walked In And Looked At Her. "What's Wrong?" He Asked Frantically. "I..I...I...I'm...P..P...Pregnant." She STammered As She Cuddled Into Him. Alec Stiffened A Little But Then Relaxed. "I'm Here For You. I Promise." He Whispered.**_  
 _ **The Pregnancy/ Birth**_  
 _ **The Pregnancy Was Advanced. Sure Sara Had Been Told That But It Went A Lot Faster Than She Remembered It Had With Victoria. Then Again She Never Saw Victoria While She Was Pregnant. Sara Was Laying On The Bed Which She Had Been Stuck In For the Past Two Months. She Was Only Four Months Pregnant Now But Was Ready To Give Birth. Victoria And Jane Were With Her. Talking About The Babies And How Amazing It Could Be. Oh Yes, Sara Was Having Twins. The Three Began Discussing Things Before There Was A Tearing Noise And A Blood Curdling Scream. Victoria And Jane Looked At Her Before Alec Came Into The Room. He Looked At Sara Before She Passed Out. From That Moment, Alec Had To Deliver The Baby With The Help Of Jane And Victoria. Alec Delivered The Twins Happily. First Their Little Boy And Then Their Daughter.**_  
 _ **Waking Up**_  
 _ **Three Days Went By And Sara Had't Awoke. Alec Had Left Jane And Victoria To Look After The Twins While He Stayed By Sara's Side. He Was Too Afraid Of What May Happen If He Left Her Side Even For A Second. He Looked Around The Room Before Watching Sara's Eyes Flickering Lightly. "A...A...Alec.." Stammered As She Began To Awake. Sitting Up In The Bed And Looked At Him. She Was A Little Worried About What May Have Happened To Their Babies. She Looked At Alec And Focused For A Moment On Him. Everything Was So Much Clearer Than Ever Before. She Could See Their Twins In Her Mind. Clear As Anything. "Are They Okay?" She Asked Softly As She Looked At Him. "They're Fine. Do You Want To See Tham?" He Asked. Sara Nodded As She Looked At Him And Then They Went To See The Twis. "They Need Names." Victoria Said As She Handed The Little Girl To Her Friend. "How About Olivia?" She Asked As She Looked At Alec. He Nodded Lightly As He Looked At Her Before Looking To Their Son. "How About William?" He Asked. "Perfect." She Whispered As She Looked At Him.**_


	50. Edward Cullen 5

How It Happened

You and Edward were dating for a year now and you wanted to make your anniversary were going to give him your most prized possetion.

Your virginity.

Your parents were out of town for the week so Edward was pretty much living with you the whole time.

You knew he could read your every thought so you blocked out your plan by singing Panic At The Disco songs.

You could tell he was getting angry.

So the time came after you finished your dinner and movie and you were making out on you bed in your room.

"Edward,"you whispered almost out of breath,"I want to give you something."

"What is it,"he asked looking lovingly into your eyes.

You were to embarrased to say it so you just thought it.

My virginity.

Edward jumped half way across the room,"No."he said sternly,"I could hurt you."

You rolled your eyes and walked to him,no longer feeling embarrassed,"Please,I want to give it to you and on a special night."

"Wait until we're married,"he said looking out your window

"Please,"you begged once more,"I want to experience this with you and now."

He looked into your eyes for what seemed like an ,he smashed his lips onto yours and led you to the bed.

He kissed along your jaw line and your him a moan from smirked into your neck.

You could tell he was excited as well.

Before you knew it your clothes were literally ripped off and both of your were under the blanket on your bed.

Edward kissed a soft spot on your kneck as he opened your legs placed two fingers in your opening and began to push them in and out gently and moaned loudly and he covered your lips with his.

He added another finger and increased his felt as if you would explode with pleasure,then he stopped.

You let out a disappointed groan and he chuckled while positioning himself between you legs and his member infront of you entrance.

You nodded and he pushed in forcefully.I moaned in pleasure.

He increased speed and force,instantly finding your g-spot.

After what felt like hours you both came and he pulled out of you and pulled you close to him.

"I love you,"he whispered lovingly into your ear.

You gave a weak smile and said,"I love you too."

Then you slowly drifted off to sleep.

How you found out/How you told him

A week past and you were throwing up constantly,eating non-stop,peeing like a water fall,and having nightmares.

Did I mention the weight you gained.

You decided to go to the doctor to get checked for you Carlisle wasnt busy.

"What seems to be the matter, ,"he asked standing infront of you

You tell him everything and how long its been going on.

"When was your last menstraul cycle,"he asked in a business voice

You thought back,"Last month this time."

"When was the last time you had sexual relations with someone?"

You blushed,"Last week this time,with Edward."

He went into deep was trying to piece the puzzle together.

"I believe your pregnant,"he informed you quietly.

My eyes almost fell out my head.

"Wh-"I started before the door stood a smiling Alice and a frantic Edward.

"She's pregnant?"he practically yelled running over to Carlisle,"I thought we couldnt-"

"I'm afraid she is,"Carlisle interupted him

Edward looked at you and at your stomach.

"We have to get rid of it,"he spoke softly making your eyes widen even more

"No,"you said stubbournly

"It could kill you,"he hissed

"I dont want to kill it,"you yelled

"Edward come talk with me please,"Carlisle said softly motioning Edward to follow him.

You looked at Alice after they left,she looked sympathetic.

"Take me somewhere safe,"You begged getting up and going to her,"take me some place he wont find me."

She looked at you like you were crazy,"I don-"

"Dont give me that shit,"you yelled,"please help me."

She looked into your eyes and sighed,"Get on."

You gave a small smile and got on her back.

She took you to a small town in knew Edward was going to kill her when she got back home,so she stayed,she also stayed because you needed her.

Each day you stomach got bigger,and more bones broke.

The Birth

You were sitting down in the garden rubbing your stomach when you felt a sharp pinch.

Alice was immidiatly by your side and laying you down.

You felt a ripping come from you stomach,you heard a ripping coming from your stomach.

You screamed.

After you lost all feeling in our body,sevral bones were broken,and you were crying and screaming bloody mary,he was born.

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen ll.

You slowly drifted into being able to see your only son.

Meeting Once Again

The change went by painfully slow,but you got through it.

You and Alice were running back to Forks with little Edward in your arms.

He was sleeping soundly.

You arrived in front of the Cullen house well as Alice.

She walked throught the door first and was welcome by a crying Esme,an angry Jasper,and a yelling Edward.

"What the hell were you thinking,"he yelled,"where is she?"

Alice smiled and walked back out the door and stood by you.

Slowly everyone walked at you and the bundle of joy in your arms.

"Kay,"Edward asked stepping closer

You nodded and smiled.

"Is..is that my baby,"he asked

You rolled your eyes and nodded once again

"How,"he was now infront of you

You,using your awsome power,projected the whole thing by looking toward the sky.

They saw the birth,the change,and everything else they missed.

Before you knew it little Edward was being snatched out your arms by Alice and Edwards lips were on yours.

He no longer felt like stone.

"I love you,and I'm sorry,"he whispered to to once you broke apart

"I love you more,and your forgiven,"you said back smiling.


	51. Jasper Hale 7

_**How It Happened**_

You were sitting with your long time boyfriend,Japer Hale,on his bed reading and enjoying each others presence.

He was a lot less cautiouse around you now,because he's been around your scent for the past three was still very strict about the amount of physical contact you guys had with each other,but he promised that he would disobey his rules for your ninteenth birthday.

And HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

You guys were just sitting around the whole day,not that you minded,but every once and a while he would have his tounge half way down your ,it ended just as fast as it started.

You were starting a new chapter of 'Eldest' when it was snatched out of your hand and thrown to the other side of the pouted and stared at your empty wishing you book magically appeared once again.

You heard Jasper chuckle.

You shot him a playful glare and gave a pathetic growl,trying to scare him,but failing none the less.

He laughed once again and put his lips on yours as an aplology,"Does that make up for what I've done?"he asked smirking.

You shook your head.

He kissed you again,only this time more passionate,"What about that?"

You shook your head once again.

This continued for the next couple of minutes,until you both were in nothing but your birthday gazed into your eyes as if pleading you to let him bit your bottom lip and nodded.

A second later he was easing himself into could feel your barrier break and blood slide slowly down your felt Jasper tense but he continued thrusting in and out of you slowly.

You started moaning and begging him to speed listened and was thrusting at an inhuman speed and holding you extremely close it would have hurt if you werent in your world of passion.

Before you knew it your were both coming and screaming each others names.

Jasper got off of you and gave a weak made a mistake of breathing and his eyes went completely dark,"You...smell..so good."he mumbled to you could register anything you were halfway across the room and Jasper was being pinned to the wall by Emmett and walked over to you with a robe and she gave you a weak just looked at the scene before you in utter shock.

Jasper was starting to come back to his scenses and he looked at you with a torn could tell he was beating himself up inside.

Alice just walked you out of the room and helped you get dressed so she could take you home.

 _ **The Heartbreak**_

Jasper didnt talk to you since that very magical,yet tragic day.

Sadly,that wasnt your only problem.

You were a couple of days late with your period and you've been losing a lot of decided to go to you got there you were surprised to see both Alice and Jasper waiting for you in the parking lot.

Before you could step one foot out of the car Jasper had you safely in his arms and he was apologizing none-stop.

"It's okay,Jazzi,"you said softly

Alice danced over to you guys and she gave Jasper a 'look'.He sighed and he ran his hands through his hair.

"Whats going on?"you asked getting worried

"You dissapeared,"Alice chirped looking like she lost her favorite shot her a confused glance.

"Alice can't have visions about you anymore,"Jasper explained slowly,"they just stopped."

"What does that mean,"you asked getting scared

"Either death or werewolf,"Alice could only nod.

"That is why I decided we should no longer be together,"Jasper said eyes widened.

"W-why,"you asked on the verge of tears.

"I'm to much of a danger to you and your life.I'm sorry,"and with that he gave you a short kiss and looked at Alice and she just pulled you into a hug while you cried yourself into a sleep.

 _ **How You Found Out**_

You woke up to a couple of presences near eyes flew open and you annalized everyone around you.

Only the Cullens,minus Jasper.

Alice walked over to you extremely happy and sad at the same time.

"What-whats going on?"you asked lazily

"Your having a baby,"Alice explained,"that's why you because it will be a half vampire and I've never been one."

You looked at her with wide eyes,"I'm WHAT!?"

Everyone came rushing to your looked just like Alice.

"Your pregnant,"Carlisle said unsurely.

"Does Jasper know?"You asked tilting your head to the side.

They all exchanged glances at each other and gave you a weak smile,"He's gone."the only human,Bella,said sadly.

Your heart ripped were so in shock you passed .

 _ **The Birth**_

You went through the short pregnancy with the help of all the was being extra nice to you the whole cheerished that,but you wished you could have gone through it with Jasper.

You were sitting with Rosalie in her room watching her take out all of the babies clothes she bought just for smiled every so often when she squealed with delight as she took out one of her favorite outfits or toys.

Slowly you heard a loud rip coming from your stopped moving and looked at you with wide eyes started to darken.

You heard the rip once again,but that time you felt the screamed out in pain and every Cullen came rushing in.

"Its time,"you heard Carlisle mumble to everyone.

You screamed once more as a harsh pain shot through you once again,"get it out!"you yelled as you passed out.

 _ **Seeing The Baby**_

You were only conciouse when your heart gave one last painful everything went but the fast beat of some small heart downstairs.

You shot up from the bed you were in and met eyes with warm,regretful a flash you were in soft,protective arms,"I'm sorry,"a voice whispered,"I'm so sorry I left you."

You eyes widened and you was Jasper.

You pushed away from him and looked at him closely,"You left me."was all you could gasped once again as you heard your own was innocent.

"I'm sorry,"Jasper just looked at him with loving eyes and crashed your lips on missed him with all your had to tell him about-

"MY BABY!"you screamed breaking the chuckled and his eyes started to glow with excitement.

"She's a beauty,"he bragged,"she has blonde hair and dark green eyes."

You were a little carried the child and you were going to be the last to see her.

"I want to see her,"you demanded walking toward the didnt stop you as you walked down stairs and toward the sound of the heart.

You could feel every Cullen in the house behinde you now as you saw your childs happy was playing with a very bent up looked behinde you and gave your 'family' a worried only chuckled.

Jasper stepped around you and picked up your daughter,"Ashley-Marie Whitlock Hale,"he said to her,"meet your mother."

Her head snapped up and she looked up at you with bright,excited reached for you and you slowly and carefully walked over to her.

Jasper hesitaited,but he gave her to admired her and she admired you.

"I wish time would stop for just this moment,"you whispered and something strange but you and your daughter froze looked at her scared and she smiled and clapped time started again.

"What,"you whispered in looked at you strange.

"What is it,love,"Jasper couldnt explain it you just grabbed his hand and walked to everyone.

"I wish time would stop,"you repeated and it did,once again.

Everyone looked at you like you lost your shook your head and pointed outside the was a group of birds in just hanging in the moving one inch.

There were a few shook your head and motioned everyone to look at clapped and the birds started flying.

"Amazing,"Carlisle smiled and cuddled your daughter close to you.

You felt Jasper wrap his arms around you and Ashley-Marie,"I love you both so very much."

You leaned your head on his shoulder and sighed,"We love you too."

Ashley looked at both of you and nodded feverishly.

You were now one happy family.


	52. Emmett Cullen 10

_**How It Happened**_

"Wait,C.J,"Emmett called behinde you as you stormed out of the Cullen house,"I'm sorry I went to far!"

You ignored and quickened your all you had to funny thing is you,foolishly,believed he wouldnt catch I .In a couple of steps you were thrown over his shoulder and he was walking back into his home.

"Put me down,Emmett,"you commanded anger and irritations obviouse in your voice.

"Not until you forgive me,"He sounded sounded like he regretted what he did.

"How can I forgive you for what you did?"

"I didnt think you would react like this,"he said sitting down and pulling you onto his lap,"I'm sorry about your car.I was having fun and I wasnt thinking."

"DAMN RIGHT YOU WERENT THINKING,"you yelled looking away from him,"Emmett how could you throw my car and not think I would get mad?"your voice got softer.

He smiled his charming smile that always got you,"I thought I wasnt thinking,Babe."

You playfully pushed his shoulder and giggled,"Your not forgiven fully."

His eyes filled with a mischievious gleam,"I know a way."

Your eyes widened and you started blushing,"E-emmett w-w-hat are you t-"

You couldnt finish your sentence because his lips were on yours in a didnt notice he ran into his room until you were laying on his a flash your clothes and his clothes were off.

"I'll be gentle,"he promised before he thrusted slowly into you.

You yelped a little in pain and he waited for you to get use to his you were you wiggled your hips a little and he was slow at first,but as you moaned louder his pace he was releasing in you and you screamed as you reached your peak.

"I love you,"you whispered before you were consumed in darkness

"I love you too,"he said back holding you closer to him.

 _ **How You Find Out/How You Told Him**_

You were sitting in Carlisle's office with Emmett waiting for him to tell you that you were the past few days you've been throwing up,and eating,throwing up,and eating,and gaining weight.

Emmett finally had enough and forced you to see Carlisle.

Once Carlisle came into the room he looked at Emmett for a while and then to eyes landed on the still healing bruise Emmett gave you on that special day.

"I believe your pregnant,"Carlisle said slowly as if he wasnt sure it was a good thing or a bad thing.

"What,"Emmett asked confused,"I thought we couldnt produce children."

"Woman vampires can't because once a woman dies so does their reproductive havent figured out males yet."

Emmett nodded slowly and he looked at you.

You were still in were having the baby of the man you wanted it but did he?

"Do you want it Emmett?"you asked still staring out in space

"Hell yeah,"Emmett said proudly standing up and bringing you into a gentle couldnt have been happier.

But he was starting to get second thoughts as the days grew to bones broke several times a day and you looked more like a ghost than human,but you stuck through it.

 _ **The Birth**_

You were sitting on the couch on Emmett lap,holding you you felt a sharp pain shoot through your grabbed Emmetts hand harder as the ripping then figured it out.

"Baby...time,"was all you could say before fading into darkness.

 _ **Seeing Your Babies/Vampire Life**_

You stayed unconcouse through the whole changing experience and when you woke up you were surrounded by happy and astonished moment you opened your eyes your were pulled into a tight hug.

"I thought I lost you,"he mumbled into you hair

"I would never leave you alone to raise our..."You drifted off,"My baby!"

"Babies,"someone body tensed and you shot across the room in surprise.

"Babies?"

Everyone nodded,"Micheal and Thomas McCarty Cullen,"Emmett informed proudly.

"I want to see,"you said eagerly.

Everyone looked weary but soon agreed after thinking about it for a few minutes.

Everyone walked quickly downstairs and you saw them.

The most beautiful boys you've ever of them wrestling with each immidietly ran toward you were held back back Emmett.

Then you smelt the air,"half humans,"you whispered.

"Yes,"Emmett informed,"you have to be careful."

You nodded and walked slowly to your you were a few feet away there heads snapped up and smiles were put on there faces.

They both got up and ran to hugged both of them of harming them.

"C.J,"you heard Emmett say suddenly beside you,"I love you."

"I love you too,"you said looking at your boyfriend and kids,"I love all you you."


	53. Carlise Cullen 3

_**How It Happened**_

You were walking toward the baseball field hand in hand with your husband,Carlisle Cullen.

You guys had retured a week before from your honeymoon in you've been for only a knew of the Cullen family secret and you didnt judge them or run away from them,you accepted them.

Over time you fell madly in love with Carlisle and he with you.

You were not yet a vampire so you didnt get to play baseball with the rest of the family,but you were happy you could sit on the sidelines with Bella and talk about how amazing they were and how loud Emmett was when he crashed into Edward.

Once you arrived next to the diamond Carlisle pulled you into a warm hug,despite how cold his skin was,and he kissed your temple before you separated and the game started.

30 Minute Later

Emmett was glaring at everything in sight because of his ignored his childish ways and pulled him toward his jeep so they could get home.

You smiled and rolled your eyes at the ways of your now children.

You were about to walk into the forest with Bella when Carlisle asked you to stay behinde and help him gather some of the baseballs that were in the clearing.

You nodded,but you were confused because he could get them all in a matter of seconds.

You were close to one of the chairs you were sitting on when Carlisle came up behinde you,sat down,and pulled you into his lap.

You giggled and put your arms around his neck,"How may I help you ?"

"I know exactly how you could help me, ,"he answered pulling your body closer to his,"why not relive some honeymoon moments?"

You blushed and shook your head,"Carlisle we're out in the open in a clearing."

"We have a chair,"was all he said before his lips attached to yours and he was turning your body until you straddled him with both of your legs on either side of his hips.

Before you could register anything you were in only your bra and Carlisle was in his birthday suit(wink wink).

He thrusted into you while his lips were still attached to moaned rather loudly into his mouth and he took that as encouragment to go faster.

Soon he was going at an inhuman speed and you were screaming his name and begging him not to stop anytime soon.

After...only God knows how long,you both hit your peak and were releasing with eachother.

"I love you,"you whispered into his neck when you dropped your head in exsaustion(sp?)

"I love you more,"he whispered back kissing the top of your head and holding you closer.

 _ **How HE Found Out**_

You were getting sick everyday after that magical day in the clearing.

Each morning you were throwing up,you were started to get really pale,your appitite grew,you peed every ten minutes,and you had major mood swings.

After the third day Carlisle decided to test you to see what was wrong.

He ran every test known to man and after the last test his eyes widened.

The last test was an ultra-sound.

"I-I can't see anything,"he said to himself,but you heard him

"What do you mean?"you asked leaning up onto your elbows

"I am usually able to see the uterus when I do an ultra sound,"he explained,"but I can't see symptoms are all pointing to pregnancy except for you losing weight and your skin getting pale..."he trailed off at the end

You started to get worried.

"When was your last period,"he asked all of a sudden.

You thought back and you came out with a month missed your period that month.

"I skipped this month,"you whispered trying to pull the pieces together

"I think you...I think your carrying my child,"Carlisle informed you looking into your now wide eyes.

 _ **The Birth**_

Turns out you were stomach got bigger,you started drinking blood(which caused your to gain some of your skin color back),and bones broke each day.

You were sitting next to Bella and Edward watching a documentry on baby lions and you were looked uncomfortable,whether it was because of your emotions or the fact that she didnt know if she had to comfort you or be happy for you.

All of a sudden you felt a kick in your stomach and heard a bone crack.

You winced at the pain,but didnt think anything of it.

You felt it again and heard another bone crack.

You finally realized your child was ready to be born.

"Edward,"you mumbled through gritted teeth.

He looked at you then at your stomach and nodded his head.

In a flash he was gone,but just as fast he returned with Carlisle.

"It's time,"Carlisle mumbled grimly before you were consumed my darkness.

 _ **Waking Up To A New Life**_

You felt your heart give one last huge thump and your chest rose violently as it did waited with your eyes closed for several mintues before you dared to peak at your surroundings.

You opened one eye very slowly and your other one shot open when you noticed how different you and Carlisles room looked.

At first you had your doubts about it being your room but you noticed everything being in the right place and almost the same colors.

As soon as you sat up in bed you noticed Jasper infront of the bedroom door,Emmett standing next to the bed,and Carlisle sitting on a seat looking at you.

He was smiling wider then you've ever seen him.

"How are you feeling?"he asked walking toward you slowly

You mouthed good only because you were scared about how you would sound.

He looked worried about that,"Can you speak?"

You shrugged and tried,"I think so..."

Your eyes widened and your hand shot to your moth in amazment.

Emmett laughed at your actions.

You ignored him and listened to your surroundings.

You heard three heart beats.

Two of which sounded like hummingbird wings.

"Bella,"you said slowly,"who are the other two?"

Carlisles smile got even wider(if possible),"those are our childrens hearts."

"Can I see them?"you asked getting up from the bed and walking closer to Carlisle

His body tensed and he shook his head,"We have to hunt first."

Thats when you noticed the burning in your nodded and you guys left the house for your first vampire meal together.

 _ **Seeing You Babies**_

You walked slowly into the was following you and Carlisle was by your side holding your hand tightly.

You walked into the nursery you made just for your didnt know you were having twins.

Once you stepped inside a sweet scent hit your nose.A scent not of something to eat,but of something like a rose or fresh rain.

You looked toward the owner of the scent and met the gaze of the two most beautiful children you have ever seen.

One was a girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

One was a boy with short curly black hair and golden eyes.

Both of them had your eye shape and dimples,but Carlisles everything else.

You walked forward slowly and held out your arms for your kids.

The boy reached up for you and the girl looked toward her father as if asking if it was okay.

He nodded and she reached up as picked them both up and hugged them slightly.

You didnt want crush your gental,innocent kids.

"What did you name them?"you asked Carlisle

"The boy is William Cullen,"he said coming up behinde you,"and the girl is Lillian Cullen."

You nodded and leaning back into wrapped his arms around all three of you and kissed your temple,"I love you, "

"I love you more, ."


	54. James

_**How It Happened**_

You lay across the studio in pain and watching James torture your best friend, had just broken her leg before his attention turned into your fear increased as he stalked his way toward you.

"It's a shame such a pretty girl like you is so weak,"He mused as he caressed your jaw line with the back of his hand,"you won't be able to handle what I'm about to do to you."

Your eyes widened and you let out a heard Bella on the other side of the studio beg for him not to hurt you,but take her instead.

James just chuckled and ripped your clothes you could comprehend what was going on he had slammed himself inside you and ripped through you virgin screamed out in pain and tried to fight him off,but he took that as a encouragment and went faster,harder,and deeper.

After a couple of minutes you realized you couldnt do anything about it and your body fell limp as you allowed him to destroy your pride,but tensed again as you felt his cold,climax inside of you.

A few tears escaped your eyes as he picked himself up and got dressed before going toward Bella and bitting her.

Then the Cullen family came.

 _ **How You Found Out**_

You sat in the Cullen livingroom on your boyfriend,Emmett's, wouldnt let you out of his sight after the accident with James.

You were happy he was dead,but you still had a terrible feeling that your issues with him weren't even close to as soon as your thoughts of him crossed you mind he,you were rushing off of Emmetts lap and into the bathroom to puke out what you ate from the past week.

Emmett held your hair for you as you held onto the toilet as if your life depended on rubbed your back with his free hand and called Carlisle.

After a while your finished vomiting your stomach contents and your were laying on a bed while Carlisle gave you a check-up.

He gave you every test he could think of,but couldnt find a good reason.

Then he checked your pressed down gently,but his pressure increased as he got a confused look on his face.

He motioned Emmett outside the door with him so they could talk about what he found.

You couldnt hear anything but when Emmett yelled 'PREGNANT?!' your eyes almost popped out of your rushed off of the bed and toward the mirror where you started to examine your eyes for yourself.

Sure enough there was a small,but evident bump.

 _ **The Birth**_

Emmett didnt like the fact that you didnt want to give up the baby for two simple reason.

1)It wasnt his

2)It was killing from the inside.

But you didnt want to harm something that didnt harm you,even if it's father did.

As the days grew on your stomach grew with them and your bones broke aswell.

You were sitting in the garage with Emmett and Rosalie watching them talk about cars and fixing a broken one.

To be honest your werent at all interested,but(as I said before)Emmett refused to let you out of his sight.

You were about to excuse yourself to go pee,but a loud ripping sound came out of and Rosalie looked toward you with wide eyes and your eyes just widened as you looked down at your a second Emmett was by your side and Rosalie was calling baby was being born and you couldnt say or do anything to prevent was to late to stop.

You lay your head on Emmetts chest as the pain screamed out in agony as the feeling of knives being stabbed into your stomach tightened.

"Emmett,"you moaned in pain,"stop it..."

He just shushed you and whispered wonderful,sweet nothings into your time went on things got worse,you were only consiouse enough to see your smiling baby.

A smiling baby girl.

Then everything went black.

 _ **Seeing The Baby**_

Your body felt like it was on fire for what felt like years,but in reality it was only two heart gave one final painful thump before everything went silent,other than the two hearts beating downstairs.

You slowly sat up from whatever position you were in and looked around looked around Emmetts room more than several times before he bursted through the door and scooped you into his arms in a tight,loving hug.

He was smiling from ear to ear and telling you that he loved you more than anything.

You had to kiss him to shut him up.

"Would you like to see our kid?"he asked

You shot him a confused look,"Our?"

He gave you a sheepish glance,"I'm not going to let you raise them together,and they've been seeing me as their father for the past two days."

You giggled slightly and stood up waiting for him to show you the new babies you were afriad to call yours.

As you reached downstairs you saw Edward hover infront of Bella as if protecting her from and Emmett walked infront of you so they could stop you if you attacked the little child you remember seeing smile down at you while you were in pain.

Maybe she was going to be exactly like her father,but your hateful thoughts seced as soon as you saw her for the first was sitting on Rosalies lap and facing your direction as if she were waiting far to long for soon as your eyes met hers she was reaching up and silently beggin you to hold her.

You listened and slowly(with much protest from Edward and Jasper) picked her up and cradled her in your cold hugged you and pressed her head into your chest.

And she immidietly took your heart.

"I love you,"you whispered into her hair unaware of what you were saying,"I don't care who your father is.I love you..."

"Her name is Julia,"Emmett said holding both of you,"and I'm her father."

You smiled up at Emmett and kissed his jaw,"I love you too,"you informed him

"I love you both,"Emmett said ruffling Julias hair.


	55. Jacob Black 12

Twenty minutes. Thats how long you had been in the driveway. You stared as the thick raindrops dropped with pounds on your windshield and the car stalled. You pulled the keys out the ignition but still didnt move, _He is going to go off,_ You thought to yourself as you began to shiver slightly wiht nerves, _This is going to be the end of us and I am going to have to rai-_ There was a knock at the window.

You looked up and were greeted by Jacobs warm smile at you thru the slowly opened the door, trying to make every motion careful. He wrapped his warm arms around you before gently kissing you on the lips, "What are you doing here?" He questioned in a loving tone.

"Just thought I'd come over, I kinda need to talk to you about something." You chose your words carefully.

"Well come inside first...you must be freezing out here," he smiled before lacing his fingers into yours and leading you into the house. You didnt stop in the livingroom, or the kitchen (a usual for Jacob), you two went straight to his room, but afterall, it wasnt the first time you'd been up there alone.

You took a deep breath as Jacob slyly closed the door, "Jake...?"

He turned toward you and almost instantly saw that something wasnt right."_, whats wrong?" He stated, slowly making his way over to you across the small room.

You sat sat down on the corner of his bed, letting out a shivering exhale as you crossed your arms across your chest. He knelt down in front of you,still being slighty taller. You shook your head slowly, motioning that you couldnt get the words out.

Jacob took your hands in his hand, putting the other on the side of your cheek, "tell me." You looked up into his big brown eyes jsut as the first tear rolled over his hand, "please?" he added.

"We're seventeen," was all you could manage to get out before a ruch of tears.

"Okay,_, you really need to tell me whats going on right now, because Im completely lost." His voice was kind, reassuring, not enough to calm you down.

"Youre going to leave," You turned your head towards his hand.

"Hey, hey listen to me" He pulled you closer. You shivered a little as his heated skin pressed against yours. "You know I love you babe, whatever you have to say isnt going to change that. You know, imprinting kinda does that." You laughed a little remembering Jacob's werewolf heritage and the first time he had told you imprinted.

...:(flashback time):...

You saw the scene like it was yesterday, even though it had been well over a year. Jacob and you had been together since you were fourteen and he was barely 6'1". It was your two-year anniversary and your were all alone, Jake never showed. You were tired of waiting and left his house in a silent hurt walking to the beach. The only light was the moon, reflecting off the soft waves as the crashed into hte shore.

"Im sorry."

You turned to see Jacob behind you, you ignored him.

He came next to you,putting his arm around you. You shrugged it off.

"Baby listen. I had to go. Official pack stuff. You understand dont you?"

"Ya, whatever." You said, hoping he would go away, it was hard to be mad at him while he was there.

"Youre lying. I jsut dont have choices about werewolf stuff, it jsut comes wiht the territory."

You were silent

"Then again, not all of them are that bad, fine Ill leave." he mumbled.

You turned, "like what? what freaky mindcontrol werewolf 'no options" stuff can possibly be good?"

"You..." You gave him a questioning look. "Somethings are programmed little perks in us, like when we see the most gorgeous girl ever. we do this thing call imprint and then thats it. No options, shes the one."

"Oh," _was he seriously gonna break up with you on your anniversary and blame it one dog stuff? "_ Well, let me know when you find her. I hope you guys are happy...I guess. Just give me a call,Id love to meet her." You stated, heavy wiht sarcasism, before you turned and started walking down the beach.

You hadnt even made it four steps before your phone vibrated in your pocket. You picked it up, "Hello?"

"I found her."

..:::..

"Jacob," you whispered in his ear, "I-I'm pr-pregnant."

He pulled away sudenly, panic streaked on his face. "Jacob? ...J-Jake...?" Wihtout a word, he stood up and practically ran out of the room. Your lower jaw began to quake as the tears picked up again. Pulling your knees up to your chest, you sat there for a long, long time.

Eventually, you got up to leave, obviously you had been right; Jacob wasnt going to take this. You were walking down the hallway when a wheelchair pulled out in front of you, "Howdy_"

"Oh," you said wiping the smudged makeup from your face,"hey Billy, I was jsut umm... leaving."

"Now, hold up. Youre not going anywhere until you tell what my idiot son did to make a pretty girl like you, cry like that." he said wiht a smile

"Im not really sure I should tell you without Jacob being here."

"Come on, Im hip. I can take it."

"Okay...do you want to good news or the bad first?"

"The good, always the good first."

"Ya, okay. Youre going to be a grandpa...?"

"and the bad?" he added quickly.

"Its not Rachael's or Rebecca's...I have to go!" You ran out of the house, quickly sliding your keys into the ignition and speeding home.

...:::...

The TV was on, jsut a stupid Real World re-run was playing, but still it was enough to get your mind off that afternoon.

The doorbell went off with a sharp ring and you got up to answer it. The solid wood door revealed Jacob's huge frame. You tried to shut it, but he was much too fast.

"I dont want to talk to you." You stated in a cold tone. Jacob picked you up,like you were a little kid, and kissed you deep, _like that could make up for it._ You pushed him away. He began to carry you into your room, dogding your kicks in attempt for freedom. Jacob set you down and locked the door, _no escape_.

"Listen to me, please."

You looked at him, slightly pouting, "How could you? Seriously Jacob. Like Im not scared enough without having to track you down? I mean, I tell you that Im going to have a baby. And you run away?"

"Im sorry."

"Sometimes thats jsut not enough, Jacob, and I really wish it was."

"Im sorry,_, really I mean it. I handled that completely the wrong way, okay? I admit that, but cna you honestly blame me? News like that isnt exactly someting I hear everyday. Plus, we're seventeen. Seventeennnnn, babe, can we even do this?"

"I really dont know."

He pulled you into him, putting your head against the bottom of his chest. He gently kissed the top of your head, "We are going to work this out, okay? I promise."

.::(9 months later)::.

You slide into Jacob's room quietly. He was sleeping eavily on his bed, he had been out running all night wiht the pack. You slide next to him, nestling your head into his chest. He stirred a little and put his strong arms around you before you both drifted to sleep.

You woke with a sharp pain in your lower abdomin, knowing exactly what it was. _Okay, dont panic,_ You thought to yourself, _Jake's gotta sleep right now. It was only one, and ya, it wasnt that painful. It'll be okay. I'll be okay."_

You struggled thru more contractions, Jacob needed his sleep. A shapr one hit and you pushed your head hard against his chest, trying to stifle a scream. Jacob woke with a start and looked down at you, "_?Are you okay?" The panic was evident in his voice.

" **No.** Baby...like now." You managed to get out.

"How long have you been in labor?"

"A...few hours."

"Why didnt you wake me up?"

"You...needed sleep...okay, please...this isnt time to...debate this. Hospital." You pleaded.

Jacob picked you up and ran down to the garage, carefully putting you in the Rabbit. He sped out of the driveway and down the road.

"Please, Jake. make it stop...Jake. please." You began to cry in pain. He pulled his eyes away from the road and into your eyes. He put his hand to your face, gently trying to comfort you.

"Its okay, baby. You're doing soo good. Just hold on."

...:::...

You gave birth to a tiny baby girl. The pink bundle squirmed alittle in your arms, "She's so beautiful," you said softly.

Jake sat down on the side of the small bed, "Ya, she takes after her mom like that." He said looking at you.

You looked down at your daughter, she looked so much like Jacob. The beautiful russet skin, sleek black hair, everything.

"What are you going to name this gorgeous baby?" A nurse asked, holding a paper in her hand.

You looked at Jacob, "I like Kyleigh." You whispered.

"Kyleigh, then." He repeated, " Seems to fit her nicely, and by the look of her sleeping, Id say she likes it too," he smiled.

"Jake? You know what? Shes absolutely perfect."

"Ya, she takes after her mom in that way too."

Kyleigh Black


	56. Edward Cullen 6

"Carlisle?" You asked nervously into the receiver, "I need a major favor."

Carlisle returned to the room with a slow nod. You clamped your hand over your mouth with a "Oh-My-God." This wasnt possible, you werent pregnant, you couldnt be... _Edwardis a vampire, no its not possible._ You were only eighteen, eighteen and pregnant, with no way of knowing how Edward who take it.

"Do you mind if I come home with you Carlisle?...So I can tell Edward."

"Of course_." he replied. The car pulled up to the Cullen Boys' forest home all too quickly. "Ill think of other thingsso I dont ruin it," Carlisle stated with a smile.

"Thank you.. for everything."

You carefully climbed the winding staircase and found Edward deep in and old leatherbound book."Edward," you said as you ran your fingers thru his coppery hair.

In a swift motion, he pulled you onto his lap and kissed you on the cheek, "Hello, love." He said. He was quick, even for a vampire.

"What are you reading?"

"An old dictionary of mine."

"You are such a dork. You are fully aware of that fact arent you?" You said with a smile.

"I am not. For I am only on the beginning of the F's." You looked down the page and discovered a way to tell Edward all about little jr. _Well thats convienent._

 _"_ Edward?" he looked up at you," I have something to tell you, but Im only going to show you one word, and you are going to have to figure out the rest...Like a game, okay?"

He humored you, "Alright, what is the word?"

You bit the corner of your lip and traced your finger down the ancient page until you hit your target word, "F-A-T-H-E-R," you spelled out confidently.

"Father?" He repeated as he closed the book. You nodded, taking his hand. "Im not sure I completely understand, love...Does it have something to do with Carlisle?" he guessed. You shook your head, "Your father?" you shook your head once more. "I dont understand," he gave you a truely confused look. You kissed his hand in yours and looked deep into his magical topaz eyes. Then, slowly, very slowly...You moved his hand down the center of your body until they rested lightly on your stomach, remaining silent.

Slowly, his mouth began to drop in realization, his eyes becoming wide. You nodded once again, "Edward," he said with a slight smile, "We are going to be parents."

He smiled his wonderfully crooked smile, "This is..." he paused for a long time.

"what?" you asked quietly, "irresponsible? i know but..."

"Wonderful," he breathed. You smiled right before he pulled you closer, pressing his marble lips to yours. "A father...wow." He said, marinating in the moment.

"You know, theres no one I'd rather do this with."

He stroked your hand before lacing his fingers inbetween yours, "Me too."

...::9 months later::...

You sat on the back porch of the Cullens house with a single flower, slowly chanting as you pulled the petals off a flower, one by one, "Its a boy, its a girl, its a boy, its a girl," over and over until the petals ran out.

Edward came out onto the pation, "What exactly are you doing?"

"We are going to have a girl," you stated.

"And how exactly did you come to this conclusion?"

You twirled the empty stem in your hand, " The flower never lies." He laughed lightly.

It was then that a hard contraction hit, "Oh God," you moaned in pain.

"_? What happened?"

"I think this baby wants out." You cringed as the next one hit.

"We need to get to the hospital, "Edward stated quickly, _No.. ya think?_ You nodded and Edward placed you carefully on his back before sprinting into the forest, dogding trees left and right, before slowing in the hospital parking lot.

"I guess the flower did lie," You looked up at Edward. Your little son reached uo and Edward took his tiny hand. "Have you thought of what we should name him?" You asked.

"Im not sure, maybe just Edward...jr?" He smiled.

"Edward is good for his middle name and everything, but dont you think your little boy deserves his own name?"

"Sean," Edward said.

"Like you read my mind," you laughed

"Imagine that," He smiled.

"Oh my God, Edward...We are parents." You said with a laughing sigh.

He smiled and took your hand, "Yes, we most certainly are. And theres no one Id rather be doing this with."

You looked down at Sean and then back up to his father, "me too."

Sean Edward Masen Cullen


	57. Emmett Cullen 11

Tick. . The clock was the only noise in the doctor's office, one of those rooms that are always too clean to be comfortable. It had been over an half an hour since you tok the test and this was the hardest part, the waiting. You felt like you were about to throw up, but you werent sure if that was becasue of the nerves, or because you were _actually_ pregnant.

The fake-looking wooden door opened and your doctor camei n with a clip board, rifling thru it. "Well double congradulations seem to be in order, miss."

"Double congradualtions?" You asked almsot dreading the answer.

"Twins, m'am. your hormone levels are too high to be jsut one baby but not high enough to support three or more, so yes. twins."

"Oh, My God." Your entire body went numb. After about ten mintutes of staring at nothing in complete silence you were pulled out of your trance-like state by a voice.

"Miss_ ? Is there something we can do? Maybe call someone to come pick you up?"

You shook your head, "oh. sorry. No, Im okay now," you grabbed your jacket, "umm...thanks."

You pulled your Jetta up ot the Cullens forst home. Emmett was in the door way before you could even put your keys in your pocket, "Hey baby, " he said leaning against the doorway, "What are you doing here? I thought I was coming to your place tonight."

"Just thought...I might...uh spice things up...?" You lied.

He was over to you with you in his huge arms in a split second, "You want things to be spicy tonight baby?" He said, kissing you down your neck.

 _Thats kinda how this happened._ "Maybe," you said in a seductive voice, "But now can we go to the meadow on the mountain? Remember, the one you always used to take me too before you finished trying to impress me?" You giggled.

"Mhhhhhmm..."

"Emmett!" You laughed.

"Okay, okay." he groaned. Emmett swung you onto his back before running into the forest. You nestled your head into his back and took in the sweet scent of him. He slowed to a stop once in the broght meadow. He sat down on the long grass and pulled you into his lap.

"Well, hello stranger," You said to your now sparkly boyfriend.

Emmett smiled,"Hello yourself, gorgeous." You pressed your lips against his.

"How much do you love me,Emmett?" You said in an innocent voice.

He pretended to think for a second, "I love absolutely everything about you. Everything that makes you different than me."

"Good answer." He took your hand in his. You moved them to your face, pressing his icy hand agaisnts your cheek, "What do you feel that you love?"

"I can feel the blood rushing into your cheeks, your blush."

You moved them down your chest and let go of his hand, "And now."

Emmett moved his hand up and down your chest without saying a word, "Im not quite sure. I think Im going ot have to explore this area again tonight...Yes I will defiantely have to do that...and without all these pesky layers."

"Emmett!" you hit him, "Come on, Im serious."

"okay, okay. Thats your heartbeat."

You smiled and moved his hand down to your stomach. Emmett got a confused look on his face, like he couldnt quite figure it out. "I actually dont know on this one. It feels like two things that are, alomst thumping."

"Almost like two tiny heartbeats. right?"

"Ya...wait, it kinda does." You smiled at him and nodded. "Oh my God, are you serious?"

Not really, but it was a cool trick huh? Of course Im serious," You hit him gently, not that it would have mattered anyway.

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently. But baby, arent you scared? I mean, youre only 20."

"Technically, Im 94 so its about time I settled down. Why are you?"

"Are you even joking? Im terrified. Emmett, Im only 18, Im still in highschool for the _first_ time. I dont know if I can handle this."

He pulled you closer placing your head inbetween his and his shoulder, "I know you can do it, baby. Trust me, we can do this."

...:8 months later:...

The Gators wer up21 to 7 against the Bulldogs on the huge TV in the Cullens livingroom. You were snuggled up to your giant grizzley bear. Well, almost. There was that ever presence blanket inbetween you two so you didnt freeze to death. "Yes!Interception!" Emmet yelled. You couldnt help but laugh at how into the game Emmett seemed to get.

A forceful pain ripped thru your stomach. You jerked forward in pain when it hit and Emmett obviously noticed, "Whoa, _, are you okay?"

You tried to shake it off, you knew labor usually lasted _hours,_ so there was no need to freak Emmett out jsut yet."Oh, ya. umm, Im fine."

"Are you sure babe?"

"Umm,ya...lets jsut watch the game."

"No, I really thin-"

"No. Im good." You lied.

The first quater really wasnt that bad, the second quater was a lot worse. It was in teh third quater that a sharp pain was followed by your water breaking. You tried to play it cool, and you did , until the next contraction hit, ten times harde than before. You let out a scream was you doubled over.

Emmett tried to sooth you thru it, rubbing up nad and down your back,"Okay, come on, you gotta breathe baby. Breathe, It'll make it easier I pormise." You tried hard to breathe, but it was too difficult. "Baby, we are going to to the hospital. **Now**." he stated.

You nodded and he tried to put you on his back to run to the hospital, but that made everything about a thousand percent worse."No, Em- ...you gotta take me in the jeep."

He helped you to his car before speeding down the five mile driveway. "How far away is it?" You asked

"Only about 45 minutes in the car, jsut hang on baby."

You sat in silence until a hard one hit, "Emmett-I dont-think-I can make it."You cringed.

"Yes, you can."

"No, Emmett-I cant." Emmett turned the car around and sped back to the house. He sped back towards the house. He flew down the driveway and picked you out of the car, in a flash he was in the doorway.

"Carlisle!" He roared. Another split second and he had you up the winding stairs and was gently placing you on the bed. The one he had gotten for when you came over, the one where all this started. Carlisle was in the doorway."

"Whats the problem, Emmett?"

"Shes having the babies, Carlisle, you need to deliver them. Now."

"Ill get my bag, son. Ill be right back."

"Emmett- I cant do this..."

Emmett kissed you on the forehead, "Yes. Yes, you can, okay? I _know_ you can. You ready baby?" You nodded as Carlisle re-entered the room.

You loked down at your little twins in your arms. One boy and one girl, they wer nothing short of perfect. Emmett stood next to you, jsut watching you three. "Are you sure you dont want to hold them?" you asked.

Emmett shook his head, I dont know, theyre so tiny...I-I dont want to hurt them."

"Baby, youre not going to hurt them, I know you. Theres no way you ever could." You placed a baby down on your outstrecthed legs and handed teh other to Emmett.

The second his daughter was placed his hands, the grizzley became a teddy bear, "Shes gorgeous.: You smiled. "You know we have to name them right?" He chuckled.

"Well...I kinda already picked out names for them."

"And when were you planning on telling me?"

"I figured now would be good."

Emmett chuckled." And what are they?"

You reached up to your daughter in her fathers arms, "Delaney Rae." Emmett smiled, he liked it. You reached over to your son and he wrapped his whole hand around your finger. "Logan Emmett," You cooed to him.

"It seems to fit them nicely."

"You know what Emmett? We can do this."

Logan Emmett McCarthy Cullen

Delaney Rae McCarthy Cullen 


	58. Jasper Hale 8

Nothing on the wall in your room was changing. But you had still been staring at it for close to three hours and still nothing changed. You had been locked in your roomsince you had gotten back from the doctors office with the shock of your life. At 17, you had just found out you were pregnant, But that wasnt possible. You had only ever slept with one guy, a vampire at that. Jasper had sworn that night that nothing like this could happen.

The window quickly slid open and closed jsut as fast, with the only exception being your boyfriend now being the room. You rolled over so you couldnt see him. Jasper came behind you, runnin his fingers thr your hair ans he sat on your bed.

"Jasper, please go away." You stated, trying to hide the anger and shock and pain.

"Whats the matter darling?"

"I dont want to talk about it." You started to feel the anger drift away, it wasnt two whole seconds before you realized what was happening, "Jasper! stop screwing with my emotions! You wanna know whats wrong? huh? It was that night you came home from that long hunting trip. That stupid night."

"Did I hurt you? Im sorry, I tried to control myself, but it wasnt...easy."

"Im not hurt, Jasper. Im pregnant. After you swore that it wasnt possible." You said in a monotone. Jasper was around the bed ina second. He smashed his lips onto yours forcefully, pushing you down against the bed. You could feel the smooth smile on Jaspers face thru the kiss and couldnt help but smile back. He pulled away only a few centimeters, keeping his eyes locked on yours, you could feel his sweet breath against your face. "Did you really think that was going to fix things?"

"No, but it helped didnt it?"

"Be honest, Jasper, do you want me to keep this baby?"

"I want it, our child, more than anything, bu its up to you."

You smiled, "Now, that makes me feel better. You have no idea how happy it makes me."

"Well, love." He kissed you again, "You know you dont know how happy you make me."

...:7 1/2 months later:...

You were all alone in your room.. not that was anything new. Most days consisted of that. Plus, you had been told you rest a lot since the doctors found out that twins were in the equation. As if being a teenage mom to a half-vampire baby wasnt hard enough, fate was going to throw you two, jsut to toy with you.

You were snuggled up in one of Jaspers sweatshirts ans you began to drit to sleep. Something tore thru your stomach. You gasped as the contraction hit and held your stomach. "Jasper," you cried in a desperate attempt that he might somehow hear you. You stumbled off your bed and to your window. Where was he? Jasper always had a weird way of knowing when you needed help, but now nothing, when you needed it the most. You slid open hte window, calling his name once more.

You fell to the ground as the next one hit. Jasper was instantly at your side, "Jasper," you winced.

"Its okay," he reassured you, "Its all going to be okay, Im here." He helped you up, keeping his arm around your lower back. He picked you up nad ran all the way to the hospital. You wer placed in a small clean-smelling room.

"I dont know if I can control myself," Jasper said in a half-desperate voice.

"Call Carlisle, he'll know what to do."

Jasper returned to the room a few minutes later , being followed by Emmett, probably because he was the strongest.

"Jasper...please, help me." You began to cry.

"I cant do much, but itll all be over son okay?" he took your hand," And I know you hate it when I mess with your emotions...but ...it might help."

You nodded and felt a sense of calm and bliss come over you. The doctor came in and spotted Emmett, "Oh, whos this?"

"My brother." Jasper quickly answered, "He'll be staying." The doctor eyed the two of them suspiciously, but then again, they looked nothing alike since they werent _actually_ brothers. To him, it might look like Emmett's ha was one Jasper's shoulder. You looked closely nad noticed that Emmett was clenching tight to them and Jasper wasnt breathing. THey wer taking every precaution they could.

The doctor cam over to check you,  
"Stop looking, Emmett!" Jasper hissed. Emmett apologized in a mischevious tone.

"Well, by the looks of things, you are already to go, miss." You took a deep breath as Jasper smiled down to you.

You looked over at the twin basinets next to you. Two idenitcal basinets containing identical little girls. Jasper sat on the bed next to you, his back against the pillows. A nurse in all white came into the room, "Did you two want to hold your girls?" She questioned, "Some of the prettiest babies I've seen in a long time."  
"Thanks, and yes, more than anything." You said quickly. You glanced at Jasper who had tensed wit ha nervous look on his face. You squeezed his icy hand. "Itll be okay, I trust you. Youre not going to hurt them, "Jasper nodded as a tiny blonde baby was placed in his arms and her twin in yours. Jasper stared at the girls, never breaking his gaze.

"You know we have to name them right?" he asked.

"Okay, how about..You name one and Ill name the other, just the first name that comes to mind."

Jasper looked at the baby in his arms for a long time, "Abigail." he said.  
You smiled and looked at the little girl in your hands, "Hailey."

"Those sound good together, But_, how can I trust myslef wiht them. theyre soo small. I couldnt bare it if I ever did anything to-"

You shhhed him, "Jasper, youre not going to do anything to Hailey and Abigail. I trust you becasue I love you and nothing is going to change that. Love, you have no idea how happy you make me."

Abigail Rose Whitlock Hale and  
Hailey Alexandra Whitlock Hale.


	59. Carlise Cullen 4

You took a deep breath as you knocked on the big door. You were greeted by Edward, running his fingers thru his coppery hair as usual.

"Hello_." he said

"Hey Edward," you tried hard not to think of why you were there, "is your father home?"

"Yes. Carlisle is in his study."

You thanksed him and started down the long hallway covered with many pictures of the Cullen boys thru their many years. You stopped at the heavy door to Carlisle's study and shook the nerves out of your body. Then, slowly, you opened it, sliding into the study. Carlisle was facing the opposite wall, you still had a chance. You comtemplated running away, but this problem wasnt going anywhere, so neither could you.

"Carlisle,"You half-whispered, trying to sound an ounce more confident.

He swiveled around in the leather char; a slow smile creeper onto his face as he got up towards you. He placed his hands around the small of your back and kissed you gently on the lips, always the gentleman. He started working his way donw your neck, you let out a slight moan as he hit the nape of your neck, which he seemed to like quite a bit.

You bit the corner of your lip as you lightly pushed him away, "Carlisle," you half-laughed.

He kissed you once more, "Yes?"

"I really have to tell you something...its kinda important."

"Is there a problem, love?"

You sigh, "umm...Carlisle, Im, I mean I _think_ that I might possibly be , ummm... kinda...uh, pregnant."

Carlisle's eyes became wide, "Are you sure?"

You shook your head, "No, but I wanted you to do the test becasue I turst you and you would know what to do becasue you always know what to do and...and...Carlisle, Im really scared, "you felt a hot tear roll down your cheek.

"Itll be okay," he repeated over and over in a soothing voice as you sobbed into his shirt.

"Its not, its jsut not going to be okay," He pulled you even closer, slowly rocking you back and forth.

"Why dont we actually do the test before you make yourself too upset, okay?" You nodded before Carlisle took you to his office.

You sat shaking in a chair in his private office. He re-entered the room holding a file, and all his did was nod his head once. You all but collapsed into the chair, tears rolling down your face at an alarming rate.

Carlisle came over and cradled you in his arm, carefully reassuring you until your tears became jsut quick, shallow breaths. "_, everything is going to be okay." He whispered in your ear.

"But how can you be sure?"

"Well, I cant, but it makes you feel a little better doesnt it?"

You laughed a little, "kinda."

Good," he chuckled, "Because now we have to tell the boys."

...:9 months later:...

You were sitting in the big leather car in Carlisles study. He was busy doing whatever doctors do while you mindlessly looked at some old black and white photographs on the wall. Just then, you heard a thick crack come from your stomach followed by a crippling pain. You let out a sharp cry as you fell to the floor.

You heard Carlisle scream your name right before you were consumed by darkness. You could hear everything around you, all the Cullens voices going a frantic conversations, the ticking of the clocks, everything. But you couldnt move or feel anything. Until that heated fire started burning in your core. Time was meaningless as the heat overpowered you.

Slowly, the heat was extinquished in an unexplicable way. You opened your eyes and took a few seconds to focus them. Carlisles topaz eyes were focused on yours.

You were quickly pulled into him, being held tight for a long time until the last memory came back, "my baby," you said with a gasp.

Carlisle pulled away alittle hearing the panic in your voice, "The baby is in the room next door, hes okay, more than okay actually."

You ran into the next room, it was dimmly lit with a crib running along the opposite was behind you in a second, but you knew you had complte control as you slowly walked over to the crib, "He...?" you said in a low voice.

"Yes, its a boy." You looked over the bars and saw the tiny blonde baby boy sleeping in the crib. You reached down and cradled the little little blue bundle.

"What did you name it?"

"Noah. _his_ name is Noah."

"Another little boy," you whispered.

Carlisle smiled, "Well can you really see Emmett with a baby sister?"

"I resent that." You heard Emmett yell from downstairs. You looked down at Noah and came to the realiziation that all you needed, all you _really_ needed was right there. Carlisle and your four boys; Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Noah.

Noah Samuel Cullen


	60. Jasper Hale 9

I had always been told to two things in life. Be careful and be certain. For being careless led to uncertainty, which could freeze time.

That statement had never been more true in that moment. The moment where I sat on my bathroom floor all alone. The moment where I had my entire life riding on a small plastic stick. The longest three minutes uncertainty had ever chosen to create.

I couldnt take waiting along anymore, so I took the test and entered my room. Jasper was sitting there on my bed, my boyfriend of well over two years, staring at the ceiling with a slight panic masking his face. He looked up instantly, "What did it say?" He said, trying to maintain his cool.

"It isnt done yet, theres still about a minute left," I replied, sitting on the bed in front of him. "I didnt even think this was possible, Jasper. What are we going to do if its postive?"

He thought about it for a second, "I dont know," He admitted, "We'll just have to deal with it." There was fear in his voice. It was unsettling.

"I guess thats really our only-" I was cut off by the timer's sharp beeping. I looked back at Jasper with a weak smile as he put his arms around my waist, pulling me into him. He put his head on my shoulder, both of us staring at plastic stick sitting before us.

Everything changed when that tiny pink plus sign showed in all in terrifying glory.

I felt his grip tighten around my waist. I kissed his temple and closed my eyes, hoping this was all just an awful nightmare. But it wasnt.

We sat in silence for an eternity, just staring at the test. "Are you okay?" He asked innocently.

I swallowed hard, "Yeah, I think so...What do we do now?"

"I dont know... Have you thought about our options with this baby? At all?"

I had thought about it. Thats all I had thought about, in fact. "Y-Yeah. I think I want to keep it...I mean, this baby is a part of me and a part of you. In one person. I just, I just cant let that go. Does that make any sense?"

He kissed my forehead lightly, "It makes complete sense. We'll get through this, Gabrielle, that much I can promise."

"No matter what, we'll get through this," I echoed.

It was time to deal.

_2 months later_

We had decided that the best possible doctor for this would be Carlisle. He would know better than anyone how to possible deal with a half-human, half-vampire baby. But even in his centuries of experience, he had never seen this happen. So he was taking every precaution he could, just to be on the safe side.

"I still cant see anything," Carlisle said in frustration. There was a granite shield around the baby, not allowing him to know any condition it might be in. Carlisle was doing the best he could, but the inability to know what was happening was getting to him. Jasper was even worse. He was becoming a nervous, frustrated mess, the uncertainty was slowly driving him crazy.

"Damn it, Carlisle, there has to be something more you can do!" He yelled in desperation.

"Shh, Jazz, its okay. Im still fine." I said soothingly.

"No, Gabrielle, youre not! This baby is killing you."

"No...Its not. It cant. We'll get through this, you promised me that."

"That was before I knew what it would do to you..."

I took his hand, "Dont worry about me, I can do this, I know I can." He bent down and kissed me carefully, but there was an awful crack and a crippling pain shooting through my chest. I ripped away from Jasper, cringing as another rib broke.

"Gabrielle?! Look at me, " he said, trying to get my attention to him over the pain. "This is exactly what Im talking about," He held me close, "I dont want to risk you over this child...I _cant_ risk you."

"...But I can. I just cant give this baby up, its worth it."

_3 weeks later_

Carlisle had determined that the baby grew a lot faster than a human baby, therfore I probably only had about 2 weeks left. But he could never be certain, he still couldnt see the baby. Carlisle was trying to play it cool, but I knew he was just as nervous as Jasper and I. Jasper was on edge, he refused to leave my side and it was destroying him.

"Jasper, you have to go hunting today," I argued one morning.

"No, Im not going to leave you. Im doing fine on the donated blood."

"Dont lie to me. You need to take care of yourself, not just me. Ive never seen your eyes this dark, its starting to scare me...You cant just starve yourself."

"But then whos going to take care of you?"

"The best brother you have," Emmett added cockily.

"Everything will be fine, I promise. The babys not due for another 2 weeks. You and Carlisle need to go hunting so you can be ready for when it does decide to come out." I tried.

"Gabrielle, a lot can happen in the two days of this hunting trip..."

"Thats why Emmett's here, if anything happened, which it wont, he can help."

" I still dont think this is a good idea, I just have a bad feeling."

"Youre being paranoid, babe." I told him, "Its all fine. Im fine. Just go...for me."

He was quiet for a minute, but finally he gave in. "Alright. But Im staying within a ten mile radius. And I'll be back as soon as I can. And I'll have my phone on me, always. So call me if _anything_ happens."

I smiled, "Okay." I kissed him, "Be safe though," I said quickly before he left.

_The next day_

I was in the kitchen cleaning, I dont know why, but I just felt that everything had to be clean. A sharp pain coursed through me with an unfamiliar crack. I knocked over the teapot next to me, sending it to the floor with a loud shattering. Emmett came running, "Gabrielle, what happened?"

I held myself up against the counter, I-dont know. I think it was just another rib but-" The pain ripped through me again. A louder tear.

Emmett caught me as I fell to the floor, "That definitely wasnt your ribs. Gabrielle, I-I think youre having the baby..."

"No, no, I cant be. I still have two more weeks." I said as a couple tears poured down my face.

"I dont think thats an option anymore. My God, what doI do?!" He panicked. Emmett picked me up and was laying me on the couch in an instant. The pain crushed through my body, making me think of nothing but the pain.

I gripped the cushion with all my stregth as I shook with torment. "Call Jasper, get him here...I need him here." I heaved.

"Jasper!" I heard Emmett scream into his phone, "You need to come back. _**Now!**_ Bring Carlisle with you, something is going on with the baby and Gab."

I felt like I was dying, I _knew_ I was dying. My whole inside being torn apart with every crack. Pain searching for new places to hide within me. I felt my stomach tear, the blood dripping onto the perfect white couch, the sound of metal shredding consuming my ears, this baby was coming out no matter what.

"Gabrielle, Gabrielle. I need you to look at me," I heard Jaspers voice call. One icy hand on my back, holding me up, the other on my face, trying to draw comfort and attention from me. My eyes couldnt settle on him, roaming the room in a desperate search for distraction. I saw Carlisle bend down and bite me in the stomach. The pain intensified. My scream drown by the sound of tearing steel. I began to slip, I could feel myself getting darker. "No, Gabby. You stay with me now," Jasper cried. "Hold on, you keep that heart beating."

"Jasper," I whispered.

"Im right here," his hand moved frantically over my face, "Its almost over, just stay here with me...please." He pleaded.

My eyes began to close, the pain overtaking me. But I had to fight it, I had promised Jasper. I had to see our baby, it would make everything worth it. I had to make it through this.

I felt the granite lifted from me, but the pain didnt end. The blood flowed faster than ever. But I swear, I heard a baby's cry. Jasper stiffened with the smell of fresh blood in the air. "Get out of here, Jasper. You cant handle this yet!" Carlisle roared as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"No! Im not going to leave her!" Jasper insisted he was still trying to distract me from the agony. "Gabrielle, stay with me. Focus. Youre gonna be okay, youre gonna get through this. I promise." But still, I slipped into the darkness.

"Gabrielle, please. Please, just wake up." My eyes slowly lifted open to Jasper's tortured voice. My green eyes locked with his magical topaz ones. "Thank God," he clung to me, his freezing body helping to soothe every part of my body. "I thought I had lost you..."

I couldnt move, every part of me still stiff with shooting pain. "What happened? Did you change me?" I asked slowly, trying to find some strength.

He swallowed hard, "No...I-I just couldnt do that to you."

"I feel like Im dying, Jasper."

"Dont say that," He sounded afraid. "Youre going to be fine. And everything is gonna be perfect, just like we planned. Youre going to get better and we are gonan watch our boys grow up. And everything is going to be prefect." He said soothingly, trying to convince me. But there was one part I couldnt quite swallow.

"Our boys?"

He laughed lightly, "Yes. You delivered two healthy, perfect baby boys." He smiled brightly.

"I need to see them," I managed to get out. Jasper nodded slowly and tried to pick me up. I let out ascream and dug my head into his shoulder as the stitches running through my entire core threatened to tear.

"Sorry," he added frantically, "Are you alright?" I nodded slowly and braced myself as he picked me up once more. He walked slowly, making ever movement graceful and careful. I looked back at the couch, the white couch stained with dark red streaked all over it.

He took me to a room that had been refurnished with a large bed and two small cribs. He placed me on the bed slowly, careful not to move my core. Then he went to the cribs and returned with two small babies in his arms. Two tiny boys in matching blankets. The single vision seemed to make all the pain suddenly worth it. He laid them between us, but all I could do was stare.

"Gabrielle," He started, "Im so sorry, for everything. I mean if I ha-"

"No," I interrupted, "this is the best thing that could possibly happen to me. These boys are here. Theyre real, that counts for everything."

He smiled to himself. "We didnt name them yet, i wanted you to do that."

I didnt even have to think about it, it was like they had already picked out their own names. I gathered all my remianing strength and bent down to kiss both of them on the head. "Sean Joshua and Peter Zachary," I whispered.

Jasper gave mea small smile, "We can get through this."

"No matter what."

Sean Joshua Hale

Peter Zachary Hale


	61. Seth Clearwater 4

There was no way. That wasn't her. She wasn't the type. She was the hopeless romantic with the perfect boyfriend. She and Seth had been dating for just over a year, since the middle of her freshman year. So clearly, there was no possible way. No, she wasn't the type to get pregnant at fifteen, but she was. That undeniable truth dug at her every second she didn't tell him. She knew she had to tell Seth, but that didn't mean she wanted to.

She took a deep breath and opened the front door, revealing Sethand his big genuine smile. He bent down and kissed her lightly, "Hello."

She smiled nervously, "Hey," she tried to say casually as she laced her fingers in his and led him to the living room, nerves growing by the second. The silence was easy, but not telling him was killing her. They were all alone in her little house, so there would be no distractions as she so desperately hoped for now. She was scared, as simple as that.

"Seth," She started slowly, but once again she lost the words.

"Julia," He leaned in and kissed her. Their lips connected with a fiery force and a guilty smile spread on his face.

She pushed him away, "Seth, no."

"Babe...we never have a house to ourselves."

"I know," She searched for a sentence, word, syllable. Anything. "Thats why I need to tell you something."

He gave her a perplexed look, a slight concern in his voice, "Ok..."

Once again, she couldn't find the words. She looked into his deep brown eyes, seeking refuge, but they only made her more anxious. She played a million scenarios in her head in a second, tried over and over to grasp the words, to get them from her mind to her mouth. But, the silence continued.

"Julia...what's wrong?"

"...I can't."

He moved a piece of hair out of her eyes and forced her to look at him. "Tell me, I can't help if you don't tell me what's going on."

"Seth," Her voice shaking heavily, "I'm pregnant."

His concern turned to panic in a nanosecond, he shot up and started pacing quickly. "Wait, what? How did this happen? I mean I know _how_ it happened. But, but we were always so careful."

"Not careful enough..."

"Marry me." He blurted out.

Julia's mouth dropped, "What?"

The pacing continued, "Yeah, yeah. Let's get married. I mean we always planned on getting married, right? I mean we imprinted already so its no big deal...yeah, let's get married," He ranted.

She took his hands in hers and forced him to sit on the couch again. "Seth, listen to me." She pleaded, "We can't get married. I'm fifteen and you're seventeen, we'd never make it. We can't get married because I'm having a baby and you're freaking out. And you _are_ freaking out."

"So what do we do?"

She thought about it for a while, "I'll tell you what, I'm gonna have this baby and then if we still want to get married afterwards, great. If we don't, you know...that's okay too. But it'll be because we love eachother...okay?"

Seth nodded his head slowly, wrapping her in a hug. "I need you to know that I'm all in on this one. I'm going to be there. We're in this one together."

_.:9 months later:._  
Julia sat on the floor in the baby's nursery, meticulously folding tiny baby clothes and putting them into drawers. That was when the first contraction hit, there was a moment of slight panic in her mind, but she was able to calm herself down. It was more _uncomfortable_ than painful anyways, she would be fine.

She grabbed her phone and clicked Seth's name. It rang...and rang...and rang with no answer. Her nerves began to mount, but it was no big deal, right? She took her keys and got in her car, going to the Clearwaters' seemed like the only option at that point. She arrived twenty minutes later and the contractions were already getting worse. The house was unlocked and she walked in, "Hello?" Julia yelled to no answer. She dialed her boyfriend's number once again, and once again, no answer. "Hey Seth," she said to his voicemail, "I need you to call me as soon as you get this, I think I'm going into labor. But, don't freak out, I'm fine...just call me. Please."

She decided to stay there for awhile, Seth would probably come home soon. She hoped.

It had been two hours, and still no calls or anything. The contractions were getting malicious, pounding hard at her core. She had to go to the hospital, even if she had to do this without Seth, without anyone. She turned the keys in her ignition, making every movement careful as she drove. It wasn't long before her water broke, she swurved as the warm liquid flowed down her leg. Cars flew by her, blaring their horns as they manuevered around her. The next contraction hit instantly, ten times worse than any before. She couldn't drive to the hospital, so she turned and struggled to make her way back to the Clearwaters'.

Julia layed in Seth's bed, shaking with pain. She called him again and again, getting desperate to reach him. "Seth..." She breathed heavily in his voicemail once more, "I'm all alone and I need you now." She layed there for hours, and still nothing.

Seth and the pack had been running all day. He was exhausted and couldn't wait to curl up and sleep it off at Emily's with the rest of the guys. He grabbed his phone from the shelf in the kitchen, _13 missed calls._ He looked at the list, _all from Julia._ Something had to be wrong. He listened to the voicemails, the panic growing with ever recorded word. "Oh My God," He yelled. The pack looked up, "Julia's having the baby!"he said with genuine fear in his voice. They all jumped up and got in their cars in a flash, agreeing to follow Seth.

He flew to her house, the dim light of twilight buzzing by as he sped down the street. He was only greeted by a dark house, no one was home. He frantically called her phone.

"Seth," He heard her cry.

"Julia! Where are you?"

"I'm..at your house. Please...please come."

"Ok, Ok. I'm gonna be right there, just hang on baby." He said as he restarted his car. It was twenty minutes of hell before he could get to her. "Julia?!" He yelled as he ripped into his house, still being closely followed by the pack.

"Seth." He heard her reply desperately. He ran through the house at a blinding speed until he found her curled up in his bed.

"Oh my God," Was all he could get out as he grabbed her, trying with little success to calm her down.

"It hurts...way too much." She cried.

"I know, baby, I know. But it's gonna be okay. I promise," he tried. "Embry! Call 911!"

_

By the time the paramedics arrived, there was already a baby girl in the arms of the teenager. It took them less than five minutes to get Julia and her daughter into the ambulence, they were worried that the baby wasn't crying enough.

"I don't think I've ever felt so helpless..." Julia said as she and Seth looked through the NICU window.

"She just looks so little in that thing." Seth agreed, true fear in his voice, as he hugged his terrified girlfriend. Their baby laid in a plexyglass incubator, wires and monitors surrounding the name _Carly Allyson Clearwater_ above her tiny head.

"Are you the Clearwaters?" A nurse asked. They looked up and nodded.

"Is she okay? No one will tell us what's going on with her..." Seth added quickly.

"I'm here to tell you what's happening," The nurse rejoined, "that home birth was very risky, especially since it was unaided and you two are so young. When they first brought Carly in, her vitals were a little nerve-racking. But, she seems to have stabilized on her own for the past hour or so."

"What does that mean? As far as everything goes?"

The nurse smiled, "It looks like Carly is going to be fine, you two got very lucky with her."

Relief washed over them like waves on a beach, all the pressure in the world was suddenly gone and they could breathe. They followed the nurse into the NICU and had their tiny, perfect daughter placed in their arms. They _were_ the luckiest, and they were in this one together.

Carly Allyson Clearwater


	62. Paul 3

She had to pretend that everything was okay, at least for tonight. There was a big council meeting and the reservation was abuzz with it, something serious was about to happen in the tribe. Alexis wasn't a Quileute, but had been living on the reservation since she was only six. That's when her dad married Quil Ateara's mother, giving her a new big brother.

She brushed out her waist-long black hair, mindlessly; all she could think about was the pregnancy test she had just taken. That and the tiny positive sign that had showed up on it. She choked back tears of terror and threw it into the garbage. She was pregnant, well probably; those things were only correct 99% of the time. She could be that 1%. She hoped that she was that 1%; but either way, she had to tell Paul. She swallowed hard and left the bathroom, intent on waiting until the next day to tell him. Whatever the council was being called for had to be more important than this.

She sat on the couch, waiting for Quil to be ready and letting her worries consume her. "Alexis!" Quil yelled as he ran down stairs, "What the hell is this?!" He had the pregnancy test in his hand. She was speechless. "It's Paul's, isn't it?" He growled in a mix of pure rage and hurt. Alexis still couldn't find any words. "I'll kill him," he fumed as he ran out the door. It took her a second to process what was happening before she got up and sprinted after him. Alexis was Quil's little sister, and he really would kill Paul.

Quil raced towards the council, he knew Paul was there. He finally got to the circle and the whole pack stood, they could read his mind and all he was thinking was the harm he wanted to do to Paul. Quil pushed through the crowd with minimal struggle, until he reached his target, punching Paul across the face with all his might.

"Quil! Stop!" Alexis yelled as she tried to pull him back. Paul's temper got the best of him again, it was clear on his face as he shook.

"Stop, both of you!" She pleaded, but it was too late. There was the tearing of cloth and Paul was a werewolf, but he was too close to his girlfriend. She was thrown to the ground, fresh blood coming from three claw marks on her arm. She groaned in pain with half the pack around her, the other half trying to calm down Paul and coax him back to his human form.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He demanded from Quil as soon as he could speak again.

"You got my little sister pregnant!" Quil didn't hesitate.

"…What!" The pack said in unison. All the attention was now drawn to Alexis, still sitting wordlessly on the ground.

"Paul…I..I" she stuttered. This wasn't right, she wasn't supposed to tell him like this. That wasn't how it was supposed to happen, it was her problem, not Quil's. He had no right to tell Paul anything.

Paul huffed out an angry breath and turned to walk away. He didn't even wait for Alexis to find an explanation, just left before he could do something he would regret.

The pack's attention was shifted back to Alexis on the ground once again, a million questions coming out of their mouths all at once. 'How did that happen?' 'Why weren't you careful?' 'What are you going to do with the baby?' 'Will you name it after me?' They swirled around her, and she didn't have the answers for any of them.

Quil pushed through crowd, getting the boys out of the way and picking his sister up off the ground. "Come on, Lex, let's get that arm checked out," he stated a little too calmly. He took her home and patched her up quickly, the injury was barely deeper than just her skin so it wasn't really a concern. They knew how Paul got when he was angry and they were just thankful it wasn't worse.

Alexis couldn't even look at Quil. She waited until he was calm again before she decided to tell him off. "What the hell, Quil? You had no right to yell at Paul like that! Or to tell him at all, what am I supposed to say to him now? Huh? 'Sorry my brother freaked out and bitch slapped you…oh and by the way there's a huge chance I'm pregnant'"

"Alexis, don't even start with me. You're lucky I didn't knock him out cold after what he did to you."

"What he did to me? Really? Because I'm pretty sure it wasn't exactly forced upon me. And if I am pregnant, what good is it going to do to sucker punch the father? Really Quil, I want you to tell me your whole grand reasoning."

He was speechless.

Paul sat on the beach nearby, silently. He didn't even know where his mind was at the moment. It was sprinting at full speed in every direction possible and couldn't seem to focus on a single thought.

"Hey," Alexis said softly as she came up behind him, hands shoved in her pockets.

"Hey," Paul nodded in return. Neither were sure how to start.

"Can we talk about it?"

"That's probably a good idea…"

She sat on the sand next to him, putting her head on his chest with his arm around her. She felt safe there, like the whole situation would be alright as long as she stayed right there.

"I'm scared," she put it simply.

Paul laughed lightly, "I'm terrified…are you sure you're pregnant?" She shook her head.

"I only took an at-home test, I haven't gone to a doctor or anything. This could just be a scare, maybe it was a false positive."

Paul got up and put his hand out for her to take. "Come on, let's at least find out for sure before we make any big decisions, okay?"

The doctor's test only told them what they already knew, they had some big decisions to make.  
_-8 months later-_  
The pack had been insanely busy lately, Sam had them out running all night. It was definitely taking a toll on all of them, even if Paul wouldn't admit it. He was just too stubborn to admit defeat, too macho to ask for help, and too defiant to let anyone pick up the slack.

He and Alexis lay on the couch one afternoon, while he was completely passed out. He had his arms around her and she felt safe, like nothing in the world could hurt her. That's when there was a sudden, sharp pain in her lower abdomen. That couldn't be a contraction, she wasn't due for another two weeks. She didn't want to wake up Paul, he really needed to sleep right now. She winced a little as the next one hit, taking a tighter grip on his hand. She knew labor usually lasted for hours and her contractions were still ten minutes apart so she had plenty of time before she had to wake up Paul and get him worried.

She felt her water break a while later, a warm puddle now forming between them. And still Paul didn't even move. She rolled over to face him and gently shook his shoulder, "Babe, wake up." Still nothing, she had known he was always a heavy sleeper but this was one instance where he needed to be awake. "Paul, come on, you have to wake up." He stirred a little and took a deep breath.

"Hmm…what's wrong?" He mumbled without opening his eyes.

"Come on, you have to get up before I tell you." He blinked a couple times, becoming more aware of his surroundings.

He struggled to open his eyes fully, "…What's going on? Whoa," he looked down, "why is the couch wet, babe?"

"My water just broke."

"Wait, What? Why didn't you wake me up?

"It's okay, it's okay, Paul, calm down," She added quickly, "I just-" she stopped as another contraction hit, making her cringe. They were coming a lot more closely now.

"Come on, babe, breathe through it," Paul kept repeating as he rubbed her back. He waited until it was over and she reopened her eyes, "Ready to go to the hospital?"

She shook her head, "No…not yet, I don't want to get there and just have them tell me how much worse it's going to get."

"I really think we should go…"

"Just not yet." Another one hit and she buried her head into Paul's chest.

"Lex, we're going to the hospital now." He stated firmly. She quietly agreed.

The drive there was brutal. The contractions were getting fierce, this baby wanted out . And it wanted out now. "Babe…" Alexis moaned, taking a tight grip on the seat as another contraction hit.

Paul looked over, "Everything's going to be okay. You're doing so good right now, Lex."

"I don't know…I'm just really scared," shebreathed heavily.

"Would it help if I told you how scared I was too?" He laughed lightly.

"Not really…" She smiled.

"Alright, I'll just be the quiet, brave one for the both of us. I'll be the man this time," He said sarcastically.

There was a new man in Alexis's life. The most beautiful and perfect little boy she had ever seen. She looked over at Paul, completely melting as he held his tiny son.

"Are you going to share him with me?" Alexis said playfully.

Paul shook his head with a smile, "Come on, you've had him for nine months!...But I guess I can share him just this once." He handed the little boy back to his mother, a small coo escaping him.

"He's so perfect.." Alexis led on.

"Well, look at his gene pool," Paul added with a sly smirk.

Alexis chuckled, "Yeah, his dad's pretty good-looking; you know, if you kinda tilt your head and squint with one eye."

"And his mom, damn, newest MILF on the block."

"As long as that L stays in there…no more kids right now."

"Awh, no little brothers or sisters for little no-name here?"

"…No. But we should probably get on that _name_ thing. I feel like if he's only 'Little No-Name' he's going to get beat up a lot."

"Max." He said simply.

"Max?" Paul nodded. "I like it, a lot, actually."

"Then it's decided, no longer is he Little No Name. He is officially Max."

"Do you like that name, little boy?" Alexis cooed. The baby sneezed in his cute, perfect little way.

"I think he agrees." Paul said, sweetly. "And wouldn't have gotten beaten up anyways…once again, gene pool," he winked. 


	63. Jasper Hale 10

_~How It Happened~_

I felt tears gather in my green eyes, as I watched my EVIL father, beat my poor mother to death.

"Next time! Have dinner on the table when I get home!" He spat at my mom. "Now you!" He screamed at me.

I ran up the stairs to my room. I opened my window. I wanted to kill myself. Before i could jump out my window. There was a snapping noise, and a few screams.

I heard someone walking up the stairs. I swung my long leg outside of my window. "Don't jump!" A beautiful voice told me.

I opened my green eyes, as some cold hands moved some of my long chocolate brown out of my face.

I looked into a pair of bright topaz eyes. "W-who a-are y-you?" I asked the person.

"I'm Jasper Hale." He said. Jasoer had curly curly honey blonde hair, pale skin, a toned body, and those bright topaz eyes.

"I'm Stella Carson." I said, getting off my window.

"I'll make sure that no one hurts." Jasper whispered to me.

 _*How It Happened*_

I was sitting with Jasper on the white couch in the Cullens' mansion.

"Jasper," I said.

"Sorry Stella, but no." He said. I wanted to take our relationship to the next level.

"Please!" I begged. I pouted and walked up to Jasper's bedroom.

Suddenly I felt a pair of cold arms whisk me up and drop me on Jasper's bed.

I felt his freezing cold lips crash into mine.

Pretty soon it got hot and passionate.

 _*Telling Him*_

Alice and I paced back and forth in the bathroom.  
I just took a pregnancy test, and was now waiting for the results. I've been puking out my guts for a couple of days now.

Alice picked up the little stick. Her eyes went wide. "Good luck with Jasper Jr." She said smiling at me.

I groaned, and snatched the little stick out of Alice's hand.

I walked down the long hallway to our room. "Hey Jazz." I said timidly. "Hmm." He replied looking at me.

"Jasper... I'm... pregnant." I said slowly. "What!?" He yelled. I felt a slight blump in my stomache.

"We HAVE to get rid of this little demon!" Jasper yelled. "NO!" I screamed back. "That is OUR child. YOU'RE the one who knocked ME up! And we're GOING to have this little baby!" I screamed.

Every member the Cullen family was now in our room. "I'm gonna have this baby whether or not you're there!" I yelled and stormed out of our room.

I stomped into the forest, and sat down on a stump."Stella?" Jasper's voice asked me.

"I DO wanna have this baby, but it'll kill you." He said wrapping his arms around me.

"Okay.'' I said kissing him gently.

 _*1 Month Later*_

It's been a month since I told Jasper, now he's excited that we're going to have a baby. My stomache was now the size of a beach ball.

I was sitting on the couch, watching football with Emmett. Jasper had his arms around tightly.

We heard a snapping noise, and I screamed bloodymurder. I was spitting up blood. Something was clawing it's way out of my stomache.

Everything went black.

 _*3 Days, and 6 Hours Later*_

I felt like someone was setting my throat on fire. I opened my eyes.

Jasper was standing over me, sming widely. "Hey." I said. My voice sounded like a rthym of bells.

I looked down at my belly. It was now flat. "Where's-?" Jasper cut me off.

"He's down stairs. He looks just like you." I smiled up at Jasper.

I ran down the long stairs, and saw a little boy with short chocolate brown hair, and beautiful grey eyes.

"Stella, say hello to Tucker." Jasper said smirking at me.

I scooped little Tucker up in my long pale arms. "Hi Tucker. I've been waiting to see you." I said smiling at him.

"I love you." Jasper whispered to me. "I love you too, Jasper." I whispered back, and kissed him. 


	64. Carlise Cullen 5

_*How We Met*_

I felt like I was drowning in a river. Actually I almost did. Let me explain, my friends and I were swimming in a FREEZING cold lake.

When I dove under the water and came up back up, I whacked my head on the dock. The last thing I heard was my friend, Jamie, was screaming: "CALL FREAKING 911!"

"Nurse! Get her in a bed now!" A beautiful voice yelled to someone.

"You'll live, damn it!" someone screamed. I felt a pair of smooth cold lips touch mine. They were air into my lungs, and boy was that air cold!

I choked up some water, and opened my blue eyes.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Fred, a uy friend of mine, yelled, flinfinf his arms around my neck.

I was soaking wet, and wrapped up in a towel. "Ms. Lewis, we need to keep you here for a couple days." I looked in the direction of the beautiful voice.

There stood a tall, honey blood, pale skinned man in docter's wear.

"Fiona, this is Dr. Cullen. He saved your life." Jamie said smiling at me, and pulling me into a TIGHT hug.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." I said tucking some of my long flame red hair out of my face.

 _*How It Happened*_

I walked down the halls of Forks Hospital to Carlisle's office.

I knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a pissed off looking woman with chocolate curls, and a heart shaped face.

She glared at me, then stomped off. I walked into Carlisle's office. "Carlisle?" I asked him. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Pardon my ex-wife." He said smiling at me. "Fiona?" Carlisle asked me. "Hmm?" I said.

Out of NOWHERE! Carlisle pulled me into a cold kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Carlisle pushed all the stuff off of his desk, and sat me on it.

Pretty soon it got SO HOT and PASSIONATE!

 _*Telling Him*_

"Could you come over." I asked Carlisle. I called him. For the past couple of days I've been feeling sick and moody.

"Alright." he said and hung up. Carlisle told me ALL about himself. He even told me that he was a vampire after we, uh... did IT.

Someone knocked on my apartment door. I opened it and yanked Carlisle in.

"Carlisle... I think I'm pregnant." I whispered. He pulled me into a tight hug. "I promise that NO one will hurt ypou, or our baby." Carlisle said grinning at me.

 _*1 Month Later*_

It's been a month since I told Carlisle I was pregnant. And believe me! Being preggo is hard!

My stomache's HUGE! I have bruises ALL over it, and my horomones are like an elevator! They're up, then they're down!

It sucks!

But I still love our little boy or girl.

I was sitting in Carlisle's study with him. I felt like aomeone put a wolverine in my stomache, and it's trying to get out!

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed loudly out of pain.

Blood was gushing from my belly, nose and mouth.

Everything went black.

 _*4 Days Later*_

My eyes started to twitch. My throat was burning like hell!

I opened my eyes. I looked around, and saw Carlisle with a little blonde girl. "Carlisle." I said, my voice sounded like a beautiful rthym of bells.

"MOMMY!" The little honey blonde girl squeled. I scooped the little girl version of Carlisle.

"What should we name her?" Carlisle asked me. "Rose Lily. Cullen." I said smiling. "Rose after my mother, and Lily after my Aunt Lily."

"That's a great idea." Carlisle said pulling me into a hug.

2OOCAOUBPJRCAQTM3PRCA5FOB32CA5VVKZUCAYOLXTWCA20CU6ICAALB9X3CAKY2IGICA1F8YVWCAGTDKGXCA6QG7QECAAYW1TWCAMZYYOZCA20VC19CAXPN2MZCAHNY  
 _Rose Lily. Cullen._

 __  
 _Fiona Lewis._


	65. Edward Cullen 7

_*How We Met*_

"CONNIE!" My EX boyfriend, Chris, yelled to me. I caught him in the girls' bathroom making out with that slutty Bella Swan.

They were on the verge of having-well, IT.

I didn't really LOOK at where I was going, so I crashed into Edward Cullen. "Are you alright?" He asked me, helping me up.

I moved some of my midnight black hair out of my pale face. "No." I said getting tears in my eyes. "Bella Swan and Chris were makin out!" I yelled crying my eyes out.

Edward gave me a hug. I hugged him back.

"Thanks Edward." I said wiping my tears off my cheeks.

 _*How It Happened*_

Edward, and I had became VERY good friends. Chris knocked up Bella.

I was sitting on the roof of my house with my little sister, Katie. "Katie! Are you ready to go!?" Mom yelled up to my room.

"Bye Connie!" They said and left. I watched as Mom's car drove down the road and out of sight. "Hello." heard a velvet smoothoice say behind me.

I turned my head around and saw Edward sitting on my window sill. He was in front of me. He picked me up and started to kiss me roughly.

"Edward." I gasped.

"Come on! I love you, you love me." he said holding me and walked towards my bed.

I pulled off his shirt, and he ripped off mine. I felt Edward's perfectly lean body. He moaned loudly, and I gasped.

Before I knew it, Edward was ontop of me. He and I were in the buff. And it got rough and hot.

 _*Telling Him*_

I sat down on my toilet seat, waiting for the results from my pregnancy test. I was having mood swings and I was barfing out my guts.

Two minutes passed by, I looked at the little stick. It had a , which meant I was preggo.

I groaned angrily. I took the little stick, sat it back in the box, and shoved it in my backpack. I was going to tell Edward.

 _*Telling Him*_

"Edward," I said, opening the Cullens' door. "Yes?" He said walking out of the kitchen. I grabbed the test's box, then the little stick, and handed it to Edward.

His chisled jaw fell open. "We HAVE to get an abortion!" Edward said quickly. "Why? Because I'm preggo with a hybrid!?"

Edward had told me about him being a vampire, and all that jazz!

"I'm going to have this baby! Even if it kills me!" I screamed at him. "It will kill you, Connie." Edward said holding my hands.

He looked deeply into my hazel eyes, and sighed. "Fine." Edward said in a flat tone.

 _*1 Month Later*_

Edward held onto me, whiled I drank the blood for our little baby.

"I can't wait to meet our baby." Edward said smiling his crooked smile. "I love you." I whispered to him. "I love you too." He whispered back.

Mom and Kayie think that I'm dead. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett crushed my car and threw it into the forest.

I felt a pain in my stomache. A pool of blood fell on the floor. I screamed out in pain. "SAVE MY BABY!" I screeched at him.

Everything went black.

 _*3 Days Later*_

"C'mon Connie! Wake up!" I heard Alice yell at me. I opened my eyes and glared at her. "I went through a burning hell, and all you have to say is wake up!?" I yelled angrily.

"Anyway! Where's my baby?" I asked her and looked around.

"She's downstairs with Edward." She said smirking slightly. I ran down the stairs, and into the livingroom.

I saw a little girl with wavy bronze brown hair, and hazel eyes.

I smiled at my daughter, our daughter. "Hi Ava Katie Cullen.'' I said to the angel.

She jumped into my arms, and giggled.

"I love you Edward." I said hugging him. "I love you too, Connie." He replied kissing me softly.


	66. Embry Call 5

I woke in my bed and took a shower. Pulled my strawberry blonde hair up in a pony tail. I put on a pair of sweats and a tight t-shirt and tennis shoes. I jogged downstairs and ate a apple. I ran into the rain and wind with my jacket. And ran into town to go to my work. Yes I ran to my work. I was a martiel arts instructor in town and did not get a car because well I just honestly did not fell that comfortable. I got there and started work. The day wet on and at lunch before I went home I had a private student. I was getting ready because the private students always would give a good workout. He walked in and I looked up to see a tall wild blond curled hair guy looked about eighteen same as me.  
"Hello I am Melinda Sparks. You are?" I asked.  
"Jasper Hale/Cullen." he said. Practice went on and he was good.  
"So Hale & Cullen?" I asked.  
"Yes you know Carlisle Cullen the doctor in the local hospital and his wife Esme that adopted all them teenagers well I'm one of them me and Rose are brother and sister and are Esme's neice and nephew." said Jasper.  
"Oh. Well you were my last student for the day so I guess you can go." I said. Then he left. Our classes went by with him and we grew closer I came to know he was a vampire and was not afriad. But today would be one interesting day. Going to meet the family. He had already told me that he can mess with peoples emotions and his brother could read minds. I put on a dress and went to meet them. The family was nice. I had now moved into the house. Then he got me a silver merecedes. Then we got married. On our honey moon he had promised to try. For the first night from when we got there to atleast midnight. When we got back I started feeling really bad. I got sick allot and slept in. Then I woke one morning to being put down on Carlisle's leather couch by Jasper.  
"Melinda I love you to much to let this go any farthar." said Jasper. He left me up there with Carlisle alone. I new they had all but him and me left to go and oh who knows what but they were far enough to not here a thing. Carlisle was siting at his desk. And he then sighed and got up. He had gloves now on and was holding his stethescope. He came over to me.  
"Sit up please Melinda." said Carlisle. He did the tests and then smiled a little.  
"What? What did the test say?" I said getting fractic starting to get up.  
"Nothing to worry about dear. You just seem to have something special in you." said Carlisle gently pushing me back down. He got the ultrasound machine out. _by special did he mean...a baby?_ Then the cool jell came in contact with my stomach. Then we both looked at the screen.  
"Four little bundle's of joy." smiled Carlisle. I smiled. Then I got to take a shower and put on a a button up dress short sleeved shirt and jeans. I then realized there was a slight bump. I went back downstairs and set on the couch and put my arms around my torso and I moved them when I heard them walk in. Jasper was suddenly next to me and everyone including Carlisle was looking at me but Carlisle more relaxed.  
"Jasper your going to be a father to four little babys." I said. The months went by and then at seven months it was a cold December. I was siting on the bed my giant stumach cover ed by a blanket. I then felt four separate rough kicks. I let out a scream. The labor was long and hard. Iwas so weak andnear death after giving birth to my two sons and two daughters that I had to be changed to a vampire.


	67. Jasper Hale 11

I woke in my bed and took a shower. Pulled my strawberry blonde hair up in a pony tail. I put on a pair of sweats and a tight t-shirt and tennis shoes. I jogged downstairs and ate a apple. I ran into the rain and wind with my jacket. And ran into town to go to my work. Yes I ran to my work. I was a martiel arts instructor in town and did not get a car because well I just honestly did not fell that comfortable. I got there and started work. The day wet on and at lunch before I went home I had a private student. I was getting ready because the private students always would give a good workout. He walked in and I looked up to see a tall wild blond curled hair guy looked about eighteen same as me.  
"Hello I am Melinda Sparks. You are?" I asked.  
"Jasper Hale/Cullen." he said. Practice went on and he was good.  
"So Hale & Cullen?" I asked.  
"Yes you know Carlisle Cullen the doctor in the local hospital and his wife Esme that adopted all them teenagers well I'm one of them me and Rose are brother and sister and are Esme's neice and nephew." said Jasper.  
"Oh. Well you were my last student for the day so I guess you can go." I said. Then he left. Our classes went by with him and we grew closer I came to know he was a vampire and was not afriad. But today would be one interesting day. Going to meet the family. He had already told me that he can mess with peoples emotions and his brother could read minds. I put on a dress and went to meet them. The family was nice. I had now moved into the house. Then he got me a silver merecedes. Then we got married. On our honey moon he had promised to try. For the first night from when we got there to atleast midnight. When we got back I started feeling really bad. I got sick allot and slept in. Then I woke one morning to being put down on Carlisle's leather couch by Jasper.  
"Melinda I love you to much to let this go any farthar." said Jasper. He left me up there with Carlisle alone. I new they had all but him and me left to go and oh who knows what but they were far enough to not here a thing. Carlisle was siting at his desk. And he then sighed and got up. He had gloves now on and was holding his stethescope. He came over to me.  
"Sit up please Melinda." said Carlisle. He did the tests and then smiled a little.  
"What? What did the test say?" I said getting fractic starting to get up.  
"Nothing to worry about dear. You just seem to have something special in you." said Carlisle gently pushing me back down. He got the ultrasound machine out. _by special did he mean...a baby?_ Then the cool jell came in contact with my stomach. Then we both looked at the screen.  
"Four little bundle's of joy." smiled Carlisle. I smiled. Then I got to take a shower and put on a a button up dress short sleeved shirt and jeans. I then realized there was a slight bump. I went back downstairs and set on the couch and put my arms around my torso and I moved them when I heard them walk in. Jasper was suddenly next to me and everyone including Carlisle was looking at me but Carlisle more relaxed.  
"Jasper your going to be a father to four little babys." I said. The months went by and then at seven months it was a cold December. I was siting on the bed my giant stumach cover ed by a blanket. I then felt four separate rough kicks. I let out a scream. The labor was long and hard. Iwas so weak andnear death after giving birth to my two sons and two daughters that I had to be changed to a vampire.


	68. Jacob Black 13

Today was a horible day. Know why. I was running in the hallway ready to leave and ran into none other then Jake Black. Werewolf. I was one already. He was coming to get me in his rabbit. Why I did not know. You see the wolf pack seeing they don't age they don't go to school. I am just finnishing off this year and goodbye school.  
"Man Kelsey you in a hurry to run in the rain? And wait in the woods somewhere and go eat diner at the bonfire?" laughed Jake. He had already imprinted on him and I imprinted on him so we were the ultimate lovey dovey couple of the pack.  
"Unless you had other ideas." I smiled. He moved my black hair out of my face.  
"I did actually." smiled Jake. Pulling me into his car and drove to the beach parking lot and walked down the beach. We what seemed to be the only ones. He then suddenly pulled me into a small cave under some driftwood trees and rock where we wouldn't be seen. He then pinned me to the ground and growled playfully. And I did the same back. His shirt was off and when he was about to throw mine across the cave we heard laughter. Chuckles and snickers. Jake growled. I did seconds later.  
"Man you two and here we thought you could last a week after imprinting." laughed Jared. Then we could see them clearly they had walked in. Jake looked over his shoulder.  
"Leave us alone." he growled.  
"Jakey shhh." I said. I had his full atention now.  
"Aww Jakey is that her nick name for you." laughed paul.  
"Leave us alone." said Jake.  
"But Jake we were going to cliff dive." whimpered Embry laughing. Now they were getting annoying.  
"All of you out now! Or I will kill you." I growled and snarled. They all ran quickly.  
"Now where were we?" asked Jake. Then that cave got very hot. We were laying there enjoying ourselves when we heard talking.  
"Okay I guess we need to go break up the two love birds." said Paul. Oh great all we needed. Then they were in there.  
"Whoa you two." said JAred.  
"Is it hot in here or is it just me." said Paul. Me and Jake both growled in harmony.  
"Okay you two break it up." said Embry and Sam. Jake growled and I whimpered they chuckled and I think same did to.  
"You leave us with no choice and remember you brought this on yourselve's." said Sam. Then I felt to sets of strong arms on me and pulled me away the same with Jake. The weeks went by and I kept getting worse. I new what was happening I was pregnant. Then Jake figured it out how. I was standing in Emily's kitchen waiting for them to come back. Everyone but him new so Sam took me off of running. I had stopped going to school. The rumor going around there was that I was having Jakes puppys so I left school. Thats when I found Jake hugging me and then looking down at my socerball sized stumach.  
"I don't see how you even missed it." said Jared.I looked at him.  
"I mean how he didn't figure it out yet. I mean hugging you he didn't notice come on." said Jared. The months went by. Then I looked as if when little touch would make me burst and I was siting on Jake's bed andsomething wet went down my leg. I ignored the pain when I let out a small ouch. Jake went into full good father mood. He carried me to his car telling billy to call Sam andIn a few second the full pack was there.  
"Jake." I moaned.  
"Paul. Sam get in the back with her. Embry front seat with me." ordered JAke. SAm then set down and they moved me into the middle seat ad Paul got in and we went. At the hospital I went threw five long painfull hard hours and now held my son Alex while Jake held our daughter Melony.  
"You did great Kelsey." smiled Jake.


	69. Kellan Lutz

Info:  
Name:Fay maria  
Hair:long curly red  
eyes:blue green

About: Kellan

how it happened.

I was visiting Kellan at the set of eclipse and walked into his dressing room. I was his girl friend. It was his birthday.  
"So Fay what did you get me for my birhtday?" asked Kellan.  
"You will find out tonight." I smiled. Flicking him in the back of the head playfully.  
"Feisty." smiled Kellan.  
That night. You were waiting in your room when he ran in locked the door and jumped onto the bed wripping your shirt off. Clothes were everywhere.  
(You can imagine the rest. )

How you found ot and how you told him.

You had went to the doctors office for a check up.  
"Miss your pregnant. Know who the father is?" asked the Doctor.  
"Yes Kellan lutz." I sighed. I was three weeks a long. There was a little bump. I ran my hands over it. Kellan was shooting Eclipse right now. I went over to the set. He came over to me.

"I have something to ask you Fay." smiled Kellan.

"Well I have something to tell you." I smiled.

"Let me go first. Fay Maria will you marry me?" asked Kellan. Perfect timing Kellan.

"Yes." I cried. He lifted me up in a tight hug. The people around clapped.

"Now what was it you wanted to tell me?" asked Kellan.

"Can we go to your dressing room?" I asked.  
"Sure." he smiled. We got there.  
"Kellan I'm Pregnant three weeks actually." I said.  
"YOur pregnant?" asked Kellan excited?  
"Yes." I said.  
"Were going to have a baby." smiled Kellan.  
"Your happy?" I asked.  
"Yes honey I love you. I'll be there for you." smiled Kellan. He then put his hand on my stomach. We walked out.  
Kellan pov.

I was happy for her my soonto be wife was about to have my baby girl or boy. Thats when Peter,Rob and Jackson came up to me. Fay was staying here with me now.  
"So what did she want?" asked Rob.  
"Yea I mean why did you have to go in there?" asked Jackson.  
"Well turns out I'm going to be a father." I smiled.  
"Really she's pregnant? How far?" asked Peter.  
"Three weeks." I said.  
"Well congrats. Now I see why she's staying around the set now." said Rob.

9 months later.

You went into labor at the set. Had twin girls identacle. Lily and Rose.


	70. Jasper Hale 12

How you met.

You were friends with Bella and went over to the Cullen house allot. Then one night you met Jasper when you fell under his spell.

How it happened.

You were staying the night Alice had came back home with her new husband Jonathan. You walked down the hall in your night gown and knocked on Jaspers door. He pocked his head out and smiled.  
"Come in Ally." smiled Jasper He let you in. Then you were kissed by him feicely. You found out that his power was good for messing with your hormones.

How you both found out.

You were back home it had been a week since well you and jasper kissed. You were in the downstairs pucking like crazy. After taking a pregnancy test. You were pregnant. But how? Well a week along. You heard the door opened up to the house the bathroom door you hhad locked. You got sick again.  
"Ally are you okay?" asked Jasper threw the door the holw family was out there. Hopefully Alice new how to keep her mouth shut.

"No go away!" I moaned.

"Open this door now Alison." said Jasper banging on the door. You new he could knock it down. He was really wanting to make sure you were okay he said your actuall name. Also I hoped Edward could keep his mouth shut. Bella was probably to much on his mind to him to bother to tell.

"No go away." I said weakly.

"Move away from the door." said Jasper. The toilet was in the corner of the bathroom so you wouldn't get hurt. The door was suddenly knocked down. Jasper looked at me. Many emotions were going threw me right now so he would freak. His face was covered with Pain? Sadness? Care?

"Are you okay?" asked Jasper now right at my side.

"Promise to not yell?" I asked.

"I would never yell at you." said Jasper.

"I'm Pregnant your child." I said.

"Hunn I would never run I'll be with you threw the hole thing." smiled Jasper picking me up. He walked back into the living room. Good thing you guys had just graduated high school.  
"Finally you stubborn girl." smiled Alice. She jumped up and hugged me litly.  
"You guys need to remeber that now we have to be twice as gentle." said Jasper.  
"We know now Ally can you walk?" asked Carlisle.  
"Yes I'm going to go take a shower." I said running a free hand threw my curly red hair. After my shower I put on a t-shirt and jeans grabbing my coat. It looked like they had packed my stuff so it looks to me like I'm going to be a the Cullen vampire house allot. I put on my skin tight jacket and walked down the stairs. Jasper came up behind me and put a hand around my for now thin waist. The other hand on my small bulge of a stomach. We got outside and saw that I would be in Alice's Porshe Jonathan in the front and me and Jasper in the back. We gotto there house here in rainy Canada. He pulled me swilftly into his arms and carried me to the house.

The the last month of pegnancy.

You looked as if you were about to pop. And like a pillow was under your shirt. You were siting up next to Jasper on the couch it was December. You had a turtle neck on and jeans. Jasper had been helpful keeping you calm threw out the months. Emmett kept you happy. Alice had everything in details of the nursery at your house. The wedding you had already. They had already got the nursery done but Alice refused to tell the out come of your birth. That would go on at the house. Then the baby vioently kicked. Jasper saw the pain that you had.

"Carlisle the baby is kicking like crazy." said Jasper worried for you.

"Alice is it time?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes." said Alice. That sent Jasper,Esme and Carlisle rushing you upstairs. After 12 hours of violent hard labor you were out cold and didn't get to here what happened.

Jasper pov.

Triplets? Man that explains why Alice wanted such a big addition to the house. Not just for our room which I hadn't seen. All girls. They were fine. Poor Ally was out of it as soon as Carlisle said it was over. But her stomach wouldn't it had atleast lost size?

Ally's pov.

I was woke by the sound many crys. I opened my eyes to see that I was in Jaspers old room. Three cradles. I got up out of the bed. My stomach wasn't as big as it had been. Just looked like a dogeball now. All girl triplets? Then something violently quicked at me. I was still pregnant? Then I went into labor again. five hours later I was holding our day late son. We ended up naming the three girls. May, Alysa and Malinda and the boy Jerimiah.


	71. Jacob Black 14

What brought me back to him? I moved my long black hair out of my face. I was a daughter to the council members. I knocked on his door. Billy answered.

"Where's Jake?" I asked.

"Sorry Natalia he's at Emilys I new you would for give Jake." smiled Billy. Me and Jake had got mad at each other. I walked to Emily's house. My plaid red skirt moving with me. My tight black t-shirt clinging to my body. My coat over it. I reached the house and knocked. Emily answered the door. The pack loved me.  
"Come on in Natalia." smiled Emily. I walked in with her and saw all the pack members there. Jake was talking to Embry. Then Embry pointed to me saying my name.  
"Jake?" I asked. He had not imprinted on me but to me it felt like .  
"What?" asked Jake.  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
"Me to Natalia. I should of..." said Jake. I stopped him.

"Jake how about a walk on the beach after breakfast?" I asked.

"That would be pefect." smiled Jake. After breakfast we walked. It rained. He kissed me happily. Then when he stopped he said this.

"I think I just imprinted on you." said Jake.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Your agreeing?" asked Jake excited. I answered with a kiss. We then walked in the woods. Well lets just say that became more. I woke the next morning feeling no different. But six weeks later there was a difference. My torso seemed to be bigger. There was a round bump. I had been getting sick like crazy. I Put on a turtle neck and jeans. Rushed down the stairs I new what I thought. I thought I was pregnant. I looked past the stairs of my father. I walked straight to Emily's house. I knocked.

"Hey Natalia how you feeling?" asked Emily. She looked down at my bump of a stomach.

"Is Jake here?" I asked.

"Yes." said Emily. About that time a shirtless Jake showed up behind her. The rest of the pack was now standing behind him.

"Jake can I talk to you alone for a second?" I asked. My eyes were narrowed.  
"What did you do now Jake?" asked Paul joking.  
"Nothing I just want to talk to him." I snapped.  
"Touche." said Quil. I growled which was unexpected. They had shocked face.

"You coming?" I asked.

"Yes honey." said Jake. I pulled him outside ingnoring the chuckles in the house. I took him out of the veiw of the window.

"What is wrong with you. Your stomach is getting big." said Jake.

"Your child thats what." I said.

"I'm going to be a father?" asked Jake a smiled crossing his face.

"Yes." I said his smiled was contagise.

"I'll be there every step of the way. I love you and the baby. The baby is fine right? Seeing you haven't known for what six weeks?" asked Jake.

"Yes." I smiled. He kissed my cheek and then wrapped his arms around my baby bump I lifted my head to look up at him. We walk back inside. Me smiling now. He had a arm wrapped around my waist that was small...for now.  
"Man Jake what did you do to her one second she's angry as Paul here and then she comes back in happy?" asked Embry.

"She told me a small peice of info that we will tell tonight at the bonfire." smiled Jake looking down to me. They watched us all day. Until we were outside.

"They'll be happy you know." said Jake.

"I know but there reaction." I said.

"True." smiled night at the bonfire I set on the log Jake at my feet.

"So before we eat Jake promised abit of news that had to deal with Natalia." smiled Sam looking to us.

"Well unless you all haven't figured out yet I imprinted on her...Well six she's pregnant six weeks to be exact." said Jake sliding uo next to me. Then something nudged at my stomach I took Jake'shot hand and put it to my stomach. He smiled.

"Your the father right?" asked my father.

"Yes." I answerd.

"Okay can't say I didn't see this happpening. And I can't say I'm not happy." said my father.

8 months later.

We were siting on the couch in Sam and Emilys house. Talking when a urgent kick hit me. I touched my stomach. I was dew next week. Sam hadstubbornly aggred to having Carlisle thevampire slash doctor over to help with the birth. I looked as if in one movement I would pop. Another kick. They noticed me now. Sam called Carlisle and he was there in seconds. He was at my feet. Jake watching me and Carlisle.

"Show me exactly where the kicks were." said Carlisle I pointed to the right side. His cold hand touched the spot.

"Its just prelabor thing. But just in case I'm stayinguntil the birth. Oh Sam don't worryI just went hunting out of town just for your info." said night I was sleeping in the guest bed at Sam and Emilys house with Jake and A violent kick then another. I shook Jake violently awake.

"Whats wrong Natalia?" asked Jake suprisingly alert.

"I think its time." I said nervously. Thats all I had to say The lights were on Jake was at my side gripping my hand. Emily helpingCarlisle and Jared on the other side of me seeinghe was the only wolfwho really was close by. But then I heard downstairs what sounded to be like the holw pack and council. After 10 hours of painfull hard labor I held my son and Jake held his daughter. This would be happy. We are going to be happy.


	72. Sam Uley 4

How you met.

I was running threw the forest in wolf form when the scent of others hit me like a brick wall. I then felt a bear on my back. I yelped as it bit me. I growled and threw it off. This time it was the one running off. Then I whimpered. I walked into the small clearing to see six werewolves looking at me. _What happened to you and who are you?_ asked one of them in my head. I looked to where the thought came from. A pitch black wolf. My fur was white. _Bear bite me. Don't know where I'm from just woke up here confused. I'm Miley._ I thought back to them. The pitch black wolf had the others leave he changed back to human form. He was taller then me. Had blue eyes. He pt on a pair of jean shorts. I changed back. Putting on a pair of short shorts and a tank top.  
"So you just woke here confused? I'm Sam." said the guy.  
"Yes." I answered back.  
"Well your welcome to join our pack but the boys may not be able to resiste my dear, How old are you?" asked Sam. His eyes darted down my body a couple of times.  
"Nineteen." I answered. The place where the wolf bite me was gone but a nasty mark on my shoulder blade was still there.  
"Well its seems I can't resist you ether." smiled Sam walking towards me. We ended up having a very fun night inculding him imprinting on me. He told me that his sister luckily was a werewolf to so she stayed at the house. We got back home in time for breakfast in the morning.  
"Where have you two been?" asked a around my hight guy.  
"Jarred leave us alone." said Sam leaning down and nuzzleing my neck.  
"Whats with you two. I mean she's sticking to you like glue. And you are so close to her. Miley,Sam whats going on?" asked his sister.  
"How did you know her name May?" asked Sam.  
"Boys told me." smiled May.  
"I imprinted on her." said Sam.  
A week later.  
I woke in mine and Sams bed to find it empty they must of let me sleep. That was nice of him. I got out of the bed. When a wave of sickness came over me. I ran to the bathroom and started pucking my guts out. When I was done I took a shower and put on a tank top and shorts. I looked in the mirror as I braided my long black hair. Then I noticed a slight bump at my torso. I turned to my side when I had my hair braided sure enough a little bump was there. I new Sam was out early running with May. The rest of the pack was at there houses asleep. I ran out to the car. THen when I got home I passed the bathroom floor. How could I be pregnant? Five minutes were up. I looked at the test positive. I threw it away. Looked at my watch. I decided to make breakfast for them. When I was now leaning against the counter waiting for the muffins to be done they walked in.  
"Hey Miley decide to wake up?" asked Sam.  
"Yes." I answered.  
"Your making breakfast that you usually don't do and also you normally don't sleep that long. Whats wrong?" asked Sam taking a step to me.  
"Well Sam this morning I got sick. And well notice anything different about me?" I asked turning to my side.  
"Yea your getting a little fat there are you sick?" asked Paul.  
"It was for him to answer but thankyou for giving him a clue." I said. I sighed when I saw the concern and confused ook on Sam's face. I walked over to him. Took his warm hand that was warmer then mine and put it at the top of my stomach and ran it slowly over the bump. Then put back in the middle of it.  
"Are you trying to tell me that your...?" asked Sam. I new the question. I looked at the pack they understood to.  
"Yes your child." I said. He lifted me up a smiled.  
"Congrates you two." smiled May.  
Three months later.  
"Sam thank you and trust us the condition your sweet Emily is in we won't let the Voultri lay a hand on her. Also don't worry we'll protect her like crazy they just want to visit and they insisted on your pack being there." said Carlisle he had came over to tell us that. Sam had a arms around my waist and a hand on my now large stomach.  
"Thank you." said Sam. The next day I was in Emmett's arms to make it simpaler for all of us. He was extremly careful with me. Then we reached a open feild. He set me down. Sam in wolf form was quickly at my side. Then after Ten minutes went by allot of black cloaked figures came into the clearing. Actually it was around twelve. They came forward. I looked down at Sam then my stomach I felt a nudge at me it was the baby. I looked away from them to the side.  
"Carlisle."said a guy.  
"Aro, Cauis,Jane, Demetri,Felix, Alec,Marcus ,gaurds nice to see you again." smiled Carlisle.  
"It seems there is another member to the shapshifter group." said Aro.  
"Yes there is and you are not to harm her." said Carlisle.  
"Why if she is part of the group not in there form?" asked Cauis.  
"You can't see she's with child? Three months to be exact. She if were in wolf form would be weak but would snap anyone's head off it a second of coming near her." said Carlisle. I let out a slight giggle.  
"What is your name child?" asked Marcus. I looked at Carlise he nodded. Marcus looked nice.  
"Miley." I said.  
"Miley which of the wolves are you realted to?" asked Marcus.  
"None but the pack leader is my imprint and I'm his." I said.  
"Then how are you a shapeshifter?" asked Cauis. I cringed slightly.  
"Cauis she is telling let Marcus do it. She is in no state to flew in harms way." said Aro.  
"I honestly this is how it went I woke up in the woods in wolf form confused. I ran for a while till I caught there scent. When I was about to walk out into the the opening a bear bit me I scared off then I met them." I said.  
"Ah. Carlisle I promise not to hurt but maybe if I were to just touch her I could uncover her memorys that she cannot." said Aro.  
"Miley its okay but if you do feal the need to have someone next to you." said Carlisle.  
"Sam." I said. He was at my side. When we reached Aro. Sam gave a warning growl. Aro touched my cheek. His hand was cold. Then when he released he gasped.  
"She had family in the mountains of north Carolina till one day the day she was born a vampire came and killed her parents she new who it was and just right before she woke up fought and killed the vampire that killed her parents." said Aro. I let out for some reason a whimper.  
"Stop it." I cried.  
"What is it?" asked Aro.  
"This num feeling." I cried. My legs were getting week.  
"Demetri stop it now!" hissed Cauis. The pain went. They left after saying sorry.  
five months later.

I was sitting on the couch next to Sam when I felt pain that made me want to scream. My stomach looked as if I would pop. Sam's arms fit to the end of it from the top.  
"Sam its time." I whispered weakly. Thats all I had to say and Sam had me bridal style in his arms. Carrying me to the car he put the seat belt around my inlarged stomach. May got in front Jared next to her and the others were going to Jakes car.  
"Breath hunn." said Sam.  
"Doing great honey." Sam kept repeating them to lines. When we got to the hospital Carlisle was standing at the nurse's station.  
"She's in labor isn't she?" asked Carlisle.  
"Yes help her. Please." said Sam. He must really want me to be okay if he went to that mesure. Good thing our scent and there scent didn't bother each other. It about a minute I was laying on a a nurse, Sam and May were in there. About ten hours later of hard painfull labor you were holding your son and Sam was holding his daughter.  
"What are we going to name them?" asked Sam.  
"Emily and Alex." I smiled.  
"Perfect." smiled Sam. Then I light knock cam on the door. The pack pilled in. This would be a happy ending.


	73. Jackson Rathbone

Carey's pov.

I wasn't a screaming fan for twilight I liked it but I wasn't one to take all my time doing stuff related to it. But my friend had dragged me here. Thats when they walked threw. I got pushed in there path. Thats when I saw him Jackson Rathbone.  
"You okay?" asked Jackson.  
"Um yea." I said.  
"Is that a southern accent I hear?" asked Jackson. Good thing I had just gotten out of college and was staying here while my friend went home.  
"Yes." I smiled blushing. My red hair flew in front of my face I moved it away.  
"Hey are you staying here long?" asked Jackson.  
"Um yea I actually was staying for a week or two." I said.  
"Great where you staying so I can pick you up for a date?" asked Jackson.  
"Um..Hilton hotel room 409." I smiled. This isn't happening.  
"Hey thats where we are staying I'll be there say around eight?" smiled Jackson. That night I got ready my friend had already left. I curled my red hair. Put on a white dress that ties in the back. That night after diner we became one falling in love. Two years later.  
He had finnished twilight and now we were vacationing in hawaii with the other twilight cast members we had stayed close to. Like Peter,Ashley, Kellan, Niki, Taylor, Kristen & Rob. We had already had a small wedding. I had just took a pregnancy test positive. I was two weeks along. I had my bikini on. We had our on part of the beach to ourselves. I walked out onto the beach where they all were talking and laughing.  
"Carey whats wrong?" asked JAckson. It went silent. I had him get up and pulled him a little ways over.  
"Jackson wt would you say to being a father?" I asked.  
"Your?" asked JAckson.  
"Yes." I smiled. He picked me up and smiled.  
7 months later.  
We were litly kissing and my stomach looked as if I would pop. Luckily there was a private doctor. After ten hours of labor I was holding our little baby girl Elizabeth.


	74. Jasper Hale 13

When we met:  
I had just moved to Forks,Washington. I was really starting to love it there. It was my kind of town. I got up and got a quick shower. I threw on something casual. A tee-shirt with a pair of jeans with ballet flats. I rode my bike to the new school. I hoped and crossed my fingers for luck that I didn't do anything to screw this day up. I parked my bike on the bike racks and look over at the parking lot. There were the most beautiful people I've ever seen. There was a muscular,tall darked haired guy with a gorgeous blonde. Along with them were a boyish,bronzed haired guy and a pixie like girl. Then I looked at the last guy. I swear my heart skipped a beat. His hair was the color of wheat and his eyes were gorgeous. He looked at me for a second,I recovered from my moment walked up the path to the school. I tripped. Of course. I was always the clumsy kind. I got up and went to pick up my bag. It was being held by the gorgeous eyed guy. I looked at him and he smiled a little at me. "I think this belongs to you",he said. I smiled weakly and said,"Umm yeah I'm kind of clumsy and it fell." He smiled at me and I smiled back. He helped me up and led me to the school."I'm Jasper by the way" "I'm Gabrielle" I smiled at him. He led me to my first class and said,"I hope to see you around,Gabby,"he said. I giggled. Gabby. No one but my parents call me that. I recovered. "I hope so too,Jasper."...It was then we started seeing more of eachother and loving eachother every minute of everyday.

How it happened:  
I was over at the Cullen's house sitting with Jasper on the couch. We were home alone on account that everyone went hunting. I looked up at Jasper and said,"I love you." He looked down at me and smiled."I love you more." I giggled and kissed him. He had told me about him and his family and I didn't want to push him too far even though I wanted to go to the next level of our relationship. He combed his fingers through my hair and kissed my head. Then my nose. Along with my cheeks and chin. Then my lips. I kissed him back harder and more passionatly. He stopped me. "I-I can't. I'll hurt you." "Please,Jazz." He smiled a little and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and nuzzled his neck. It was then he carried me up to his room and layed me on the bed. He got on top of me and kissed my neck. I stiffened a little but relaxed soon. I unbuttoned his shirt and he did the same to mine. I kissed his neck and made him moan my name. Smiling I unbuttoned his pants. He kissed me passionatly and unbuttoned mine. I was nervous don't get me wrong. I mean Hell,I was still a Virgin for crying out loud! But I felt him relax me and I smiled at him. He looked at me seriously and asked,"Are you sure?" I smiled and kissed him and said,"Yes" He kissed back and entered me. It hurt for a little while but soon turned into pleasure. We finished and I cuddled againest him and fell asleep while he sang my own lullaby.  
How we found out:  
I got up and ran towards the bathroom. Jasper ran after me and held my hair and rubbed my back. I've been throwing up for a few days and thought it was a stomach bug or whatever. "Gabby,Honey,I can't see you like this anymore. You've got to let Carlisle look at you. You've been throwing up a lot." I looked at him after I brushed my teeth."Jazz,Its probably just something thats going around." He gave me a pleading look and I finally sighed and said," 'll go." I was feeling hungry and my stomach growled. He heard it and laughed. "Hungry?" I smiled and said,"Yep." He picked me up and carried me to the kitchen. After I ate and got ready we went to see Carlisle. I was reading a magazine and Jasper had his arm around me. Carlisle came into the room and shut the door. "Gabrielle,It looks to me that the constant eating and throwing up plus your mood swings are saying that your pregnant." I looked up at him with wide eyes. "B-But I thought it couldn't happen with vampires." I looked over at Jasper and he was still as stone. "We have to get rid of it." I was shocked. The man I loved and made love to was wanting to get rid of something that we created. "W-What? Hell no." He looked at me. "Gabby,this could kill you! I don't want to lose you!" I looked at him,"Jazz,I want this baby. If something happens to me so be it. I just want this baby." I looked at him tearing looked at me and gave me a hug. "I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise. I swear." At that point I was crying tears of joy. I mean who wouldn't? I was having a baby and with Jasper.  
Pregnancy stages:  
Besides craving blood and being pale I was doing well. Jasper was by my side and he kept saying,"I love you,I really and truly do."  
Birth day:  
I was on the couch with my head on Jasper's lap. I was laughing because Esme and Alice were fighting over which color to paint the nursey. "Guys!" They looked at me. I laughed and said,"Why don't you guys paint it both colors. Pink and blue are cute colors."  
They looked at me and smiled,"That's a good idea." I smiled. "I told you" I looked up at Jasper and smiled."I love you,Jazz." He smiled and kissed me. "I love you more." I smiled and got the strangest pain. All of a sudden a ripping noise appeared along with intense pain. I cried for Jasper and he gave me worried eyes. "Carlisle! It's time!" Jasper yelled. All I could remember was me calling for Jasper and hearing a baby cry. After that I fell into a blackness.  
A new life:  
I woke up in Jasper's room. I looked around feeling funny. Everything looked like it was turned up a notch. Richer colors and smells filled the room. I sat up slowly and heard someone running up the stairs. I turned to the door and Jasper came in. He looked relieved. "Gabby",he whispered. I smiled. "Jazz." I shocked myself. My voice sounded like a trinkling of bells. He ran towards me and kissed me.I loved this kiss. So much more rough,lust filled than when we made love for the first time. He let me go and hugged me close. I was still dazed and smiled at in the house came up to look at the newborn vampire I had become. Alice came in smiling with a floorlength mirror. Jasper held my hand while I looked in the mirror. I was stunned. My blonde hair was a color of rich gold now. My green eyes now a bright red. My face was as pale as Jaspers. I couldn't believe it. Then I looked at my stomach. Flat. I starting getting frantic and I looked at Jasper. He calmed me down and smiled. "She's downstairs." I smiled now calm. A baby girl. I held Jasper's hand and skipped down the stairs with grace. I looked over at Rosalie. She smiled and walked towards me. In her arms was the most goregous baby I have ever seen. She had my green eyes and hair. But Jasper's face. Exact image of Jasper. I smiled. "What's her name?" I asked. He smiled. "We wanted you to name her." I smiled and said,"She'll be Rosie Isabella. She looks just like you,Jazz" He smiled. I looked at Rosalie and held my arms out. Rosalie handed over Rosie and smiled."Thanks for naming her a little after me" I smiled." Your welcome." I looked at Rosie and she smiled exactly like Jasper. I kissed her nose and cheeks. I was in heaven. I had my one true love and a little girl.  
Future:  
Me and Jasper are living in a cottage near our family. Rosie is both a momma's girl and a daddy's girl. She has the gift of calming and feeling emotions like Jasper and seeing the exact future like me. We are one big happy family and are loving every minute of it.


	75. Emmett Cullen 12

How we met:  
I had been living in Forks,Washington for about a week now. Oh my name is Charlea . I'm 17. I had woken up to smelling breakfast. I got up a took a quick shower. Something tells me that my first day of school at Forks High was going to a good one. I ran downstairs ate and got in my car. I pulled up at the school and parked my car. I breathed in deeply to relax myself and got out of the car. I was walking up the path to the school when I caught sight of them. The most beautiful people I have ever seen. They all looked like models out of a magazine. There was a gorgeous blonde,pixie like darked haired girl,a lean,muscular blonde,and a boyish bronzed haired I caught sight of him. The most beautiful guy I've ever seen. He was tall and muscular and looked like he could be on a football team. He had curly,dark hair and amber gold eyes. He looked over towards me and smiled a little. I swear my heart stopped. I blushed and walked to the school. As I was sitting in class getting my books out of my bag he walked in. Again my heart stopped. He came over and sat by me. "Hi",he said. I smiled and blushed."Hi",I said back. "I'm Emmett 's your name?" "I'm Charlea Husher." "Charlea,that's a pretty name you have",he said while smiling. I giggled of course and said,"Thanks,Emmett." After that first encounter I knew he was the one for me. A gut feeling if you will. It was a blinding realization. Me and Emmett started seeing more of eachother and loving every minute we were together.  
How it happened:  
Me and Emmett were laying on the couch in his room. He had his arm around me saying sweet things in my ear making me smile and giggle. I turned to him and said," I love you,Em." He smiled his biggest grin yet and kissed me. "I love you,Char." I kissed him back rougher this time but trying to keep it down. I didn't want to push him too far knowing what him and his family was. But he picked me up and carried me to his bed. He kissed my neck and lips. I smiled and unbuttoned his shirt. He practically ripped my shirt off making me fill with lust. I kissed his chest and lips making him whimper a little. He kissed me more passionatly and took my pants off. I gotta admit I was scared and nervous. I was still and virgin and never went this far before but I became more relaxed and took his pants off. He kissed me and then entered me. It hurt a little at first but then turned lust and pleasurable. When we were finished I layed next to him tracing patterns on his stomach. He smiled and kissed my head making me fall asleep happily.  
How we found out:  
I was downstairs with Emmett watching tv and starting feeling sick. I ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach. Emmett was watching me brush my teeth with a worried look plasterd on his face. "Char,You've got to let Carlisle look at you. I'm worried. You've been throwing up the past three days." I finished brushing my teeth and looked at him. He gave me a pleading look. There was no way I was going to the doctors. Doctors meant needles. I'm no fan of them. I finally sighed. "Fine. But Carlisle will have to look at me here. No way am I going to the hospital or anything like it." He smiled and hugged me. "Ok." He took me to Carlisle's office upstairs. Carlisle gladly took tests on me. Me and Emmett were on the couch. My head on his shoulder and him holding my hand. Carlisle came in and closed the door. A stone look on his face. "Well Charlea, The test came back. You are Pregnant." I was shocked. Me? Pregnant? I couldn't believe it. I looked over at Emmett. He was smiling. As soon as I saw his dimple filled smile I knew everything was going to be ok. Emmett thanked Carlisle and picked me up and twirled me around. He kept chanting," I'm gonna be a Daddy! I'm gonna be a Daddy!" I smiled and laughed. This was going to be fantastic.  
Pregancy:  
Besides being huge for only 3 months pregnant. I was doing well. Emmett stood by me everyday being extra gentle and protective. I got pale and skinny as a rail. I was craving blood all the time too.  
Birth date:  
I was laying with Emmett on our bed. He was holding my hand and kept kissing my nose and lips. I smiled. All of a sudden I felt a nudge. Then tear and followed by searing pain. I cried and yelled for Emmett. Emmett yelled for Carlisle. "Carlisle! Its time!" Carlisle came in faster than a bullet and was calming me down. "Emmett,carry her to my office." Emmett carried me there. All I remember was Emmett holding my hand and telling me it was alright and that he loved me so much. After that I fell into a deep and black sleep.  
Waking up to a new life:  
I woke up after 3 days of burning. I was in Emmett's bed. I sat up slowly and got out of the bed. The room was richer in color new smells filled my nose and into my head. I went to look out the window and heard someone coming up the stairs. Emmett came running into the room and stopped when he saw me. "Charlea" I smiled and ran to him."Emmett!" He caught me and kissed me. This kiss was different not like when I was human but rougher,lust filled. I liked this kiss. He smiled when he saw I was dazed from it. Everyone came into the room and saw the vampire I had become. Alice danced in holding a floor length mirror. I looked at my reflection. I was stunned. My blonde,shoulder length hair was as weaven gold. My blue eyes now a scary bright red. I was as pale as Emmett. I looked at my stomach now scared. My baby. Where was he? Or she? I looked at Emmett. He smiled. " They are downstairs" They? Seriously? I had twins? Me and Emmett skipped downstairs. Esme was holding a blue bundle and Rosalie was holding a pink one. I slowly approached it with Emmett. I had a little boy and girl. "What are their names?" I looked at Emmett. "We wanted you to name them." I smiled. I picked up the girl. "She will be named Annalyn Rose." Emmett picked up the boy. "He will be named Andrew Emmett." Me and Emmett smiled and kissed one another. Andrew and Annalyn giggled.  
Future:  
Me and Emmett live in a small cottage in the woods near our family. Annalyn has stregth like Emmett and can run at superspeed. Andrew can also run at superspeed and can see the exact future like me. I love Emmett and our beautiful children. I could never been happier with my immortal life.


	76. Edward Cullen 8

How we met:  
I woke up in a fantastic mood. I crossed my fingers for good luck today. My first day at Forks High. I got a quick shower and went downstairs. My parents had already left and I ate me a little something. I got in my car and drove to school. I parked my car and started walking towards the school. Just my luck I tripped.I've always been the clumsy kind. Everything dropped that I had in my arms. Books,Purse,Lip gloss,etc. I had everything picked up. Where was my last book? "I think this belongs to you." I looked up. There standing with my book was the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. I recovered and got up off the ground. "Haha,yeah thats mine. I guess I'm double clumsy today." He laughed. "I'm Edward by the way." I smiled. "I'm Gabrielle." After that day Edward and I kept seeing more of eachother and falling in love everyday. I met his family and they welcomed me with open arms. It was then he told me what he and his family were. That made me love him so much more. I spent almost everyday at his house more than my own. I had finally found my certain someone.  
How it happened:  
I was typing my report on my computer. I had my window opened and I was working hard. I heard a rustle in the trees. I turned around and nothing was there. I shrugged my shoulders and went back to work. "How is the paper going?" I gasped and turned around. Edward was laying on my bed smiling at me. I always hated it when he snuck up on me. "Edward! You know I hate it when you do that!" He chuckled and I turned away from him and fake pouted. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.I smiled and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed me. I kissed back a little harder. He stopped and went to sit on my bed. I pushed him too far. I always wanted to go the next step but he always said he'd hurt me. I walked and sat beside him. "Edward? I'm sorry,its just I want us to go the next step." He turned to me and smiled a little. "I do too. But I'll hurt you." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "No you won't." He sighed. He kissed me and hugged me close. "If I hurt you,you must tell me." I smiled and kissed him back. He picked me up and carried me to his house. He laid me on his bed and kissed me. I unbuttoned his shirt and pants. I was a little too nervous. I mean,I was still a virgin! He kissed my forehead and I relaxed. He took off my shirt and pants and entered me. It hurt at first but became love filled and lust. Not to mention pleasurable. We finished and I fell asleep with him humming my lullaby.  
How we found out:  
I was at my house and eating in the kitchen. My parents had left for work. I finished eating and went upstairs. I got to my room and started to feel sick. I ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of my stomach. I got upfrom the toilet and went to grab my toothbrush. "You'vebeen doing that a lot lately." I gasped and looked behind me. Edward was looking at me with a worried face."Maybe you should let Carlisle look at you?" I finshed brushing my teeth. "Ok,I'll let Carlisle look at me." Edward smiled and picked me up. He carried me to his house and to Carlisle's office. Carlisle gladly took some tests on me. I was sitting on the couch with Edward when Carlisle came in the room. He had a stone look. "Well Gabrielle,The tests are saying that your Pregnant." I looked at Edward and he look like stone. He didn't say a word. "Edward? Say something please?" He looked at me and hugged me. "It'll be ok. I promise. We'll get rid of it." I backed away."W-What? No! I'm not getting rid of it!" I ran from Carlisle's office and to me and Edward's meadow. I sat down and starting crying. No way was I getting rid of this baby. I rubbed my stomach and felt a bump. "Gab?" I turned to see Edward coming towards me. I turned away from him. "Gabbs,That thing will hurt you." I turned to him with a glare. "No way in Hell am I getting rid of it. I want it and you should be happy!" I started tearing up and Edward hugged me close. "I promise I'll be with you every step with you. I am happy but I'm worried about you and the baby." I looked up at him and smiled. "We have to think of names." He smiled and kissed me. He carried me back to the house.

Pregnancy days:

I got really pale and skinny. I had an unhealthy craving of blood. Everyday Edward would keep an eye on me and hummed my lullaby to me.

Birth date:

I was with Edward in his room and I felt a bad pain. All of a sudden a ripping noise filled the room followed by a intense pain. I started crying and I called for Edward. He called for Carlisle and I passed out after that. All I can remember is Edward telling me he loves me and hearing a baby cry.  
Awaking to a new life:  
I woke up suddenly and my eyes took in the richness of the room. New smells filled my head. I heard someone coming up the stairs. Edward came in a saw me. A look of relief filled his face. He ran over to the bed and jumped in. He grabbed me and hugged me tightly. I smiled and kissed him. He smiled and hugged me closer. Everyone came in and wanted to see the newborn vampire I had become. I got up with Edward and looked in the mirror. If I had my heart beating again It would have stopped. My long,wavy blonde hair was like pure spun gold. My natural green eyes now a shocking red. I was pale. Really pale. I turned to Edward. "Where's the baby?" He smiled. "He's downstairs." A baby boy. I smiled. I hoped he looked like Edward. We walked downstairs and found Alice holding him. She smiled and handed him to me. I was right. He looked like an exact image of Edward except he had my green eyes. I smiled. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. "He doesn't have a name yet. He wanted his mommy to name him." I smiled. "He'll be named Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." I looked at Edward and he was grinning ear to ear. "A really good name." I smiled and kissed the baby and Edward. They both smiled. I was in heaven.  
Future:  
My family and I live in a small cottage in the woods. Edward Jr. Has the ability to show people the past and future through touch. I have the ability to shield whatever I need to if harm comes toward me and my family. Me and Edward have never been happier.


	77. Alec Volturi 3

How we met:  
I was living in Italy in the country. I lived with my parents and helped around the house. After a long day of chores,I walked to the house and got a bath. I went to sleep soon after. I was awoken in the middle of the night to screaming from the woods. Odd,I thought. I got out of bed and went to see what was happening. I walked outside and to the woods. I heard rustling coming from behind me. I turned and saw him. He was young like a teenager and had long,shaggy dark hair. His eyes had the shocking color of bright red. I looked at what was next to him. A body a young woman from the looks of it. He stepped towards me a little. I stepped back but not much. For some reason I couldn't leave him. Like an invisible pull was pulling me towards him. He smiled a little at me. He had a gorgeous smiled. "Hello,"he said. "Hi." I replied. He stepped a little more towards me and I moved towards him. "I'm Alec. What is your name?" I smiled,"Gabrielle. My name is Gabrielle." He smiled back at me and I did so back to him. Something in my gut told me to run but in my heart it told me to that night me and Alec saw eachother more. He told me about Volterra and his kind. He told me there were different kinds of vampires. Someatehumans like him. Others ate from animals. He told me he would treat me like a queen. And he did. He moved me away from the country and to Volterra. He introduced me to his coven. Jane his sister treats me so loving. Aro,Marcus,Caius,and Felix adore me as well.  
How it happened:  
I was in our room and Alec was out hunting human. Jane was with him. I was tired and was through brushing my long blonde wavy hair. I put on my silk pajamas and went to bed. I was fast asleep when Alec came home. I woke up when he walked in the room. I got out of the bed and ran towards him. He smiled at me and hugged me. "Hi,Gabbs,"he smiled. Gabbs. His favorite nickname for me. "Alec,darling.I've missed you terribly." He kissed me. He picked me up and carried me to our bed and laid me down. I smiled and unbuttoned his shirt. He took of my pajamas and laid on top of me. I was course I was still a virgin but I wanted Alec. He kissed my neck and my chest. I smiled and nibbled on his neck. He moaned,I giggled. He entered me. It hurt at first but then turned to lust,love,and pleasure all at once. We finished and sighed. I looked up at him and he was smiling back at me. I kissed him and he held me close and whispered sweet things to me.

How we found out:

I had been feeling ill the last few days but thought nothing of it. Maybe it was something I ate or caught. I got up and went to make something to eat. Alec was hunting I thought to myself and smiled. I finished eating and went back to our room. Then I felt really sick. I went to throw up and I did. After I emptied the contents of my stomach,Jane was in the room. "Are you feeling well?"she asked me. I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth. "I'm probably something I caught." She looked at me funny. "Well,Alec would be mad at me if he found out that I didn't take care of you. Let me take you to our private doctor and find out whats wrong." I finally gave in and said yes. We went to the doctor and he said the tests were telling him that I was pregnant. Pregnant. I looked at Jane and for the first time ever she looked excited. "I'm going to be an Aunt!" I laughed and got serious. "What do you think Alec will do?" She looked at me and smiled,"He'll be fine. Don't worry. I smiled and said thank you to the doctor. We got back to me and Alec's room. "Jane,I'm going to lay down. When Alec comes back tell him to come to our room." She nodded and I fell asleep in our bed. I was asleep but I heard the door open. Alec. I was suddenly nervous. I sat up and he looked at me. "Jane said you had something you wanted to tell me." I smiled a little. He came to lay beside me. "Alec,I don't know what your going to say or do about this but I'm keeping it. I'm pregnant." I looked at him and he didn't say a word. "Alec? Say something please!" He smiled suddenly and hugged me tight. He wanted the baby? I was smiling and crying happy tears. He told Aro and everyone and they accepted it. I was going to have a baby and with none other than Alec. My love.

Pregancy days:

I got pale and skinny suddenly. Whenever Alec was out hunting Jane would take care of me. Alec always laid next to me and rubbed my now huge stomach. I had weird cravings for blood.

Birth date:

I was laying next to Alec asleep when suddenly I felt a warm liquid. I lifted the sheets and found blood. Pure blood. I was scared. My baby. Alec was already carrying me to the private doctor when Jane came beside me. She told me everything was going to be ok. I was put on a bed and Alec kissed my forehead and my lips. The only thing I remember is a baby cry and Alec telling me he loves me.

Waking up to a new life:

I woke up in our bed. I sat up slowly and looked around the room. It was richer in color and I smelled wonderful smells. I got out of bed and looked in the mirror. I was gorgeous. Stunning actually. My long wavy,blonde hair was a richer gold than anything I've ever seen. My face was pale like Alec. My eyes. Bright,shocking red. I loved my new eyes. Alec came into the room with Jane carrying a bundle. A pink bundle. I smiled. "Alec,I've missed you terribly." He smiled and ran toward me. He picked me up and twirled me around. He put me down and put his hands on my face. "I've missed you,"he kissed me passionatly. I smiled. I nibbled his lower lip and he shivered. He whimpered a little when I finally pulled away. I smiled seductivly,"Later,darling." He grinned. I danced to Jane. "We have a little girl." I smiled. "She looks like Alec I think,"Jane said. I looked at my daughter. She was exactly like Alec. Dark gorgeous hair,wavy like mine. With pale rose petal color cheeks. Jane handed her over to me and my daughter opened her eyes. Bright red. I was happy she had both of our eye colors. I looked at Alec. "What's her name?" He smiled. "Everyone wanted you to name her." I looked at her. "Rosalyn Jane Marie." Jane was glowing. She smiled and hugged me. "Thank you for naming her after me. She'll be spoiled rotten. I already know." Jane danced out of the room to go tell everyone. Alec was looking at Rosalyn. "Darling? Do you want to hold her?" His face lit up and he nodded. I gave Alec Rosalyn and she looked up at him and smiled. Just like him. I smiled at my husband and daughter. I was in heaven. An immortal heaven. I couldn't be happier.

Future:

My family and I live in Volterra in the castle. Rosalyn is spoiled rotten. She is both a daddy's girl and a mommy's girl. She has the ability to read minds and know the stregth of relationships. I have the ability to track someone. Its an extraordinary **gift. I could never be happier.**


	78. Jacob Black 15

How we met:  
I woke up that morning and looked out the window. Perfect,sunny day. I got a shower and tied my black,medium length hair in a ponytail. I grabbed a towel,magazine,and my fave pair of sunglasses and got in my car. It was a perfect day to go to La Push Beach. I parked my car and got out. I noticed some guys cliff diving and I laughed. Boys I thought. I got my spot on the beach and started reading my magazine. "I don't think I've seen you here before." I looked up to see a gorgeous,tall,muscular,tan guy. I smiled. "I've been here before." He smiled. "I'm Jacob. What's your name?" I got up and took off my sunglasses. "I'm Chloe. Its nice to meet you Jake." He smiled at me and I blushed. I wondered if he could tell. I hope my natural tan skin hid it. After that day Jake and I saw eachother more and more. We had something special. Something I couldn't explain. I met Billy his dad and he was happy that Jake had found me. Jake met my parents and they accepted him with open arms. I could never be happier.  
How it happened:  
I was over at Jake's house snuggling with him on the couch. Billy was over at a friend's house so we were alone. "Jake,I love you." I looked up at him, he smiled and kissed me. "I love you more,Chloe." I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him to me. He picked me up still kissing me and carried me to his room. He laid me on his bed and kissed me. I was nervous. I mean I was still a virgin for crying out loud!But I loved Jake and knew it was time. He took off all our clothes and entered me. It was a little painful at first but turned into lust,love,and pleasure. We finished and sighed. I kissed Jake and fell asleep my head on his chest.  
How we found out:  
I had been feeling sick the last couple of days and firgured I had caught something. I felt sick and ran to the bathroom and threw up. While I was brushing my teeth something caught my eye. A tampon box. I looked at it and thought. Oh shit. It couldn't be could it? I got dressed and drove to the doctors. It was. I had taken a pregnancy test and it came back positive. I thanked the doctor and got into my car. What would Jake think? Would he even want it? I pulled up at his house and knocked on the door. He anwsered smiling when he saw me. "Jake,I'm pregnant." I started sobbing. He hugged me and stroked my back. "Shhh. Its ok. This is a happy thing. We're going to be parents. I'm happy." I smiled and kissed him. We told Billy and he was excited he was going to be a grandfather. My parents were happy too. Jake and I were having a baby.  
Pregnancy Days:  
I got huge but I loved it. Jake never left my side. He laid with me and rubbed my stomach. He kissed me and always said he loved me. I was in heaven.  
Birth date:  
I was home alone. Jake was out with the pack and Billy was over at his friend's house. I was cooking something to eat when I felt a warm liquid. I looked down. My water had broke. I called Jake and not even five minutes later he was driving me to the hospital. After what seemed forever of pain and cussing Jake out I finally gave birth to a baby girl. Jake and I were crying tears of joy. The doctor handed over a pink little bundle. "What should we name her?"Jake asked. I looked at our daughter,"Olivia Sophie. That's a perfect name for her." Jake kissed me and Olivia. I was happy. After a couple of days we came home with our gift and were happy.  
Future:  
Jake and I live in a house on the rez close to Billy. Olivia looks just like Jake. She is definitely a daddy's girl. I smile whenever I see her and Jake. I have my family. I'm in heaven. Its a perfect life.


	79. Carlise Cullen 6

How we met:  
I had just moved to Forks,Washington and was loving it already. My parents and I had bought a big house with a huge tree in the backyard. I always loved climbing stuff and was wanting to climb it. I got up that morning ate a little something and walked outside. I was smiling to myself. I couldn't wait to climb the tree. I climb up to the first branch with no worries and I was going to the second one. No worries either. Third one nothing happened. As I got to the fourth branch I noticed it was a little loose. I thought nothing of it and climbed on it. The branch broke and I fell. I got up and my arm was killing me. I ran to the house to get my parents and they informed me that I had a broken arm. We drove to Forks General Hospital and walked in. I got settled and was waiting for the doctor to see me. I was old enough to go in on my own. I was called and walked in the room. I waited then the door opened. He walked in. He was pale and really good looking. His hair was bright blonde he was tall and was definitely muscular. I'll never forget his eyes,the color of amber gold. He walked in smiling at me. "Hello,I'm Cullen. You must be Nicki Hart." I was in shock because of his beauty. "Uh yeah. I'm Nicki." He smiled and I smiled back. "It seems you have a fractured arm. I'm going to fill in a prescription for you and I'll get you arm wrapped up." He asked me about myself and I told him all about my hobbies and how I just moved into Forks. He told me he moved in Forks a year ago with his family. His wife had died a few years ago and he'd never found anyone like her. "You'll find someone like her where you least expect it." He smiled and I smiled back.A few weeks after our meeting and when my arm was out of its cast,I was at the store picking up a few things. I walked out with my bags and walked to my car. I couldn't find my keys and I put down the bags. "What's wrong?" I looked up and saw Carlisle standing with a grin on his face. I smiled. "Hey Carlisle. I can't find my damn keys in my purse. I think I locked them in the car." He smiled. "I can give you a ride up to my house and my son,Emmett can try to get your keys out and drive your car to our house." I smiled and accepted his offer and we drove to his house. I met his family and he finally told me what him and his family were. I smiled and he took me up to his office. He told me how he was turned into a vampire and how he thought I looked like Esme,his deceased wife. He kissed me for the first time. "Carlisle,I know we just met and all but I feel like I've known you all my life." He smiled,"I feel the same way." He kissed me and I kissed back. Emmett his son got my car and I drove home thinking about Carlisle and not having one nightmare that night. I knew this love thing was going to work out,I knew from my gut telling me we were meant to be.  
How it happened:  
Me and Carlisle had been dating for a few months now and I've got to admit I was loving every minute of it. I was wanting to surprise Carlisle by meeting him at the hospital. I got up and took a quick shower. I wore my best outfit. A skirt with my nice blue blouse plus my favorite deep blue pumps.I drove and walked into the hospital and there was Carlisle. I smiled and crept up behind him and used my hands to cover his eyes. "Guess who?" He chuckled," Hmmm. My guess its my love,Nicki." I smiled and uncovered his eyes. He turned around and I kissed him. "You guess right." He kissed back. "I was just getting off. Do you have any plans?" I smiled,"Nope. Why?" He smiled and took my hand. "I was going to make us dinner at my house. All the others have gone hunting so it'll be just us." I smiled. "Yes. I'd love to." He kissed my forehead and drove us to his place. He made us,well me since he didn't eat anything,steak and pasta with a salad. I finished eating and smiled at him,"What do we do now?" He grinned,"Well I guess deasert." He picked me up and ran lightning fast up the stairs to his room. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back and laid me on the bed. I unbuttoned his shirt and he ripped off mine. I kissed his chest and he moaned. I giggled and went for his pants. He took my skirt off and kissed my forehead. He entered me and I moaned. It lasted for 4 minutes and an explosion happened. At the end I sighed and he smiled. He kissed my forehead and combed his fingers through my black hair. I fell asleep and didn't have one bad dream.  
How we found out:  
I got up and ran to the bathroom. I emptied the contents of my stomach and brushed my teeth. I had been feeling weird the last couple of days and I thought I had caught something. I was getting a little worried so I got dressed and drove to Carlisle's. He opened the door,smiling but he stopped when he saw my expression. "Nicki,whats wrong?" "I've been feeling a little weird the last couple of days and I wanted to know if you could run some tests on me." He nodded and picked me up running swiftly to his office. After a few tests he came back into the room with a smile on his face. "Nicki,Your having a baby." I was shocked. "Isn't that impossible for vampires to get humans pregnant?"He walked over to me and hugged me. "I thought so too because its never happened before. But I'm happy,Nicki. Its a wonderful thing." I smiled and hugged him close tearing up because he was wanting the baby like me. We walked downstairs and told everyone. Alice was the most excited saying she was throwing the best baby shower ever. I smiled and kissed Carlisle. He smiled and rubbed my stomach.  
Pregnancy days:  
I got pale and my stomach was huge for being only 3 months pregnant. Alice kept her word and threw the most wonderful baby shower,I could have ever recieved. Carlisle was extra protective of me laying with me on the couch saying how much he loved me and our baby.  
Birth day:  
I was up and walking around for once and feeling unusually happy that day. Alice was going over plans for a nursey. "Alice? Do you think we can paint it Blue and Pink? I have a gut feeling this baby will love pink and blue." She smiled. "Of course we can,Nicki. But we must have white furniture to go with it." I smiled,"Of course." I left her to go over plans with I felt a liquid run down my leg. I looked down and was standing in a puddle of pure,red blood. "Carlisle!" He came running and turned pale. Even more pale than he already was. He picked me up and ran to his office. He laid me on a bed and gave me morphine for the pain I was going through. After he gave me the morphine I fell into a deep and black sleep. The last thing I heard was a baby cry and felt a burning pain going through me.  
Waking up to a new life:  
After three days of burning pain,I woke up in me and Carlisle's room. I got out of bed and opened the door. I looked around the hallway. It looked like it got turned up a notch. Richer in color and smells engulfed me. I walked downstairs and found everyone there. They looked at me and gasped. Carlisle came running and picked me up. "Carlisle,I'm a vampire aren't I?" He smiled," Yes,The only way to save your life was to give you an immortal one." Alice came dancing over carrying a floor length mirror. She smiled,"You look terrific." I smiled and looked into the mirror. My black hair was darker in color and looked fantastic. My grey eyes were now a bright,red color. I was pale and looked gorgeous. I looked at my now flat stomach and turned to Carlisle. "Where is he? Or she?" He smiled," They,are over here." I smiled and danced to the three white cradles now standing in the living room. Triplets. I had triplets. I was smiling ear to ear. Carlisle picked up one of the girls,I picked up the boy,and Alice picked up the other girl. "What are their names?" Carlisle smiled,"We wanted you to name them." I looked at all three of them and smiled. "The girl your holding will be named Carlie Alice Cullen." I turned to the boy," He will be named Michael Ryan Cullen."I turned to the girl Alice was holding," She will be named Rose Casy Cullen." Alice and Carlisle smiled. Alice put down Rose and thanked me for putting her name in Carlie's name. Rosalie walked over and kissed my cheeks and hugged me thanking me also. Carlisle put down Carlie and I put down Michael. I engulfed Carlisle in a hug and a passion filled kissed. I smiled at him and smiled at our children. I was in heaven at last. I was glad I met Carlisle and made the most beautiful children in the entire world.  
Future:  
Carlisle and I live in our home with our family. Michael has the ability of love and compassion. I have motherly insticts. Carlie and Rose both have superstregth and superspeed. Rose has the ability to feel things and Carlie can see the future like Alice. I love my family and love my immortal life.


	80. Seth Clearwater 5

How we met:  
I was over at a party on La Push Rez. I was wearing a ruffle black skirt and a gray graphic tee. Along with my black converse. We were an hour into the party when someone mentioned seven minutes in heaven. I was excited but nervous. Emily put a hat in front of me. "Pick a color,Nicki."I smiled and pulled out a red slip. "Red?" Seth my best friend stood up smiling. I took his hand and skipped to the closet. "Nicki? I'm glad I got you because I wanted to tell you I love you. Of course if you don't love me I completely understand-" At that point I kissed him and told him I loved him too. He smiled and the seven minutes went by. After the game Seth and I laid on the couch and kissed eachother. After that night we were inseperable. Heart to Heart. Soul to Soul.  
How it happened:  
We were over at his house laying on the couch. Leah was out with the pack and his parents gone out to eat. Seth was nibbling on my neck and I was giggling. "Seth,I think were ready. I want you." He smiled,"You sure?" I nodded and he carried me to his room. He laid me on his bed and undressed us quickly. He kissed my neck and entered me. It was painful at first but turned into lust and pleasure. At the end we sighed and I played with his kissed my head and I fell asleep.  
How we found out:  
I was leaning over the toilet for the second week in the row. I thought I had caught something and got ready to go to the doctor. When I got therethe doctor took some tests on me and came back into the room. "Nicki,It seems you are pregnant." Pregnant? I was shocked. I thanked the doctor and left and drove to Seth's house. Would he want it? Would he want me? I got there and knocked on the door. Seth answered it. "Nicki!" he hugged me and we walked to his room. "Seth,I'm just going to come out with it. I'm pregnant and its yours." He nodded and smiled. "Nicki,thats wonderful! I'm so happy!" I smiled and hugged him. He wanted the baby and me. I was estactic.  
Pregnancy days:  
I got huge! Seth was always by my side. If the pack needed him he went and Emily and Leah would take care of me. I couldn't have asked for anything more.  
Birth day:  
I was over at Emily's house watching Emily show me the baby clothes she had got. I was smiling and looking at the cute baby shoes when I felt a warm liquid run down my leg. I stood up and doubled over in pain. My water had broke. Emily saw this and ran to get the phone. Not even five minutes later,Seth was carrying me to the car and driving to the hospital. After what seemed forever of cussing out the doctors and Seth. I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. I smiled and looked up at Seth he was crying. "What should we name him?" I smiled,"We'll name him _ _ _" Seth kissed my head and I kissed our baby. After a couple of days we went home and started our life as a family. I was so proud and thankful for what was given to me.


	81. Demetri Volturi

How we met:  
I was on holiday in Italy with my friend and her family. I was outside walking around and looking at the beautiful city they called Volterra. It was getting dark out but I thought nothing of it until a couple of guys saw me and followed me around. I walked into an alley thinking I got away from them but they caught me and robbed me and cut me with a knife. Isurely thought I was going to die. I cried and I heard footsteps. Thinking it was the guys coming back to finish the job I tried to run but the figure stood in front of me. "Shh,Its 're fine. You're going to be ok." I instantly calmed down. "What is your name?" the figured asked. I gazed into the bright,red eyes and answered. "I'm Hollie." Even though it was dark,the figure smiled a sweet and kind not to mention comforting smile. "I'm Demetri. I'm going to take care of you." I nodded. Demetri carried me to his castle and I met Aro. At first Aro was unsure of me. But Demetri protected me. "She was left for dead,Aro. I had to help her plus I feel the need to love her." I was shocked. I just met him and he said he loved me? I smiled. "I love you too." He turned around and smiled. Aro clapped his hands in joy and ordered a doctor to bandage my cuts and send me to Demetri's room. After that night my friend and her family forgot me and left me with Demetri. I couldn't have been happier. Demetri told me what him and his family were and that made me love him more. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.  
How it happened:  
I was with Jane in the bedroom. Demetri and I had been together for a month now and it was our anniversary. I was smiling to myself. Jane looked at me. "What are you smiling about,Hollie?" I looked at her. "I'm just so happy. I love Demetri so much. I hope he likes his gift." I showed her the ring I had bought him. I had engraved the solid gold ring to say,"Forever and Always,Love." She smiled. "He'll like it. Trust me." I smiled. That night Demetri came home from his hunting trip and came into the room. I looked up from my book and ran to him. He caught me and kissed me. "Hey,Hollie. I have a present for your eyes." I nodded and closed my eyes while smiling. "Open them." I opened my eyes and looked shocked. Demetri was holding a ruby and diamond necklace in his hands. I teared up." Demetri,I love it thank you so much." He smiled and put the necklace on me. I gave him his gift and he put it on. I kissed him and he kissed back. Things heated up quick. One minute were fully clothed next were naked under our bed sheets. I was nervous. I was still a virgin. But I looked at the bright red eyes that belonged to my one true love and I smiled. He kissed me and my neck and entered me. It was painful at first don't get me wrong but turned quickly into lust,pleasure and most importantly love. We finished and sighed. I laid on his chest and looked up at him. He smiled at me and kissed me. I smiled and kissed his lips and chest. I fell asleep not having one nightmare that night.  
How we found out:  
I was with Jane in the kitchen when I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom and violently threw up. After I was done I looked at Jane. "Hollie,I think you need to see the doctor." I nodded and went to the doctor. He came back and told us that I was pregnant. I got pale and looked at Jane. She thanked the doctor and walked out with me. I started crying. "Jane,W-What if he doesn't want it? What if he wants me to get rid of it?" She held me and patted my back," Hollie,He'll be happy trust me." I nodded and went to Demetri's room. I walked in and found Demetri reading at the desk. He turned around and smiled at me. In a flash he kissed me and hugged me. He looked at me. "Hollie? What's wrong?" I took a deep breath. "Demetri,I'm having a baby. I want to keep it." He got pale and nodded. He smiled and hugged me. "Hollie,I'll be right back." He was gone for about five minutes when he came back smiling. "I told Aro and the rest of the coven. They're estatic,Hollie. There is nothing to be sad about. Were going to be parents." I smiled and ran to him, His arms wrapped around me. "I hope its a girl",I heard him whisper. I smiled. Me and my love were going to be parents.  
Pregnancy Days:  
I got really pale and huge for only being 3 months pregnant. The baby made me crave blood all the time. Demetri was always by myside and when he went hunting Jane took care of me. I was happy.  
Birth day:  
I was laying in our bed while Demetri was writing on a sheet of paper when I heard a loud rip and felt warm liquid. I lifted the bed sheet and saw bright red blood. I screamed at the pain and everyone came running in. I was carried into the doctors office and put on a bed. The only thing I can remember is feeling horrible pain and Demetri telling me that he loves me. Darkness engulfed my world and I fell asleep for 3 burning filled days.  
Awaking to a new life:  
After what seemed forever of burning and pain filled I woke up. I sat up slowly and looked at the world around me. The colors of the room looked like they had been turned up a notch. Smells rich smells engulfed my head. I got out of the bed and went to the mirror. I was stunned at the reflection of myself in the mirror. My eyes were now a bright red color. My long,brown wavy hair now turned up a notch in color and more waves filled it. My skin was pale like Demetri's. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Demetri came running in along with everyone in the castle. They looked at me with shocked,wide eyes. "Hollie" I smiled at Demetri,"Demetri,Love I missed you." I was shocked. My voice was now sounding like a trinkling of bells. I ran to him and hugged him. He held me closer and kissed me. I looked up at him,"Where is my baby?" He smiled,"Lets go see her." I smiled a baby girl. I couldn't wait. We walked downstairs finding the rest of the Coven watch Jane and the baby play. The baby looked grown like a toddler almost. Jane smiled and picked up the baby and walked over to us. "Thats your mommy." I smiled when the baby held out her arms to me. I held her and clung to her. "What is her name?" I asked Demetri. "We wanted you to name her." I smiled and looked at my child. She looked exactly like Demetri. She had my brown eyes but Demetri's hair color. I looked at her. "Her name is Elyon- Louise Volturi." Elyon clapped her hands and smiled up at me. I smiled and kissed her and Demetri. "I love you both so very much." I had my family now. I couldn't have been happier.  
Future:  
Demetri and I live with Elyon in the castle with the rest of the coven. Elyon has Demetri's gift of being an excellent tracker. I can read minds and have the power of knowing one's power as a vampire. I have my family,my coven,and a wonderful immortal life.


	82. Paul 4

How we met:  
I was living in Forks,Washington when I met him. That day I was over at a friend's partywhen she said she wanted me to meet him. "C'mon! It'll be two seconds before you start liking him. Honestly,Honey! You need to meet him!" I smiled. "Fine. Where is he?" She smiled and walked me over to where Embry was. She smiled. My friend was dating Embry. "Hey Embry,Honey here was wanting to meet Paul." I smiled,"Hey,Em. Where is he?" Embry smiled and took me over to the punchbowl where a tall,muscular and not to mention hot guy was standing. "Paul,This is Honey." Embry said to him. "Hi,Honey. I'm Paul." I smiled and blushed a little. "Hi,Paul. Anna was wanting me to meet you." He smiled,"I was the one wanting to meet you actually." I smiled,at that second in time I knew I was to be with him. Just a feeling inside me. After that night at the party,Me and Paul started to see eachother more. Falling for eachother every second we spent with one another. He told me he was a wolf and that made me want him more.  
How it happened:  
I was over at Paul's house when it happened. We were watching a movie in his room. Romeo and Juliet was the movie I picked. It was the scene where Romeo died and I was bawling my eyes out. Paul wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck. I looked over at him with red-rimmed eyes and he smiled. He kissed me and I kissed back. I smiled and kissed his neck making him moan my name. He smiled and took off my shirt and I did the same to his. This continued till we were naked underneath his bed sheets. I was nervous,don't get me wrong. I mean I was still a virgin for crying out loud! I looked at Paul and smiled. I knew this was right. He kissed my forehead and entered me. It was painful at first but then turned into lust and pleasure. At the end,we both sighed and Paul held me while we fell asleep.  
How we found out:  
I had been feeling like crap the last week but thought nothing of it. I was sitting in my chair listening to my iPod and reading a book when all of a sudden I felt sick. I got up and ran to the bathroom and violently threw up. Afterwards while I was brushing my teeth I looked at my calender. Oh,shit I thought. It couldn't be,could it? I counted the days in my head and my eyes widened. I was days late for my period. I quickly got a shower and drove myself to the doctors. It was true. I was pregnant. I was scared out of my living mind. Paul was known throughout the wolf pack that he had a seriously bad temper. The slightest thing could set him off. I started crying. What if he lost his temper around the baby? He could seriously hurt him or her. I drove to Leah's house and told her everything. "Leah,You have to get me to another state or something. At least while I'm pregnant. When I'm ready to have it. We'll come back here. Please?" She sighed,"Pauls not going to be happy about this." I nodded,"I know he is but I don't want him to be around while I'm pregnant. If he gets mad he could kill me and the baby." She agreed to it and we drove to Arizona and stayed there while I was pregnant.  
Pregnancy Days:  
I grew fast and huge for being 4 months pregnant. Leah stuck beside me every step of the way. I felt guilty though,for Paul not being there.  
Birth Day:  
I was at home and Leah was in the kitchen fixing us something to eat. I watching was a funny tv show when I got a sharp pain through my stomach. I stopped laughing and gripped the sides of the couch. Leah came running in and looked at me. "What happened?" I looked at her and relaxed. "I'm fine. I guess I just laughed too hard. I'm going to go to change my shirt." She nodded and went back to the kitchen. I was in the middle of the hallway when I felt a warm liquid down my leg. I looked down at the floor. I was standing in a puddle of liquid. "Leah! My water broke!" She came running for me and a minute later we were crossing the state line. We got back to Forks and went straight to the hospital. I was being wheeled into the delievery room when Paul and the pack got there. Paul looked at me with a look of relief and torture on his face. "Leah,Come with me into the delievery room." She nodded and came with me. After what seemed forever of cussing out every doctor and nurse in the delievery room I gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl. I was wheeled into a hospital room and settled down in the bed with the twins when Paul came in. "Why did you leave me? You scared me half to death thinking a blood sucker killed you or something else." I teared up," Paul,I found out I was pregnant. I was scared,dammit. I didn't want you to get mad and have your temper flare up around me when I was in a fragile state. I couldn't have you hurt the babies. I'm sorry." At that point I was crying and Paul came over to me and held me. "Its ok,Honey. Its not your fault. I have a seriously bad temper. I'm sorry. You were right to do so. I didn't want to hurt our children." I smiled and looked down at the babies. "What should we name them,Paul?" He smiled,"I think you should name them." I nodded. "The girl will be named Sara Aralyn and the boy will be named Logan Paul." Paul smiled and sat down in the chair next to the bed. A couple of months later after having Logan and Sara,Paul asked me to marry him and I said yes. It was a beautiful wedding. I couldn't have been happier. Both my children were there and the love of my life. I was in heaven that day.  
Future:  
Me and Paul live on La Push Rez with Logan and Sara. Logan looks exactly like me while Sara is a spitting image of her dad. Logan got the werewolf gene like his dad. Paul was so proud when he found out. I love my family and could never ask for anything more.


	83. Demetri Volturi 2

How we met:  
I was on holiday in Italy and drove into a city called Volterra that way I could find a hotel. I checked into the hotel and fell asleep for the night. The next day I went for a tour in the Volterra Castle. The group that I was in walked into the main area of the castle. I wondered up and down the halls of the Castle by myself. All of a sudden I heard a voice speak to me. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with the group?" I turned around and saw a man with dark hair and pale skin looking at me. His eyes were the color of bright red. "I-Um got lost." He smiled a little. "I can help you find your group." I smiled and said thank you. We were in the middle of walking when I heard screaming and cries for help coming from the main area. I stopped and looked at the man. He smiled. "Don't worry about them. You won't get hurt. I swear." I was scared out of my living mind for a minute until he smiled at me. At my worries just slipped away from me. "I'm Demetri by the way. What'syour name?" I smiled,"I'm Bree." We walked to the waiting area and sat down. I told Demetri about me and how I was on Holiday in Volterra. He was in the middle of telling me about his hobbies and such when a tall man came walking out the main area. "Demetri? What is this?" The man smiled at me and walked toward us. "Aro,This is Bree." Aro smiled and took my hand and kissed it. "Aro,I couldn't let any harm come to her in there. I feel a connection with her. I belong to her." I smiled and blushed crimson. Demetri smiled and touched his hand to my face. Aro looked at us both and smiled. "She will stay with us. We shall let no harm come to her." Demetri smiled and thankedAro. Aro left and Demetri and I sat back down. "Bree,I know we just met but I think I love you." I smiled,"Demetri,I don't think I love you. I know I do." He smiled and kissed me for the first time and let me tell you something. It felt pretty damn good. Demetri and I fell in love fast. He told me about him and his family and I just loved him more. I felt connected to him.  
How it happened:  
I was reading in Demetri's room. Demetri was on a hunting trip. I smiled as I heard the door open. I put my book down and looked at the door. Demetri was smiling. "Hello,my darling precious one." I smiled and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. I kissed his neck and smiled up at him. "Demetri,I want you." He looked down at me. "I-I might hurt you though." I smiled and kissed him. "No,you won't. I know you won't." He smiled and kissed me back. We continued kissing and Demetri picked me up,my legs wrapped around his waist and carried me to the bed. One minute we're fully clothed,next were naked and starting to really get into it. I kissed his neck making him moan my name. He spread my legs open and looked at me. "Are you sure,Bree?" I smiled and nodded. He entered me slowly. It hurt at first but grew into love and lust. Not to mention pleasure. It lasted for about five minutes then an amazing feeling erupted. We finished and sighed. I looked up at Demetri and he smiled and kissed my forehead. "Bree,I love you so much." I smiled and kissed his lips." I love you too." I fell asleep not having one nightmare that night.  
How we found out:  
I was with Demetri in our room laying on our bed when I felt sick. I got up and ran to the bathroom and violently threw up. I brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth and opened the door to see Demetri there. "Bree,I want you to see our doctor in the castle. You've been sick for five days now." I sigh and smiled a little. "Ok,we'll go." We were waiting in the office and the doctor came in. "Well,Bree,the tests came back and they say you're pregnant." I gasped and looked up to see a smiling Demetri. Demetri looked at me still smiling and thanked the doctor. He picked me up and carried me out the door and to the main area of the Castle. Demetri walked into the room with me in his arms and sat me down. "Bree is pregnant. We're going to have a baby and I want to ask her something." I looked at him curiously and he knelt down on one knee. I looked at him with shock. "Bree. I was going to ask you this tomorrow but today is a perfect day. Will you marry me?" I teared up and said yes. Everyone clapped and Jane skipped over to me." Bree,I am planning both the wedding and baby shower. They will both be on the same day." I smiled and nodded. A week later I was married to Demetri. The baby shower and wedding were fabulous thanks to Jane. Me and Demetri were in our room and on the bed. "Bree,I love you and our baby." I smiled and kissed him. "I love you too."  
Pregnancy Days:  
I grew fast and huge,but I loved it. We found out we were going to have twins but we didn't know the sex of the babies yet. Demetri was always by my side to protect me againest anything. When he went on a hunting trip,Jane took care of me. I was so grateful.  
Birth day:  
Demetri was on a hunting trip and Jane was out picking me up some clothes. I was alone for the first time and thought I could handle it. I was in the bed asleep but was awoken with a sharp pain through my stomach. I bolted up and opened the window. I screamed for Demetri and Jane knowing they both could hear me. I was in pain so bad that I passed out. I fell into darkness. I heard Demetri yelling my name and baby cries.  
Awaking to a new life:  
After what seemed forever of being in darkness and pain. I woke up. I was a newborn vampire. I got up and walked out of our room. I walked down the stair case and into the living room. Everyone was looking at two little children playing on the floor. I smiled. "Demetri?" He looked up and ran like lighting to me. "Oh,God I thought I lost you." He kissed me and smiled. I took his face into my hands and smiled,"You will never lose me." He smiled and Jane came over to us with a floor length mirror. She smiled and walked back to the children. I walked up to the mirror and gasped. My black hair was now darker in color and my green eyes now bright red like Demetri's. I smiled and hugged Demetri. I looked over at the children and they smiled back. At the same time they both yelled,"Mommy!" and came running to us. I picked one up and Demetri picked the other one up. They were both beautiful girls. I smiled. "How old are they?" Demetri looked at the girls. "Well for being newborns they are both growing rapidly and physically look like toddlers." I smiled. "Their names?" He smiled back,"We wanted you to name them." I smiled and looked at the girl I was holding. "You will be name Lunara Essence." She smiled. I looked over at the girl in Demetri's arms. "You will be name Robin Jane." She smiled as well. Demetri grinned."Well girls? Do you like your names?" Robin and Lunara smiled and at the same time said,"Yes we do" I smiled and kissed both girls and Demetri. The girls giggled. I looked at my family. I was in heaven. An immortal heaven.  
Future:  
Me and Demetri live with Robin and Lunara in the Volterra Castle. Robin can see the future and Lunara can create fake objects and memories. I am a tracker like Demetri. I love my little girls and my true love. I am thankful everyday that I stopped in Volterra that night on Holiday and took that wonderful group tour of the Castle.


	84. James 2

How we met:  
I had slept in that afternoon and got up around 3. Boy,was I a late sleeper. I got up and looked at my phone for any new messages. I had gotten one from my friend saying she was sorry but she couldn't go to the party. Well thats just great,I thought. I get to go alone. Well nonetheless I can still have funand party. I took a quick shower and chose an outfit my favorite of course. A short,mini skirt and a cute red,ruffle tank top. I of course chose a pair of black and red converse shoes. I got in my car and drove down to where the party was going to be. As soon as I got out of the I saw him. He had blonde,pale hair with pale looked over at me and smiled a little. I'll never forget his eyes,red,bright red. I first thought they were weird but then I grew used to them. I shook my head and recovered,I walked into the building. After a couple of hours of nonstop dancing and partying. He came over to me. I smiled a little and moved closer to him. 'Hi',he said. I smiled more,'Hey.' 'I'm James,what's your name?' I blushed naturally and looked at the ground a little. 'Krial Sommerset'. He smiled and lifted my chin to look up at him. I blushed more and looked up into his red eyes. At that moment,that very moment I knew he was for me. Call me crazy but I fell head over heels for that guy. Since the night of the party,we had been inseperable. He told me he was a vampire and hunted humans,I was a little scared at first but I didn't care. I honestly didn't,all I was sure of was me and him,forever.  
How it happened:  
I was over at my house watching tv when I heard someone knock on the door. I naturally got up and opened it and James was standing there with a handfull of red roses,my favorite flower. I smiled and he handed over the roses. 'I saw them and thought of you,'he smiled. I put the roses in a vase of water and walked back over to him. Gently I put my lips over his. I smiled. 'Thanks,babe. Its really sweet.' He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I grinned and wrapped my hands around his neck,slyly wrapping my legs around his waist. He grinned and ran upstairs to my room. I unbuttoned his shirt and pants and ran over to my bed. He literally ripped off my pants and shirt and crawled on top of me. I was nervous,I was still a virgin for heaven's sake. He gently kissed my forehead and all my worries and nerviousness washed away. He very gently entered me,It hurt a lot for a couple of minutes but then turned to lust and pleasure. At the end,we sighed and he pulled me close. I traced patterns across his arms and kissed him,falling asleep.  
How we found out:  
I was cooking in my kitchen when I felt sick to my stomach. I had been feeling this way for almost a week now and to be honest I was getting worried. I emptied the contents of my stomach and brushed my teeth. I finished my cooking and thought to myself why was I feeling this way. Thinking I might have the flu or a stomach bug I quickly got ready and went to the doctors. As I waited for the tests to be over I played with my cellphone. The doctor came in with a smile on his face,'Well . It seems that you are with child,thats why you have been getting sick lately.' I smiled weakly and thanked him and walked out. I got in the car and started crying. I quickly controlled myself and went home. I walked upstairs to my room and laid on the bed. I quickly fell asleep. I woke to hearing someone come in my room and lay beside me. I opened my eyes and saw James. I gave him a weak smile and he frowned. 'What's wrong,Krial? Are you sick?' He asked with worry. I sighed quickly and looked at him. 'James...I'm pregnant.' I knew something was wrong. His eyes got dark and he growled a little. He stalked towards me like a wild animal and I cowered in the corner. I screamed and cried loudly and he recovered. He came towards me apologizing over and over. He sounded like he was going to cry,but I knew he couldn't. I wiped my eyes and turned to him,'Why'd you do that? You almost killed me!' I cried more. 'I'm so sorry,I don't know what happened. My instincts took over me. I'm sorry. I do want this baby I do. I'm just scared.' I hugged him close. I looked up at him and smiled. 'It'll be ok. I promise.' He smiled and kissed me and I of course kissed back.  
Birth Day:  
I was over at my house. My friend had thrown me a baby shower and I was looking at the baby clothes. I was alone on account of my friends had gone home. I told them I'd clean up. I was taking the baby toys and clothes upstairs when I heard a loud ripping noise. Thinking I had ripped my outfit I looked down and saw blood. I fell down the stairs and screamed in agony. Knowing James could hear me from any distance,I screamed louder. The last thing I remember was James taking me upstairs and telling me it was ok.  
Waking up:  
I woke up and looked around,I was in my room. I looked down at my flat stomach and ran downstairs. James was holding a blue bundle in his arms. 'James.' I smiled a little. He turned to me and relief washed over his face. 'Krial.' he walked over to me quickly but carefully. 'This is our baby.', he smiled. I held out my arms and he handed over the baby to me. 'I wanna name him Vyper.',I smiled. James grinned and said,'Thats a perfect name.' Vyper looks like James,an exact replica of him,hair and eyes. I smiled and kissed James. I looked at Vyper and James and knew I was complete.  
Future:  
Me and James got married and Vyper was the little ring barrier. I love my husband and family and could never ask for anything more.


	85. Felix Volturi

How we met:

I tried to catch my breath as I ran from that place,that place was the home of my father,who abused me so. As I neared Volterra I sat on the ground and tried to fully catch my breath. As I took my breath and stood back up I had a feeling my life was about to change in a drastic had been a month since I had ran away from my own personal Hell. I had gotten an apartment in the square of Volterra and was working as a waitress in a small cafe. My boss came to me as I was finishing clearing tables. 'Lydia,take the day off. I've seen you work harder than anyone in this last month,here is something to repay you.' He handed me a single ticket,it said one admittance to the Volterra Castle. 'Are you serious? These things cost a fortune,I can't accept this.' I tried to hand him the ticket back but he refused. 'This is a ticket for a weekend stay and a tour of the castle. You fully deserve it and I won't take that ticket back.' With that he walked off and I stood in silence staring at the ticket. My feeling of my life changing for the good was growing next day I had my personal items packed and I was on my way to the castle. It was more gorgeous than I could imagine. I took off my sunglasses,put them in my glove box and got my things. I walked into the castle and watched in wonder at all the fancy dressed people walking around in wonder at what their eyes held. I checked in and went to my room. About an hour later I came back down and walked to the line for the tour. 'If you don't hurry up,we won't be able to keep them oblivious to the sitiuation.' I heard a firm voice say. I looked up and there was a tall,built muscular guy a few feet away from me. I had to take two glances at his eyes,for they were bright red. I loved those eyes as soon as I saw them. He had dark hair that wasn't short,but not quite long either,as far as I was concerned,it was perfect. He stopped mid sentace and glanced at me,he gave me a faint smile. I smiled a little and looked down blushing. 'Hello there.' I looked back up and gave a little gasp. The muscular guy was looking at me. Smiling too. I blushed deep and smiled back. 'Hi there.' He took my hand and kissed it gently,his lips and hand were ice cold,perhaps colder if not. 'I'm Felix. And you are?' He kept a firm gentle hold on my hand.'I'm Lydia.' He smiled,'Thats a pretty name. Why're you here,Lydia?' I smiled back,'I'm just here staying the weekend and coming on this tour,if it ever gets started.' In that moment his eyes showed pain and fear for me. 'Perhaps you would like to do something else? Hang out with me for the day? This tour is just boring.' I looked at my hand in his and smiled a little.'Alright,if you say so.' He grinned triumphantly and pulled me up by my hand. We started walking when I heard the tour start,he just kept walking faster. All of a sudden I could hear screams of panic,fear fill the room. I looked up at him and he gave me a sad smile. I tried to run away but he didn't let go. We sat down on a bench and he told me about him and his family. And as weird as it may sound,I didn't care. All I cared about was me and him,together. As long as it took. I accepted him and he smiled. And at that moment not even thirty minutes after meeting him,he kissed me and I kissed back. I knew it felt right,like we were meant to be together. That weekend I stayed longer at the castle,growing more close to Felix as humanly possible. I met his family and they accepted me with open arms. Aro especially,himself was like a father since day one to me,a father I never had. I only told Aro about my past life,and he comforted me whenever I needed it. He also promised not to tell Felix. I quit my job and moved out of my apartment,me and Felix got engaged and were married soon after. He didn't want to turn me yet. I was in heaven,pure and clear heaven.

How it happened:

Felix was out hunting and I was in our room reading. I was in the middle of an excellent book when I heard the door open. I smiled and put the book down. Felix was standing by the door with his arms crossed leaning againest it smiling at me. 'You read more books than anyone I know.' I smiled and went over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and smiled more up at him.'But you like that about me.' I grinned and he grinned back. 'Of course I do.' He reached down and kissed my neck. I smiled more and moved closer to him. He kissed more and more against my neck and lips till I pulled away. I gave him a sad frown and he gave one back. 'What's wrong? I thought you wanted to?' I shook my head.'I do,I do. But don't you wanna wait until I'm changed,you always worry about hurting me like that. I don't but you do.' He shook his head. 'I talked to Aro about it and he gave me stregth that I wouldn't.' I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. 'Then I want to.' I kissed his cheek and smiled more,he was grinning ear to ear. Pulling me up,bridal style he carried me over to the bed. Within miliseconds our clothes were off and he was entering me. It hurt but not much,it lasted a few minutes,the best minutes of my life I might add and he pulled away. I smiled weakly at him and rolled over on my side. 'What the hell happened to your back,Lydia?' My eyes widened and I forgot about my whip scars from my father. I turned to him. 'Felix,I have to tell you something only Aro knows.' I told him everything,right down to the last detail. After I was through I wa quietly crying and he wrapped his arms around me comforting me. 'I understand,Lydia. Its ok. I promise. I won't let that monster come near you. I promise.' I reached up and kissed him gently. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you,I just didn't want you to get too mad and go balistic.' He smiled. 'I wouldn't go balistic if you didn't want me to.' With that I layed next to him and he pulled me closer to him. That night was the best night of my life. I'll never forget it.

How we found out:

I empitied the contents of my stomach for the fifth time that week. I stood up brushing my teeth in the sink and left the bathroom. I walked down to Aro's room and knocked on the door. 'Come in.' A soft comforting voice said. I walked in and smiled a little at Aro. 'Ah,Lydia. Please have a seat.' He pointed to a soft chair at his desk and I sat down. 'Aro,I haven't felt well the last couple of days. I'm wondering what was going on.' He smiled and nodded.'Shall we go for a visit at the castle's private doctor?' I nodded and stood up. We were in there for about an hour when the doctor came back in. 'We ran several tests and concluded that you,Lydia are expecting.' My eyes widened and I looked at Aro. 'Thank you,Doctor.' He took my hand and we left the room. 'Aro,How is this possible? Felix told me it wasn't possible.' He smiled gently at me. 'It isn't possible for a female vampire to get pregnant,for the female organs freeze with time. For males we haven't gotten that figured out. Now for female humans like yourself. It is. For your organs are still up and running.' I started shaking. 'What if he doesn't want it? What if he wants to get it removed?' I teared up a little and Aro hugged me and rocked me back and forth. 'Shh,its fine. I know for a fact Felix wants a baby. For I have talked about it with him some several years ago.' I smiled a little and about that moment Felix walked it. 'Hi love.' He kissed my neck and looked at Aro and me. He frowne.'What's going on? Somethings wrong.' I looked at Aro and he nodded. 'Felix I don't know how to tell you this,so I'll come out with it. I'm pregnant.' I have never seen Felix smile and jump for joy like that. He picked me up and twirled me around in happiness. 'Were gonna keep it right?' He smiled at me. I nodded and he kissed me passionately. Aro and Felix told the whole castle that night and everyone approved. I was having a baby with the man I love.

Pregnancy Days:

I got pale quickly and lost much blood,but I gained it as well,for the baby craved blood as nurishment. Felix stood by my side and took care of me and the baby. As did everyone in the castle.

Birth date:

I was reading a chapter in the book I was reading when I felt a warm liquid run down my leg. Before I blacked out I remember screaming faintly for Felix and Aro and Felix saying it was ok.

Waking up to a new life:

I woke up gently in me and Felix's room. I opened my eyes and it looked like the colors and atmosphere had been upgraded in everything. I sat up without feeling any pain and looked next to me. Felix was smiling and kissing me before I knew it. He had his forehead against mine and it didn't feel colder than ice anymore,the same temperture. I looked at my stomach. I frowned. 'Where's the baby? Where is he? Or she?' He smiled. 'She is fine and in her room.' I was in the baby's room before I knew it. It seems I'm faster than Felix now. I looked over the cradle railing and I saw the most beautiful baby girl I've ever seen. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. My smile,she had something of mine. The rest was Felix,a spitting image. His dark hair and red eyes. Pale as him too. Aro walked in. Before he could say anything I knew it was him. 'Hello,Aro.' I smiled. He smiled back and put a floor length mirror down in front of me. 'Take a look at yourself,Lydia.' I looked in the mirror and was shocked. That woman,that beautiful breath taking woman couldn't be me. I looked at Felix with shock and he laughed. My hair was turned up a notch. My skin pale as stone. My eyes,both deep and bright Red. I felt Felix wrap his arms around my waist. 'You're even more beautiful than before,if thats possible.' He kissed my neck and I smiled. 'Thank you.' I kissed his nose. I closed my eyes and was engulfing the world around me. I was a mother. A wife. And a vampire. That feeling I had about my life changing for the better was true,and thank God I ran away from that personal Hell.

Future:

Me,Felix and Hayden continue to live in the castle. Aro is Hayden's adoptive grandfather. Jane her loving aunt and Felix the number one father. I don't have a power neither does Hayden. But that doesn't stop us from enjoying ourselves. We live our immortal life to the fullest without regret. I love each and every day of it.


	86. Felix Volturi 2

How we met:

I was working in a small clothing store,when my boss came over to me. 'Vanessa,I have this event planned over at the Volturi Castle in the square this weekend,are you going to be able to attend? We're having all the workers actually spend the night in the castle that weekend.' I nodded,'Sure,sounds fun. I'll be there. 'Great,I'll send the outfits that are going to be on display and I'll see you there.' My boss handed me my pass for the castle and walked off. I finished up checking out the woman in front of me then I gathered up my things and started off home. I stopped by the store and bought me a couple of snacks and started on my way home again. I ate my snacks and read a little and went to bed. That night I had a strange feeling. Not a bad one,no. But a strange,good one. That my life was going to change for the better and more. I shrugged off that feeling and fell fast asleep. The week came and went and the weekend finally arrived,that strange,good feeling was back. I got my belongings and drove to the square. I saw my boss and waved and walked over to the entrance to the castle. 'Vanessa,great you're here. We're going to get started in a little while but the castle tenats have presented us with a free tour of the castle. Intrested?' I shook my head. 'I'm just gonna walk around and take in the site of the castle by myself,if that's alright.' My boss nodded and said of course. I put my bags and stuff in my room and started walking around. I wasn't watching where I was going and I bumped into someone. 'Oh,God. I'm so sorry. I didn't see where I was going.' I heard a chuckle or two and finally looked up. There,before me was a muscular,tall dark haired guy looking down at me smiling. 'Its quite fine.' His smile made my brain melt at the site of it and I blushed. 'I'm Felix.' He held out his hand and I took it and shook it slightly.'I'm Vanessa.' I smiled at him back. 'Who're you with,Vanessa?' I gathered what senses I had left and turned and pointed to my store's booth. 'The store I work at is having a booth here. So I have a pass to stay the weekend.' He smiled down at me. 'I know this is very forward but would you like to take a walk with me,meet my family and spend the afternoon with me?' I thought for a second before saying yes. I went and told my boss and walked away with Felix. While we were walking and talking,I was falling more in love with him,if thats possible. I heard screaming behind me. I turned to look and everyone was gone. No one was there. I turned to look at Felix and he had a pained look in his face. Right then and there he told me what he was. At first I was hesitant about him being a I thought a life without him in it isn't livable at all. So I accepted with all my heart and he kissed me. I smiled,blushed and we went to see his family. They all of course accepted me with open arms and me and Jane got close. That strangely,good feeling was back and I know it had something to do with Felix.

How it happened:

I was in Felix's room drawing up another outfit when I heard a knock at the door. 'Come in.' I said. I looked around and Felix was standing with a bunch of roses in one hand and a small velvet box in another. I smiled and walked over to him. I sniffed the roses and kissed his cheek. 'Thank you,Felix. They're beautiful.' I smiled and walked to get a vase for them. 'Not as beautiful as you though.' He smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled. 'I honestly don't think anything can make this any better.' I pulled him closer and closed my eyes. 'I do. Marry me,that'll make it better.' I opened my eyes and looked at him. 'Are you serious?' I asked. He nodded and handed me the velvet box I saw him carry in. I opened it to find the world's most beautiful ring I've ever seen. He put it on and asked me to marry him. I didn't have to think. I answered yes. He kissed me and smiled. I smiled back and made the kiss deepen. He carried me to the bed and in two seconds flat all are clothes were off. I was nervous but excited. I knew this was the right thing. He pulled me close to him. 'You sure about this,Vanessa?' I nodded and with that he entered me. It was painful,yes. Worth it? Of course. The most wonderful thing this girl has ever experienced. After we were through,he pulled me close and I fell asleep. Not having one bad dream that night at all.

How we found out:

After throwing up for the second week in a row I was brushing my teeth and fixing my makeup. I figured it was another stomach virus and thought nothing more. I stood up from the mirror and while I was looking at myself,my pale self I might add,I noticed something in the mirror. A calender. I looked at it and found it was circled for the date of my period. 'Oh shit,'I thought. I counted up the last days and found out soon enough I had missed my period. I put the throwing up,sleeping till all hours of the day,and eating everything in site together and gasped. I was definitely pregnant. 'Felix!' I yelled. Within two seconds he was there and picking me up. 'What's wrong,Vanessa?' He carried me out of the bathroom and put me on the bed. 'Felix, has happened that can be both a good or bad thing. I'm pregnant.' His eyes darkened a little but he smiled. 'Are you sure?' I nodded and he picked me up and twirled me around. He kept smiling and acting all excited. 'Wait,you want it?' I asked after he put me down. He smiled. 'Duh,why wouldn't I want it?' I smiled and shrugged. 'Most guys wouldn't want it.' He grinned. 'Well,I'm not like most guys,remember?' He bent down and kissed me hard and I smiled. He told everyone in the castle that day. Everyone started getting plans together and Jane promised a baby shower I wouldn't forget. I was happy. Definitely happy.

Pregnancy Days:

After a baby shower,I really wouldn't forget I had grown pale and craved blood. Felix said it was probably the baby wanting human blood. I for once didn't hesitate with blood and drank every cup full they gave me. Felix was by my side every moment,except when he had to hunt of course,then Jane took care of me.

Birth Date:

I was finishing up designing another outfit and carrying the drawing upstairs when I had a most terrible pain. It felt like something or someone was trying to claw its way out of me. I tried to balance myself on the banister of the stairs but I slipped and fell a couple of stairs down. The last thing I remember,before blacking out was Felix comforting me and telling me I was doing so good and Its going to be ok. Then I heard a baby cry.

Awaking to a new life:

After my heart gave one last painful thump I woke up to warm,red eyes smiling at me. I leaned up carefully and found myself in our room. 'Hi darling.' Felix smiled down at me and kissed me hard but gently. 'What all happened?' I asked shocked at the sound of my voice. He smiled. 'You had a baby girl. And we got the vampire venom in you just in time to make you into an immortal. Welcome to your new life.' I smiled and got up. About that time Jane walked in with a mirror and held two thumbs up. I smiled and walked to the mirror. I turned to look behind me when I discovered I saw this model,angel like creature staring back at me. I soon found out,this was me. My curly red hair was like live fire around my head. My green eyes,now a bright shocking red. I was pale as Felix. I kept looking at myself. Forever a twenty year old,I could live like this. I soon heard a baby cry and rushed downstairs. It turned out I was faster than Felix. I saw the most gorgeous baby girl I've ever seen. She looked just like me but had the eyes of my past life. I felt Felix wrap his arms around my waist. 'What's her name?' He smiled. 'She is Faith Marie.' Faith looked up from playing with Jane and ran over. 'She is a newborn baby but has the body of a 3 year old and a mind wise beyond her years.' He explained. I picked Faith up and held her close. I smiled and looked at my family. I kept holding Faith when Felix kissed me. I was definitely happy I got that strange,good feeling. Most happy.

Future:

Me and Felix soon got married after the birth of Faith. We all live in the castle and I design clothes full time now. Not just working in a small clothing shoppe. Faith has no special powers. As I don't either. We're all close and happy to be an immortal family,together,forever.


	87. Embry Call 6

"Meg! Meg come onnn! Give it back right NOW or so help me I'm gonna kick you're ass!"  
Embry was yelling at me for stealing his video-game controller. What was wrong with me wanting to spend a little time with my best friend? Ever since he changed into werewolves he's been acting strangely protective of me, I like to think that it was Love protective, but Leah just explained that it was brotherly protective, like most of the pack acts towards me. Even though I'm not one of them, I stick to Embry like glue, and everyone considers me part of the pack.  
"Meghan Kent so help me if you don't give me back that remote right now I'll….!"  
I fluttered my blue-green eyes.  
"Or you'll what, Emmy-kins?" He HATED it when I called him that, and as soon as those words left my mouth he launched himself onto me.  
"That's IT! Just cause your super-cute doesn't mean you're gonna get away with EVERYTHING!" He placed his hands under my head full of dark brown hair, neatly cut into a bob, and tickled right between my shoulder blades, the place that he knew was most sensitive.  
"EMBRRRYYY!" I hollered, trying to wiggle away from his grasp, but duh! He was too strong for me. He continued to tickle me and I squirmed and squirmed with my eyes closed until I thrust my hand forward hoping to push his head away and then I heard a thunderous CRACK!  
"SON OF A BLUEBERRY!" I opened my eyes and Embry's nose was gushing blood all over my sofa and his shirt.  
"Oh my god! Oh my god! I am so so so sorry! Oh my god! Oh my!" He gently placed his non-bloodied finger on my lip.  
"Go and get me a first aid kit or something, I think you broke my nose"  
I ran upstairs as fast as my little legs could carry me, marvelling at how much I looked like a little light with my fair skin racing up the stairs so fast I was just a blur.  
I yanked the cupboard door open and grabbed the little pack that I'd kept in hand ever since Embry phased, worried about his wellbeing, since I loved him SO much.  
And not in a brotherly way.  
Ever since he started getting taller and more muscular, his smile made me melt, his skin turned me on and I couldn't help but fall head over heels for him.  
I ran down the stairs again, stumbling most of the way, and noticed Embry was over the sink with his shirt off, covering his nose with an icepack.  
My heart skipped a couple beats and I just stood there marvelling at how perfect he looked. Embry half-turned and muttered something like  
'gibbe thu fing!"  
I looked at him like he had four heads, then I realized I was holding the first aid kit in my hand.  
"Righty!" I raced forwards and grabbed the icepack from his hand, and he gently sat down on my granit counter.  
"I'm so sorry Emmy!" I was dabbing at his nose with a white cloth, and I loved how close we were.  
"It's fine Meg. Now you know not to mess with my controller" He winked at me and I smiled as wide as I possibly could.  
"Well on the bright side, it stopped bleeding" Embry didn't answer me.  
"Embry?" He was staring at me like he'd never seen a girl before.  
"Embry?!" He leaned forwards, his muscles rippling, and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.  
He was kissing me! This was really happening! And I was happily kissing back.  
He gently picked me up and placed me on the counter, unzipped his pants and we started a very fun filled night ;)  
After we'd finished and we were lying on the sofa, he said to me "I love you" and I smiled happily and nuzzled deeper into his chest.

\- 3 weeks later-  
"Meg? Is it done?"  
I sat there in shock, staring at a little plastic stick with my future written all over it.  
'Pregnant'  
"Meghan? Did you fall in or something?"  
I whispered back "I wish I had." and slowly opened the door for her.  
"wow…" she and I just stood there and stared at the little pink plus sign.  
"So… are you going to tell him?" I looked up at her with shock written all over my face. "are you crazy?! What if he leaves me?" Leah's laughter boomed through my empty house.  
"He won't baby girl! You're his entire world! Listen honey I gotta go, Sam wanted a tribe meeting, I think he and Miranda are pregnant with twins(Miranda's me btw ;) )  
I looked at her with empathy "Oh goodie, so this little fella will have a few friends."  
Leah turned to me as she was headed out the door "Think of a way to tell him, you might need it super soon"

-Later that night-  
I was sitting on the sofa with my tub of Ben & Jerry's, a romance book propped open on my knees and my little puppy Taco that Embry had bought me for my birthday.  
My door slammed open so hard that it almost came off the hinges.  
I looked up, and there stood Sam, Miranda, Embry and Leah.  
Leah hollered over Sam's shoulder "Meghan I am SO sorry! I accidentally thought about it while we were on patrols!"  
Embry marvelled at my stomach, fascinated at the little life that was now growing in my stomach.  
"Is it true?"  
I felt my eyes start to tear up.  
"Emmy I- I- Yeah. Please don't leave me!"  
I collapsed on the floor, Taco running circles around me.  
Embry picked me up by the armpits, wrapped my legs around his waist and said to me "Now why would I ever do that to my imprint?"  
Sam and Miranda aww'd. Leah grinned at me.  
I whipped my head around to Leah "You knew! You knew you stinky weinerhead!" I accused her, throwing Taco's chewtoy at her.  
Taco bounded towards his limp little chewtoy, Sam picked it up and started to play with him, while Miranda rubbed her very pregnant stomach.  
Embry's smiling face made me zone back into reality.  
"I love you Meghan."  
"I love you too Embry"

-8 months later-  
I sat and glared with envy at Sam and Miranda's newborn twins Nolan and Emma, watching Nolan laugh and laugh at Sam trying to put his shoe on.  
"I've got to go relieve Embry. I love you Miranda" he placed a kiss on her lips and bounded out the door.  
Nolan watched as his father walked out the door with a sad expression on his face.  
"Don't worry Pumpkin, Daddy'll be home soon."  
I felt a small kick in my stomach and looked down at my beach-ball belly.  
"If you want out just say something!"  
Suddenly I felt warm liquid ooze down my legs.  
"No bloody way!"  
Miranda looked up at me with concern in her eyes. "Ah hell, better call Embry"

After 10 hours of painful labour, yelling at Embry for not wearing a condom, I pushed out the most beautiful baby boy I'd ever seen.  
Embry smiled at me "You did fantastic honey"  
I looked at him and he was beaming like I'd never seen before.  
"I love you angel. I've got something for you. C'mere Emma, come give Auntie Meghan her present"  
Little Emma was carried in my Sam, and she was holding a little box in her hand.  
I took it and watched as Embry picked up our baby boy, and I opened the box.  
Inside was the most beautiful diamond ring I'd ever seen in my entire life.  
"Oh my god Embry!"  
He was down on one knee fiddling around with our son.  
"I don't have an extra hand, so will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me Meghan Kent?"  
He was holding our son like he was supposed to hold the box.  
Emma was giggling and watching her daddy laugh at us two.  
"You know it" I leaned forward and planted a kiss on both his lips and my son's.  
We were the perfect family. And I loved it. 


	88. Felix Volturi 3

My nightmares kept getting worse. I knew that my father was far, far away from me now, now that I had moved to Italy. I was from Alabama. And ever since I was 5 had been haunted by horrible nightmares of my drunken father, molesting me and beating me until she bled.  
The worst one was when I was 15 and he had taken a rope and beat my back, the scars ripping horribly into my backside, while getting me pregnant.  
I had, unfortunately, lost the baby due to stress, so I promised myself that I wouldn't take any more crap from my father and moved out on my own.  
Times had been hard, I had to get a full-time job and manage schoolwork at the same time. I just barely passed high-school with a D average, but now I was in Italy and thing seem much more serene.  
I was wandering across a bridge, leading straight to a very sweet-smelling bakery, when I bumped into a man who looked to be about 40, with long brown hair and bright red eyes.  
I opened my mouth to scream, but the man truly did seem sorry for startling me.  
Like he was reading my mind, he said "I am so sorry! That's what I get for not paying attention. What's your name?" I blew my black bangs out of my blue eyes and said to him "Uhm, Lydia Miller." The man smiled "I'm Aro Voltori. I live up on the castle there." He said, pointing to the castle behind us. He gently grabbed my hand and held onto it for a split second. "Hmm… It seems you are in need of a place to stay? Would you like to stay with me and my family for a while? I have two daughters and a son. You will love Miranda but Jane and Felix I'm not so sure about. They can be quite….intimidating at first." I smiled. I'd take about anything at the moment.  
"That would be wonderful."

Almost 3 months had passed. I already knew about their little secret. Miranda and I had become quite good friends, Jane avoided me at all costs and Felix….well he was just another story. He was extremely handsome, his muscular form just about knocked the wind out of me every time I set my eyes on him.  
My room was right beside Felix's. I had just come upstairs to change my shirt (Miranda and I had had a snowball fight) and I heard the door swing open.  
I looked behind me and there stood Felix, his mouth agape, his hand still on the door.  
I gave him a little smile and finished pulling my shirt on.  
"Uhm… See something you like?" I smiled flirtaciously.  
Felix stiffened like I'd just slapped him, he replied "No."  
He walked towards me, cautiously, like I might bound away at any second. He gently lifted up my shirt to see the scars my father had left on my back.  
A low growl started deep in his chest. "Who did this to you?"  
I sighed. "My father. We didn't exactly have a good relationship." Felix looked right into my blue eyes, his face full of confusion and possibly love.  
"You know I'm going to sound like a brat but…You're really beautiful." I half-smiled at him. "I could say the same thing about you. I love you, Felix." He smiled, picked me up and threw me on my bed, getting up, slamming and locking the door and coming back to sit beside me. "I love you too, Lydia."

I was in the bathroom, puking up my lunch again. I had sent Miranda out to buy me a pregnancy test and when I heard a rap at the door I assumed it was her. "Did you get me the pregnancy test?" Jane half-walked in, looked at me and started to laugh. "Oh god! Felix got you pregnant! I have to see the look on his face when I tell him!"  
My eyes widened and I tried to stand up, but everything started to spin again and I couldn't even see the toilet bowl anymore.  
I heard a bang and a grunt and I saw the shape of Miranda throw Jane up against the wall "You say one word, you snivelling little rat, and I'll rip your intestines out through your throat. You understand me?"  
Felix came rumbling down the hallway. "What's going on? I- Oh god Lydia!" He ran to me and put a hand on my back. "Are you okay?" I opened my mouth to say something, but I threw up all over the bathroom again.  
Jane, rubbing her windpipe, croaked out "Lydia's pregnant."  
Felix's face flickered with surprise then he started to laugh. "Oh yeah, that's really funny Jane. I'm serious, what's wrong with her?"  
Miranda narrowed her eyes at Jane. "You think you could've kept your mouth shut?!" Jane fired back "At least I can keep my legs shut!" Miranda slapped Jane so hard in the face that her cheekbone broke.  
Finally I couldn't take them fighting over me. "ENOUGH!"  
Miranda, Jane and Felix all looked at me with shock. "Yes I am pregnant, but I am keeping this baby and I don't give a damn what you say."  
Felix smiled at me gently, "I'll be with you every step of the way honey. I love you."

3 weeks later  
Compared to being pregnant with a half-vampire baby, my father's beating were nothing. Every day one of my bones would break, and the pain was beyond bearable. Miranda and Felix told me baby stories about how much I will love my un-born son, and Jane just sulked in the corner.  
I was arguing with Jane again, (No, I'm not naming the baby Fergus) when I felt this horrid rip in my abdomen.  
"Shit! FELIX!" Felix and Miranda came running down from the tunnel where we kept the 'snacks'  
"what is it?"  
Miranda slapped Felix "what the hell do you think? She's in labour!"  
Felix yanked me off the sofa and whooshed me downstairs while Miranda and Aro prepared to bring two more people into this household.

After my heart gave one last painful thump, I heard a beautiful cry.  
I opened my eyes to see Alex (Miranda's mate and Jane's brother), Felix, Jane and Aro crowded around a little blue bundle.  
"Look at his itty bitty button nose! That's the only thing that looks like Lydia."  
Felix beamed and picked up our son. "He's gorgeous"  
Alex smiled and said "well he got that from his mama too."  
I couldn't help it, I laughed.  
They all turned to look at me, except for Jane, who couldn't take her eyes off of our baby.  
Felix kissed me on the forehead. "How're you feeling?"  
"A little worn out, but other than that I'm fine. How's Gage?" Jane sighed in Exasperation, and Miranda laughed.  
Felix smiled "Gage, is doing just fine. Jane seems to have become quite attached to him."  
I smiled again, and Gage opened his eyes and looked at me, before squealing and shoving his thumb in his mouth.  
"He's perfect." Felix smiled.  
"So are you"


	89. Emmett Cullen 13

I was sitting at the Cullen's table with Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett and Alice and her mate Jasper. Miranda and I were both outcasts. Miranda was a werewolf and I was well…human.  
It was obvious that the Cullen's weren't normal. But I still loved them. Especially one in particular.  
"Kim? Kim? Hello?" Emmett was waving his paw of a hand in front of my face. Edward started laughing, and Alice caught on and started laughing too. I thought it was way more than obvious that I liked Emmett, but apparently it wasn't obvious enough.  
Alice and Miranda brought me back down to earth. "Anyways, party tonight on the reserve, anyone in?" Edward crumpled his nose "As long as those dogs aren't there."  
Miranda looked Edward dead In the eye and said "Hey I'm 'one of those dogs' so watch your mouth" she tossed her apple core at Edward, which he snatched out of the air.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-  
I was dressed in a black mini dress (on loan from Alice) and black stilettos ( on loan from Miranda)  
When I got to the party, Sam and Miranda were glued together, and so were Alice and Jasper.  
I looked around awkwardly, and I spotted Emmett leaning up against the back of Bella's beat up truck. He had laid out a picnic in the back of her truck.  
He smiled and waved me forward. I walked towards him cautiously, and he smiled. "Hey, Kimmy. Miranda let the cat out of the bag." Miranda and Sam froze; she cracked one eye open at me and smiled at me sheepishly.  
"Oh." Emmett jumped in the back of the truck, and offered a hand to help me into the truck. I placed one foot on the wheel rim, and Miranda's stiletto snapped.  
Emmett just smiled and picked me up and sat me beside him. He pulled out some melted chocolate and wrote something on my arm. "You're not allowed to peek until after I leave." I itched to look, but I knew I shouldn't. He leaned in and kissed me gently, and I noticed Miranda and Sam had started to moan, and me and Emmett followed suit.

-LATER-  
When I had gotten home, I realized Emmett had written "Be mine?" on my arm. I loved it, and it felt like my heart had beaten for the first time in a hundred years.

3 weeks later-  
Emmett was holding my hair back. "Kimmy, I know you really don't like the idea of going to see Carlisle, but I think it would be a really good idea." I was frustrated beyond belief, and I finally gave in.  
Emmett carried me to Carlisle's office and he was sitting with Alice and Miranda. "Good morning, Kimmy. Is there a problem?" Emmett and I explained our problem and Carlisle ran some tests. "Well, I'm quite happy to say this, but You two are going to be parents!" Miranda and Alice did a happy dance and I smiled at Emmett. "I love you Emmett" He kissed me in the forehead "I love you too honey."

8 months later-  
The pain was horrid. I was already in labor, but for some reason the baby wasn't coming out. Carlisle was extremely frustrated. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to do a C-Section on you Kimmy. So hold on to Emmett's hand." Emmett yelled "I love you!" Before I blacked out.  
My heart gave one last painful thump, but when I awoke, it was like seeing for the first time. I took in every single little inch of what I was seeing. Everything was crystal clear, including Emmett and my baby boy in the corner, Emmett singing gently to our boy.  
I sat up, slowly. And Miranda and Sam walked it, Miranda smiled gently and handed me a cup of blood.  
I guzzled it down slowly and never took my eyes off my baby. Emmett walked forwards and handed me our baby. He was beautiful , he had Emmett's curly brown hair and my blue eyes. "Oh god, hi there gorgeous" Our baby smiled at me and Emmett kissed me on the head. "I love you pumpkin." I kissed him back, "I love you too Teddy Bear." 


	90. Jasper Hale 14

"Katie!" My twin sister, Bella, was beaming at me from across the tiny Airport terminal. She had her arm linked around her boyfriend, Edward. And Alice and Miranda, twins. Then there was him. He looked like a fallen angel. As soon as he saw me his face brightened. He had hair the colour of wheat, and beautiful amber eyes. He was beautiful.  
I smiled at Bella and picked up my carry-on. "Bellers!" I enveloped her in a hug, and I snuck another peek at the angel. He was still smiling at me, and Alice, the smaller of the two twins, smiled at him then looked at me and whispered something to her older twin.  
"I missed you SO much Katie! We have so much to catch up on!" I smiled at her, and she grabbed my free hand and we climbed into Edward's Volvo, and I was seated right beside the angel.  
He smiled at me and I felt a whoosh of sudden admiration. He smiled at me, "Hey. My name's Jasper." I smiled and shook his hand, "Katie."  
Miranda jumped in behind the wheel and started the car. She called back to me "So Katie, you know?" I smiled. Bella had told me the news over the phone. Vampires. Except Miranda, she was a Werewolf who didn't age. She had imprinted on a younger man and she had to wait for him to catch up.  
"Yeah I sure do. So I take It only Miranda Bella and I will be eating?" Jasper smiled at me. "Of course"

After Carlisle had made us a delicious lunch (Miranda had snarfed most of it down already) Jasper pulled me to the side. "Edward told me how you feel about me. And Katie, I feel the exact same about you. But I don't want to hurt you. Do you mind if we take it slow? Just for a while?"  
I smiled at Jasper and kissed him on the cheek. "Of course, I'd wait forever for you."

\- 2 ½ years later-  
Well. Jasper and I had done the deed. And now I knew what was wrong with me. I was pregnant.  
I don't know how, but I was. Bella was sitting beside me, holding out another pregnancy test.  
"Just to make sure?"  
I swatted it away. "That's the fifth I've taken. How am I gonna tell Jasper?"  
Alice danced into the room. "Don't worry. You two will go for a walk and he'll ask you. He'll take it fine, you two will be perfect."  
As if on que, Jasper walked into the doorway, "Hey Katie, Want to go for a walk?"  
Alice winked at me and we strode out of the hallway.  
Bella turned to Alice. "You can't see her future, how'd you know that?"  
Alice smiled. "Lucky guess."

\- a couple hours later-  
Jasper had me sitting on his lap, and he held me close around the waist. "Okay Katie. I can tell something's wrong. What is it?"  
I inhaled deeply. Just remember what Alice said. He'll take it fine.  
"Jasper, honey… I'm pregnant."  
Jasper stiffened, then relaxed quite a bit. "This is great honey! We're just going to have to be careful. It's going to be dangerous and I don't want to lose you." I smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "It's gonna be okay baby. I love you."  
\- a month later-  
I was about the size of a pregnant whale. Emmett often joked that I might explode at any minute. I was sitting in our room, watching Alice, Rosalie and Miranda pull out all the cute little baby clothes that they had bought. Miranda was positive I was having a boy. Rosalie was sure I was having a girl. So, we assumed I'm having twins.  
I was smiling at a cute little shirt that said "Gimme some sugah!" when I felt a horrible ripping sound in my abdomen. Rosalie and Alice stiffened, then ran down the stairs to get Carlisle. Miranda scooped me up in her strong arms, and escorted me to Carlisle's office. Jasper was waiting, but Carlisle was trying to push him out the door.  
"Jasper, you're not ready for this! Please just leave now!" Jasper pushed Carlisle back. "No, I'm not leaving her! I refuse!"  
Miranda laid me down and Jasper hovered over me. "Baby, I know this is a bad time, but will you marry me?"  
I managed to whisper "Yes." Before I passed out.

When I woke up again, everything was turned up a notch. I felt like I was really seeing for the first time. I heard two little heartbeats, that sounded like two butterflies.  
I sat up quickly, and I realized Jasper was sitting in the corner, looking out the window.  
"Jasper?" He spun and smiled at me. I ran up to him and hugged him. He was no longer cold. "Ready to see our kids?"  
I smiled. "Who was right? Rose or Miranda?"  
He smiled. "Both."  
Alice and Miranda carried in a blue and pink bundle. I smiled. They were like mini Jaspers. They both had hair the colour of wheat, but my brown eyes. I kissed their foreheads, then I kissed Jasper.  
Alice said, "aren't you glad you told him?"  
I smiled. "Yeah, thanks for the heads-up."  
Alice shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah….about that."


	91. Carlise Cullen 7

"Hello Ms Lovett. My name is Dr Carlisle Cullen and I'll be handling your interview for you today." I smiled, I liked my job already. I had applied for the position of Assistant Trauma Nurse, second In command to Dr Cullen. After an hour and a half of an interview, he accepted my application and when I got home I noticed that Dr Cullen had written something on my interview sheet.  
"I know a great diner. 2353 Valentine's Way. Dinner? 8 pm? Love Carlisle" I smiled and slipped on a sexy red dress, hopped in my Volvo and managed to locate the diner.  
Carlisle was standing outside the diner, holding a boquet of roses. I smiled and pulled up beside him. "Hello, Cassie." I stepped out of the car. "Hello, Carlisle. Thank you very much, that's so sweet of you." I peered inside the diner, "Oh, Is it closed?" He smiled, "No. I rented it out for the two of us." I smiled, he was the sweetest thing I'd ever met. I looped my arm in the crook of his arm and we walked inside, he had a bottle of red liquid and red wine, and a dinner for….one?  
"Carlisle? …" He smiled. "I'm not hungry right now Cassie. Besides, we have a few things to talk about."  
He sat me down, held my hand and explained to me how that his wife Esme was slaughtered by newborns a few years ago, that he was a vegetarian vampire, and that he really, truly, loved me.  
I really couldn't resist it anymore, I pulled him in close to me, and kissed him.  
He was so cold, but his hands found the clasp of my bra very quickly. He slid off my dress and I slid off his shirt. I loved his perfect body, and what he did with it that night.

\- 2 days later-  
I had a horrid craving for blood. Every day I felt like a bone would break, and I kept throwing up my food. I knocked on Carlisle's door, and he opened it, pulling me into a kiss.  
He noticed I was stiff and wasn't kissing back, and he held me at arms length and asked "Cassie? Honey, what's wrong?" I smiled weakly. "I think I'm sick. Can you run some tests on me?"  
He smiled and escorted me to his study. He ran a ton of tests and came back with a horrid look on his face. "Oh my god Cassie I'm so so sorry…." He was holding his head in his hands and I was worried. "What's wrong?" Carlisle looked up at me, and it looked like he was crying without tears. "Oh Cassie, I didn't know this could happen…your pregnant with my child, love."  
My jaw dropped. I had always fantasized about having a baby, but never with a vampire. "Oh Carlisle…..Will I live?" He heaved again and then sighed. "No, probably not. I'll have to change you…that is … if you'll have me."  
I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean?"  
He bent down on one knee. "Have me as a husband?"  
I smiled and tackled him to the ground. "Of course I will! I love you!"

-2 weeks later-  
Bones would break about once every 8 hours. I had broken every single one of my ribs at least 2 times. Finally, I was sitting on the couch, munching on carrots and dip, when I felt another rib break in half. I sighed, trying to hold back the tears from the pain, but then the pain didn't stop!  
I kept cringing, then I realized my stomach was ripping. "CARLISLE!"  
Carlisle sprinted down the stairs with a needle in his hand. "Hang onto me, Cassie. You're going to be fine." The pain was beyond bearable, and I managed to scream "GET IT OUT!" before I passed out from the pain.

I woke up to crying. "Shhh Annabell. It's okay, it's okay. Mommy'll be awake soon. Shh shh shh."  
I opened my eyes cautiously, and saw Carlisle sitting beside me in a rocking chair, holding a little pink bundle. Carlisle looked up and smiled. "She just fell asleep."  
I smiled, and sat up. "Annabell? I thought we agreed on Lei." Carlisle passed her over to me, she was squirming a little, but she had gorgeous blonde hair and green eyes. "Yeah… well I think Annabell Lei suits her better." Carlisle smiled, and kissed me on the lips. "just what I was thinking, Mrs Cullen." Annabell gurgled, and latched onto my finger. I kissed her forehead and smiled.  
"You two are so perfect…"  
I smiled. Never again would I envy anyone else. Why would I? My daughter, husband and family were perfect. So was my life. 


	92. Jacob Black (Sort Of)

Damn that dog! Damn him to hell! He couldn't keep in his goddamn pants. And now I was carrying his baby. Just perfect, fantastic.  
I tossed the pregnancy test at the wall, and watched it crack in half. Maybe the mood-swings really were bad.  
"Samantha? Are you okay?" My very best friend, Embry, asked me through the door.  
"Fuck no I'm not okay. I'm pregnant Embry."  
Embry was silent. "What?! What's wrong?! It's jacob's fault for not wearing a fucking condom!" I swung the door open, but it wasn't Embry who was standing there.  
It was Jacob.  
He stood there, with a look of shock on his face. Embry was behind him, looking ashamed.  
"Your pregnant?" Jacob looked disgusted. "Yeah, I am."  
Jacob's face twisted with hate. "Get rid of it."  
Embry gasped "No way in hell is she giving it up!"  
Jacob smacked Embry across the face. "It's my baby! And I don't fucking want it so she'd better get rid of it!"  
I slapped Jacob in the face. "It's MY baby too. And I'm keeping it! So get the hell out!"  
Jacob yelled in my face "I WILL NOT FATHER THIS CHILD!"  
Embry yelled back "THEN I WILL. I love her! I'm not letting you treat her like shit! So get out you asshole!" Jacob turned on his heel, and sprinted out the door, slamming it on the way out.  
I turned to Embry, his face red. "You love me?"  
Embry sighed. "Yeah, more than anything. I just wish you didn't fall for such a jerk."  
I sighed. "Em, I love YOU. Not Jacob. I only had sex with him because you were with Sophia."  
Embry sighed. "I broke up with her. I love you, not her. And I promise, I'll be the best father for this child, and the best boyfriend for you." He kissed me on the lips softly, wrapping his hands around my head. I sighed into the kiss. "I love you Embry." He smiled, "I love you too, Samantha."

-9 months later-  
Embry was giving me another back rub. "I'm sorry you have to do this so much, Emmy." He laughed, "It's okay honey. I don't mind." Sam, the alpha, and his wife, Miranda, sat beside us.  
"He's lucky. Sam had to run out every morning at 1 to get me ice cream." Sam smiled. "it was worth it." Sam was watching his twin babies, Nolan and Emma, play on our carpet.  
Nolan was chasing his sister around, pretending to be a pirate. Emma was screaming, "Daddy! Daddy! Help me!" Sam smiled, jumped off the couch and lifted Nolan up, and tickled him.  
I was laughing, but I must've laughed too hard, because I felt a horrible contraction and water pool between my legs.  
"Oh GOD! OW!" Miranda jumped up, holding my hand and raced me up the stairs. We had decided on a homebirth, and Miranda held a cloth to my head while I pushed out my baby.

Embry, Miranda, Sam, Nolan, Emma and I all stared in awe. "He's adorable." Sam smiled.  
Embry laughed. "He's gorgeous. What are we gonna name him?" I smiled, "How about Will?"  
Embry smiled and kissed me. "I love it."  
Nolan looked to his mommy in confusion. "Mommy, what is that?"  
Miranda smiled, "It's a baby."  
Nolan smiled. "Really? I thought it was an angel."  
Sam smiled, and Miranda shed tears of joy. "No… that's his mom." Embry said, holding my hand proudly. I was so glad, the biggest mistake of my life brought me to the best thing that's ever happened to me. 


	93. Jacob Black 16

Miranda, Sam's wife, was setting down the muffin's on the table for her boys to eat. Jacob and I recently got together, and he just told me about the whole werewolf imprinting thing yesterday. I was still in shock. I mean, was Jacob really my soul mate? I wasn't exactly a mushy gushy person, but I really did love Jacob, so I did anything and everything to believe we were made for each other.  
Miranda did a cute little wolf-pup yelp, and the boys came running in, her husband coming in last.  
Jake and Paul were pushing each other, and Jake stopped when he saw me, "Oh hey, Emily."  
He came over and planted a kiss on my lips.  
Paul pretended to gag, and reached for another muffin. Miranda slapped his hand back. "Hold the phone there kiddlet, save some for Jacob and Emily."  
I heard two squeals, and the pitter-patter of little feet, and watched as Nolan and Emma, Sam and Miranda's babies, raced down the stairs to see their daddy.  
Sam smiled and picked one up in each arm. I smiled, that's how I met Jacob, I babysat Nolan and Emma for Miranda and Sam when they went away for their anniversary.  
Sam sat down and said "Let's talk business."  
Everyone groaned, and Miranda planted herself on his lap. "Let's not. I made a big dinner, we might as well enjoy it. Everyone in the pack FINALLY imprinted."  
Miranda cast a meaningful glance at the two of us, and he currently had his tongue half-way down my throat. Paul smacked Jacob in the ass with his spoon and Jake yelped.  
"PAUL! So help me god I'm going to KILL you!"  
Paul just laughed, stuffed another muffin in his mouth, and went outside for a run with the guys.  
Sam, Miranda, Jacob and I stayed behind.  
Nolan and Emma went outside to play with Embry, who just adored the two of them.  
Sam whispered something in Miranda's ear, and she giggled and said to us "We're going upstairs, why don't you two watch a movie or something?"  
They raced up the stairs, Sam pushing Miranda playfully and she smacked his butt in return.  
Jacob smiled devilishly, "I have a better idea."  
He pushed me down onto the sofa, and our clothes went flying.

-2 weeks later-  
Miranda and Sam were in the bathroom with me, Miranda holding my hair back and Sam rubbing my back. I finished throwing up, and Miranda pulled out a spare toothbrush for me to brush my teeth with. Sam twisted his face up, "You know, you got like this when you were pregnant with the twins. Maybe she should take a test?"  
Miranda nodded, and pulled a Pregnancy Test out from underneath the counter. "You keep those things under there?" Miranda winked, "You never know." And closed the door.  
4 minutes later, I came out, holding a positive pregnancy test.  
Sam cheered and pumped his fist in the air. "Yahoo! More pups!"  
I threw the test angrily in the garbage can, not realizing it had missed. "Shut up Sam, it's not funny."  
Miranda rubbed my shoulders, and handed me a banana wrapped in cheese. "It helped me when I was only a trimester along."  
I took the banana, sat down on the couch, and munched thoughtfully. Really? Jacob and I? Having a baby? Sam patted me on the head. "I'm really sorry, Emily."  
I smiled, "It's okay Sam. I didn't mean to get snappy with you."  
He winked. "Don't worry, that was nothing compared to what Miranda was like."  
He shuddered in memory and Miranda yelled from the kitchen, "I heard that Samuel!"  
Jacob came into the room, shirtless, holding his schoolbag. "Heard what?"  
I heard a small click and Jacob yelped, he had stepped on something.  
He looked down, and saw my positive pregnancy test. "Congratulations Miranda!" He ran up to give her a hug, and she said, "For once, it's not me."  
Jacob froze, and turned around slowly to look at me.  
"Were you planning on telling me this Emily?!"  
"What was I supposed to do?! I only found out an hour ago!"  
"You could've fucking called me!"  
Sam yelled at Jacob "Calm down right now Jacob!"  
Jacob sighed, and let his shoulders drop. "I'm so sorry Emily. I was just angry."  
I smiled and hugged him around the waist. "It's okay, Jakey. I forgive you."  
He smiled and pecked me on the lips, then dropped down and kissed my belly.  
"I Love you both."  
I stroked his hair. "we love you too."

-9 months later-  
Miranda had insisted I move in with her, so she could take care of me while I was extremely moody and irritable.  
One day, she and I were cooking a big brunch for Nolan and Emma's birthday, when I felt a horrid contraction and dropped the knife, and it stabbed Miranda right through the foot.  
Miranda yelped, and Sam came running in. He saw the knife, and rushed her into the truck.  
He called Embry and said "Can you take Miranda to the hospital? I have to take care of –"  
He stopped mid-sentence, when Miranda came waddling in, and helped me upstairs.  
Sam yelled "What the hell do you think your doing?!"  
Miranda yelled over her shoulder, "Trust me she's in more pain than I am!" I screamed in agony and Jacob and Embry came running in.

After 9 hours of home-delivery labour, I pushed out our baby girl Samantha.  
She squirmed, and poked Sam in the eye when he went to go wash her up.  
We all laughed at that, and Jacob had tears in his eyes. "You okay, honey?"  
Jacob smiled, "Yeah. I just can't believe I'm a dad."  
I heard a little voice in the corner ask, "Can someone take me to the E.R now? It's a little hard walking around with a knife through your foot." 


	94. Jasper Hale 15

Miranda had become like my mother. And now she was practically my shrink. I cried and cried,and she held me close, while her husband Carlisle made me hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles.  
I was pregnant. Jasper said that if something like this happens we should end our relationship. The risk of him hurting me was too great. His greatest fear was that he would kill me. He didnt understand, I just wanted to be with him. Forever.  
Carlisle set the cup infront of me and I drank from it greedily. I finished, and whiped my lips off with the sleeve of my sweater. Carlisle patted my back to comfort me. "Dont worry, Julia. Bella went through the exact same thing. You'll be just fine and you'll have a little darling." Miranda nodded in agreement and stared off into the distance "I wish we could have children..." Carlisle kissed her head. "Me too, love. Me too."  
I sobbed again and Carlisle immediately gently looked at me. "I'm sorry, Julia. Was that my fault?" I sniffled and mumbled, "No."  
Jasper had left almost an hour ago, and I had a feeling he wasn't coming back.  
Miranda rubbed my back again, "Trust me, Julia. he adores you, he'd never leave you."  
I heard a perfectly angelic voice say from behind Miranda "Damn straight."  
There was Jasper, holding a beautiful engagement ring. Miranda and Carlisle shuffled out of the way so he was infront of me. "Julia OrsbornI love you with all my heart. I dont ever want to spend one day without you. I will bring this child into the world with you, and be the best father in the world. I promise. Will you marry me?" I squealed, yelled "yes!" and jumped into his arms, his arms cradling me gnetly.  
-a month later-  
Today was the day. Carlisle had decided that a c-section would be the best idea for us, to have a c-section before I actually went into labour. Carlisle had the scalpel in his hand and Jasper held the needle right over my heart. "Sweet dreams, angel." and I plunged into darkness.  
A few days later, I managed to wake up to my beautiful angel above me.  
He was holding a little baby boy, who we decided to name Carlisle. I traced the bite-mark scars over my angel's body.  
"Oh Julia. Love, I missed you."  
Carlisle looked to be about 3. He squealed "Mummy!" and wriggled out of Jasper's grasp. I kissed him gently on the forehead and he smiled, "I lub you mummy." I heard Jasper whisper " I love her too."  
I kissed Carlisle, then Jasper. I loved them both, more than anything. I would be together with my two favorite boys. Forever.


	95. Seth Clearwater 6

Once my mom had shipped me out to spend my summer with my dad, I expected our weekly fishing trips, and burping contests and gross guy stuff that he always insisted on.  
But, of course, he threw Seth into the picture.  
Instead of having my dad pick me up at the airport, there was Seth. And he was gorgeous.  
He recodnised me immediately, and hugged me tightly. I breathed in, and he smelled like cinnimon and old spice. And I loved it. I loved every single inch of him, and I could only pray he felt the same way.  
When we had a campfire, and he brang me as a date, Sam and Miranda wound up leaving early, and everyone else went for a run. So there we were, two horny teenagers. And well, what can you expect? Things happened.  
After it happened, Seth gave me the cold shoulder, and I had absolutely no idea why.  
I started to become frightened, I spent most of my days with Miranda and Sam, and Sam wasthe greatest.  
He rubbed my back, watched sappy movies with me while Miranda took care of their two little babies.  
"what if he imprinted on someone else?" I sobbed.  
Sam nodded and said, "well, we cant stop anyone from imprinting, we just need to accept it and move on, love."  
I sobbed and sobbed and I had no freakin idea what to do, until Miranda came in the door beaming, with Seth following right behind.  
I froze, he had the NERVE to come here?  
Then, I realized that Sam had gotten upand stood protectively beside Miranda.  
Seth slowly sat beside me, and gently put his hand on my knee. It felt good to be close to him again, and I started to tear up.  
He was crying too, and he squeaked weakly "Oh god Mary, I'm so sorry honey." I looked over his shoulder to Sam, who was nodding feverishly. I nuzzled my head into the crook of his neck and kissed it gently.  
He rubbed my back and puta small little box on my knee. I peeked at it.  
It was a diamond ring.  
I gasped, and launched myself onto his chest and he laughed and kissed my forehead.  
"I Love you darling, be mine, forever?"  
I cocked my head to the side "What about your imprint?"  
Miranda and Sam groaned in frustration.  
"YOU are my imprint, Mary. I love you!"  
I squeaked, and jumped up and down until I started to feel nauseous. I tried to level out, but I was about to puke. Luckily, Miranda ran to me with a huge garbage can.  
I threw up all of my food that I had consumed in 24 hours, and Sam rubbed my back again.  
Miranda came back, with a little box with a little stick on the front.  
Seth froze, and looked at her with wide eyes.  
"Please tell me that's for you."  
She shook her head, and I took it silently, afraid that if I opened my mouth I'd puke again.  
I came out of the bathroom three minutes later, and launched myself into Seth's arms.  
"We're gonna have a baby!"  
We all whooped with joy, and Sam threw me in the air, which resulted in me throwing up over him again.  
Let's just say Sam was none too pleased.  
-8 months later-  
I spent the entire rest of my pregnancy waddling around Sam and Miranda's place.  
When the day finally came, We all knew what to do, but I was absolutely so mad I wound up punching Seth in the face a couple of times.  
After 18 hours of painful labour, I gave birth to our baby girl.  
She was absolutely beautiful, she had Seth's brown hair and my blue eyes.  
Seth started to tear up, which resulted in quite a few back-slaps from the guys.  
He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.  
"I love you," he whispered "forever." 


	96. Carlise Cullen 8

I sat with my new family, my husband Carlisle, my sons Emmett, Edward, and Jasper and Tyler and their wives Rosalie, Bella, Alice, and Miranda.  
Of course, none of them would turn me, which frustrated me beyond belief.  
And of course, on our wedding night, we did the deed, and now I was scared beyond belief. I watched as Miranda and Jasper snuck out to Carlisle's study to grab me a pregnancy test, and Carlisle kissed me on the way out. "Sorry love, emergency at the hospital. I'll make it up to you, I promise." He shut the door quietly, and I listened to the hum of the engine of the car pull out of the driveway.  
She came back with the pregnancy test in her hand, and I went to the bathroom briefly. When I came back, I knew what I had to do.  
I ran upstairs to my bedroom, where Miranda and Jasper and Alice were waiting for me.  
"Alice had a vision, you can't leave."  
"Damn right I can leave. He doesn't want me or this baby." Miranda softened "That's not true, Brianna. He loves you very much, and just because your carrying his baby doesn't mean he wont love you" I shook my head, and slung my duffle bag over my shoulder. "if that's true, I still need time to think. Thank you all so much for everything you've done for me."  
I went to head out the door, but Alice caught me by the shoulder. "Oh no you don't. You can be as stubborn as a horse, but I'm still coming with you."  
I sighed and groaned "Fine." But secretly, I was so glad she was coming with me. I needed someone by my side for this.

Two days later, at our motel, I was in the bathroom, crying. I heard the door slam, and I assumed it was Alice back from my daily pastry run. I heard the door creak open, and I sniffled, "Oh Alice. Thank you so much."  
A sultry voice responded "You're welcome, angel." Carlisle wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck gently.  
"Brianna, let me explain. I love you more than anything, and I don't know what in the world would make you think that I don't want you or this baby." I turned around, and felt the tears fall freely down my face. "Oh, Carlisle." I kissed him deeply, and he kissed back. Alice came in the door, holding the box of lobster tails. "Oh…well then. I guess you don't need these."  
I snatched the box from her hand and stuffed one in my mouth. Carlisle laughed and picked up my bags. "let's go home."

Two days later, I was once again, eating my lobster tails, I but into the pastry and all of a sudden I felt all of my bones snap at once. I screamed as loud as I possibly could. Carlisle came running as fast as he could, and scooped me up and ran me to his office. "Hold on, Brianna. I love you."  
I blacked out after that.

Three days later, I opened my eyes at last. I noticed that everything seemed two knotches brighter. Carlisle sat beside me, his golden hair shining.  
"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He handed me a cup of blood, and I drank it thirstly. He smiled, and picked up a sleeping little pink bundle. She looked to be about two years old, and when she opened my eyes I melted.  
"What's her name?" Carlisle kissed her on the forehead and rocked her to sleep, and said "We wanted you to name her."  
"Evangeleance Lilian."

\- 5 years later-  
Eve looked like she was 10 but she was really only five. She was sitting on the couch, arm wrestling Emmett. Carlisle laughed, and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, Brianna."  
Eve smiled in our direction, and she said "I wish you two would stop all of that lovey dovey crap."  
My eyes widened. "Who taught you that word?"  
Emmett smiled bashfully, and I laughed too. "Oh god, what has the world come to?"  
My other children sat around, watching Eve. Our entire life revolved around them. Edward looked towards me and said "That's not true."  
I cocked my head to the side. "What do you mean?"  
Edward laughed. "Carlisle's life revolves around you. And always will."  
Carlisle smiled and kissed my ear. "Forever." 


	97. Jacob Black 17

I sat at my window, fuming. Two years it had been, and it felt like two-hundred. Carlisle should've let me die. But NOO he decided to bite me. Getting hit by a car, that's a fun way to go.  
I watched as those stupid boys ran around outside, and Miranda followed them.  
Goddamn dogs.  
Oh this one was new. He was rather handsome. And at least 7 feet tall. He was beautiful. As soon as he looked up at my window, I could swear I felt my heart beat again even though it was dead.  
Imprinting. Love. So this is what it's like.

THREE WEEKS LATER  
"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" I yelled at Carlisle, and he shook his head. "no, it's possible that some female vampires can conceive children." I screamed in frustration, and high-tailed it out the door.  
Jacob was waiting for me, his arms wide open. It took me forever to get used to the wet-dog smell, but after we had made love in the rain yesterday, I knew that I had to cope.  
He nestled into my hair and kissed my neck gently. "Hello, gorgeous."  
I sighed and pulled away. I wasn't in the mood for his lovey dovey crap.  
"Jacob, I'm pregnant," I declared bluntly, "and it's yours."  
His eyes widened, and they immediately shot down to my stomach. "That's not possible!" I sighed and said "That's what I asked Carlisle. But it is possible. And I really need you right now."  
Jacob brushed the hair out of my face "I'll always be here for you, Dagmar. Always."

Three days later, I sat in the hospital bed Carlisle had arranged for me, ready to push out my baby.  
4 hours later, I delivered my baby boy Chance. He screamed and squirmed beyond belief, and I spent an hour trying to get him comfortable. Jacob laughed and held him and I close to his chest. "I love you both so very much."

2 years later-  
Chance aged like a normal boy, and we realized that he would probably be just like Jacob. He gurgled, and waddled around the corner to the crib. He tried to pry his little teddy-bear through the bars and it didn't work.  
Frustrated, he pried the bars apart, and yanked his teddy-bear out happily.  
Jacob laughed, and I sighed. I bent the bars back into shape, and Chance kept bending them out of shape. We spent about an hour doing that, and finally I sighed and put him back in his crib.  
I walked back into our shared bedroom, and saw Jacob stark naked headed for the bathroom.  
I covered my eyes "Oh for the love of god!"  
He smiled, and made no attempt to cover himself up. He walked closer and held me by my hips. "You know I wouldn't mind having another kid…"  
We made our way to the bed, and just as he was about to take my pants off, we heard the baby monitor go off as the metal bars of Chance's cribs creaked.  
We both screamed "CHANCE!" And he squealed and giggled uncontrollably.  
Just another day with me and my two wolf-boys. 


	98. Alec Volturi 4

When I had moved in with my older sister, Alice, I never expected to have to follow her to Italy to save her crazy-ass brother, I never would've believed her.  
Of course now, as I'm wandering down the halls of Italys palace, I questioned my sanity. What the hell's wrong with me? Why did I even bother to follow Alice here?  
As you could tell, I hadn't been getting along with the Cullens. I needed a change of scenery, and as I walked ino the throne room, I knew I had found it.  
I knew instantly that I was looking at Caius, his wife Miranda, Alec and Jane. They appeared to be arguing, and finally Aro clapped his hands and all the chatter ceased.  
Throughout the entire argument, I stared at Alec and Alec stared at me. As soon as Aro dismissed Alice, Bella and Edward, I lingered behind, and my heart thudded painfully.  
"I'm staying."  
Edward turned to me. "Excuse me?"  
I cleared my throat. "I'm staying" Alec smiled, and he extended his arms towards me, "I love you, darling." he kissed my ear and whispered "Forever, Sarah."  
`2 months later`  
Alec and I had grown incredibly close. I'd never felt so in love or so sick. After Alec and I had made love, he had assured me that I couldn't get pregnant.  
He was wrong.  
I had bought 22 pregnancy tests. 21 came back positive. The 22nd seemed to scream back at me ' you retard! your pregnant. hell-ooo'  
Jane and I sat in my room, with me holding every single one of them. Why? Was this even possible? I'm dead for Christ's sake!  
Jane rubbed my back quietly. "Sarah, I promise. Everything will be fine, I swear. Alec loves you, so much. He'll never leave you, or the baby."  
I sniffled a little, and smiled weakly. "Thank you, Jane. That really means a lot to me. If you see Alec- tell him..."  
I heard someone open the door and the old floorboards creaked. "Tell me what?"  
I turned, Alec looked at me with confusion. "What's wrong, Sarah?"  
Jane patted me on the back lightly, and rushed out the door, closing it behind her.  
Alec smiled at me lightly, observing the pregnancy test strewn all around us. "am I going to be a daddy?" I smiled and handed him a test. "You tell me."  
`3 weeks later`  
we had managed to fly in doctor Carlisle Cullen from Washington. it had been so long, I couldn't even call him Carlisle anymore. Just Doctor Cullen. We played the casual catch-up game. Since I had been able to concieve, the baby grew at a remarkable speed. When I knew that it was time, I sat down on the small delivery table and pushed with all my might. Alec and I were so relieved when I pushed out not one, but two babies. Two beautiful babies. William and Rose Volturi.  
` 5 years later`  
As I sat in the throne room, and watched as my two babies ran around. I still couldn't believe I gave birth to them 5 years ago. Really. It seemed like yesterday for a vampire who lives forever. William grew like a monkey, he was 5'9" at 10 years of age based on growth. Rose was 5'3 and looked like she was 8. My babies were love. Pure love. No questions asked. Alec and I had considered trying for another baby. Yesterday, when I asked him if he wanted to try again, he had just giggled and kissed me on the forehead. "I have you, darling I have you, and William and Rose. What else would I need?"  
he glanced up at the drawing tackedo nthe wall, it was framed by blue finger paint and red smears. The picture read ' I love you, mommy and daddy' Rose walked into our bedroom, and handed me another piece of paper that was framed like the o ther one.  
This one, I handed to Alec. it read 'forever'  
Forever. That's how long I had to spend with my perfect family. 


	99. Jacob Black 18

I had always been the outcast. The freak. The one with the scary makeup, the big hair, the piercings. Until I met my best friend, Miranda. She moved in from Montana, but she was far from Cowboy. She had purple and black hair, and quadruple piercings in her ear, and I finally felt like someone understood me. When we started hanging out, the loneliness finally went away. When we were fifteen, (Miranda was two grades ahead of me, she skipped 4th and 5th grade) I met Jake and she met Sam. Jake sat beside me in bio, and Sam was in her gym class. They weren't friends at the time, but she had said he just looked at her funny and then started following her around like a little puppy dog.  
After they started dating for two months, I lost her.  
She was with 'Sammykins' now, and I never got to see her. I sank back into my depression, until one day, Jake did the exact same thing to me. He just looked at me for three minutes straight while I was uncomfortably trying to study. "Uh, Jake? Are you alright?"  
He shook his head. "Yeah I'm alright."  
"You cut your hair."  
"Yeah it was getting in my face."  
"And you grew."  
"Yeah…" The bell rung, and Jake hurried out of bio. I was insulted. Maybe I was just a freak. In the cafeteria, I saw Jake whispering in Sam's ears, and he was nodding. Miranda glanced at me a few times, then ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and scrawled something down. When the 4th period bell rung, Miranda zoomed by me, dropping the note in my hand.  
When I got home, I read it.  
Dee,  
I know your mad at me baby, but trust me, I've been avoiding you for a good reason. Jake told me that he can't tell you himself, so I'll do it for you.  
There really are such things as werewolves, and me, Jake and Sam are werewolves as well. We have a concept of soul-mates, it's called Imprinting. I am Sam's imprint, and you're Jakes. If you don't believe me, come to my house tonight at 8 pm. We have a pack meeting, and you have a right to be there.  
Love you girl,  
Mimi 3  
I almost had a heart attack. When I showed up at her place, it was all true. From that day on, I knew that my heart and soul belonged to Jake. And Miranda and I were as close as ever. I was wrong to have thought that she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore.

A year later-  
Miranda and I sat in an extremely sterile clinic, waiting for the test results to get back. Miranda was holding my hand. "Dee, this isn't your fault." I choked back a sigh. "Well, congratulations, Ms Bauscher, you appear to be pregnant." I almost passed out right there. Jake and I were going to have a baby….

9 months later-  
I was as big as bloated beach whale. Jake took the news extremely well, and I moved in with Sam and Miranda. Miranda and I sat on the couch watching Dharma and Greg re-runs, when I felt blood start to trickle down my legs. "Oh my god, shit. Shit. Shit. Mimi?"  
She ran me up to the bedroom, and I spend twelve painful hours upstairs, while Jake ran to get Dr Cullen.

Afterwords, I held my twins in my arms. One girl and one boy. "What do you want to name them, Dee?"  
I smiled. "How about _ and _?" Sam and Miranda smiled, and Jake laughed. "Perfect, baby. Perfect."  
He bent over and whispered in my ear "I'm so glad you're my soulmate." 


	100. Double Volturi

**Aro**  
Stupid Italy. Stupid mom. Stupid dad. Stupid everything. Stup-"OW!" I yelled, hopping up and down in pain and clutching my toe. "Oh my god! Ow! Ow! Ow!' I had stubbed my toe on the sidewalk, and it hurt like a bitch!  
"ow…ow….oww…" I continued to moan. I had to find a motel to rest in the night. I heard a sultry voice say "Ah hell baby, I could make you moan like that all night." Ah, crap. This was the classic-alley-rape scenario. I knew I should've taken the long way.  
"No thanks buddy."  
He grabbed my arm, and I could smell the alcohol on his breath, it felt like it was paint thinner. I opened my mouth to protest, but I heard a voice say "You heard her, leave the girl alone."  
A female voice pipped "Hell yes, trust me, you don't want to mess with us." The man turned, and the female slammed him up against the wall, holding him up by his throat. Her eyes were glowing red. Same with her boyfriend, who looked like he'd just stepped out of a movie catalogue. Then there was a huge hulking man, who looked to be about eight feet tall, who picked the men up like they were little dolls and banged their heads together. "FELIX. You'd better hope you didn't kill them."  
Demetri, the model-y one said, "They do look pretty delicious." They both turned to her, "What do you say? Is she important to any of us?"  
Her eyes glazed over, and her red eyes turned purple momentarily. "Aro."  
Demetri choked. "That old geezer? Are you kidding me?" She laughed. "Yes, not let's take her back to the castle." I was beyond confused. What was all of this? The big one took my arm gently. "Come on."

Four hours later, I sat in a castle room with a bunch of vampires. I was beyond the point of believing. It turns out Miranda had a twin sister, named Alice. She could see the future, and she had seen me and this man named Aro together. I stayed with them, desperate for a house and a home. I planned on leaving the next day, but on the way out the door, Aro caught me.  
"Lydia…. Where do you think your going?" I sighed. "I'm leaving. I can't hold all of this vampire-y soul mate-y crap."  
He held me close. "Lydia. I'm not letting you leave. I'm lonely, and I know that I may seem old and ….crusty… to you, but please let me show you that I love you."  
I arched one eyebrow at him. "And how do you plan on doing that?" He lead me to his bedroom where he 'showed' me that he loved me.

Two days later, I sat in bed, moping about life. Why me? Why was I pregnant with a vampire baby? I laid in bed, and Miranda sat beside me. She had seen my future already, and knew what was going to happen. "You'll be fine. Ish."  
"ISH?!" I roared, tossing my pillow into her face. "What the hell do you mean by ish?" "You'll see eventually, Lyds. I promise." She handed me back the pillow, and I rested my head on it. I soon fell asleep.  
A while later, I felt someone's arm wrap around my waist. I felt his hair tickle my shoulder and I sighed. Suddenly, the baby lurched inside my stomach, and Aro jumped back, smashing against the wall.  
"What the HELL is that?!" He yelled.  
I whimpered softly. "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."  
He cocked his head to the side. "Why would you think I would hate you?" I took a huge gulp of air. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. "I'm pregnant." The tears started to pour down my face. What if he hates me? Aro brushed the hair out of his face. "Lydia, why on earth are you crying? This is wonderful!" He jumped onto the bed with me and cupped my face in his hands. "Lydia, are you sure you want to go through this?" I nodded, and he gently wiped off the mascara running down my face. "I love you, Lydia. Forever."

\- 3 days later-  
We had flown in Carlisle to help me out with the whole pregnancy process. Finally, when the day came I had never ever been in so much pain. I felt the ripping start in my abdomen, and suddenly it continued up into my chest. I felt everything start to pry apart. I screamed bloody murder, and I watched Aro stroke the side of my face gently. "It's okay, Lydia. I promise darling. It'll be over soon." The visions of life slowly started to swirl out of my vision. I watched Aro smile lightly, and I smiled back.

When I woke up, I heard a sound like two butterflies flapping around. Heartbeats. My eyes shot open, and I began to cry. Not actual tears, more like dry sobbing. Is my baby okay? My prayers were answered. Aro walked in, holding two pink bundles. I smiled, and shot up, and watched as four little hands shot up to play with his long hair. "Lydia, meet Sonny and Lucy." He handed them both to me and I admired them. They both had long brown hair, red eyes and chalky skin. I could tell they were going to be gentle and caring. What beautiful babies.  
I watched Aro coo over them too. I had a beautiful husband too.  
5 years later-  
Sonny and Lucy were fully grown, and Lucy and Felix were already together. Sonny had a thing for Caius and I could tell that he had a thing for her too. Of course, Aro and I never said anything, but I always enjoyed their flirtatious fights. I was standing beside Aro's throne, and he had my hand in his, rubbing it gently. He traced a heart into my palm, and I squeezed his hand tightly. He whispered to me "I love you." Before welcoming Bella and Edward and Alice into the palace.

 _ **Part B**_  
Every night before I went to sleep, I would cringe to myself, and gently pat the empty space beside me, and whisper ' I love you, Aaron." My fiancé, Aaron, had died caused of an enlarged heart. When I had found him, dead, that morning, I sobbed and sobbed, wiping his pale cheeks and whispering over and over "Come back, come back, come back." But he never did.  
So, in my sorrow, I packed my shit and headed straight for Italy, where Aaron and I planned to get married, in this big old ancient tower.  
Now, I was standing outside that very castle, with this pretty lady named Heidi beconing our tour group in. "Let's go! Come on! We don't have all day!"  
I slowly trudged into the castle, and admired how shitty it looked. Maybe it was a good thing we didn't get married here.  
I wandered over to the large window, and gazed outside. This place sure had a nice view. I looked back towards the group, and realized I missed them. Oh…..Shit.  
I ran down the hallway, and saw a pair of huge doors, which I yanked open. Big mistake. I saw corpses, dozens and dozens of corpses, with vampires hovering over their necks and sucking out their blood. I screamed, and one with a ton of wrinkles and long brown hair looked up at me. A huge ass one, who looked to be about 8 feet tall, and another one with bright blue eyes and long black curly hair started to run towards me, but the old one yelled "WAIT!"  
They both stopped, and looked at him like he was crazy. "Marcus? What the hell?" asked the female. Marcus said to her "She won't commit treason. I have a gut feeling, Miranda. Take her to your room. She'll stay with us for a while."  
Her eyes widened. "Are you KIDDING?!" A blonde one came over and placed his hand on her shoulder "My room tonight, then?" She laughed and kissed him. "Let's go DD."  
I looked down at my chest. How did she know?

Two years later-  
Miranda had finally grown accustomed to me, although she still did sneak into Dimetri's room so they could have sex without bothering anyone. And yet, she still called me DD. I heard a knock at my door, and I grunted. I was involved in my book, when I felt it being snatched out of my hand. I pouted and stared at my empty hands, to find Marcus looking at me. Maybe he was coming to talk to me about my changing in a week? "What?" I grunted, mad that he had tossed my book away. He sighed and said to me "I have a serious question to ask, Lydia." I waved him on, an he continued. "How do you forget about Aaron?"  
I froze. What?! "I never EVER forgot about him, I still remember him and love him. But there's someone else in my life that I know Aaron would want me to be with." He cocked his head to the side. "And that would be?"  
I leaned forwards, and Marcus's eyes glazed over. "You…" I whispered, before our lips collided.  
After he and I had finished, I saw Miranda peek her head in cautiously, and looked at us with disgust. "Are you kidding? You give me shit for going to Dee's room and now your in HERE fucking? Ugh, DD, you do the laundry this week."

2 days later-  
Aro had moved up the date of changing, and I lay on a table ready for my new life to begin. Although, lying down had become quite a problem since I had been getting sick every other minute. Right when Aro was leaning down to bite me, he placed his hand on my forehead and recoiled. "Son of a bitch. Oh my god… Oh my god… we're going to have to wait a while to change her, Marcus."  
Marcus raised one eyebrow at Aro. "Excuse me?"  
"She's pregnant." I began to throw up again, but of course, I started to throw up.  
Lovely.

It was almost day four, and I sat on a plush bed, sipping blood and feeling Marcus rub my stomach. Finally, when the moment came, I clutched at the sheets and screamed bloody murder. In an instant, Marcus had a scalpel and Aro was ready with the needle. Marcus whispered into my ear " I love you, Lydia. Forever."

While I was out, I saw a man with platinum blonde hair, holding a little blue bundle. "Aaron?!" I gasped, and dropped to my knees. He approached me, a baby in his arms. "Oh Lydia. I miss you so much my darling." I sobbed. "I miss you too, Aaron! Why did you have to leave me?" He smiled, and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "It was time, my dove. Now listen carefully to me, Marcus loves you, and he can protect you, in so many different ways that I cannot. You and I were just not meant to be Lyd. I miss you." He stroked my cheek and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Go meet your son…" He whispered, before my eyes flew open.

"Lydia?" My eyes adjusted, and I smiled as widely as my cheeks would let me. I held out my arms for our baby boy, and Marcus handed him to me, without taking eyes off of him. "Arion….welcome to the world little fella." His pale hands wrapped around my finger, and I smiled to myself. I heard in the wind _I'm so proud of you, Dove. So proud. I love you…._  
"I love you too."  
"What?" Marcus asked.  
"Nothing, Dove." He smiled. "Where'd that come from?" I smiled again. "Some big blonde goofball." 


	101. Emmett Cullen 14

Going on a nature hike seemed like a good idea, if you were in a good mood. Of course, Me being me, I was super angry at...well...everything. It was ... my week... and usually taking a walk up by the mountains relaxed me.

Shifting my pack from my left shoulder to my right, I admired the huge pine trees, and thought to myself 'maybe going for this walk wasn't a bad idea.'

I heard a twig crack far off into the distance, and I turned abruptly. "Oh shit..."

I crouched low to the ground, and fingered a small stone, hoping that whatever was there would be within throwing distance.

I saw a giant paw, then another one..then another one. Grizzly bears. Oh shit.

One turned, and saw me crouching by a bush. The other two advanced, while the third started to sneak up behind me.

What the hell? I wasn't even doing anything? Was I threatening them somehow? Was I sitting on something that they wanted?... Or was I crouching near it?

I turned, and noticed I was crouched in a berry bush. On impulse, I shot up, and started running as fast as my little legs could carry me.

I heard roars, and turned to see the three bears pounding after me, and I turned the corner to shake them off, when I saw a group of extremely pale, and beautiful, people hunched over a fire.  
"HELP! HELP ME!" I hollered, and one looked up.

She had purple and black hair, with pale ember eyes, and she advanced...slowly.

I ran straight past her, and she kept walking, towards the bears!

I felt muscly arms envelope me, and I tried to shake them off.  
"She's going to be eaten! You have to help her!"

I was staring at what appeared to be a model version of a marine, with muscles the size of watermelons.

"She'll be fine, trust me."

She held up a hand, and all three bears halted at once. She twirled her hands, and the bears headed off in the other direction, as if being forced to.

"Carlisle? What should I do with her?" Asked the muscle man, and the man named Carlisle said "Miranda and I will take her back to the house. You guys finish hunting and come back later, alright?" Muscle man let me go, and he looked back at me, smiling.

That was my first encounter with Emmett Cullen. Not a night went by that I didn't remember that day. The day I left my parents, my friends, my school behind for the man I loved. The new family I loved. The classic white-picket fenced dream that I was always hoping for, that I now had.

A year later, I sat in the bathroom, with my 'mother' Miranda, and my 'sister' Alice, who waited beside a piece of plastic, while I washed my hands.

"What do you two think?" I asked, and Miranda shook her head. "I've only ever had one kid before, and I never used one of these things!" she jabbed her finger at the plastic stick, and she wrapped her arms around Alice.

"When I got pregnant with Alice, during labour, I wound up dieing. Carlisle had to bite me to keep me alive. If you are pregnant, the same thing might happen to you, you know..."

I was fed up. I didn't have to listen to any more of this. I wasn't pregnant!

I tossed the strip into the garbage and bolted for my room, Miranda and Alice running behind me.

"Peggy! Peggy wait!"

I was already buried into my pillows, and Miranda and Alice rubbed my back softly.

"Everything will be okay, Peggy. I promise." Alice pipped, and I heard the door creak open for a second time.

"Peggy?"

My head shot up, it was Emmett.

He held up a piece of plastic and asked Miranda "what is this?"

She swallowed thickly, and told Emmett "It's a pregnancy test."

"Are you pregnant?" he asked Miranda, her being the only one who can concieve a child still.

"Nope."

"Are you?" he asked Alice.

"No. I'm not like Miranda."

He turned to me. "Are you?'

"Yes."

he jumped forward, smashing the bed into the wall. "Oh my GOD! I'm going to be a dad!"

-9 months later-

My baby was 9 months old now, but she seemed like she was two years old.

She was like a mini-Emmett, with green eyes and brown hair. I was holding her on my hip, while I rubbed Miranda's pregnant stomach. My gift wasn't as fun as hers, I could change my appearance a little bit, but she was lucky enough to be able to have more kids.

Of course, I was perfectly content to just have my one baby girl, _.

And the love of my life.

The white picket fence dream was finally complete.  
A loving family.

A wonderful husband.

A beautiful daughter.

What more could I ask for?


	102. Jacob Black 19

"Grande Frappicino Latte!" I yelled, and watched as a young man, about my age, stepped forward, taking the frappicino from my hand. He was gorgeous ,with russett coloured skin, and shaggy black hair. Behind him, an older man who appeared to be the 'alpha' with a woman, (a VERY pregnant woman) attached to his arm.

"Come on Jacob, let's get going. We have to get Paul."

Her husband kissed her forehead and tugged Jacob by the sleeve. "If you're going to ask her out, just do it."

Jacob blushed red, and ducked his head shamefully. The man laughed, and said to me "The cliffs at 8 o'clock. We have a bondfire, and Jacob is too shy to say anything."

Jacob blushed, and I nodded. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Four hours later, I pulled up in my shitty little truck to a whole butt load of sexy shirtless men, and Jacob sauntered over. My jaw dropped, and I admired his EIGHT pack, and the older man opened the door for me. "Come on in, miss. I'm Sam," He pointed to the pregnant woman, smacking a childish looking boy in the side of the head "that's my wife, Miranda."

Jacob smiled, and held my hand and let me sit beside him, while we roasted marshmellows.

"Cora?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to go for a walk?"

I smiled and accepted, and once he got to the edge of the wood, he broke off on a run. "Hey! Get back here!" I squealed, and he turned, and disappeared.

"Jacob?" I called. "Jacob?"

I heard a crunch, and my head whirrled around. "Jacob?!"

Out came a giant russet wolf, and I screamed and started to run. I ran and ran, and the wolf pounded after me, and then it tackled me.

I opened my mouth to scream, when a paw covered my mouth. Suddenly, the wolves features shrunk, and Jacob was above me...naked.

"I'm sorry Cora. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you'd scream and run away...well I guess it wouldn't make a difference."

I laughed, and my eyes traveled downward.

"Jacob...you're uh...naked."

He smiled, "I know. Wanna join me?"

I laughed at his corniness and enjoyed his tanned body being moulded with my tattoo'd one.

a week later-

I sat with Miranda on the couch, scowling over my math homework.

"I hate algebra."

Miranda laughed, and rubbed her swollen stomach.

"Have you ever thought of having kids , Cora?"

My head snapped up. "No, not really. I had a rough childhood, I just dont want to infli-"

Right before I finished my sentance, my throat started to constrict, and I started dry heaving. Miranda hobble-ran towards the garbage can, and kicked it just as I let the vomit loose, and I gripped the sides of the bin and puked my guts out.

"Are you sure, Cora? Because I think your pregnant."

"What?! How can you be sure?"

She rubbed her own pregnant stomach. "The way your aura changed. You're glowing. You're having a baby..."

9 months later-

Miranda had been right. We took a pregnancy test, and when I told Jacob, he passed out cold on the floor. But after all this time he had finally gotten used to the idea that he was going to be a father.

We were painting the nursery pink and yellow, but I had the paintbrush in my hand, prepared to paint on little skulls and crossbones.

"Hey!'

I laughed, but then something tore in my stomach. I groaned, and started to cry. "Cora?"

"Cora?!" I groaned again and panted "Baby. Oh god, baby now."

\- 8 hours later-

After eight hours of labor, I managed to push out my baby girl, Dee.

She smiled and gurgled at me. I smiled back, and Jacob whiped a tear from his eyes. "She's beautiful."

I smiled and stroked her head lightly, and kissed her forehead, while she gurgled to sleep, and after I fell asleep, in my sleep I smiled.


	103. Jacob Black 20

My best friend, Miranda, brought her boyfriend over to meet me, and her boyfriend brought over Jacob.

The way he looked at me, like I was the only person in the room, the only person who really truely mattered made me a little suspicious.

"Shay?" Miranda questioned, and I snapped out of it, and My fake nerd classes slipped down my nose.

Jacob walked forward slowly and pushed them back up my nose, kissing the tip of my nose gently.

I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks, and Sam rolled his eyes. "Are you just going to have sex or are you gonna tell her?"

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"About the whole imprinting stuff." Miranda finished, and I cocked my head to the side. "What's an imprint."

"You and I are." Miranda said, and Sam smiled and kissed Miranda on the lips gently.

Jacob pretended to gag, and I laughed. "Want to come upstairs?" I asked Jacob, and Miranda pulled Sam backwards by the beltloops and they toppled onto the couch.

Jacob shuddered and said "Yeah. Let's go."

We walked upstairs, and I sat down on my bed, patting the space beside me.

He sat down, and gently took my hand on his.

"I want you to know something. Please don't run away from me."

I nodded, and Jacob opened his mouth to start "I'm a werewolf. Sam is my Alpha. We take care of this reservation, we keep vampires from biting people. There's this concept of soulmates in our world called imprinting. And when you imprint, that means that there the only one for you. And Miranda is Sam's imprint, and you are mine. I love you." He leaned in, tilted my head up like Sam did with Miranda, and nervously pressed his lips against mine. I smiled, and Jacob gently started to remove his shirt.

An hour later, we were sweaty and panting under the covers, when Miranda knocked on the door. "Sam and I are going shopping. We're having dinner at our house tonight. Grocery run, Wanna come Shay?"

I choaked up a "no thanks!" and I heard Miranda and Sam walk away.

Jacob kissed my neck, then my mouth, and whispered "I love you." Before I fell asleep on his chest.

Every night, Jacob would bring me a rose and sneak in my window, and since we had made love, I was feeling sick, so I was in the bathroom peeing on the pregnancy test.

I heard a knock on the door. "Hang on, Jakey." He responded "Okay, I'll wait on the bed."

I looked down, and it was positive.

I pulled out my cellphone and dialed Miranda's number, turning on the radio so Jacob wouldnt hear.

"Hello?" Sam's voice asked, and I cleared my throat.  
"Hi, is Miranda there?"

Sam said "No. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"I'm pregnant, Sam. What do I do?"

Sam drew in a breath. "I say just wait it out for now. Let him figure it out. I'll drop a few hints, kay?"

I heard Miranda cry "I'm home, gorgeous!"

I heard Sam yell back "Okay, Just strip and wait upstairs!"

"Oh EW!" I exclaimed, and closed the phone.

Jacob knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

I had to cover up. Quick. "Yeah, I just sneezed and it scared the crap out of me cause I'm trying to brush my teeth."

"Okay."

I came back into the bedroom, and Jake cuddled me until I fell asleep.

A week later, Jake still hadn't figured it out.

Sam and Miranda and I were watching a movie on the couch, when Jacob walked in, and he smiled to me. "Hey, Shay. How're you?"

"I'm feeling nauseous." Sam smiled. "Yeah, Miranda got that way too." he said, rubbing her slightly swollen stomach from her pregnancy.

"Oh that's cause she was pre-...Oh my god, Shay, are you pregnant?"

I nodded, and exclaimed "Finally!"

Jacob's face started to go red, and he started to shake. Sam jumped up, and held him back.

"Calm down right now, damnit! I don't want you to scar Shay like I did Emily."

Jacob stopped shaking, and launched forwards, grabbing my head forcefully, and kissing me with all the passion I never knew he had.

He pulled away, and kissed my nose again. "I love you, darling. Now and forever."

-7 months later-

Miranda and I were sitting on the porch, while she was cooing her new baby Alisha, and Sam was looking down at her tenderly.

"Miranda?" I asked, and she looked up from Alisha.

"Do all werewolves sleep with imprints on the first night?" Miranda snorted. "Oh yeah."

I smiled, and Sam smiled too. Suddenly, I felt a tearing in my abdomen, and I yelled with pain.

Sam jumped up, and Jacob stopped wrestling Embry in the backyard and ran for me, scooped me up, and tossed me in the truck, where we drove to the hospital.

We spent 8 hours there, and finally, I gave birth to my baby girl _ _ Black.

She was beautiful. Jacob rubbed his nose against her forehead, and I smiled.

Sam came in, with Alisha in his arms, and set them down beside eachother.

Miranda and I looked at eachother, and we smiled.

"Isn't that how we met?" I asked, and Miranda nodded.

"Yup. They'll be the best of friends."


	104. Seth Clearwater 7

**When in Romania, basically the Vampire-Ville for folks who don't live around there, it shocked Miranda to know that that was where I was from.**  
 **She and I cliqued, and to make up for it she saved my life….**

 **I had been walking down the street to visit my mother, who was buried in the graveyard. It had been a windy day, the trees creaked dangerously, and I wasn't very nervous. It was a general day in Romania. I padded lightly, and crouched down by the grave. "Hey mom." I piped, and I whispered to her gently "What's new? How are you doing?" I heard a twig crack, and I spun around, and suddenly, a giant tree unlogged from the ground, I picked up my bag, and tried to scrabble away from the path of the tree, but none to avail. It crushed my body like a tiny splinter, and I screamed. The agony was unbearable. I screamed and screamed, and a young woman with a hourglass figure zipped towards my body, with an older man holding her hand.**  
 **"Miss? Are you alright?" The man asked, and my eyesight started to fade. "Oh god, Miranda. We need to do this…." She muttered "Are you nuts, Carlisle? I don't want her to have to go through this!" "Do you want her to die?!" Miranda hung her head, and shook it. "You're right. You do it though…." The man named Carlisle inclined his head, and he bit into my neck gently. I screamed, trying to thrust my hands out of the tree, but he held me down when I was struggling. The agony was unberable, and I felt my throat close. Oh no….Oh god no…..**

 **Twenty years later, I still looked the same, acted the same, and still was single. Come on. In a house of couples. Fuck my life.**  
 **Of course, at this point, I had gotten so so tired of talking. Edward could read my mind, and Miranda had taught my sign language. Different types too. I always struggled with English, just Romanian. I tried my best to avoid talking at all time, and it gotten worse when Bella stomped into our life. She stunk! When I was dragged downstairs to meet queen prissy, Miranda hanging onto Carlisle's elbow, Miranda nodded at me and signed (try to be nice. Just put up with her. Edward likes her.) I rolled my eyes and signed back (Oh for god's sakes. I don't care if she's the pope of the milky way! She's human!) Carlisle noticed us signing, and laughed gently, kissing Miranda. "Welcome." Carlisle announced, enveloping Bella in his arms, really starting the whirlwind that will be the rest of my life.**  
 **After about a year, every time Bella would come over, she would drag this aweful smell in. It was like someone had taken a wet dog, and made her eat it. It was aweful, and I gagged pretty much every time.**  
 **Miranda noticed that, and then her eyes widened when she saw a youngish looking boy walk into Bella's grad party. She signed (Don't look. A werewolf just imprinted on one of us, and I'm pretty sure it's you.) I caught her hand motions, and said (You're kidding. How do you know that he imprinted?) (That's what Carlisle's face looked like when he saw me.) Miranda opened her arms to the three boys, and said "Jacob. Who are your friends?" I heard Jacob mutter, "This is Seth and Embry." Seth and Embry. Why did the name Seth sound so familiar? I felt a chord, and it was silver, and hummed infront of my eyes. It was close enough to touch, to feel, and I knew that it was trying to pull me to something that was important to me. Whatever was on the other end of that string.**  
 **The different steps that I took, the hum would quiet or get louder, and eventually the chord stopped humming all together, it just pulsed with vibrant light.**  
 **I opened my eyes, and noticed I was nose-to-nose with a young boy, his lips moving against mine, and I felt him wrap his arms around me.**  
 **What the hell was going on? What was I doing? Who was this boy? Why did I feel the need to stay with him forever? And, then…Who was clapping?**  
 **I cracked one eye open, and I watched as Sam Uley stood beside Carlisle, nodding in our direction.**  
 **I looked at Seth, and held out my hand. He took it gently and placed it against his cheek. "That was very sweet," I told him in my thick accent "But I meant to shake your hand and introduce myself. I'm Jofranka." "Seth." He noted, kissing my lips lightly. Oh god, screw being single and pissy. I was in love, and I knew it would last forever.**

 **Two months later, I sat grumpily beside Carlisle, tapping my foot nervously. "How am I supposed to tell him?" I questioned, and Carlisle shrugged. "How about just, 'I'm pregnant'." I snorted, and flicked his ear with my fingers. Seth walked in just then, running up to me and picking me up by the waist. "Hey, sunshine!" He squeaked, and I smiled.**  
 **" Eu sunt gravida." I informed him, and he cocked his head. "What?" Carlisle signed to me (Jo, In english. In english.)**  
 **I shook my head. "I'm pregnant." Seth smiled gently, then he collapsed in my arms, his head thumping onto the floor. "Oh god lord." Miranda muttered, slapping Seth's face multiple times.**

 **Four years later-**  
 **Our technically four year old son smiled gently at Leah, who was nodding encouragely at him. I wasn't too terribly happy when I found out that this cranky mule imprinted on my son, but when I saw the light in her eyes when she looked at him, I changed my mind.**  
 **He looked like he was ten years old, and he was flipping through tv channels, and I felt a pair of arms wrap gently around my extended abdomen. He rubbed it gently, and I smiled. I thought I was crazy, thinking I had no vampire powers. I did. I could have children! The joy was ridiculous, and Seth thought so too. Our son laughed, and Seth kissed my neck gently.**  
 **"Hello love." He muttered, and I smiled at him. "Te iubesc." ( I love you.)**  
 **"Te iubesc prea." ( I love you too.)**


	105. Jacob Black 21

I sat rubbing furiously at my glasses, trying to get the damn smudge off.  
"I sweat go God, Jake bought me these glasses with the smudge already on them."  
Sam and Miranda's son, Nolan, sat beside me while Miranda fed him carrot puree. She laughed gently at me, "Allie, would you stop pestering?! I'm sure Nolan just spilled something on them. That's what you get for leaving your glasses on his feeding tray."  
Nolan squealed with delight as his father bounded down the stairs with Jacob intow.  
"Dada!" He screamed, and Sam held his finger to his lip. "Shhh!"  
Jake smiled when he saw me. "Hey, Allie. when did you get here?" He asked me, and I told him "just a few minutes ago."  
"Ready to go?" He asked me, and I nodded. We were going swimming, that was our weekly ritual. "Have fun!" Sam called to us, and Miranda added "Be safe!" Sam elbowed Miranda swiftly in the gut, and she winked at me.  
She knew my dirty little secret.  
She didn't think it was right for me not to tell Jacob, and we had made a deal that if I told Jake, she'd help me tell my dad.  
My parents had split up when I was younger, and since my Dad had gotten custody of me he had laid down some serious ground rules.  
Luckily, Miranda's now deceased father and my father were friends.  
My dad liked Miranda a lot, and Miranda brought Sam and Jacob, who helped repair the windows and the doorframe. After that, my dad let me go out with Jake 3 times a week.  
Jake took my hand and gently and I shook my head to get out of my phase.  
"Ready to go, Allie?" "Yup!" I pipped, and let him guide me to the woods, smiling gently at me.  
"Is something wrong, Allie?" I nodded slowly, and he cocked his head. "Is it something I did?"  
"Well, sort of. It's kind of a blessing and a curse really." Jake cocked his head again, "Okay you've lost me here. What's wrong?"  
"I'm pregnant, Jakey."  
Jake's face fell like a stone, andI paced nervously. "Jake?" He slowly sat down on the rock. "Jake?" I questioned waving my hand infront of his face.  
His eyes glazed over, so I decided to wait patiently until he snapped out of it. He played with his thubms nervously, and bounced his knee, a nervous tick that I had noticed a long time ago.  
I placed my hand on his knee gently, and his head snapped up.  
"Are you really pregnant?: he whispered, ande I nodded gently.  
His smile split his face from ear to ear pumping his fists in the air with happiness.  
I smiled, and leaned back against the tree, watching my baby run around in circles, jumping and twirling with happiness.  
-9 Months Later-  
Jake sat beside me watching TV, Bouncing his knee at the same time. I had my bowl of popcorn on my extended stomach, and I sighed. The baby kicked and the bowl of popcorn jumped, and without even blinking Jake snatched it from the air, then waited a few seconds, then replaced the bowl onto my stomach.  
Finally, I slammed the popcorn down, and I put my hand on his knee. He smiled at me gently, then, without warning, my world exploded.  
My back felt like it was shattering, then my stomach felt like it was ripping open. A flood of blood came out between my legs, and I clutched onto Jake's knee so hard I heard it pop out of its socket. Jake and I both screamed in agony, and Sam and Miranda and almost two-year old Nolan came running, with my father in tow.  
My father was pretty angry at first, screened his phone calls and ignored me every time I went to his door to try to explain.  
But after a few months, Miranda got fed up and showed him Nolan, and he softened a bit, and from then on wanted to be a part of the baby's life.  
My dad scooped me up, tossed me in the back of the pickup truck and beelined for Dr Fang's house.  
15 Hours Later, I held my baby girl, and watched her squirm. My dad smiled and kissed me on the forehead, then he kissed my baby.  
"I love you." Jake and my Dad both said, and I smiled ,rested my head against the pillow and fell asleep.


	106. Seth Clearwater 8

My life with my mother and my father had never been easy. Then again truth be told, I'm not sure if it is even SUPPOSED to be easy.  
Who knows?  
Thankfully, my big sister, Miranda, moved to a teeny weeny little place outside of a slightly-bigger-but-still-teeny- town called Forks. It was somewhere in Washington, that was all I knew.  
I was waiting, tapping my foot impatiently, hoping that my sister would come soon. I was at this rinky dink airport, hoping that her Prius would pull up, swoop me away and we could live happily ever after just like the dreams I always wanted.  
As my thoughts wandered back to reality, I felt hot breath on my neck. I froze, praying to God he wasn't some rapist that was standing behind me breathing heavily. I half turned, and swallowed my fear. For a moment anyways.  
"May I help you?" I asked icily, and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "You're coming with me. Struggle, and you die." I looked down, and he was holding a small pistol, aimed straight at me. 'Oh god…" I thought to myself, and just as he was about to drag me away, I saw a small young boy with russet skin and torn blue jeans tackle him to the ground.  
"Damnit, Sam! Give me a hand!" The boy cried, and an even BIGGER man came running out of….a Prius! A woman, who I didn't even recodnise as my sister, came bowling out of the car, with her black and purple hair flying all over the place, and pinned the man against the metal bars.  
"I swear to fucking god, you git. You EVER try to lay a hand on my sister again I will put my boot so far up your ass, you'll be tasting leather. Compris?" She threatened, and the guy nodded twice, and she dropped his body from three feet off the ground like he was a feather.  
"Hi Katie! Welcome to Forks! Trust me, the reserve is so much better. This is Sam," She introduced the giant man, who had, may I say, admirable abs, he smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "He's my husband." Miranda informed me, and I squealed. "you got MARRIED, and didn't tell me?!"  
Miranda scoffed. "It never really came up. And this," She said, tugging forth the young boy, who had the face of a guilty puppy dog "Is Seth." Seth smiled slightly, and I noticed that a blush creeped up his cheeks, which wasn't suprising since I was probably blushing too.

That's how it all started.  
Two weeks later, Seth took me out for a romantic walk on the Reserve, and asked if I would be his girlfriend. Of course, I said yes.  
Now here I sat, butterflies filling up my stomach. How the HELL am I going to tell him that he's going to be a father? Is he going to be scared? Happy? Angry? God, who knows.  
Suddenly, I saw a black and white wolf nuzzle up against the end of the log, and two split seconds later, there sat my naked boyfriend. "Hey gorgeous." He groaned, pulling me in for a kiss. I turned away after a few minutes, and Seth sighed.  
"Are you breaking up with me , Katie?"  
My eyes widened, and I shook my head furiously. "My god, WHAT? No! Goddamnit, Seth, NO! I'M PREGNANT." I screamed at the top of my lungs, and I watched as the birds all fluttered away.  
Seth sat there with a confused expression, and he sighed. "Oh god, Katie. What if I'm a bad father?" he said tearfully, and I let him cry on my shoulder. "I'm going to stick by you!" He said determinedly, wiping the tears off furiously. "I'll be with you forever. I love you."

Nine months later, I sat in Miranda and Sam's house, watching the boys hound down some muffins that Miranda had freshly made, when I felt a bit of a tear in my stomach. I thought nothing of it, and continued to munch on the corner of my muffin. But not a minute later, I felt the tearing sensation extend to all of my abdomen, followed by the worst pain I ever felt. "SETH!" I screamed, and he came running. "Baby, are you okay?"  
"NO I'M NOT OKAY YOU IDIOT. MY WATER JUST BROKE!" Seth and Miranda helped hike me up the stairs, while I was screaming "GODAMNIT SETH! FUCK YOU SETH CLEARWATER. YOU AND YOUR GODDAMN PENIS DID THIS TO ME!"  
Seth chuckled, and continued to carry me upstairs to the bedroom, where I gave birth to the most beautiful baby girl I had ever seen in my life.  
She gurgled in my arms, as I turned to my left, and watched my boyfriend's breaths softly move his chest up and down. I snuggled up to his chest, and felt him automatically wrap his arms around me. "I love you, Katie." He said in his sleep, and I cuddled him closer. "I love you Seth. You and your goddamn penis." 


	107. Seth Clearwater 9

I heard the snoring before I even woke up. That would be my brother, Jacob. I was adopted when I was four years old, and Jacob welcomed me like I was biologically his sister. But of course, when we both changed, he has been spending all his time sleeping and I've been spending all my time over at Sam and Miranda's.  
Not to mention there was a ton of eye candy there. I'm kind of in love. Seth was the youngest of the pack, and Jacob and Miranda protected the two of us like we were little wobbly baby birds. Or maybe they both knew?  
Seth and I would sneak out every night to meet up and go on dates. Movies, bowling, picnics, and one day he and I….well…you know.  
Today though, I decided I wouldn't sneak out, I would just head over to Sam and Miranda's automatically. I took my converse and stuffed them on my feet, and headed out the door. I morphed, and I could still hear my brother snoring.  
When I reached Sam and Miranda's, I snuck around back and found the extra shirt, skinnies and converse that Miranda always hid there for the two of us.  
I peeked in the window, and saw the bulky shadow of Sam get out of bed, and kiss Miranda's neck. "Wake up, honey." I heard him murmur, and Miranda shook her head and groaned.  
"C'mon. Don't make me do this…" Miranda groaned again, and Sam picked her up playfully, and spun her around and around the room, until her head hit the window sill.  
I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.  
Sam's figure shot up, and separated the curtains, peeking out the window and seeing me right outside the window.  
"Oh hey, Rennee! C'mon in. I'm just trying to wake up sleeping beauty and the seven dwarves here."  
"Seven?" I asked and Sam laughed. "yeah, the guys had a movie night over here. Jacob was too much of a wussy to sleep here, he said he needed to keep an eye on you."  
A lump formed in my throat. "Uhm… any-" Sam cut me off by raising his hand. "Yeah, he knows you and Seth are seeing each other. By the way, you should go talk to him, he's snoozing in the spare room upstairs." I shuffled awkwardly, and a light shone in Sam's eyes. "Oh yeah, I suppose you should go in this way. Up you go!" He said, hoisting me through the window and I ducked my head, laughing.  
"At least I didn't hit my head." I told Miranda, who was squatting angrily by the window, rubbing her head over and over. "yeah, yeah."  
I headed up the stairs, trying so hard not to make the stairs squeak. When I reached the top of the stairs, I heard two voices quietly arguing in the spare bedroom, and without knocking I barged in, to see my big brother threatening my boyfriend with his index finger, continuously poking him in the chest.  
"I swear, I didn't do anything!" Seth said, and his head snapped in my direction, smiling feebly. "hey, babe." He said, which earned him a slap across the face from Jacob.  
"Jacob! Stop!" I yelled, pouncing on him like a little mouse on a rhino. I heard six feet thunder up the stairs, and I turned round to see Sam, Miranda and Paul peeking in with curious expressions.  
"She's pregnant, you dumbass!" Jacob yelled, and I froze. How did he know?  
"I found your pregnancy test in the bin, Rennee." Jacob told me, oh so quietly.  
Seth's eyes widened and he turned to me with a dumbfounded expression on his face.  
"Oh my god… is it true?" I nodded, and from behind me, I heard someone squeal, then promptly a thump.  
"Miranda? Did you fall down again?" I asked, without even turning around. Then, from the bedroom, I heard Jacob chuckle, then Seth chuckle, then everyone was laughing, and smiling, and eventually everyone was hugging.  
Things were going to be just fine.

 **Nine Months Later**  
I sat on the sofa, sandwiched awkwardly between Sam and Seth, watching The Notebook for the 800th time, and Seth sighed, rubbing his forehead.  
"Honey, do you want to watch something else?" he asked me gently, and I shook my head, shoving my face with more popcorn and grabbing the Kleenex box, emptying my nose into one of the Kleenex.  
Sam sighed, and I turned to him curiously, "What?" I asked, and he chuckled softly. "I just hope when Miranda and I have children, her pregnancy won't be like this."  
Seth laughed with Sam, and I elbowed both of them in the gut. "So not funny, guys!" I told them, which just made them laugh even more.  
So there we were two chuckle heads and a pregnant woman, laughing in front of a cheesy movie.  
But after I finished laughing, I had a stich in my side, and I got cramps in my stomach. I grimaced a little, and Seth cocked his head curiously. "Are you okay?" He asked me, and I nodded. "Yeah, I just laughed too hard, that's all."  
Ten minutes later, the cramps still wouldn't go away, and Seth rubbed my belly. "Are you sure you're okay?" Just as he finished asking me that, I felt my stomach explode, and something leak between my legs.  
"Oh my god…." Sam said in shock, and then he promptly hollered "MIRANDA!" Miranda came down the stairs with her already prepped-labor kit, but she slipped and fell down the stairs, bouncing on her ass all the way down the stairs.  
"Oh god…" I murmured to myself, preparing for one of the most painful experiences in my life.  
 **Three Hours Later**  
Thankfully, my labor was short, and I held my baby boy, shushing him gently, and Seth smiled. "Why does he have that lump on his head?" Jacob asked from behind my shoulder.  
Sam laughed, and Jacob looked at him curiously. "What?"  
Sam tried not to snort with laughter. "He probably takes after his aunt, Miranda."  
I looked over to the corner, and laughed when I held up my baby boy beside Miranda, and my baby had a small lump on the top of his head, and I looked at Miranda, who had two goose eggs on her head, having Paul hold one and Embry hold the other.  
I laughed, and Miranda smiled a bit. My baby gurgled, and I set him down gently, and watched as Jacob picked him up, and sang him to sleep softly.  
"I love you." I murmered to Seth, before I fell asleep, just as I was drifting to complete sleep, I heard another bang.  
Without even opening my eyes, I sighed and said "Miranda….." 


	108. Embry Call 7

Hot little Embry-the daddy  
Mariah-the momma

Babies: Naomi, Alexis, Aiden and Embry Junior.

His name: Embry Call (Yes, twilight's Embry.)  
Your name: Mariah  
Age: 18  
Nicknames: Teddybear, Angel

How I met Embry was like being born; he's always been there. We've grown up on the same reservation our whole lives, and our parents are best friends, so naturally, so are we. Our moms were the maid of honor in each other's weddings and our dads were each other's best man.  
Embry's only four months older than me, so we've always been together. We used to sleep in the same crib when our parents got together; Jacob teases us for sleeping together at such a young age. I got his old highchair and other stuff when he outgrew them. I called him my Teddybear because he was always so warm and cuddly and he'd make me feel a whole lot better, no matter the situation.  
I'll admit something very embarrassing: I fantasize about getting married and having babies with Embry.  
Little children with russet-colored skin and deep brown eyes, so filled with the absolute trust and love that Embry always exerts whenever he sees me.  
I am his angel, or so he says. Pure and untouchable. I don't believe it. "You came from heaven just to make me un-lonely. So we can be together," He said one day; we were at First Beach, just playing in the sand. I think he forgot about that, but I didn't. Seven-year-old girls hang onto stuff like that.  
Now we're in senior year of rez school—the beginning of it. We've been dating since seventh grade, six years, I think. We're happy as two peas in a pod, swinging hands and talking about plans for the weekend. Contrary to popular belief, we're not horny like most teenagers…or should I say, like Jacob. The way he drools after that vampire's girlfriend is gross, says Embry. We've just been together for so long, all of that doesn't matter.  
Our reservation hosts their own prom, and as with most teenage couples, we sort of agreed to make that night, "one to remember." I don't much care when; I'd rather it be hot and spontaneous.

How it happened:

We were lounging around on my bed, watching a Christmas movie on ABC Family; his arms wrapped around my body and chin hooked on my shoulder. It was a fairly cold night—blizzards and stuff—not unusual for Washington. And being snuggled up with your own personal heater can have its advantages.  
"Man, Jake sure doesn't know when to quit."  
"How so?"  
"Oh, he kissed that girl today, and she whaled on him. Broke a knuckle, I heard. But it's like, she's taken, get over it! He hasn't imprinted on her…I don't think so, anyway."  
"Well, he is a horny boy."  
Embry laughed. "Yeah. Hey, Angel?"  
"Mmm?" Heat Miser is singing his weird little song, the one where he's all like, "I'm too much," or whatever it is. I don't much like this movie.  
"You don't really wanna go to the rez prom, do you?" Uh-oh, he caught on.  
"Well…"  
"We don't have to, if you don't want to. I won't stop you," He murmured into my neck, his lips brushing against my skin.  
I turned my head to look at him.  
"I thought _you_ wanted to go." He chuckled, a wry smile playing on his lips, but not touching his eyes.  
"I really only wanted to go so I could," He whispered the next part in my ear. "To you, Mariah. Not in the usual, one-night stand way, but the "I'm gonna make a commitment to you," sort of way." I touched his face, smiling when he captured my hand in his large, rather warm one.  
"Teddybear, I know you love me and that you wanted us to have a *cough* memorable first-time, but honestly? I don't really need all that fancy-shmancy stuff. I'd be happy if we were in an airplane bathroom together, as long as we're together."  
He grabbed my waist and suddenly he was on top of me, supporting himself so I wouldn't feel the weight of his body. His lips hovered above mine, brushing against them as he said "I love you." They were so warm that I just grabbed his face and forcefully kissed him, the heat spreading like a fire. He was surprised, but he responded with a lot of vigor.  
He peeled off his shirt with lightning speed and I ran my hands all down the front of his rock-hard abs; he shivered, but he kept a constant grin on his face. Embry fingered the hem of my shirt hesitantly, but with a slight nod on my part, off went my shirt.  
"Man, Angel, I never saw a prettier body than, well, mine." He shot me a cocky grin.  
My fingers played with his belt as I said, "Really? I wouldn't know."  
His hands captured mine again. "How about I show you?"  
I smiled. "Yes, please."  
Oh, did he show me. He showed me all night and well into the morning. We missed school 'cause he showed me his rockin' body. I'm sure Jake and the others will have a field day with this.  
Ahh…Embry.

How you found out/told him:

"God, that Mac n' cheese _so_ didn't agree with me," I moaned before my lunch emptied into the toilet; Embry is holding my hair, looking really, really concerned. Sam is standing outside the slightly creaked door, speaking to Embry in a hushed tone.  
"Really? Uh, Mariah? A-are you _sure_ it's just the food that's making you sick? I mean, you never get sick. And, you're…well, sort of getting…fat," Jake laughed. "Huh? What?" I realized Sam was whispering into his ear. "Oh…my GOD! I…I…"  
I looked up at him after flushing the toilet. He just stared out into space, stuttering like an idiot.  
"He knocked you up, Mariah!" Jake and Seth shouted in unison; I suddenly felt nauseous again.  
"Oh, boy…"  
I got sick again.  
Great.

We went to a doctor at the hospital where the vampire doc worked, but Jake made sure I didn't get him for a doctor. I got, instead, a nice lady doctor with a kind smile and gentle touch.  
"All right dears; let's see how your pretty little baby is doing, shall we?" She pressed her fingertips lightly against me stomach.  
"Um…" Embry said, but when her eyebrows knitted together, he stopped talking altogether.  
"Hmm…you're a little bit bigger than normal for ten weeks. We'll need to do an ultrasound, okay?"  
I was worried. So was Embry. First finding out I was pregnant was scary, but now this? Please let my baby not be sick or something!  
I'm scared.

Embry laced our fingers together as the technician squirted some jelly onto a wand and slid it across my belly. A really weird, whooshing sound filled the room.  
"Well, let's see…oh! One…"  
Sigh of relief.  
"…two…"  
Our eyes shot open.  
"…three…"  
Our mouths dropped open.  
"…and…four."  
Embry had to lean against the table to prevent from passing out; his knuckles turning pale from clutching the table.  
"That's it. Wow. Four healthy babies. Now, I'll give you some info on what to expect. You're a high-risk pregnancy, so you should be on bed-rest from the 21st week of pregnancy on. We'll deliver them at roughly thirty-four weeks."  
I wasn't paying attention, really. I was too busy staring in awe at Embry—who was watching the screen—amazed that he was the father of my children, that we'd conceived not one, but four babies. This was something I'd prayed for, wished for, craved. Four healthy babies right inside my stomach, fluttering like the butterflies you get before a performance. This was a good feeling.  
"Embry…we're having babies!" I whispered, surprised to find tears—good tears—flowing down my cheeks. He leant his head down to press our cheeks together—his flaming hot against my clammy one—and kissed away my tears.  
"Yeah, so it's not my exact idea of how to start a family with you, but I'll take it," Then he put his hand and pressed his lips to my stomach. "Hello, my little ones. You're being carried by an angel. Daddy's angel. I will protect you with my life. You're my surprises!"  
I cried, laughing a little. "Yeah, surprises."  
"Embry jr. Um…can you tell the sexes yet?" He asked sheepishly; she shook her head.  
"It's still too early."  
Embry groaned; I laughed.  
"Don't worry my Teddybear, it's okay."  
"Yeah, it is."

Jake sure did give us a hard time, he and Seth howled with laughter when they found out we were having quads. "Boy, Embry, when you do something, you _really_ do something!" Embry just replied, "I'm a werewolf. Wolves have litters." That just caused more laughter.

A couple months later and a few clothing size changes later, we went back to the doctor to find out what our precious little quads would be.  
Two girls and two boys.  
Embry decided on Naomi and Alexis for the girls.  
I chose Aiden and Embry jr. for my sons.  
Embry soon-to-be sr. was really happy I was naming one of our sons after him. He's the daddy. It's only fair. Jake says I should've named one Jacob, Seth suggested Cornelius.  
No way in hell.

School really wasn't all that hard to attend after finding out about the babies; everyone was really supportive of me and Embry. That's just the perks of living in a tribe: you're surrounded by family. At night was the best time for me, just laying with Embry on my bed; Embry would stroke my mound of baby, amazed at how my body had changed just to accommodate his children.  
He even gave me a new nickname: Plump Angel.

B-Day: (I know it isn't how you suggested, but I read that multiples—especially quads—are delivered via c-section.)

Then the night of reckoning came. Embry was away, patrolling the border of the rez, making sure no evil vamps strayed onto our side. I'd gone to bed that night feeling just slight pangs of indigestion, or so I thought. 'Cause I woke up during the night to a gush of water between my legs. It was followed by horrible pain.  
I crawled over my wet sheets, clutching my stomach, reaching for the phone. Maybe I could call someone and they could alert Embry or _someone_! No way am I going all momma in my room!  
A huge stab of pain shot through my body as I reached—stretched—for the phone; I screamed in agony. I just slumped on the bed.  
Embry's name was the last sound uttered out of my mouth before I passed out; overwhelmed by the pain.

"Mariah! Oh, my god! Mariah! Wake up!" Embry shouted as he lifted me into his arms. He'd gotten home in record time. He'd been on his way home anyway when Sue Clearwater alerted him that I was in trouble. How she found out that I was in labor, I don't know. "Oh, angel, honey! It's okay, babe." He sat me down in the passenger side of his car, and sped off towards the highway.  
My pains only grew worse as we drove; I bit my tongue until it bled a little, just so Embry wouldn't worry. But he did. His hand was firmly placed on my large stomach; as if he could keep the babies in.  
"Embry…I'm scared!" I allowed myself to moan; he looked over, petrified.  
"I know, angel, I know!" He sounded near hysteria. "We're almost there!"  
Our tires squealed as he stopped and brought me into the ER, pushing people out of the way and cursing like a pirate.  
I had to get an emergency c-section, since my labor was so far along and sudden, plus the fact I had quads in my gut. Embry was banned from the OR and I was put under G.A. (general anesthesia) There goes the normal birth I'd hoped for.

When I woke up, I was in a recovery room; Embry asleep on a chair next to my bedside. Ouch, my stomach. The bags under his eyes showed how tired he was and how much he had worried. I ruffled his hair; his eyelids fluttered, then opened.  
"Angel? Ohh, you're awake." He got to his feet and kissed me, even in my weakened condition, I couldn't help myself. He laughed and pulled back. "Got to save some of the energy for the kids."  
I was wide awake.  
"Are they okay?"  
He beamed. "Yeah, they're all so beautiful. Jake thought they'd be ugly or something. Okay, so Aiden's the porker of the bunch—five pounds. Naomi's sleepy a lot, that's fine, the doctors said. Embry junior's the teeniest—two pounds, six ounces. Alexis is the girl with the attitude. She cries a lot, picky too."  
"Ohh, they sound adorable!"  
He nodded eagerly. "Yep!" He really looked happy; beaming like a beacon. I knew he would make a good dad. "They're in the NICU, only 'cause they're so teeny. But they'll be out soon."  
"Can I see them?"  
"Yeah, sure. We just gotta get a wheelchair for you!" He alerted a nurse that I wanted to see my babies, but I didn't see why I needed a wheelchair. Embry explained that I'd just had major surgery, plus he was just the type to worry too much.  
My babies really were as beautiful as Embry had said they would be. Their little bodies twitched, but when I reached in the incubator and touched them, they would settle down and look at me with their intelligent eyes.  
My little buddhas.  
They had tufts of chocolate brown hair and their eyes and noses were like their daddy's. I could hardly believe they'd come out of _my_ body.  
Embry took my hand and squeezed it.  
"Aren't they so beautiful?" He sounded like he was crying—he was—but he also sounded like he was almost devoted, in a religious sort of way. Like how people are devoted to God.  
"Yeah, and they're all ours. Can I hold them?"  
The nurse—Laura—smiled and let us each hold two. I held Embry jr. and Naomi; Embry held Aiden and Alexis. I was amazed at how tiny they really were. Embry jr's teeny fist wrapped around my pinky; coos coming from my son. Embry laughed softly when Alexis stretched her legs out and her feet touch Aiden's face.  
How could we have created such beautiful, sweet children?  
I'll tell you how.  
I had the equipment and Embry had everything else. The sweetness, beauty, a protective aura about him, patience with my pregnant raves, and an immense amount of love.  
I know raising quadruplets is gonna be so hard, but as long as I have Embry around, I won't care.  
My parents and his weren't happy I got pregnant so early—and quads didn't help any. But once they got over the initial shock, they were ecstatic at being grandparents. Plus, the rest of the rez was happy. Spoiling grandkids was my parent's dream! They'd help in any way they could. Money, food, baby clothes…anything.

Six months later, we're nineteen-years-old and raising our babies. They've gotten fairly big since then, and they've developed their own personalities.  
Alexis is momma's little girl. She'll be fussy for Embry one moment, but when she comes into my arms, she clams up.  
Naomi is just a princess. No matter what she does—spitting up and dirtying diapers as soon as we clean them—we'll just "ugh!" and laugh at her.  
Aiden is our active little boy. He's constantly moving around, whether it be stretching or playing with toys or just acting silly.  
And Embry jr. is our little observer. He's content to just lie in anyone's arms and peer up at you from under his thick lashes. He hardly ever cries. And he sleeps through a lot of the night, more than his siblings. He's the most like Embry and Naomi is the most like me. Aiden and Alexis are a colorful blend of both of us.  
I'll tell you: Embry is the best damn father—besides my own—that I've ever seen. No lies. He pays attention to the smallest details; worries about what every decision will do to them and wonder if we're feeding them enough. He'll hold them for hours on end without tiring of it, just looking at them. As much as I love my babies, I do like a nap now and again.  
I love my life. Only one thing could make it complete.

"Hey, Angel? I put Aiden and EJ to bed, so all that's left is Naomi's diaper change. You got Alexis, right?"  
"Mm-hmm. But my mom already got Naomi settled."  
He seemed distracted almost, and I wondered why. "Oh, well, that's good."  
"Teddybear, there's nothing wrong, is there?"  
"Actually…there is."  
My heart sunk. "What? Oh, my god, what is it?" He looked horrified as I got to my feet quickly, forgetting I held Alexis.  
"Watch the baby!"  
"What is it?" I shifted her in my arms.  
He sighed. Then he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small box; Embry got down on one knee and opened it, revealing a beautiful engagement ring of silver with many diamonds surrounding the large center diamond.  
"I'd hoped to do this differently, but I worry that you might crush our baby if I don't see this through." A flash of a grin.  
I was only dimly aware of my mom taking my daughter out of my arms, whispering, "Your daddy's proposing to your momma."  
"You know I love you, right? And the kids. I've never loved anyone _but_ you. So I think I should make you my wife so we both don't have to learn how. And our parents would be devastated if this ring went to waste. So, what do you say? Will you marry me, Mariah?"  
Tears poured down my cheeks as I looked at my russet-skinned, brown-eyes, love of my life, protector and father to my beautiful babies.  
"Um, answer, please? 'Cause our folks are watching."

"Huh?"  
"Hell yes!" I screamed as I tackled him to the floor, ring box clattering out of his hand. He laughed, wrapping his strong arms around my waist. We kissed.  
"Maybe you should wait before making more babies." My mom laughed.  
"I wouldn't mind. Any more babies of mine and Embry's would be just as beautiful and joyous as the quads are."  
"Yep. Especially since their mommy is so beautiful." He murmured, pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear.  
I laid my head on my _fiancé's_ chest, enjoying my life.

"I now present to you, Mr and Mrs. Embry Call." The announcer said, and applause met us as we entered into our reception. The kids squealing to get to us, and Jake and Seth holding them back. Jake was Embry's best man and Emily—Sam's fiancee—was my maid of honor.  
The wedding was so beautiful with all the flowers and candles; our daughters playing flower girl and each of our sons carried one ring to the altar. Wow, they're almost two and it's so hard to believe that they're so big.  
As Embry and I start our customary dance to DJ Sammy's "Heaven," I smile and whisper into his ear, "Good thing we didn't have the wedding later, or my dress wouldn't fit."  
He got confused. "How come?"  
"Because…I'm pregnant…again." His eyes lit up; all the wolves grinned, like, "Man, Embry. Keep it in your pants."  
"Really?!" I nodded; he whirled me around happily, laughing. "Oh, thank you, babe! Guess what?! Mariah's pregnant again!"  
Cheers erupted and more applause filled the room. How thankful I was for my amazing husband, beautiful quadruplets, sweet little baby on the way and supportive family.  
I couldn't wish for more. 


End file.
